


Call Me Dean

by fanfic814



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Biting, Caretaker Dean Winchester, Castiel in Heat, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Domestic Fluff, Healing, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lawyer Dean Winchester, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Ownership, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pheromones, Rape Recovery, Scenting, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 89,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic814/pseuds/fanfic814
Summary: I'm having a hard time figuring out where to split these up. So you might get a blurb here and there, and then a long chapter... who knows. Heh.FYI, these first few updates will probably come fairly quickly. I wrote half of this story before the big shitstorm in my life, so I'm just posting those chapters as I edit. Once I get caught up to where i left off, they'll probably slow down a bit.





	1. Chapter 1

"The court of the State of Kansas, Douglas County, in the case of Josephine Harvelle v. Alastair Bancroft, finds Mr. Bancroft guilty of all charges. This includes three counts of rape in the first-degree, and seven counts of assault in the first degree. The defendant is sentenced to serve a term of forty-five years imprisonment in the Department of Corrections of the State of Kansas."

Dean Winchester breathed a sigh of relief. The petite blonde woman to his right let loose a loud wail just before launching herself at him, and she threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she sobbed. "Thank you so much."

Dean returned her embrace, gently patting her on the back. It had been a long, grueling trial, and Jo Harvelle had been an absolute trooper. She could have gone into this case as a Jane Doe, but she'd insisted on using her real name and facing her abuser in court. As far as Dean was concerned, she was tough as nails. Despite being forced to relive her trauma over and over again during the proceedings, she'd never wavered, so seeing her break down like this was absolutely heartwrenching.

"Hey," he said softly, giving her a final pat on the back. "Go hug your mom," he gestured over his shoulder to the woman sniffling in the bench sitting behind them. "She's waiting for you. I'll find you on the way out."

"Thank you so much, Mr. Winchester." Jo turned to the open arms of her mother and the sobbing intensified.

Dean sighed and began gathering his notes, shoving them back in his worn leather briefcase. Cases like this were bittersweet. While he was always glad to put sex offenders behind bars, he hated that it didn't really _solve_ anything. Sure, it gave the victims some peace of mind, a sense of justice. He was grateful for that, but it could never give them back their lives. It could never give back their innocence or their trust. It could never take away the pain, or the nightmares, or the years of PTSD.

 _Bittersweet_.

This case had been particularly exhausting. Alastair Bancroft was a wealthy Alpha businessman-turned-congressman, and a respected member of the community. Not only had he committed the atrocious act, but he'd also threatened and tried to pay off his victim in return for her silence. The accusations rippled like a shockwave not only through their tiny town, but across the country. This, in turn, brought a slew of the congressman's wealthy cronies to his defense. They'd launched a full-on smear campaign against Jo, questioning her every action, her mental state, and asking all the usual victim-blaming, bullshit questions:

_'What was the plaintiff wearing the night of the alleged attack?'_

_'Had the plaintiff been drinking?'_

_'Was the plaintiff taking her hormone suppressants?'_

It was always the same old song and dance.

Dean had always believed in the radical notion that omegas were people. It didn't matter what an omega was wearing or drinking. It didn't matter if they were in heat or had forgotten to take their hormone suppressants. No one was 'asking for it' unless they verbally and enthusiastically consented to sex.

While omegas were expected to take excessive precautions to _protect_ themselves (an effort that was far too often fruitless anyway), Alphas were rarely expected to _control_ themselves. It was still commonplace for Alphas to go into a rut where and whenever they liked, assaulting omegas and fighting with other Alphas like a bunch of fucking animals. Needless to say, sexual assault and rape statistics among omegas were still staggeringly high, despite the fact that many cases went unreported. Until very recently, as long as Alphas blamed their shitty behavior on raging hormones they often got off scot-free, but society was slowly changing for the better. Still, changing attitudes, unfortunately, was tougher than changing laws.

Omegas rights groups might have won a number of victories in the Supreme Court lately, but they still had a long fight ahead, and the opposition was fierce. Plenty of old school Alphas still regarded female omegas as little more than breeders and male omegas simply as fucktoys since they couldn't reproduce. Before his death, even his own father had told him that he should 'just leave the natural order of things alone.' Attitudes like that were exactly why he'd begun fighting in the first place.   
  
There were times he questioned why in the world he'd ever become an omegas rights lawyer, but each new case just strengthened his resolve to somehow change this broken system. For every omega he helped, there were dozens more who needed him, and though it was emotional, depressing work sometimes, helping people was in his blood.

Some days, Dean was ashamed to be an Alpha, but on days like today, the burden felt just a little bit lighter.

He stuffed the last of his papers into his bag and took a final sip from his water glass before heading to the door. He'd been dreading this part. Usually he waited for most of the room to clear before leaving, but considering the high-profile defendant in this case, he knew the media would be swarming. He took a deep breath, picked up his briefcase, and walked out into the lobby.

Jo and her mother, Ellen, were still there, wiping tears and glancing anxiously at the throng of reporters just outside the courthouse door.

"It's been a long day," he sighed. "We'll tie up the loose ends later, okay? You two must be starving."

Jo nodded. "I am, but I'm so jittery, I don't know if I can eat."

"Well," Dean smiled gently. "You should go try at least. There's a black Lincoln Town Car just past the sea of reporters. Just tell the driver where you want to go, and she'll take you. It's yours for the day. If you want to go straight home that's fine, but I recommend dinner first. Do you know the little place at West 8th and Cherry? Bob Singer's Steakhouse?"

Jo's mother Ellen nodded. "I do."

"Good. Dinner's on me."

"Oh, Mr. Winchester, you don't have to do that," Ellen protested. "We'll..."

"You'll break my heart if you don't, Ellen," Dean winked. "And how many times do I have to tell you two, it's just _Dean_ outside of the courtroom? Bobby is a good friend of mine, and he knows you might be coming, so he'll take good care of you. Really though, no pressure if you just want to head home, but have you _tried_ the burgers there? They're _amazing_."

Jo and Ellen smiled and shrugged at each other.

"I really _am_ hungry," Jo said quietly.

Dean grinned and clapped her on the shoulder. "Atta girl. Alright, ladies. One last time. Are you ready?"

Jo nodded gravely, wiping the remnants of tears from her eyes. "Yes. I'm not talking to anyone though."

"You don't have to. Just stay with me."

Jo took a deep breath then steeled her jaw defiantly, giving Dean one last nod.

The courtroom doors burst open and the three of them stepped confidently into the sunlight, heads held high.

_"Ms. Harvelle, how do you feel about the sentencing?"_

_"Over here!"_

_"Channel Four news here, can you..."_

_"What do you have to say to Mr. Bancroft?"_

"No comment," Jo said firmly, latching on to Dean's sleeve as the crowd closed in.

"Excuse me. Make room. Out of the way, please," Dean demanded, deftly carving his way through the crowd.

"But..."

"Give us some space and I'll give you a statement in a minute," he snapped. "If you don't move, no one's getting a word." Dean continued pressing on until they had reached the car waiting at the street.

"Alright," he said, opening the back door. "This is Charlie." He pointed to a beaming red-haired woman in the driver's seat. "She's my best friend, but she also works security. Don't let her size and cheerful appearance fool you. I've seen her take down a six-foot-five man without breaking a sweat."

Charlie shrugged sheepishly. "C'mon, hop in. Where to?"

"Bobby Singer's place, then wherever they want. Just make sure they get home safe."

"I'm on it."

Ellen shook her head incredulously. "Mr. Winchester, thank you again, I..."

" _Dean_ ," he corrected. "Now go on, I can't hold them back forever. I'll call you next week."

Jo smiled and climbed in the car after her mother.

Turning back to the media who were now starting to swarm the car, he cleared his throat, causing most of them to pause and shove their microphones in his direction.

"Thank you for coming today. Though I wish the penalty was stiffer, I'm very pleased with the jury's decision in this case. I hope that this serves as a warning to _anyone,_ Alpha or otherwise, who thinks this sort of behavior is acceptable. My client and her family respectfully ask to be left alone during this difficult time. No further comments."

"Mr. Winchester! But what does..."

Dean sighed and tuned out, letting the chatter of the crowd fade into one unintelligible buzz. 

Most of the reporters had given up by the time he reached the shiny black Impala in the parking lot, and he climbed into the driver's seat, relieved that this case was mostly over. He loosened his tie, checked his mirrors, then eased his car onto the main road.

His colleagues always gave him shit for driving around in the same car he'd had since he was nineteen. A '67 Impala didn't exactly scream 'lawyer' either, but Dean didn't care. He'd had 'Baby' since his parents passed away. It was the only car he'd ever owned, and he loved it with every breath of his being. His co-workers could keep their Audis and BMWs; he was going to keep Baby as long as she was running, and when she wasn't, he was going to park her in the backyard like a beautiful, big-ass lawn ornament.

The soft hum of road noise and the breeze in his hair were comforting distractions after a long day like today. He shifted in his seat, stretching a little as he yawned. Dusk was starting to set in, so he flipped the headlights on as he turned the car down the well-worn rural road that lead to his favorite watering hole. The melancholy was still sinking into his bones, and a good stiff drink and some greasy bar food would definitely help lift his spirits.

He'd been driving for a few minutes, humming along with some Led Zeppelin and scanning for deer on either side of the wooded area when he saw it.  
  
_Was that...?_

At first he was sure his mind was playing tricks on him. He'd passed it in a second, a fleeting blip in his peripheral vision, but his heart was already pounding just thinking about it.  
  
_An arm. There was an arm sticking out of that ditch. An arm that was likely attached to a dead body._


	2. Chapter 2

Dean's mind was reeling.  He pulled his car to the side the road, certain he was going to hyperventilate, vomit, or both. When neither came, he sat there staring straight ahead for a long moment, fists still white-knuckling the steering wheel as he tried to calm the fuck down.

A tiny, selfish part of him wanted to just keep driving and pretend he didn't see it; let someone else deal with the trauma of finding a dead body in a ditch. He couldn't do that, of course, but the panicked voice in his brain briefly considered it.

_He had to go back._

He had to call the police, but he needed to be sure first. After all, he'd driven by it so quickly, maybe he'd just imagined it. He hadn't been getting enough sleep throughout the course of this trial, and he'd been surviving on way too much caffeine; maybe he was just losing his damn mind. With a short, shuddering breath, he eased the Impala into a three-point turn and headed back the way he came.

Slowly this time, the car crept, and for a moment, Dean almost convinced himself that he _had_ been seeing things. That was, until he spotted it again, a bit further up the road than he remembered. His breathing was shallow now, and the only thing he could hear was the faint chirp of crickets and the pounding of his own heart as he pulled the car over. He sat there for a few seconds, just staring at the motionless fingers across the road as he tried to gather his wits.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he opened the car door. Almost immediately, a mixture of smells overwhelmed him, the strongest being the scent of omega in heat. There was the smell of blood and the residual reek of fear, but even more sinister was the lingering stench of Alpha semen and pheromones from at least four separate individuals. He gagged a little, nostrils flaring as he tried to force the scent from his nose.

His heart was hammering harder now, the blood a throbbing drumbeat in his ears. Dean swallowed hard and opened the flashlight app on his phone, then cautiously crept toward the body. Every step he took across that rocky dirt road was loud and grating against the silent backdrop that would be peaceful and picturesque, save for that sinister _arm_.   
  
Cringing, he peeked through partially slitted eyes over the edge of the shallow ditch.

There, splayed out like a broken ragdoll lay a naked, bloodied, and battered omega. 

Dean's light skimmed over two slender but muscular legs covered in bruises, a torso covered in cuts, abrasions, and deep red bite marks. He felt the breath whoosh from his lungs as his flashlight met the man's face. He'd been beautiful once, this omega, but his face was now swollen and bloodied and likely unrecognizable as his own. Two clear blue eyes stared vacantly up at him, one ringed by a deep purple bruise, and a pool of drying blood settled just below his nose, streaking down one side of his face.

"Fuck," he breathed, turning away for a second as his stomach lurched, but by some bizarre miracle, he managed not to vomit. He took another deep breath and looked at the body again as he began dialing 911, but just before he punched in the final digit, he paused. _He could have sworn he just saw the corpse blink._

He stared for a moment, not daring to even breathe, and suddenly, it happened again. Those icy blue eyes blinked at him.

"You're. Holy Shit. You're alive. Oh my god!" Dean stuttered awkwardly. He sprung into action, kneeling on the ground beside the ditch. "Hang in there, I'm calling an ambulance," he said, grabbing the omega's hand with his free one as the emergency operator came on the line. He frantically blurted out his approximate coordinates to a far-too-calm dispatcher.

"Stay with me, buddy," Dean pleaded as he hung up the phone. "Help is on the way."

The omega suddenly coughed, groaning in pain as he did, and Dean gave his hand a little squeeze.

"Can you talk? What's your name?"

"C..." The blue eyes closed for a second as the man tried to speak."C-Cas," he finally gasped.

"Cas. I'm Dean. I'm going to get you some help, alright?"

Cas just stared helplessly, sniffing at the air in confusion. "D-don't h-h..."

"Shh. It's okay. Don't talk if it's too hard right now."

Cas winced, but he continued. "D-don't hurt me, Alpha. Please."

Dean's heart sank. The scent of another Alpha was the last thing that the poor omega needed to smell right now, and the stench of panic was probably confusing him as well."Oh. Oh god, no! I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Right now I'm just going to get you to the closest omega hospital. Just stay with me, Cas."

Dean could hear the sirens getting close, and when the red and white lights of an ambulance pulled up next to him, he was abruptly shoved out of the way. The shrill buzz of walkie-talkies and the shouted commands between rescue workers were almost overwhelming, and Dean watched helplessly as they loaded Cas onto a gurney. It wasn't until the ambulance's back doors slammed closed, that a petite dark-haired Beta in a police uniform finally approached him.

"Mr. Winchester?"

"Yes."

"Sheriff Jody Mills, Smith County PD. I just need to take down some basic information and your statement."

Dean nodded, and spouted off his name, address, and phone number.

"Now, what happened? You just found him in the ditch like this?"

"Yeah," Dean swallowed hard, suddenly aware that his voice was trembling. "I was just driving home from work and I saw an arm sticking out of the ditch. I thought I imagined it at first. But I turned around and..." He clapped a hand over his mouth as a sob escaped his throat. _Dammit, he'd held it together up until now. "_ I-I thought he was dead."

"Shhhh. Okay, okay," the sheriff soothed. "I know. This isn't easy. Did the victim say anything that might be important?"

Dean shook his head. "No. Just that his name is Cas."

Sheriff Mills nodded. "We've identified the man as 'Castiel Novak'. His Alpha had him microchipped. Now Mr. Winchester, in cases like this, the Alpha will lose all rights to him until it's proven that he was not the victim's abuser."

Dean nodded, feeling the bile creeping up in his throat. He was familiar with the process, and frankly, the process was _shit_.

"During this time, the omega is considered unclaimed. However, if you'd like to pursue a case against his abuser, you can legally become his temporary Alpha. This means..."

"Yeah. I know. I'm a lawyer. Omega law," Dean mumbled. "I can become his temporary Alpha. I have to commit to all of his health and financial needs, food, clothing, et cetera, claiming rights excluded. If his Alpha is found guilty, I can take complete ownership."

The words felt disgusting coming off of his tongue and his scowled at how far omegas still had to fight to be seen as equals. 

"If his owner is found not guilty, he'll go back to his Alpha," he continued, "and if no one claims him, he goes to an omega shelter as property of the state until he can be rehabilitated and released as a free omega."

Jody nodded. "Exactly. You don't have to decide right now. It's a lot of responsibility, so..."

"I'll do it." The words surprised him, but they came spilling out of his mouth before he even had a chance to think.

"Are you sure? You really don't have to decide this minute. It's a lot to..."

"Yes," Dean said fiercely. "He's better off with me than in a shelter or with another random Alpha. I'll pursue the damn case myself if I have to."

Jody eyed him for a long moment, then flipped to a new page on her clipboard and scribbled a few notes. "Okay, Mr. Winchester. Pending the omega's statement and a quick background check, you will be the temporary Alpha to one 'Castiel Novak'. You'll have to have this notarized at the police station to make it official, and they'll give you a packet of information, numbers you can call for help, government assistance... " She pulled the paper off her clipboard and separated the carbon copy, handing him the top page. "Would you like to follow me to the hospital?"

Dean nodded woodenly. _What was he doing?_ This was all happening so fast, his brain didn't have enough time to process it. He'd spent his entire life fighting against antiquated notions like 'ownership', and here he was, about to take ownership of an omega? _Then again, what the hell choice did he have?_ The poor guy had already been through so much - what if another shitty Alpha took ownership of him in the meantime?

Dean barely remembered the drive to the hospital. He felt so numb and confused, it just passed in a blur as he followed the police car's tail lights. He was ushered to the Alpha entrance of the omega hospital where he was prodded with needles to ensure he'd been taking hormone suppressants, then misted in a coating of scent-neutralizer so as not to frighten the already vulnerable omega patients. Only after he passed inspection was he was allowed to continue on, and Sheriff Mills met him at the door.

"He's in emerg right now," she said solemnly. "They've taken him back already. I've given your name as his contact person and let them know you're here."

"Okay. Thank you."

The officer reached into her shirt pocket and handed him a business card.

"I guess this is where we part ways. Your background check was clear, so you're now in charge. I'll call you if we need any more information. You're taking on a big job, Mr. Winchester. This is my extension at the station. Give me a call if you need anything," she emphasized. "Seriously. I've been in your shoes, and this isn't an easy task to take on alone."

"Thank you," Dean said, taking the card from her and shoving it into his jacket pocket.  
  
She gave him a sad smile and patted his shoulder, then walked away, leaving him alone in the hospital lobby. That's when it finally hit him like a ton of bricks:

_He owned an omega._

Dean Winchester, who had just won an important omegas rights case, _owned a fucking omega_. Five minutes and the word of an Alpha was all it took to gain custody of another human being.He sat down in an uncomfortable waiting room chair and stared anxiously at the clock, which seemed to be moving far too slow. It wasn't until he noticed other people moving away from him that he realized he was giving off an anxious, pissed off Alpha vibe, so he did his best to rein it in. The last thing he wanted was to scare Cas again when he saw him.   
  
The ringing of his cell phone cut through the thoughts racing through his mind and he blinked tiredly at the display. _Charlie_. Shit, he had almost forgotten about Jo in all the chaos.

"Hello?" Dean stood and hurried toward the door, trying to find a bit of privacy.

"Hey, Dean!" Charlie's cheerful voice through the receiver seemed eerily out-of-place considering the situation. "Just wanted to let you know I dropped off Jo and Ellen at their house. Everything was fine. They were a little nervous to go to dinner alone, so I ate with them. You know the police offered them protection for a bit, so there's someone with them now. The place was swarmed with reporters."

"I figured it would be, even though I asked for their privacy. Vultures," he scoffed. "That's great. Thanks, Charlie. I owe you. Again."

"Nah, the waiter put my bill on your tab," she giggled. "We're even."

Dean smiled. "If you insist. I really appreciate you doing that, you know. There are so few people I trust in these situations."

"It's the least I can do," Charlie insisted. "You do good work. Where are you, by the way? It sounds like you're outside. Not home yet?"

"No. Uhh. I'm at the omega hospital on State Street."

"What? Why?"

Dean sighed. "I-I found an omega on the side of the road," he stuttered. "He's in bad shape. I thought he was dead at first! So, I-I called an ambulance and... Oh god, Charlie, I took ownership of him."

"You _what_?"

"I took ownership of..."

"I heard you! Dean, you're an omegas rights lawyer! How can you _own_ an omega?" Charlie screeched.

"I know, I know! But what _choice_ do I have? You know the laws as well as I do!" Dean sighed and lowered his voice. "You should see him, Charlie. He's so badly bruised and beaten... He was in heat, and I could smell at least four Alphas on him. If his Alpha was one of those attackers, I can't chance him going back to that!"

Charlie went silent for a moment as she mulled this over. "Shit. Well yeah, I see what you mean, but you can't be expected to take over as his Alpha!"

"It's either that or he gets sent to a state home. Meanwhile, any Alpha who decides to press charges can claim him, and who knows what they might do to him. I-I can't let that happen. You don't understand, Charlie. You didn't see him!" Dean wiped a single tear from his eye and took a deep breath. "He could barely talk, but the first thing he did was beg me not to hurt him!"

"Okay. Okay, Dean," Charlie said soothingly. "Breathe. You're right. You did the right thing. But this is a lot to take on. Are you sure you can handle this?"

" _No, I can't handle this_! I'm barely holding shit my together, but what else can I do?"

Charlie sighed heavily into the phone receiver. "Well, I'll help in any way I can. You know that, right? And we'll figure all of this out somehow."

"Thank you, Charlie. Hey, I gotta go in case they call me in. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright. Please do. Talk soon."

Dean stuffed the phone into his pocket and rubbed at his temples. _This all felt so surreal._ He hurried back inside just in time to hear a nurse calling his name.

"Mr. Winchester?"

"That's me."

"You can see him now," a petite red-haired nurse said, motioning for him to follow. "The doctor is still there, so you can speak to him."

Dean nodded and accompanied her down a long, winding corridor.

"Here we are," she said softly, leading him to a large white exam room. "Go ahead in."

For a moment, Dean just stood there, watching the nurse walk away as a wave of nausea washed over him. He hadn't even _considered_ what he was going to tell the poor guy. 

"Mr. Winchester?" a soft male voice called, forcing him to snap out of it.

"Y-yes." Dean stepped into the room and cautiously peeked around the curtain. A solemn Beta in a white coat greeted him with a handshake and a polite nod.

"Dr. Benjamin Lafitte," he introduced himself. "I understand that you're taking over as Mr. Novak's temporary Alpha?"

"Um. I guess so. Y-yes. How is he?" Cas was kneeling naked on a large sheet of paper in the corner of the room, and Dean shifted uncomfortably as the omega lowered his eyes.

"He'll be okay. But before we do anything, I need to know if you'll be pressing charges," the doctor said, his soft-spoken voice laced with just a bit of Cajun accent. "If so, we'll need to collect a rape kit. It's a long process, and will take several hours."

Dean frowned and glanced at Cas again. "Can't you treat him first? He can't even stand! He's..."

"I know, Mr. Winchester. He's been given heavy pain killers, that's why he looks a bit out of it right now. But we need to collect evidence as soon as possible. The more we move him around, the more evidence we lose. Fiber, hair, saliva, semen... If we're doing this, it has to be now."

Dean sighed. His line of work made him familiar with the collection of evidence. He knew how this worked but it was frustrating anyway.

"Can I have a word with him first?"

"Of course," the doctor nodded. "I'll be in the hallway."

Dean tentatively took a few steps toward the trembling man before sitting down on the floor just beyond the paper.

"Castiel?" he asked softly.

The omega cowered, but in his weakened state, it was clear that he wasn't going anywhere.

"Look, I know you've been through hell, but the doctors need to do this, okay?" He picked a bit of twig from the omega's dark, messy hair. "They're going to check you for evidence, swab your skin, mouth, nails, genitals. They'll do a blood and urine test. They'll comb through your hair. Then they'll photograph you from head to toe. It's..." he sighed. "I know it's not pleasant."

Castiel nodded weakly as he stared at the ground.

"After that, they'll get you all bandaged up and, uhhh," he paused, anger overwhelming him as his eyes silently scanned the bruises and teeth marks on Cas's body again. "I'm going to take care of you for a while, alright?" he managed. "You can come stay with me."

The omega hung his head sighed. "Yes, Alpha."

Dean didn't even know this man, and yet, those two words of broken submission had just torn his heart out. He had no idea how to respond, so he just stood up and walked to the door, signaling for the doctor to enter.

"Go ahead," he said quietly.

Dr. Lafitte nodded. "I'll send in our forensic nurses in just a minute. As this man's Alpha, you have the right to stay in the room for the entirety of the exam."

Dean grimaced. "That won't be necessary."

"Your choice," the doctor shrugged. "I'll be back when they finish."

Dean rubbed wearily at his face as he sat down in the chair across from Cas.

"Please stay," a quiet, gravelly voice said. Cas finally raised his head, his big blue eyes pleading as he trembled. " _Alpha_."

"Oh. O-okay. If that will make you feel better..." Dean stammered. "And you don't have to call me that. 'Dean' is fine."

Castiel just sighed.

Before Dean had a chance to say anything more, a team of two nurses entered the room with a cart full of medical supplies. "Mr. Winchester, you'll be staying for the exam then?" a lanky male nurse asked.

"Yes."

Over the next four hours, the team of nurses pored over every square inch of Cas's body, swabbing, poking, and prodding him inside and out.  Every so often, the omega's eyes would wander in his direction, and then back at the floor in shame. It was enough to tear his damn heart out, and Dean had to look away to hold back the threat of tears.

Dean once had a client who told him the exam was almost as dehumanizing and humiliating as her assault, and while he had _known_ what the exam consisted of, he finally _understood_. While the hospital staff was kind enough, he was still nauseated sitting through the entire procedure, and he couldn't imagine how much worse it was for a hurt and frightened omega.

It was a little after one in the morning when the nurses finally packed up their kit and left, handing Dean a clean blue hospital gown on their way out the door.

"The doctor will be in to assess his injuries soon."

Cas was lying on the floor now sobbing, completely overcome by stress and exhaustion, and as Dean neared, he frantically began wiping at his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Alpha," he said, lip still quivering.

"What? What are you sorry for? You've been through hell. It's alright if you need to cry. And please, call me 'Dean'. Can I help you into this?" he asked, holding up the gown.

Cas nodded silently and struggled to sit up, holding out his arms so that Dean could slide the garment over them.

Once it was tied as best he could, Dean slipped an arm around his waist and guided him back to the bed. He was big for an omega, nearly as tall as Dean and just as solid, but between the two of them, they managed to get him back onto the cot he'd been wheeled in on, where Cas lay down, too tired to even stay in a sitting position.

Dr. Lafitte entered the room again and Castiel's second examination begun.

"Okay, Mr. Novak," he said, as he drew a needle and syringe from a steel drawer. "I'm going to give you another shot of morphine. Should help to take the edge off any pain you're still feeling."  
  
Cas nodded and flinched as the needle pierced his skin.   
  
"I know you've been through a lot tonight, but can you tell me again how you sustained your injuries?"

Cas turned his head away, avoiding the doctor's gaze. "I was attacked. By my Alpha and three of his friends. But it was probably my own fault," he said quietly. "I tried to run away. He said he was going to teach me a lesson, and then they..."

"Yes. I can tell what they did to you. No need to go into detail for me unless you want to. You've already done that with the police report. But how could this _possibly_ be your fault?" The doctor asked, his features softening as he turned Cas's chin to examine his black eye.

"I-I'm a terrible omega," Cas said, his eyes watering. "My Alpha always said I was too mouthy and independent. I-I don't always do what I'm told, and..."

"That doesn't give him the right to do _this_ ," Dr. Lafitte said quietly. "This is _not_ your fault, understand? Did he take away your heat suppressants?"

"My _what_?"

The doctor's jaw clenched a bit, but he silently nodded and picked up his clipboard.

"Where do you hurt?"

"I-I think it's mostly just bruises, except here," he said, touching just below his right pectoral muscle. "And my right ankle."

The doctor made some notes in Cas's file then began taking little peeks at the bites on his shoulder beneath his gown. "This one's pretty deep. Might get infected," he drawled. "I'll get you an antibiotic and get that cleaned up, but let's get you down to X-ray first. Someone will be here to wheel him down in just a minute," he said to Dean. "You can wait for him here."

They were only gone a half hour, but every minute suddenly felt like an eternity to Dean. For some bizarre reason, he didn't want to let Cas out of his sight. His scent was still lingering in the room, the slightly musky scent of omega in heat tinged with Alpha sweat and pheromones from his attackers left him feeling angry and savagely protective. He frowned and shook his head, as if shaking might help clear away some of the confusion. Sure, it was an Alpha's instinct to protect their loved ones, but he didn't even know who this Cas-guy _was_. He could smell the anxiety rolling off of himself in waves, and took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm down. The last thing sick omegas needed was to scent fear and anger on an _Alpha,_ and scent neutralizer could only do so much _._

As Cas was finally wheeled back into the room,  Dean let out a huge sigh of relief.

"The X-ray technician will discuss the findings with your doctor," the orderly advised. She opened a cupboard and procured a pillow and blanket. "You can rest for now," she said, positioning the pillow behind Cas's head. "The doctor will be back soon."

Cas nodded drowsily as she walked away.

"Why are you. Why. You doing this?"

The ragged voice was slurred and barely coherent now, a certain effect of the morphine, but those steely blue eyes were so intently focused on him, Dean was sure he was staring right through to his very soul. It was so disconcerting, it made him nervous, and he briefly scoffed at the notion that he was supposed to be some big bad Alpha male. He chewed at his bottom lip as he tried to figure out how to respond.

"I just want to help," he fumbled. "I want you to feel better. Look, this whole Alpha thing is just temporary, okay? It's just... There are laws that... Well, they're _stupid_ laws..." He paused and wiped at his face, aware that he sounded like a total fucking dumbass. "I just thought this was the safest thing for you. For now, anyway."

"Oh." Cas squeaked, lowering his eyes.

Dean frowned in confusion. "Wait. What's wrong?"

Cas's eyes were watering again, and he rubbed at them furiously. "Nothing."

"Tell me."

Cas sighed and looked away. "Nothing, it's just... He was right," he said quietly. It was obvious that the painkillers were making him a little loopy, and his eyes slipped closed.

"What? Who was right? What are you talking about?"

Cas couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and a few errant ones spilled over his cheeks. "H-he said... He'd... Make sure no Alpha would. Would ever want me after this."

"Wha... _Oh_. No. No, Cas. Any Alpha would be lucky to have you."

The omega sighed, shifting himself to a more comfortable position. "So why don't. Why don't  _you_ want me?" he slurred.

"I..." Dean stared at those sad, imploring eyes, completely dumbfounded. _Why the hell would an omega that had just been through this want to be owned?_ "It's not that I don't... Uh... I don't even _know_ you." He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. "And I just don't buy in to the whole antiquated notion of owning omegas," he said awkwardly. He hoped it was just the heavy drugs making Cas babble irrationally.

Cas frowned, confused. "Then why take me in? What's. What's in it for you?"

"I-I don't know," Dean stuttered honestly. "I don't want anything. This is just about you getting better."

Cas sighed again, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. The tears were still falling, and Dean didn't know what else to say. Thankfully, the doctor came back into the room, sparing him the effort.

"Mr. Novak, you have a broken ankle and two broken ribs. I'm going to cast your ankle, but the ribs will have to heal on their own. I know it's painful, so I'll give you some painkillers to take home. Your breathing was shallow when you came in, and we want to encourage you to breathe normally. Shallow breathing puts you at risk for infection and pneumonia. The medication seems to help, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. Mr. Winchester, unfortunately, we'll have to keep him off of suppressants until he's healed a bit. They can sometimes interact with the pain medication."

"Okaaay," Dean said tentatively. "So, um..."

"Since you're his temporary Alpha and he's an assault victim, we'll keep him here until his heat has passed."

Dean glanced over at Cas and gave him a sad little smile. He really hated the thought of Cas being stuck in a sterile, lonely hospital room after all he'd been through, but it was probably for the best.

"When did your heat start, Mr. Novak?"

"Th-three days ago."

Dean sighed. Omega heat cycles usually lasted two to three weeks, and Cas's had just begun.

"I guess you'll be here a while, Cas," Dean murmured.

Cas looked back and forth between Dean and the doctor, frowning indignantly at both of them. "What if-if I refuse?" he asked.

Dr. Lafitte chuckled at first, but quickly sobered when he realized he wasn't kidding. "Mr. Novak, surely you can't be serious? After what you've just been through? No offense to Mr. Winchester, but you don't even _know_ your new Alpha yet, and you're in heat."

"I-I know." Despite the determined look on his face, Castiel's lip quivered as he spoke.

"Why would you even consider doing something so reckless?" Dr. Lafitte asked sternly.

"I-I can't be alone. I don't. I don't want to be alone."

Frustration was showing on the doctor's face, but he tried reasoning with him once more.

"Mr. Novak, I know it's difficult, but you won't be alone. We have a great omega rehabilitation team here, classes you can take, you can join our support group... You also have to consider how difficult it will be for a strapping, virile Alpha like Mr. Winchester here to have an omega in heat at his home. It's a recipe for disaster."

" _Are you implying that I can't control myself?_ " Dean suddenly blurted. The thought of being no better than the asshole that did this to Cas made his blood boil. "I'm not an _animal_. I take suppressants regularly just to keep things in check. I'm an omegas rights lawyer for Pete's sake!" He stopped abruptly as he noticed the omega cowering at his outburst. "I-I'm sorry," he sighed. "It's been an emotional day."

The doctor paused, his brow wrinkling as he looked him over. "Dean Winchester," he mused. "I knew that name sounded familiar. You're that hot shot lawyer from this afternoon. The one who put Alastair Bancroft behind bars."

"Yes sir," Dean said defensively. "And the bastard should have had a stiffer punishment." Cas's expression had changed, and he was staring at him now, looking slightly awed.

"Well, I won't argue with you there," the doctor said quietly. "I'm sorry. I'm not suggesting that you can't control yourself. It's just that, as an abused omega, we can't be too careful. I'm sure you understand."

Dean sighed. He knew all too well what the doctor meant. Hell, that's why he agreed to take Cas in the first place, to protect him from Alpha assholes that might take advantage of his situation. "Yeah. I get it," he muttered. "His safety is the most important."

Dr. Lafitte nodded. "However, I can't force you to stay, Mr. Novak. For the record, I  advise against it, but if you insist, I guess you could do a lot worse than Mr. Winchester here. Are you sure it's not just the medication confusing you, Mr. Novak?"

"I-I'm thinking fine. Just. Just trouble f-forming sentences."

The doctor sighed and shrugged. "Okay. But I'm still sending the Sheriff to check up on you tomorrow. Let's get these cuts bandaged up and you can head home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a hard time figuring out where to split these up. So you might get a blurb here and there, and then a long chapter... who knows. Heh.
> 
> FYI, these first few updates will probably come fairly quickly. I wrote half of this story before the big shitstorm in my life, so I'm just posting those chapters as I edit. Once I get caught up to where i left off, they'll probably slow down a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a little after four a.m. by the time Cas was discharged. Dean was given a handful of instructions and some medication, and a second later he was wheeling him out to his Impala in a wheelchair. Crutches were too painful for Cas to use with broken ribs, so Dean wasn't sure how he was going to get him into the house just yet. The doctor had advised him to get a knee crutch in the morning, but until then, he'd just have to do his best.

The ride home was as silent and awkward as he expected, so when Cas curled up against the door and drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. The quiet gave him time to finally process everything that had just happened, which was good, because the panic was starting to set in again.

_What the hell did he know about taking care of an omega?_

It wasn't like he'd never been _around_ omegas before. He'd dated his fair share throughout the years. Hell, his ex-fiance Lisa had been an omega, and they had been together three _years_. Lisa had never been very traditional though; she'd grown up in a fairly liberal household, and was the very definition of a free omega. Cas on the other hand... Well, he didn't know enough about Cas's background just yet, but it sounded more like he'd been a prisoner than a partner.

Even before Lisa, Dean's dating preferences had always been more progressive than the traditional Alpha/omega codependency. He voluntarily kept his hormones in check with suppressant medication, as many Alphas now did, so it allowed him to date freely. As long as the omega was also taking suppressants, neither of them would lose their damn minds every time someone went into heat.

Hormone suppressants were still a controversial topic - for Alphas, of course. Plenty of laws had been proposed, but there was a constant uproar from 'Alphas rights' groups who, apparently, didn't believe they should have to act like respectable human beings in public. Dean couldn't fathom why anyone wouldn't _want_ to take the medication. It didn't cut one's sex drive, it just controlled the twice-yearly ruts, in which some Alphas became so out-of-their mind horny, it caused violent, dissociative episodes. He could never understand why anyone wanted to be that out-of-control stupid, but from his legal experience, he suspected that far too many Alphas still got off on the violence.

Omegas, on the other hand, were required _by law_ to take suppressants any time they were to be in public places, and could even face jail time for going into heat in public. The onus was always on the omega to protect oneself rather than the Alpha to control themselves. Opinions and laws were changing for the better lately, but not soon enough.

Exhaustion was setting in, and the drive home seemed much longer than usual. Even though he was worried about how awkward this would be, Dean had never been so happy to see the soft glow of his porch light. He pulled the car into his garage, and hit the automatic door button, closing it behind them. The metallic clunking noise startled Cas awake, and for a moment, the acrid scent of fear filled the car as he nervously stared at him.

At a loss for words, all Dean could think to do was make a clumsy attempt at a joke. "Let me guess. You're thinking this is going to be awkward, huh?" he tittered.

A tiny huff of laughter broke the silence, and Cas's brows knit quizzically together, surprised at his attempt to lighten the mood. "A-A little, yes."

"Me too," Dean admitted. "I don't get many houseguests. If it makes you feel better. Just uh... Just think of this like a mini vacation. I'm going to take care of you, and you can just focus on healing, okay? Let me get your door," he said, getting out of the driver's seat and running around to Cas's side of the car. "You seem a bit more coherent now, so that's a good thing."

"I, um... Yes. I guess I am."

Cas turned to his side, sticking his injured foot out the car door and planting his good foot on the ground. Dean offered him a hand and pulled him to a standing position, then wrapped an arm around Cas's waist, being mindful of his sore ribs.

"Hold on to me," Dean instructed. "Try not to put any weight on that ankle, okay?"

Cas held onto him as best he could and with some slow, awkward struggling and hopping, Dean managed to help him into the house.

"Still tired?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded wordlessly.

"Me too. I've been awake over twenty-four hours now. Come on. You can have my bed." He braced Cas against him and ushered him down the hallway to his bedroom.

"You smell different," Cas murmured into his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

The omega shook his head dismissively. "I don't know."

The hospital had sent Cas home in his gown since he arrived without clothing, so as Dean passed by his dresser, he paused to dig out some sleep clothes.

"Here. Uh. I mean, if you want to put something else on."

Gratefully, Cas took the clothes from him and without a second thought, he hunched over to put on the boxer shorts.

"Oww, oww, oww!" He jerked back up, clutching at his ribs and frowning. "Can you help me?"

"Um," Dean fumbled. _What the hell, he'd already seen him naked most of the night._ "Yeah. I can do that." He held out the clean pair of boxers and Cas placed his casted foot into the leg hole. Then he gingerly sat down on the bed and threaded his good foot through the other hole. Reaching for Dean's hand to help him stand again, he slid them up his hips.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Dean breathed, and Cas blushed shyly.

They repeated the process with a plain black pair of cotton sleep pants, then Dean untied the back of his gown and slid it down his arms. He picked up the faded Led Zeppelin t-shirt he'd pulled from the drawer and wrinkled his nose. "You're not going to be able to put this on with your ribs, huh?"

Cas thought for a moment and tried to raise his arms.

"Oww."

"Yeah. I thought so. Hmm. I have some long-sleeved flannels. Button-downs might be easier." He turned to the closet and began flipping through hangers.

"It's okay. I usually sleep shirtless anyway."

"Oh. Okay," Dean swallowed, trying not to to stare at the bites and bruises covering his torso. "Um. Well... Here." He pulled the blankets down and helped Cas into bed, arranging his pillows to make him more comfortable. "I'll be out on the couch. Just yell if you need anything."

Cas nodded, wide-eyed as Dean turned around and headed back to the living room.

He was so damn exhausted he could barely keep his eyes open, nevermind change his clothes or make up the couch. Instead, he stripped down to his boxers, then flopped down, stuffing a small decorative throw pillow under his head, and within minutes, he fell into a restless sleep.

Daylight was just beginning to peek through his window the next time Dean's eyes opened, and he groaned, feeling way too tired to wake up just yet. Something had woken him, he was sure, but he didn't know just what. He closed his droopy eyes again, halfheartedly listening.

 _Thump._ Dean's eyes flew open.

 _Thump_. The unfamiliar noise made him sit up, fully alert now as he listened.

 _Thump. Thump._ The noise was coming from the hallway. Dean frowned and stood up, realizing it must be his new houseguest, but what the hell was he doing? He shook his head and headed in the direction of the sound.

He'd barely made it to the hall when he saw Castiel, holding on to the walls, hopping toward him on his good foot.

"Whoa, hey. What's going on? You okay?" Dean asked.

Cas's eyes were wild and red-ringed, and he tried to hide the fact by looking away. "I-I was coming to sleep on the floor. I'm sorry if I woke you."

"What? Why would you sleep on the floor? Is the bed that uncomfortable?"

"N-no! The bed is nice. Very comfortable, actually. The comfiest bed I've ever slept in, to be honest."

Dean nodded proudly. He loved that damn bed. "Memory foam. So what's wrong then?"

"I-I don't know."

"You sure?" Dean frowned, scenting the air. "Cas? You can talk to me if you want. I know you've had a traumatic day."

"Days," Cas corrected.

Dean flinched. "Days. So um, d-do you _want_ to talk about it?" he asked clumsily.

"No," Cas shook his head. "It's nothing. Just a nightmare. I'm just uhhh... A little scared to be alone."

"Oh," Dean managed, not quite sure what to say. "What can I do?"

Cas swallowed and stared so hard at the floor, Dean was sure he would bore a hole through it. "I-I don't know."

"You sure?"

Cas nodded. "I'm sorry, Alpha. I'll try again," he said, struggling to turn around.

Dean scratched his head, legitimately confused as to what to do in this situation.

"Wait."

"Hmm?" The look on his face as Cas glanced over his shoulder was red and steeped in shame, and Dean sighed helplessly, wishing he could just fix everything. His heart ached already, but he didn't want to upset the omega any further, so he did his best to erase the sorrow from his mind before Cas could smell it on him. He knew the the struggles of rape and abuse victims from his work, but living with one was going to be a whole new learning experience.

"At least let me help you back to bed." he said softly. Once again, he slipped his shoulder under Cas's arm and began guiding him back to the bedroom. The smell of hurt and frightened omega wasn't enough to hide the fact that Cas was still in heat. Not only that, but Dean could still smell the Alpha sweat and bodily fluids lingering on him, and it made his skin crawl.

"Hey, do you want to have a shower or something first?" he asked, pausing outside the bathroom door. "The Alpha smells probably aren't helping you right now." Dean's eyes were burning, and he was a little light-headed from lack of sleep, but no matter how tiring his day had been, Cas's had been far worse. This was the least he could do.

Cas nodded. "That's might be a good idea. But how can I...?" he motioned the cast on his foot.

"Right. Umm. How about a bath then? A good soak would probably do your muscles some good. I'm sure you hurt everywhere. I'll help you get in, and you can prop your foot up on the edge of the tub."

"I guess that would be okay."

Dean steered him into the bathroom, and steadied him against the counter as he ran the water. His plan proved more difficult than expected, but after a few tries, Cas was settled into a nice, warm bath, and for the first time that night, he seemed to relax a bit.

"So. Uh. I guess I'll be in the other room," Dean fumbled. "Yell if you need me. I'll help you get out."

"Wait," Cas squeaked timidly. "Can you help me?" "I-I don't think I can wash my hair."

Dean bit at his bottom lip, wondering nervously what the hell he'd gotten himself into. Strangely enough, Cas was acting less awkward about all of this than he was. Dean knew it shouldn't be a big deal, but he wasn't completely comfortable with such an intimate level of caretaking, particularly for someone he barely knew.

"Yeah," he finally managed. "I can do that. Hold on." He hurried to the kitchen and grabbed a plastic tumbler, then returned and knelt next to the tub. "Okaaay," he drawled. "Tip your head back?"

Cas tilted his head and Dean gently began pouring cups of water over his hair in an attempt to soak it. Once he was satisfied that it was wet enough, he picked up his shampoo and began working it into Cas's hair until his head was covered in a thick, white lather.

"Okay, head back so I can rinse," Dean instructed.

Once again, he began tipping full cups of water over his scalp until the suds were gone and the water ran clear. As he finished with his hair, he began soaping up Cas's arms and shoulders, hands carefully skimming over his wounds while Cas watched in curiosity. Considering what the omega had been through, he still seemed fairly trusting, a trait that could so easily have been exploited in the wrong hands.

The awkwardness was slowly fading, and a strange part of him suddenly realized that he was enjoying fussing over him like this. _Stupid Alpha instincts._ When he'd seen Cas weakly blink up at him from the ditch this evening, every fiber of his being just screamed:

_Protect. Protect. Protect._

Maybe it was just Alpha nature to protect those close to them, or the pull to care for an omega mate. Whatever it was, it was confusing as hell.

"You ready to get out?"

Cas nodded. Somehow they managed to get him out of the tub with minimal pain and effort, and Dean pulled a towel from the closet. Without hesitation, he began drying Cas off, amazed at how quickly he had relaxed at his touch. While he still hadn't spoken much yet, the scent of fear had disappeared completely, leaving just a touch of apprehension.

Once Cas was back into his boxers and sleep pants, Dean helped him struggle to the bedroom again, and he wrinkled his nose as he entered the room at the smells still lingering faintly in the air.

"You know what? Let me just change the sheets first," he suggested. Cas nodded and balanced himself against the wall as Dean made quick work of the sheets, stripping the bed bare and hauling the offending fabric to the laundry room. He returned a few minutes later with a fresh set and replaced all the bedding before helping Cas back into bed.

"Better?"

Cas's nose sniffed the air, and he nodded appreciatively. "Thank you."

"Good. Alright, come on. You need some rest." He hauled Cas back to the bed and situated his pillows, flipped the blanket over him, and walked to the doorway to turn off the light.

"Now try to sleep," he whispered.

"Alpha?"

He paused, hand on the lightswitch. "Hmm? And call me Dean."

"What..." Cas drew a shaky breath. "What if he comes looking for me?"

Dean swallowed hard. He hadn't even considered that scenario yet. While it was entirely plausible, Cas didn't need to hear that right now.

"If he tries, I'll kill the sonofabitch," he blurted, surprised at how much anger was seeping from his voice.

Immediately, he changed his tone, not wanting to frighten his already vulnerable houseguest. "I-I mean, don't worry about that. The hospital deactivated your microchip, so he can't track you. And I'll keep you safe, alright?"

Even in the dusky light of morning, he could see Cas's uncertain nod and smell the unease in the air. He'd scented it on so many of his clients throughout the years, and even though he wasn't the direct cause of that anxiety, he hated being what they all so feared: _Alpha_. Cas's eyes seemed to be pleading for him to do _something_ , but he just couldn't figure out what.

It was just then that he recalled something from one of his college classes, a course he'd taken on omegas studies: Alpha separation anxiety. He glanced at Cas, taking in his body language, wondering if he was having a hard time being apart from his Alpha, despite what was done to him. It wasn't uncommon among abuse victims, particularly those groomed and partnered off at an early age; sometimes the codependency ran deep.

"Cas? Do you umm... Do you want me to stay here?" Dean asked. He was back to his normal fumbling self all of a sudden, but to be fair, this was by far the weirdest situation he'd ever been in.

"Yes. Please, Alpha," Cas breathed, just a little too eagerly. "Please."

"Alright. Sure. No big deal," Dean murmured, trying to convince himself most of all. He climbed into bed next to him and fluffed his pillow. "Sleep now, okay?" He was so tired he was light-headed, so he pulled the blankets up over the two of them and closed his eyes. He was drifting in and out of sleep within minutes, but Cas continued to toss and turn on the bed next to him.

"Caaas?" he murmured drowsily. "What's going on?"

Cas sighed and rolled over onto his good side, facing away from him. "Sorry."

"Hey." Dean's voice softened. He couldn't stand the anxiety radiating from the sad little omega. Not that he could blame the poor guy; he was pretty anxious himself, and that probably wasn't helping matters.

"C-can I get closer to you?" he asked tentatively. It was a stupid gamble, but something told him that the omega needed the assurance of Alpha protection.

Cas glanced over at him, surprised, but he nodded his head.

"Come here," Dean whispered, spooning up behind him. He wrapped his arm around Cas's waist, careful to not hurt his ribs.

"This okay?"

Cas sighed, as if in relief. "Yes. T-thank you."

"Cas, are you okay with all of this?" Dean blurted. "I know this is a totally weird situation, but I-I didn't know how else to protect you. I mean, not that you _need_ protecting, but the laws are stupid and..."

"I _do_ need protecting," Cas said quietly. "I've never been on my own."

"Never?"

Cas shook his head. "I was given to my Alpha by my adoptive parents when I presented."

" _Given_?" Dean exclaimed. "Like an arranged partnership? Those haven't been legal for almost forty years!"

Cas shrugged. "It wasn't so bad at first."

Still stunned, Dean frowned and pulled him closer. "What do you mean?"

"We were pretty poor when I was a kid. My Alpha helped out my parents financially," Cas continued, "and I was able to visit often. But after they passed away, we moved and everything changed."

He could feel Cas's body stiffen, and the slightest tang of sorrow hung in the air. Still, Dean couldn't help asking. "Changed? How?"

Cas sighed and shifted, trying to get more comfortable. "I don't know. It was gradual I guess. He wouldn't let me see my brothers, wouldn't let me out of the house... He started getting violent. Nothing I did was ever good enough. He was always trying to pick a fight and... I-I used to fight back for a while. I was never a very good omega. He said he'd beat it out of me one day. I guess he finally did."

Dean lay there silently, listening in horror as Cas vented.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the omega suddenly exclaimed. "I-I shouldn't be talking about this. I barely even know you! Why did I tell you that?"

"Shhhh. It's okay. You can tell me as much or as little as you want. Keep going. I mean, if you want to."

Cas took a deep breath as a few silent tears began to fall. "I just... I thought it was all _normal_. I thought that, because I was an omega, this was just my life. Then I met another omega. Meg. She lived next door, and sometimes she'd sneak over to visit when my Alpha was out. She... Well, she made me realize that it _wasn't_ normal. That there _were_ good Alphas out there. I..." Cas sniffled. "I wanted out, but I was scared. Eventually it got to the point that I was even _afraid_ of leaving the house. It's stupid, really. Agoraphobia, I guess they call it? I was basically trapped. I-I don't know how to be on my own. I've been so depressed..." He paused, taking a deep, sobbing breath. "But I did it. I got out. I ran as far as I could, but he found me. I-I was hoping that would be the end. I was lying in that ditch hoping I would die."

"Oh my god, Cas..." Dean whispered, dabbing at his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"But I _didn't_ die. You found me," Cas continued. "And so I figure, maybe this is my second chance. And if not, it can't be as bad as what I've already experienced. So when you ask if I'm okay with this, I am. _I_ can't be alone... and _you_ can't be any worse than him."

Silent tears of sorrow and anger were streaming down Dean's face. He hated that some Alphas could be so cruel, hated feeling powerless against them, and he hated how little Cas expected of him.

"I _promise_ you I'm not like that, Cas. I mean, not that my word means much to you right now, I'm sure. I'm so sorry all this has happened to you. It's not fair. And it's not your fault. I'm going to help you, okay? I know some therapists and support groups for abused omegas. I know a great doctor who specializes in these cases. She'll help work on the depression. I'll help you get used to the outside world again. Anything you need, okay?"

Cas wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Alpha."

" _Dean_."

"Thank you... Alpha  _Dean,_ " Cas said awkwardly, snuggling in a little closer.

Dean had no idea what was happening in his brain. Every synapse in his brain was firing, and his body was buzzing with a wash of emotion. He barely knew this guy, but everything in him wanted to protect and care for the broken little omega at all costs. He pulled the blankets up a little higher to warm Cas's bare shoulders.

"He can't hurt you anymore," Dean whispered. "I won't let him."

Despite the lingering smells of fear and sadness in the air, the scent of omega in heat was overwhelming from close proximity, and even though it _was_ making a certain part of his anatomy stir, Dean did his best to ignore it. It wasn't like he was even in the _mood_ for sex right now, but the Alpha in him was responding as nature intended. At least he was able to control himself. _Thank god for hormone suppressants._

He was aware of his other Alpha instincts kicking in as well; He was insanely possessive all of a sudden, and before he could even think about what he was doing, he leaned in and gently licked behind Cas's ear. It was a strange, primal gesture, one generally reserved for calming a mate, but it happened so instinctively, he didn't question it.

Cas gasped, but almost immediately, his body began to soften and relax. Dean continued, placing firm but tiny kitten licks just behind his ear. Within seconds, the omega was purring happily, making contented little sighs that were music to Dean's ears after the sniffles and sobs. When the happy noises finally turned to quiet snoring, Dean let his eyes slip closed.

The glowing red numbers of the alarm clock read three in the afternoon when he finally awoke. Cas was lightly snoring, still snugged up close to his chest, and making those contented little moans every so often. Luckily it was Saturday. In all the confusion and chaos, he hadn't even _thought_ about setting his alarm clock for work.

While he was thinking about work, he decided that it would probably be best if he took some time off. He'd been working nothing but the Bancroft case for months, so with the majority of the workload finished, it was a good time to take a break. The other lawyers in his firm, including his brother, Sam, always teased him about being a workaholic. He rarely used his vacation time, so he was sure Sam was going to give him shit. He was going to have to tell him what was going on too. _That_ was going to be interesting.

He quietly slipped out of bed, tucking the blankets around Cas's back to keep him warm. Just like every morning, he reached for his old grey bathrobe, slid it over his arms, then padded barefoot out to the kitchen. He'd hoped his head would be clearer after a good night's sleep, but the panicked thoughts from the night before were starting to gnaw at him again. _What were people going to think when they found out about this?_ Okay, he didn't really _care_ what people thought, but the media was going to have a field day. A scandal like this had the potential to ruin his career.

Dean sighed and scooped some coffee grounds into a filter, then filled the pot full of water. He was going to need copious amounts of coffee to make it through the day. He removed two mugs from the cupboard and sat down at the kitchen table, yawning as he waited for his caffeine fix. Out of habit, he picked up the remote control and pointed it at the small TV on the wall. He didn't really feel like watching it, but he needed the noise to take his mind off of things. The twenty-four hour news network was reporting on the Bancroft case, and he cringed a bit as he heard his own voice:

" _I'm very pleased with the jury's decision and the sentencing in this case. I hope that this serves as a warning to anyone, Alpha or otherwise, who thinks this sort of behavior is acceptable. My client and her family respectfully ask to be left alone during this difficult time. No further comments."_

"That's _you_."

Dean jumped in surprise at the gravelly voice coming from behind him. He spun around to see a messy-haired, bare-chested Cas standing in the doorway.

"Oh. Uh. Hey Cas. You been standing there long?"

"A few minutes... So you really _are_ an omegas rights lawyer?"

"Uh huh," Dean nodded, pouring each of them a cup of coffee and handing one to Cas. "Did you hop all the way here?" he asked, helping him to a seat at the table. Obviously he'd been lost in his own little world this morning, because he'd never even heard him coming.

"Yeah... But you're an _Alpha_ ," Cas frowned, staring thoughtfully at him. He accepted the steaming mug and sat down at the table. "Why would you go into omegas rights? Why do you care? You already have all the rights and privileges in society. Why not just sit back and enjoy that?"

Dean sighed, taking a seat at the table across from Cas. "I don't know, really. Just because you _can_ , doesn't mean you _should_. I guess I've never felt fully comfortable with this privilege, so I decided to do something with it." He took a long sip of his coffee and continued. "My mom was an omega. She passed away when I was sixteen. But what I remember most about her was that she had this _fire_ in her. I can't explain it... That sort of sass and determination to do things her own way." He smiled fondly. "She didn't quite fit into the traditional omega role that society expected of her. Of course, back then omegas couldn't even hold jobs or vote. The omegas rights movement has changed that. I just... I always felt like she could have done great things if she'd been _allowed_. She deserved better, you know?"

Cas gave him an uncertain nod.

"And so do you. You deserve to be a free omega. I know we've come a long way in a relatively short period of time, but we still have so far to go. The whole _ownership_ thing in particular," he scowled.

Cas chewed his bottom lip nervously. "I-I don't even know what you mean by 'free omega'.

"Well..." Dean started, "some more progressive Alphas believe that omegas shouldn't be owned. And they have relationships, or even just casual sex, with omega partners with no expectations or legal claiming. They're treated as equals. We refer to them as 'free omegas'."

Cas frowned, staring like he didn't quite believe him. "But... How? How do free omegas _survive_? Do they still live with the Alpha, even if they're not owned?"

"Sometimes." Dean smiled sadly, thinking of just how sheltered Cas must have been. "Depends on their relationship I guess. I mean, a lot of them have jobs, own their own houses too. The point is, it's the omega's choice whether or not they want to live there."

"You're kidding."

"No. Of course, right now, it's still dangerous for omegas with the current laws. There are a number of ways an Alpha could still claim ownership if they wanted to, so... Hey, I know this is a lot to take in. We can discuss this later. For now, how about some breakfast? I make a mean western omelette."

"You _cook_?"

"Well, I have to eat," Dean shrugged. "So yeah."

Cas frowned again. "And you want to cook for _me_? I always cooked for my Alpha."

"You really _were_ sheltered, weren't you?" Dean murmured. "Well, your life is about to change, Cas. Today _I'm_ pampering _you_."

He opened the refrigerator, pulled out the items he needed, and began chopping. "And after breakfast, er, well, I guess it's almost dinner time, huh? Anyway, I have to go to the police station and sign some papers. Do you want to come with me? You don't have to. If you want to just rest today, you're welcome to stay here." From the corner of his eye, he watched Cas as he threw his ingredients into the pan.

Cas shook his head vehemently. "No. I-I don't want to be alone."

"Okay. You know what? We'll go get you that knee-crutch thing the doctor was telling me about first. I think I know where there's a medical supply store." 

Cas nodded and slumped against the table, clutching at his head.

"You okay?"

Cas sighed for what felt like the millionth time since he arrived. "Just overwhelmed... From everything that happened, but also from _this_. _You_. I don't know how to act right now. My head is so confused."

"It's okay," Dean hummed. He slid a plate of food in front of him and patted his shoulder. "You don't have to figure everything out right now. Let's just eat, alright?"

Cas smiled slightly and nodded. "Thank you."

::::::::

"I know you're a new omega owner, son, but surely you should know it's illegal to have your omega out in public without hormone suppressants," the stern police officer said, sniffing suspiciously at the air.

"Y-yes, sir," Dean stuttered. "I have a medical card for his current condition." He dug out his wallet and produced the card the doctor had given him.

"Alright," the officer said, his voice softening as he scanned the card. "Just be extremely careful while you're out. Don't let him out of your sight. I'd suggest limiting his time out as much as possible until he can go back on suppressants. For his own safety, of course."

Dean nodded. "Yes sir."

"Mr. Winchester, you will be financially responsible for Mr. Novak's well-being. I'm going to give you a packet of information on the basics of omega ownership. Since you are his _temporary_ Alpha, you are required by law to take hormone suppressants for the duration of his stay. You'll be subject to mandatory blood testing every month. In signing this, you are also acknowledging that you have no claiming or mating rights. Claiming or mating with this omega during his stay could get you in a lot of hot water, understand?"

"Yes sir. And I'm already on suppressants anyway."

"Good. You're now officially Mr. Novak's temporary Alpha. Since your omega is in heat and off his suppressants, I suggest you start with a supply run," the officer said, pointing to one of the papers he handed Dean.

"Oh!" Dean exclaimed, his face reddening. "Yes. Thank you."  
  
The officer nodded. "Stick around for just a minute. Sheriff Mills left a note on your file. She'd like to speak with you before you leave. She'll be with you in a moment."  
  
Slightly nervous, Dean guided Cas over to the row of chairs along the wall. They had just fitted Cas with his new knee crutch prior to this stop, so they stood quietly in the corner until Sheriff Mills came out to greet them.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Winchester. And Mr. Novak! I didn't expect to see you out and about just yet. I had planned to swing by your house this evening. Since you're here, could I have a minute with you?"  
  
"Me?" Cas squeaked.   
  
"Mmmhmm. I'll be quick, I promise. We can talk in there," she said, pointing to a nearby office door. "Hey, that crutch-thing is handy."  
  
Cas glanced nervously at Dean.   
  
"Go ahead. I'll wait right here," Dean promised, sitting down in one of the faded reception chairs.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Cas hobbled off behind the sheriff, leaving Dean alone in the hallway. True to her word, Jody returned with him not five minutes later.   
  
"Alright, Mr. Winchester. Just wanted to check in with him. Is there anything you need? Do you have any questions?"  
  
Dean shrugged. "I don't think so. Not yet, anyway."  
  
"Well if you do, give me a call," Sheriff Mills nodded. "I wanted to give you this as well," she said, handing him a small pamphlet. "It's a support group you might be interested in. It's a great group of people. It's helped me more times than I can count."  
  
Dean glanced at the flyer declaring support for families of abuse victims. "Oh. Thank you. Wait, you...?"   
  
"Yep," She smiled fondly. "Two girls at home. Both omegas. Claire and Alex. They like to joke that I run a home for wayward girls," she rolled her eyes. "Claire came to me about five years ago, Alex three. Similar situations," she said vaguely. "Figure you'll likely run into us at some point anyway. You know how it is, small town. I gave Cas a flyer for the survivors group too. _If_ he ever wants to go, that is. No pressure," she said, looking pointedly at Cas.  
  
"Thank you," Dean gave her a sincere smile and stuffed the flyer into his jacket pocket.   
  
Just then, the buzz of a  walkie-talkie on Jody's hip went off and she shrugged apologetically. "Alright, I've got to run. I'll see you boys soon. I'll check in on you again, Cas," she said as she turned away.  
  
Dean gently put his arm around Cas and helped him hobble back out to the Impala. He was still getting used to the contraption strapped to his leg, but considering he'd only used it for a few minutes so far, he was getting around pretty well. 

"Better than hopping?" Dean asked, motioning to his leg.

"Yes," Cas smiled slightly. "Thank you, _Alpha_."

Dean wiped a sloppy grin off of his face, embarrassed by the way Cas's eyes were fixated on him. "You look tired," he finally managed. "Should we head home?"

"Yes. I mean, if you don't mind. I'm pretty drained. I-I haven't been out of the house much in so long, I-I guess I'm a little anxious."

Dean nodded and put the car in 'drive'. "No worries. I'll go supply shopping tomorrow." He turned the radio on the local classic rock station and hummed along softly with Credence Clearwater Revival.

Cas curled up next to the door and closed his eyes, listening to Dean and the hum of road noise. He was not a frail omega by any means, and yet, Dean couldn't help but think of how small and vulnerable he looked. Despite his tentative nature, He detected a slight defiant steak brewing beneath the surface, a tiny glimpse of who he used to be. Cas was going to have a long road ahead, but Dean hoped he'd get to see more of that.

He pulled his car into the garage again, and this time, the clunky automatic door didn't even phase Cas.

"Cas?" Dean said gently, giving his shoulder a little nudge.

"Mmmph?"

"Come on. We're home. Wake up a little and I'll help you to bed if you want to sleep."

Cas blinked his eyes, squinting hard as he looked around. "Oh. Sorry, Alpha."

"Please, Cas," Dean sighed. "You've gotta stop calling me that. Stay there. I'll get your door." He ran around to the passenger side and helped Cas to a standing position, then pulled the crutch from the back seat. As Cas leaned in to let him strap his bad leg into the contraption, the scent of omega pheromones hit Dean like a brick wall. An involuntary shiver rushed over him he sniffed again. The smell was stronger today, and he shuddered to think of how good Cas would smell during peak mating time. It had been a long time since he'd smelled an omega in heat, and he hated to admit how much it turned him on. He shook his head, trying to will away the unwanted stirring in his pants.

"You hungry?" He asked, trying to distract himself as they slowly walked to the front door together.

"A little. But I'm tired. I think I'd like to sleep if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay. You don't need my permission. Come on. I'll help you get settled in."

They made their way down the hallway to the bedroom again, where Dean helped him unstrap the crutch. Immediately, Cas unfastened his pants and let them fall to the ground, and he sat on the bed to kick them aside. He began unbuttoning his shirt and let it slide down his shoulders and Dean helped to pull it off. Once down to his boxers, he carefully arranged himself on the bed.

"Alpha?"

Dean sighed.

"I-I mean _Dean,"_ Cas said, clearly uncomfortable using his real name. "Can you lie down with me?"

"Umm." _Sure, it had felt right last night when Cas was scared, but did he expect to sleep with him every night?_ "Yeah. O-okay. You alright?"

Cas nodded. "Just a little overwhelmed. This is still so weird."

"And me sleeping with you makes it easier?" Dean laughed nervously as he slipped into bed, pulling the covers up over them.

"Yes. I-I know it must seem strange to you, but I've never slept alone. I mean, even as kids, my brother and I shared a bed. Plus, your scent is so calming. You smell different. I can't explain it. You still smell like Alpha, but you don't smell... I don't know. You smell _safe_. Usually Alpha smells put me off, but _yours_... I want to drink it in," he gushed. He looked up, suddenly embarrassed. "Plus, you've shown me more kindness in twenty-four hours than I've known in years. I know I should probably be more cautious, but don't feel like you would hurt me."

"I won't. I promise," Dean whispered as Cas snuggled up in front of him.

"I know you don't want to be my Alpha, but for what it's worth, I think you'd be a good one." Cas's voice was sad and quiet now and he sighed deeply. "You deserve a much better omega than me though."

"Cas, I don't want to _own_ anyone..." Dean sighed. "And I'm sure you're a wonderful omega. A wonderful _person_ ," he corrected himself. "But you deserve to be your own person too. You don't need to be owned."

Cas sighed.

"Hey, why don't you tell me more about yourself?" Dean suggested. All of this ownership talk was making him highly uncomfortable.

"There's not much to tell."

"There must be something... How old were you when you went to live with your Alpha?"

"Thirteen."

" _Thirteen_? Holy shit," Dean breathed. "So... um. Tell me something you remember when you were a kid. You said you have brothers, yeah? Older or younger? What are their names?"

A sad sigh rose up in Cas's chest and he rubbed his jaw nervously. "I _did_ have brothers. I don't know where they are, or even if they're still alive. They were both older. Balthazar and Gabriel."

"Balthazar, Gabriel, and Castiel. Those are some interesting names. I guess I've heard Gabriel on occasion, but wow."

Cas smiled. "Yeah. Biblical names I guess. My parents were very religious. Well, I guess it was more of a religious cult, actually, hence the arranged partnerships."

"Hmm," Dean pensively strummed his thumb against Cas's arm. "So you don't know what happened to them? Were they partnered off too?"

"No. Balthazar was a Beta. He was allowed to make his own choices. He had plans to go off to college, last I knew. Gabriel... well," he smiled fondly. "They tried. Gabriel presented omega too, but he was a bit of trouble. He was partnered to an Alpha, but he ran away so many times, his Alpha disowned him. Wound up back at my parents house. He had a rebellious streak a mile long."

Dean chuckled, mindlessly sniffing the back of Cas's hair. "I think I'd like this Gabriel."

"Probably," Cas agreed. "Everyone did. He was so charismatic, even as a kid. We were really close back then. Sometimes I wonder what he's doing now."

"He's not on Facebook or anything?" Dean sat up for a moment and pulled a blanket over them, feeling entirely too comfortable, all things considered.

"What?"

"Or Twitter? Instagram? Anything?"

Cas glanced over his shoulder and frowned. "Is that a computer thing?"

"Uh. Yes," Dean replied. "Not a computer guy, huh?"

Cas shrugged. "I don't know a thing about them. But I've heard that, 'Facebook' _._ I think it has something to do with the computer _."_

"Yeah. You're telling you've never used a computer before?" Dean squeaked in surprise.

Cas shook his head. "My Alpha used one for work, but I wasn't allowed to touch it. He was really adamant about it, actually. Not that I'd know what to do with it anyway."

"Hmm." Dean closed his eyes took a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears that were stinging his eyes. _God, he'd so sheltered - not allowed to see his family, cut off from the outside world. It was typical behavior for an abuser, but knowing that it had happened to Cas was making him all emotional._

"You know what? Stay here for a minute." Cas shot him a confused look, but Dean slipped from beneath the covers anyway and grabbed the laptop off of his desk.

He lay down on his stomach on the opposite side of Cas, opened the lid, and hit the power button.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked, carefully rearranging himself so that he could take a cautious peek.

"You can watch," Dean assured him. "I'm just going to try something..." He hit a few keys and logged in, then navigated to his Facebook page.

"That's a lovely photo of you," Cas softly. "Is the other man your... Um _, significant other_?"

Dean burst out laughing. "No! Oh god no! That's my brother, Sam."

"Oh," Cas sighed, and Dean could swear that was a look of relief on his face.

"I just want to try something..." Dean murmured. He navigated to the search box and began typing. "Balthazar Novak... Hmmm." He scrolled down and frowned. "Nothing. Well, we can try Google I guess. I mean, how many Balthazar Novaks can there be?"

Cas nodded woodenly. "It's been over twenty years. I don't even know if they're alive, Alph... _Dean_."

"Well, we'll find out. Let's try this first." He cleared the search box and began typing again. "Gabriel Novak..." he muttered. "Hey. Is this him?" He turned the screen toward Cas. He felt strangely hopeful, and his heart was pounding as he held his breath.

"Oh my god. That's... Ohhh." Cas's eyes were welled with tears. "That's him," he managed weakly. "Gabriel..."

Dean's breath hissed out as he huffed in relief. His face had already twisted into huge grin just watching Cas struggle to contain his joy. He clicked a few buttons and shuffled through the photos.

"I can't believe you can do this..." Cas breathed. "That's Balthazar!" he pointed to a lanky blond-haired man with a glass of wine in one hand, the other arm linked around Gabriel's neck. "Oh my god..."

"We'll find out where they are, okay?" Dean promised. "And I'll take you to see them."

The tears spilled over onto his cheeks and Cas covered his mouth. "You'd really do that?"

"Of course. It looks like Gabriel here is living in Lawrence. That's less than four hours from here. Let's see if we can get a hold of him..." He clicked a few more buttons and requested to add Gabriel as a friend. "We'll wait a bit and see what happens."

Cas wiped at his eyes and sniffled as Dean clicked through a few more pictures.

"Wait!" he suddenly exclaimed. "That's me."

Dean paused, staring back at the smiling, dark-haired child proudly holding up a double scoop ice cone while his golden-eyed brother took a covert lick. Underneath the photo was the caption, 'I miss you, Cassie.'

"Oh, Cas," Dean breathed. "I'm gonna find him, okay?"

Cas sniffled. "I can't believe you'd do that for me... Who am I kidding? I can't believe you can do this at all." He chuckled a bit as he pointed to the photo, at the collection of posters on the wall of his bedroom. "Obviously, I was a big New Kids on the Block fan in my youth."

Dean snorted. "New Kids on the Block? _Really_ , Cas?" he asked wryly.

"I was like seven years old!" Cas protested, smiling as he stared at the kids in the picture. "Gabe and I used to put on their cassette and have a dance party every Saturday morning after cartoons," he said fondly. "It was so stupid... God, I miss him so much." The smile on his face quickly disappeared, and he let out a long, sorrowful wail.

"Shhhh. Okay, Cas. It's okay. It's okay..." He shoved the laptop away and held out his arms. "Come here."

Cas immediately flung arms around him, yelping as he forgot about his ribs. "Oww, oww."

"Careful. Shhhhh. I know, buddy. The crying isn't helping your ribs either though. Take a nice slow breath for me, okay?"

Cas took a long, shuddering breath. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what's come over me. I haven't cried over them in years. You're so kind. Thank you, Alpha."

"Cas, I told you..."

"No. You're far more deserving of the title than my Alpha ever was."

Dean smiled and shook his head. "I guess that rebellious streak runs in the family, huh?" He nuzzled Cas's forehead, wondering how he could possibly be feeling so affectionate and overprotective over someone he hardly knew. "Well, we came up here to nap, so why don't you get some rest, okay? Lie back down."

Cas snuggled in closer to his chest and sighed contentedly as he scented at Dean's neck. "Yes, Alpha. Please don't leave."

"I'm not leaving."


	4. Chapter 4

It had been many years since someone had cooked Dean breakfast.

He had planned on taking care of his new houseguest today, but Cas had apparently woken early and hobbled his way to the kitchen while he was still asleep. Though he tried to take over, Cas practically begged him to sit down, so here he sat, watching him scurry back and forth on his crutch like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Dean took a sip of his coffee, breathing in the heavenly aroma in an attempt to clear the omega-in-heat scent from his nose. The entire house was starting to smell a little too inviting, and frankly, it was getting harder to will away the raging erection in his pants. Aside from the pheromones, there was no good reason for him to be feeling this way, and he cursed his stupid biological urges. He couldn't bear to think of how much worse it would be if he weren't taking hormone suppressants.

Cas flipped the omelette he was cooking onto a plate, then added some bacon and toast before setting it down in front of Dean.

"Wow. This looks great. Is that feta cheese in the eggs?"

Cas nodded nervously. "Yeah. I found it in the fridge. It's sort of a Greek omelette. Tomatoes, olives, and feta. I-I hope it's okay, Alpha."

"Caaas," Dean drawled. "It's Dean. And it looks delicious. Thank you."

Cas smiled shyly and returned to the stove to finish cooking his own. "This crutch is much easier to use than normal crutches," he said, trying to make small talk.

"I see that. You're zipping around pretty quick this morning." Dean paused to take a bite of his eggs. "Oh, that's good. This is excellent, Cas."

Cas beamed. "It's nothing much, but I'm glad you like it." He slid his own omelette onto a plate, added the extras and set it at the table next to Dean.

"Come here," Dean said softly. He reached over and began unfastening the buckles that strapped his knee into the crutch. Cas smiled and stretched out his leg, then slipped into the chair next to him.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"Did you sleep well?" Dean asked. "You must have been up pretty early. It's not even eight yet."

Cas took a nibble of his bacon and grimaced. "I kept having nightmares, so I figured I'd get up and make myself useful."

"You should have woken me up."

"No sense in both of us not sleeping," Cas shrugged. "You looked so peaceful and content, I couldn't bear to wake you anyway. Besides, I'm used to getting up early to cook for my Alpha."

Dean nodded slowly as he chewed, gnashing his teeth a little harder than he had to. He was starting to think that piece of shit Alpha had just kept Cas around as his personal servant.

"Well, this was really sweet Cas, but don't feel like you have to cook for me. You're my guest! Let me take care of you for a while."

"That's not necess..."

"Shhh. I insist."

Cas's cheeks flushed a lovely shade of pink, and he bashfully smiled down at his breakfast. "Yes, Alpha."

Dean grinned and rolled his eyes. "Hey, the swelling in your face has gone down a little," he remarked. Cas's formerly puffy face had almost gone down to a normal size, and even with the bruises, Dean was suddenly struck by how beautiful the omega was. He'd immediately been intrigued by those clear blue eyes, but everything from his chiseled chin and jaw to his pale pink lips were undeniably flawless.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Cas's voice shook him from his thoughts, and Dean quickly shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. "Uh. I don't know," he muttered with his mouth full. "Just surprised at how fast it's healing, I guess."

"Oh." Cas stared at him for a long, awkward moment, tilting his head with a quizzical look on his face. "I'm sorry if my heat is making you uncomfortable."

Dean choked as he swallowed down a bite of buttered toast. "Oh! Uh... no. No, it's fine. Not like you can control it. Why would you say that anyway?"

"Well," Cas started, "To be honest... I can smell you. You smell like arousal."

"What? Oh god, uh..." Dean slid his chair back and held his hands up as he locked eyes with Cas. "I-I'm sorry. I swear to God I'd never do anything to hurt you. It's just, you know... an involuntary response."

Cas smiled, covering his mouth in delight as Dean squirmed. "It's okay," he said softly. "If you wanted to, you would have taken me by now, smelling like that. I could smell it on you last night too. It's not a threatening smell, if it's any consolation."

Dean slouched down in his seat, covering his face with one hand. "Oh geez. I'm so sorry. Look, I'm afraid I can't much control that part of it, but I'm completely in control of myself, okay? I promise. I'll go get some scent neutralizers from the doctor. I'm sure smelling me isn't the best thing for you right now."

Cas shrugged, subconsciously licking his lips. "You don't have to do that. I told you, you smell good."

"Uhhh. Likewise." Dean paled, and he quickly stood to clear the table. "I think we'd better go make a supply run today. You'll need some things, especially when you hit your peak. Any day now, I imagine."

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Well, being in heat takes a lot out you, so you'll need vitamins and supplements, right?"

"I-I guess so."

"Then we'll go get... the other stuff."

"Other stuff? Like what?"

Dean hurried the dishes to the sink so that he didn't have to look Cas in the eyes when he said it. "Stuff for your... urges."

"My...? Oh! N-no, that's not necessary! I've never even... I mean, wouldn't even know what to do with something like that! I-I'm fine!"

Dean sighed and began loading the dishwasher. "Have you ever been in heat without your Alpha around to get you through it? Um. Sexually, I mean," he grimaced.

"Well no, but..."

"Cas, it's going to get worse before it gets better. Way worse. It can't hurt to have some stuff around, just in case you need it."

Cas's face was so red now that Dean was sure he might catch fire, and he'd feel worse for the poor guy if he weren't so damn embarrassed himself.

"If you don't want to go shop, that's fine too. I can take care of it while you nap or something," Dean continued.

Cas shifted uncomfortably, torn between his desire to not shop with the determination to not be left alone. "I... Um..." A few hot tears of indignation slipped down his cheeks.

"Aww Cas," Dean murmured, "It's no big deal. Come here." Gently, he pulled Cas to his feet and wrapped him in a tender hug.

"I'm sorry. This is just kind of humiliating." Cas buried his face in Dean's shoulder and sniffled. "And crying doesn't help," he laughed bitterly wiping at his teary eyes.

"Hey," Dean whispered. "It's okay. Its not a big deal. It's a totally normal part of life, alright?" He stood there, helplessly stroking Cas's hair as the tears fell, certain that there was much more behind the crying than just the embarrassment. Slowly, the sniffling subsided, and Dean paused as he felt Cas's entire body stiffen.

"Cas? You okay?"

Cas raised his head, his nostrils sniffing frantically.

"What's wrong?"

Without warning, Cas dug his fingertips into Dean's back and grunted, grinding his body in closer.

" _Alpha_." Cas began sniffing up the side of his neck and suddenly he lunged, taking a playful lick just below his ear.

"Whoa, Cas, what are you doing?"

Cas continued kissing his neck, making tiny, raspy grunts. "I... don't know. You're starting to smell so good and I... mmm... I need..."

Despite his best intentions, Dean's eyes rolled back and he groaned, Cas's scent getting heavier in the air. The musky smell of omega slick was suddenly permeating his nostrils, and he swallowed hard.

"C-Cas. Come on," he coaxed, reluctantly trying to pry him away. "It's just the heat talking. Why don't you go lie down and rest for a bit, then we'll go out, okay?"

Cas just grunted and licked his neck again. He closed his eyes, still breathing in Dean's scent as his face softly ghosted against him. Panting, he let his bottom lip drag against the warm, bare skin, and he breathlessly kissed the spot that had just made Dean shiver.

"Ohhhh. Come on, Cas."

"Why don't you want me, Alpha?" Cas whispered in his ear. "I know I'm not the prettiest omega, but I... I can cook, and clean, and... mmm... I can be ready any time you need me."

"Cas..." Dean bit his lip in an attempt to stifle a moan as Cas sucked a tiny red mark at the base of his throat.

"Is it because of... of what they did to me?" Abruptly, Cas pulled away, his eyes welling with tears as he turned his face to the ground.

"N-no! Cas! No." Dean hurriedly struggled to pull himself back together, and he raised Cas's chin, forcing him to look him in the eyes. "No, it has nothing to do with what they did to you. And that was not your fault, do you hear me?"

The tears were starting to flow, and Cas was already trembling with silent sobs as he tried to pull away. "I-It's okay. I understand. I'm damaged," he breathed, flopping back down in his chair. "You don't have to explain. What Alpha would want some omega whore?"

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean interrupted. He had no idea what the hell Cas wanted from him, but he couldn't take the agonizing sobs and self-loathing. He took a deep breath and grabbed Cas by the wrist. "Come here," he said softly, pulling him back up again.

Cas hopped on his good foot, trying to catch his balance, and just as he did, Dean swept him up in his arms.

"Wha..."

Gently, so as not to hurt his ribs, he picked Cas up bridal-style, and with a little determination, he carried him all the way to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked curiously as Dean lay him down on the bed.

"Not _that_ ," Dean said. "We're just talking." He lay on his side next to Cas, propping a few pillows underneath his head so that he could face him. "Listen, I know this is difficult for you. You've never known a life outside of being... owned," he flinched. "But you deserve so much more than that. I think eventually, you'll realize that being owned and being loved are two very different things."

"But isn't that how Alphas and omegas have always..."

" _No_ , Cas. I don't know your entire situation, but it doesn't sound like you even had a traditional Alpha/omega partnership. It sounds to me more like you were his personal servant. Just because he took care of you financially doesn't give him the right to abuse you."

"B-but I have to earn my keep somehow, and I-I wasn't a very good omega."

"What he did to you was _abusive_ , period. Hiding you away, keeping you from contacting your family... Did he ever hurt you? I mean, before all of this?"

Cas sighed, glancing at the ceiling. "Well, a few times, but I..."

"No 'buts'. He had no right to do that to you. None."

Cas wiped a few tears from the corner of his eyes and shook his head. "I was out of line! You don't understand.

"I think I do. He spent years grooming you, telling you that you'd never be able to survive without him, making you feel worthless, like you were a 'bad omega'. Cas, I deal with this on a daily basis. Most abusers follow the same exact pattern."

The sob that rose up in Cas's throat immediately made Dean stop talking.

"Okay, okay. Shhhhh. I'm sorry," he sighed. "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it right now."

"I just... I don't... I..." Cas blubbered in between sobs.

"Shhhh. Hey, hey. Breathe."

Cas sniffed loudly and he drew in a shaky breath. "Everything is so confusing. I-I don't know h-how to be on my own," he stuttered weakly. "I-I need an Alpha."

"Yeah," Dean sighed. "I know. I know you're scared and confused. Hell, I'm pretty confused too. But we don't have to figure it all out in a few days, right? It's going to take time for both of us. I'm gonna help you, okay? I'm not going to leave unless you want me to. "

"Promise?" Cas sniffed.

"Promise. Now, dry your eyes, omega. Your Alpha wants you to get some rest."

"W-what?" Cas asked, eyes widening.

Dean took a deep breath and he bit his bottom lip nervously. "You heard me. You're right. I signed on to be your temporary Alpha, and I need to step up. Right now that's what you need. Sooooo..." he said drawled, "For now, I guess you can call me whatever you want. I'll be your Alpha, but it's still not going to be what you're used to, you know. Alphas are supposed to take care of their omegas, not the other way around. You don't owe me anything, so just relax and let me take care of you."

"But..."

"No buts. You're going to be a good little omega for me, right?" Dean rasped. _He couldn't believe he was actually saying this._

"Yes, Alpha," Cas nodded breathlessly, giving him a shy smile.

"Good. Now, I need to get some supplies for you before you decide to jump me again," Dean grinned.

"Oh! Um. I'm so sorry about that. I don't know what came over me! I'm such a mess. My emotions are all over the place. I-I don't know how I could possibly even _want_ sex after all that's happened!"

"It's just the heat. Your hormones are all out of whack," Dean assured him. "It's not your fault, it's just our stupid biological urges. You're close to your peak mating time, so the sooner I go do this, the better... Your breathing is really shallow again. Ribs hurt?"

Cas nodded. "Everything hurts."

"Well, you're due for a pain pill. I'm going to go get that, then why don't you try to sleep for a bit, okay? You haven't been sleeping much. Your painkillers seem to knock you out anyway."

Cas nodded uncertainly. "A-are you going out?"

"Yes. But not until you fall asleep. I won't be long. You'll never even know I left. All the doors will be locked and I'll put the phone by your bed if you need to call me."

"O-okay."

"Good. I'll be right back."

Dean retreated to the kitchen and grabbed Cas's medication and a glass of water, then he shoved the cordless phone under his arm and grabbed his crutch before trekking back to the bedroom.

"Here," he said, handing Cas the little white pill and the glass. "Take this." He set the phone on the nightstand within Cas's reach, and propped the crutch against the bed, just in case he wanted to get up.

Cas obediently popped the pill into his mouth and took a long swig of water.

"Want me to lie down with you until you fall asleep?" Dean whispered.

"Yes please, Alpha." Cas rolled onto his good side to allow Dean to spoon him.

"Rest now, omega," Dean breathed as he carefully wrapped his arm around Cas's waist. "I'm here."

:::::::

Dean rushed to the Impala, determined to get back home before Cas awoke, but with a list of supplies, he wasn't sure he could make it.

He threw car in gear and peeled out, hoping that the slight squealing of tires didn't wake his guest. When his phone rang a minute later, his heart stopped.

"Cas?" he asked into cell phone.

"Cas? Who's Cas? No, it's me. Don't you look at your phone?"

"Oh, Charlie!" Dean exclaimed. "Sorry, I'm driving. And I forgot to call you, didn't I?"

"Uhh, _yeah_!" Charlie exclaimed, and Dean could practically _hear_ her eyes rolling. "You drop this huge bomb, then forget to update me? What happened? What's going on?"

Dean sighed and put his phone on speaker. "I'm sorry. It's been kind of hectic. How much time do you have?"

"All the time in the world. Talk, Winchester," she demanded.

"Umm. Well, things are okay, I guess. He has a broken ankle and a few broken ribs. He's having some nightmares, and he's still scared to be alone, but," he shrugged to himself, "so far, it's been... I don't know. Easier than I expected. "

Charlie impatiently huffed into phone. "Well I'm glad he's alright, but what about you? You _own_ an omega, Dean. How, uh... How's that going?"

"Weird," Dean responded automatically. "It's weird as hell. I don't know what to do, Charlie. He's settling in pretty well, all things considered, but it's going to be a long road. Physically, emotionally, mentally. You know how it is with abuse victims, they've been beaten and brainwashed into believing they can't do anything without their Alpha. He keeps begging me to... well, _own_ him."

The line fell silent for a moment as Charlie pondered this. "Well, you _do_ own him, technically..."

"You know what I mean. I want to help him learn to be independent. He's never known anything but being owned. From what I've gathered, his Alpha basically kept him around as his personal slave."

"Fuckin' Alphas," Charlie muttered. "Present company excluded, of course," she quickly corrected. "Do you know who his Alpha was?"

Dean pulled the car into his destination and cut the engine. "Someone named Richard Roman. Don't know much about him yet, just the info from his microchip."

"Hmmph. Well, I hope he chokes."

Hearing the insult from Charlie's chipper, happy-go-lucky voice made Dean snort with laughter. "Me too, Charlie. Me too."

"Wait... Richard Roman... Hey, isn't that the name of the CEO for that big telecommunications company? They own half the cable news companies? Uhh... _Roman Empire Media_?" she scoffed.

"Ohhh. Dick Roman?" Dean pondered. "Nah, it can't be the same guy. I'm sure that guy lives in California or something. Besides, I'm sure 'Roman' isn't a horribly rare last name."

"Yeah. I'm sure you're right. Hey, I guess Cas must be his name, huh? The omega?"

"Oh, right! Yeah. His name is Cas. Hey, Charlie, I've gotta run. I'm just making a few quick stops while he's asleep, and I wanna get home before he wakes up. Why don't you swing by tonight for coffee or something. I'd love for you to meet him. I don't know if he'll be up for company, so I can't guarantee he won't hide in the bedroom all night, but you should at least come say hello. He's going to be with me a while, I guess."

"Really? Well I don't want to scare him..."

"I think he'll be fine. He's surprisingly comfortable around me, so you should be alright. He's laid up a bit with that broken ankle, so he spends a lot of time in the bedroom. I won't force him to come out if he doesn't want to."

"Okay, if you're sure. I'd love to meet him. I mean, if he's okay with that. If not, we'll just chat a bit over coffee."

"Cool. Come by around seven or so?" Dean turned the speakerphone off and put the phone back up to his ear as he opened his car door. "Oh, and Charlie?"

"Yeah?"

"If he calls me Alpha, or gets all clingy, just go with it, okay?"

"What?"

"Gotta go." Dean punched the 'end' button and shoved the phone in his pocket. He was suddenly struck with the thought that maybe this was a bad idea. Still, he _did_ want Charlie to meet him. He'd explain the whole Alpha-thing later.

After a lengthy stop at the health food store for vitamins and supplements, he loaded his purchases into car and sped across town to make his next reluctant stop.

:::::::

It had been a good twenty years since he'd set foot in one of these stores. It was much easier and less embarrassing to just order things like this online nowadays, but he didn't have time to wait for delivery.

As a highly respected member of the community, he hoped to God that he wouldn't see anyone he knew here. Not that there was anything wrong with buying sex toys, but they were still in a pretty conservative part of the country, and people could be prudish.

"Can I help you find something?" a pretty brunette sales clerk with a British accent asked as he stood there, staring blankly at the rows and rows of phallic objects.

"N-no, I'm okay, I..." he sighed, feeling his face burning. "Um. Maybe."

A wry smile quirked the corner of her lips, as 'Bela', per her name tag, looked over the shelves. "Why don't you tell me what you're looking for, and I'll do my best to find it for you." Her nostrils flared as she sniffed the air. "What'll it be, Alpha? Pocket Omega? Lubricating Fleshlight? We just got a few new silicon omega ass and pussy models in stock if you want something more realistic."

"Uhhh," Dean laughed nervously. Frank talk about sex toys was not his forte. "N-no. It's not for me, it's for my omega."

"Ohh. Soooo... knot then?"

Dean rubbed at his face, trying to hide his embarrassment. "Yeah."

"Alright. For a male or female? And what size are you looking for? Beginner? Intermediate? Advanced?" Bela asked, without a hint of discomfort in her voice. Dean supposed that when you sold sex toys for a living, this was easier, but he suddenly realized why Cas didn't want to go shopping for one.

"Male. And I guess intermediate?" he managed.

Bela nodded, and squinted her eyes in concentration as she scanned the shelves again. "And how big is your knot?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry," she laughed. "Usually you buy your omega toys based on the size of your knot... you know, since that's what they're used to."

"Oh. Right." _Yeah, he hadn't the faintest clue about owning an omega. And how was he supposed to know what Cas was used to?_  "Um... I-I don't know what he's used to," he muttered weakly.

Bela frowned as she curiously looked him over. "Don't tell me you've never been with an omega before."

"I've been with plenty of omegas!" Dean blurted. "I've just never _owned_ one before. Look, I'm helping an abused omega. He can't take suppressants because of his pain medication. He's in heat, and I need to help him take care of his... um. Needs."

"Oh." Bela's features softened as she gave him a lopsided smile. "So you're totally new to this. That explains the anxiousness. Usually Alphas storm in here like they own the damn place."

"Yeah," Dean sighed. "I'm finding out lately that I'm not like most Alphas."

"Trust me, that's not necessarily a bad thing. Well, let's see. Usually I'd suggest starting with a beginner's knot, but I'm guessing he's been with other Alphas before, so that might not be enough."

"Yeah," Dean sighed again, despising the thought of Cas being with another Alpha already.

"So I'd suggest one of these two," she said, handing him two average-length colorful dildos with different sized knots. "We have this racquetball sized knot, or the tennis-ball size. They're kind of average, I'd say."

Dean nodded and swallowed hard, still feeling the burn of redness gracing his cheeks, and yet still slightly proud that his knot was a tad larger than these.

"If you don't mind spending a little more, the inflatable knot model is probably the best, in my opinion," she said, taking a disturbingly realistic phallus off the shelf, and grabbing the black squeeze bulb attached to it. She pumped it a few times and the knot began to expand.

"Oh, uhh..."

"It's really handy if you don't know what size they're used to. Good if your knot is bigger than their last Alpha too," Bela continued nonchalantly. "That way, you can work them up to taking it."

The sudden thought of Cas taking his knot made Dean stutter like a schoolboy. "H-he's not going to... he won't b-be t-taking my _anything_." He wiped at his face again to find that he was sweating. He had to get out of here. "Okay, I'll just take the inflatable."

"Great!" Bela beamed. "Now, do you want the regular or the squirting version?"

:::::::::::::::::::

Dean gunned the Impala down the short stretch of highway, hoping to make up for lost time. He'd been gone almost two hours, thanks to the overly-chatty health food store clerk, and his mortifying shopping session with Bela. He glanced at the bags on the seat, hoping he'd remembered everything.

As he pulled into the driveway of his old two-story farm house, he took a moment to collect himself. Everything that had happened over the last few days felt so surreal. He was still in survival mode now, doing what needed to be done, and none of it had really had a chance to set in.

Unfortunately, he'd have to get back to reality soon. Tomorrow was Monday. He really needed to call his office assistant and let her know he was taking some time off. He'd still have to finish up some odds and ends, of course, but he could do most of that from home. He wasn't looking forward to telling his brother what was going on, but he'd have to do that soon too. Dean rubbed tiredly at his temples for a minute before collecting his bags and hurrying into the house.

Thankfully, Cas was still sound asleep when he peeked into the bedroom, so he breathed a sigh of relief and opened the window to air out the overwhelming smell of omega in heat.

"Cas?" Dean sat down on the bed beside him and nudged his shoulder.

Cas stirred, not opening his eyes yet, but turning his head toward Dean. "Hmmm?" he hummed.

For the first time since he brought him home, Cas looked peaceful, and Dean couldn't help smiling at his ridiculously mussed hair. He still couldn't explain why he ws feeling so affectionate toward this stranger, when he'd only known him a few days. Of course, the heavy scent of omega slick and pheromones in the air probably didn't help.

"I'm home," he whispered. "You want to wake up for a bit? Maybe have some dinner? I grabbed us a pizza."

Cas yawned and stretched his arms before finally opening his eyes.

"How long did I sleep?" he asked.

"Almost three hours. I thought for sure you'd awake by now."

"Did you just get home?"

"Yeah," Dean sighed. "It took a little longer than I expected, but I got your supplements and your umm. Stuff. Here," he said, shoving a black bag at him.

Cas squinted and struggled to sit up. "What is it? Ohhh!" he exclaimed he peeked inside the bag. "Oh my."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, at least you didn't have to go pick it out. The salesgirl was super helpful," he rolled his eyes. "You don't have to use it, but at least you'll have it if you need it."

Cas nodded, still staring nervously at the bag.

"How are you feeling?" Dean finally asked, determined to break the awkwardness.

"Exhausted," Cas sighed. "Hot. Sweaty. Restless."

Dean gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well, maybe a cool bath would help? I can help you into the tub after dinner if you want."

"That would be nice, thank you, Alpha."

Gently, Dean helped Cas up and strapped his knee into the crutch again. "Alright. Let's go eat."

Cas followed him back to the dining room, still hobbling a little, but faster now.

"You're getting pretty good at that thing," Dean remarked.

"Yeah. It's a lot of on-again, off-again, but it sure beats hopping." Cas smiled and unhooked his leg once more before sitting down at the table where Dean had motioned. "Are you sure you want me sitting at the table?"

Dean frowned, puzzled. "Where else would you sit for dinner?"

Cas shrugged. "Sorry. I don't know. My old Alpha never let me eat dinner with him."

"Your old Alpha sounds like a real dick, you know that?" Dean doled a few slices onto paper plates and handed one to Cas. "Well, that shit's not gonna happen here. You're welcome to do whatever you want; with me, or without me. Your choice. I mean, you don't have to sit with me if you'd rather be alone."

"No. I like your company."

Dean smiled. "Likewise. Oh, I almost forgot! My friend Charlie is coming over for coffee around seven. Are you going to be okay? She probably won't stay long. You can hide out in the bedroom if you want."

"C-Charlie?" The color drained from Cas's face and he shoved away from the table. "N-no, he's a bad Alpha. I can't..."

Cas's reaction threw him so off-guard, Dean had to stop eating mid-bite."Mmmph, no, no!" he managed with a mouth full of pizza. He held up a finger as he chewed and swallowed. " No, Cas, this Charlie is a beta. Charlie Bradbury. She's my best friend, and she wouldn't hurt a fly. Promise. She's awesome."

Cas's eyes were still wild with fear, but they were locked on Dean's, searching for his assurance. " _She_?"

"Yes. Charlie is a woman. I've known her since college. She helps me with a lot of my cases. I promise, you'll love her."

"Oh." Cas's shoulders slumped back to their normal position and he inched himself closer to the table again. "I-I'm sorry. I guess I'm still a little jumpy."

"You have every right to be," Dean hummed, patting him soothingly on the back. "But I wouldn't bring anyone around if I didn't trust them completely."

Cas sighed, smiling just slightly as he took a bite of pizza. "It's hard to not be paranoid. I just lived in a state of constant paranoia for so long, I guess it's my default setting. This whole thing still doesn't feel real. I'm afraid I'm going to wake up and be back there again."

"Not if I can help it." Dean opened the box and gave them each another slice. "I know what you mean about it not feeling real though. I'm a little confused myself. This all happened so fast, it's been hard to process, huh? You're gonna have to tell me if I fuck up, alright? I've never really... uh, owned an omega before."

"Never? But you're an Alpha! You could own any omega you want."

Dean nodded. "I told you, I don't want to own anyone, Cas. I mean, I've dated omegas before, but... Well obviously, I'm not very traditional. I guess I'm not a very good Alpha."

"No," Cas said, "I've never met an Alpha like you. But in my limited experience, that's a good thing," he said earnestly.

Dean smiled, suddenly aware that he been staring for a few minutes. Those haunting blue eyes were easy to get lost in, and he found it happening more today.

"What?" Cas asked self-consciously.

"Nothing." Dean shook his head and stood up. "I should put the rest of the pizza in the fridge, I guess. Uhh. So, do you want to go have that bath now?"

"I think I'll wait until after your friend leaves. It's almost six-thirty." Cas used the table for support and stood up on his good foot. "I guess I should make myself presentable." He began the process of putting his leg brace back on, but suddenly let out a soft gasp.

"You okay?" Dean frowned. He shoved the plate of pizza in the refrigerator and spun around.

"Umm," Cas hesitated, covering his mouth as he stared at his chair.

"Cas, what's wrong?"

"I... Uhh... I ruined your chair," he said weakly.

"What? Oh." Dean glanced at the wet spot on the seat, and it took him a second to realize that Cas's hadn't peed himself. "Ohhhhh." The blue chair cushion was covered in a thin layer of omega slick.

Those dark blue eyes had welled with tears again as Cas covered his face. "I'm so sorry. Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey. Don't worry about it. It happens. It's not a problem. It'll clean up."

"No. I ruined it," Cas blubbered. "I-I feel so gross."

"What? You're not gross. Stop that. You're in heat. Shit happens. I picked up some liners at the health food store, if you need them."

"Liners?" Cas looked at him blankly.

"Uh. Yeah. You put them in your underwear to um... Absorb the slick? Your Alpha never bought you liners?"

Cas shook his head. "No. And he'd get angry if I ruined the furniture," he frowned in confusion.

Dean clenched his teeth, wanting to tear the fucking throat out of that jackass Alpha. Instead, he took a deep breath and tried to pull himself together, for Cas's sake. "Well, let's go get you cleaned up before Charlie gets here. I'll find you something to wear."

He gingerly helped Cas back to the bedroom and began digging through his closet, selecting a pair of comfortably worn-in jeans and a maroon flannel shirt. The outfit didn't strike him as 'Cas', but it would do for now.

"Let me know when you feel up to it, and we'll go shopping. I'm sure you'd like some clothes of your own."

Once again, Cas needed help getting his pants on, and Dean carefully slid his damp shorts off, trying to be as nonchalant as he possibly could while undressing a terribly aroused omega.

"Uhh. Wait. Let me get you a towel or something," he managed, feeling a flush of heat rise to his cheeks. _Jesus, he was blushing like a damn school kid._

Somehow, he managed to get Cas cleaned up and dressed despite his body's natural reaction to not only the smell of leaking slick and pheromones, but also a naked, horny, beautiful omega, who getting more and more affectionate by the hour. Each time Cas would lean into him for support, he would nuzzle against his chest and hum contentedly, or let his lips brush against the bare skin of Dean's neck. If he survived the next week or so, it would be miracle. For a brief moment, he wondered if he could double up on hormone suppressants.

Charlie arrived just moments later with a wide smile and a box of donuts tucked under her arm.

"Hey, Dean!" she exclaimed in her typically cheery voice. "I figured since you were providing the coffee, I'd bring the snacks. I won't keep you too long tonight since I know you have company."

"Uh," Dean grinned awkwardly. "Well, long-term company. He'll be staying with me a while," he said, gesturing to the nervous omega holding onto his shirt sleeve. "Charlie, this is Cas. Cas, Charlie."

Immediately, Charlie toned down her voice and took a cautious step towards them. "Hi, Cas," she smiled, quieter this time as she held out her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Cas reached out and shyly shook hands. "You too."

Dean beamed at the two of them. "Have a seat," he said, motioning toward the dining room. "I just have to go make the coffee. We kinda lost track of time, didn't we?" He glanced at Cas and winked.

Cas nodded, but gripped the back of his sleeve tighter.

"Can you give me a hand, Cas?" As Charlie made her way to the dining room, Dean ushered Cas into the kitchen.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," Cas said. "I'm alright. A little anxious, but okay. Charlie seems nice. And I can't smell her, so that helps."

Dean laughed. "I told you. She's a Beta, so you don't have to worry. You can't smell her, and she can't smell you. Thank goodness, because between the two of us, we need to air this place out," he grimaced. "It smells like a brothel in here."

Cas smiled and wrinkled his nose. "I'm sorry. It's getting harder."

"What is?"

"Um. Being in heat. The... urge," he cringed. "It's getting really difficult to umm, behave myself. I want... I need... Uhhh."

Dean hurriedly turned toward the coffee maker to hide the lusty look on his face. He closed his eyes and took a whiff of the brewing coffee to clear his nostrils. "I know. Well hey, if you need to have some _alone time_ , feel free. I understand. And you don't have to stay down here while Charlie's here if you're anxious."

"No... no, I'll be fine," Cas said thoughtfully. "I don't feel threatened or anything, so I'm okay."

"If you're sure..."

Cas nodded. "I'm sure. Let me take those for you," he said, grabbing two of the mugs Dean had just poured. "Come on."

Dean picked up his mug and grinned, and followed Cas back to the dining room.

:::::::

"So, have you spoken to the Harvelles? I just wondered how they're doing," Charlie asked, making polite conversation, although Dean could tell she was about to explode with questions.

Dean shook his head. "Not since the other day. I'll meet with them this week to go over some paperwork and their next steps. Aside from that, I'll be taking a little time off."

"You? Time off?"

"I knew you would say that," Dean laughed. "Yeah. I'll probably take off a couple of weeks. I don't know. I have plenty of time banked up."

"I should think so," Charlie said, giving him a skeptical look. "I don't recall you _ever_ taking a vacation."

Dean shrugged. "Well it's about time then."

Once again, Charlie squinted at him in disbelief. "So, uh. Cas. How are you feeling? Dean said you have a broken ankle and ribs?"

"Yeah," Cas said shyly. "I'm okay I guess. The pain medication helps. Alph... _Dean's_ been taking good care of me," he corrected himself. "So um, how do you know each other?"

"We went to college together," Charlie smiled. "I was on my way home from class one day when some knothead Alpha started hitting on me. He was getting really aggressive and scary, so Dean stepped in and chased him off. He walked me all the way back to my dorm and talked to me until I calmed down. He's been like my big brother ever since," Charlie said, giving Dean a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Yep. Like the sister I never wanted," Dean teased.

Charlie just rolled her eyes. "Anyway, that whole incident scared the crap outta me, so I decided to take some self-defense classes. I liked it so much, my instructor convinced me to sign up for some mixed martial arts classes, and, fast forward to a few years later, I own a security company."

"What does a security company do?" Cas asked self-consciously.

"We train and provide security guards, personal bodyguards, event security..."

"Oh," Cas nodded. "That sounds interesting. If I were a Beta, I would like to do something like that. I think... Oh, I don't know. I'm not very outgoing."

"A few of Charlie's employees are omegas," Dean interrupted.

"Really?"

"Yep," Charlie said proudly. "Two of my _best_ employees, actually."

" _H-how_?" Cas's jaw had dropped and he was staring at Charlie like he didn't quite believe her. "How do they manage when they go into heat?"

Charlie paused, thrown off guard by the question. Thankfully, she had been around Dean and his clients long enough to read between the lines. "This might be too personal, but are you on suppressants, Cas?"

"Oh. Right. _Suppressants_ ," Cas sighed. "No."

"Well, one of my friends says that suppressants changed her life. I think that might be true for a lot of people, both Alphas and omegas."

Dean nodded in agreement. "I think you'll be amazed at the freedom that comes with it, Cas. You'll see."

"Hmm." Cas slowly shook his head.

"Look, if you're serious, I could teach you some stuff?" Charlie asked tentatively. "I teach an omega self-defense class now, and I do private lessons. If you're ever interested, just let me know."

Cas looked back and forth between her and Dean, still looking utterly confused. "I, um... I could never afford something like that, but thank you."

"Pshhh. I wouldn't charge you. Anytime, just let me know."

"Th-thank you," Cas stuttered. "That's very kind." He sheepishly leaned into Dean's shoulder, overcome with emotion. "I think I'm a long way off from anything like that though. I'm sorry, but I think I need to go lie down now. I'm very tired all of a sudden. I'm sure the two of you would like to talk anyway."

Immediately, Dean stood and began helping Cas into his crutch again. "I'll walk you there. Be right back, okay Charlie?"

"Of course!"

"You okay?" Dean whispered as they walked down the hallway toward the bedroom.

"Yeah, but I feel really warm and a bit nauseated. I think I need to lie down. A-alpha, I _need_ you," Cas stuttered. "You know as well as I do, the only thing that's going to make this easier is... You know." He rubbed his sweaty face against Dean's chest, inhaling deeply. "I-I don't know how I could possibly even _want_ it after what happened, but I-I do."

Dean let out a shuddering breath as Cas nibbled at his neck, and he quickly ushered him into the bedroom. Without a word, he began the cast ritual again, and he helped Cas lie down on the bed.

"Look, Cas. I know it's difficult," he said as he sat down next to him. "But even if I thought it was a good idea, you know I'm legally bound to protect you. No mating, no claiming. I know it _feels_ like you want it, but it's probably just the heat talking. Once it passes, you'd regret it, and you'd resent me for it. I don't want that to happen."

Cas sighed a pathetic little whine. "I wouldn't. I promise. Please, Alpha. You smell _so_ good and..." he paused to lick his lips. "I'm _so_ wet and ready. _Please_. I'll be such a good omega for you."

"Cas," Dean said firmly, trying not to show how turned on he was. "We can't. Maybe after you're all healed up and on suppressants, we'll see how you feel about that, alright?" he said, hoping to placate him.

Cas whimpered again, frustrated. "I can _smell_ it on you. You _want_ to knot me, don't you? You want it just as badly as I do," he purred. "Please. I'm feverish and nauseated and so, so hot... You _know_ it will help. _Help me_ , Alpha."

Cas's cheeks were ruddy from fever. His hair was damp and sweaty, and his pleading, lustful eyes were almost too much for Dean to take. The musky pheromones mixed with the sweet scent of omega slick was driving him out of his mind.

It didn't help that he hated to see Cas looking so miserable. It was true that a good knotting would sate an omega for a few days; the urge to mate again would be suppressed and the physical symptoms would cease, sometimes for up to a week. The release from constant, obsessive mating thoughts was sometimes reason enough for an omega to mate.

Despite the hormone suppressants, his Alpha instincts were getting stronger, and he couldn't shake the thought of knotting Cas from his head if he tried. He wouldn't, of course, but he couldn't deny that a small, irrational part of him wanted to.

"Cas," Dean croaked. "I can't. I'm sorry. I-I have to get back to Charlie. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes, okay?"

Cas whimpered sadly and nodded, and Dean hurriedly left the room, desperate for some fresh air to clear the smell from his nose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. That escalated quickly.

"Cas?" Dean knocked on his own bedroom door, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything. "You okay?"

"Yes," a muffled voice said. "You can come in."

"Hey," Dean greeted, opening the door. "Charlie just left. She didn't want to stay too long since you weren't feeling w... ahh..." He stopped in his tracks, staring in disbelief.

Cas was crying and panting hard, on his knees with his pants around his ankles, resting his head on the bed in the submissive act of presenting himself.

"W-what are you doing, Cas?" Dean stammered. He tried to look away, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of the naked, writhing omega.

"I-It's just too much. _Please_ , Alpha," Cas sobbed. "Please."

Dean nervously rubbed at his face, wondering how the hell he'd gone from his normal life to _this_ in just a few days. "Cas..." He sighed again. He hated seeing him in such agony. "Lie down, omega," he said flatly. The firm, commanding tone of his voice surprised even himself.

"But..."

"On your back. Lie down."

Cas whined, gingerly maneuvering himself to a reclining position. "But I _need_..."

"I know. Shhhh." Before he could overthink it, Dean reached for the black bag on the floor next to him and pulled out the toy he'd purchased.

Cas's eyes grew wide, and he licked his lips hungrily. "What are you doing with that?"

"Well, with your permission, I'm going to use it on you," Dean breathed. He handed the toy over to Cas for his inspection. "Unless you want to do it yourself."

"Uh," Cas's face turned an adorable shade of scarlet as he glanced from Dean to the silicone phallus. "I'd rather have _you_ ," he whined, subconsciously licking his lips as he noticed the slight bulge in Dean's pants.

"I know. But that's not possible right now, so it's this or nothing. "What'll it be, omega?"

Cas nodded breathlessly and handed the toy back, then attempted get back on his knees.

"No, no," Dean stopped him just before he could struggle with his sore ribs. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my knees so you can. Um.."

"No. Lie down."

Cas stared at him, puzzled. "But..."

"I want to see you. Make sure everything's okay."

"You want to watch me?" Cas asked, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "My old Alpha only ever took me from behind."

"Well this Alpha isn't taking, he's giving. Get comfortable." Dean snapped the cap from the bottle of lube open and drizzled it into the toy - not that he thought Cas would need it with the smell of slick so heavy in the air, but he figured it couldn't hurt.

"Knees up," he instructed.

Obediently, Cas bent his knees, spreading his legs at the same time.

Dean swallowed hard, realizing that he should probably warm him up a little before he did this. Usually, he'd use his fingers  or mouth on a partner, but it felt way too intense to do that so soon. _Who was he kidding? He was about to shove a dildo up this omega's ass, but touching him felt too intimate? He had some serious issues to sort through._

Tentatively _,_ he circled the twitching hole between Cas's cheeks with his thumb, and Cas gasped in surprise.

"I-is this alright?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Yessssss." Cas closed his eyes for a second and arched his back, flinching as his ribs reminded him not to. "Mmmm..." Immediately, he was back to moaning contently.

Dean smiled. He still wasn't sure this was a good idea, but if it gave Cas some relief, maybe it wouldn't hurt. He rubbed a little harder, letting his finger press against him, watching in rapt fascination as Cas twitched and moaned. As his fingertip breached the entrance, Cas's eyes flew open and his body stiffened.

"I-it's that the toy?"

"No," Dean said softly. "It's my finger. That okay?"

Cas's jaw dropped, but he nodded again. "I-I just didn't expect it. Your finger, I mean."

Dean frowned. "Why? Don't tell me that bastard never fingered you? Warmed you up a little before shoving his dick you?"

Cas shook his head 'no', and Dean grimaced.

"Didn't it hurt?"

"Of course. Sex always hurts. At least for omegas," Cas said matter-of-factly. "But we crave it anyway. It's just part of life."

A million reactions were racing through Dean's mind, and he wasn't sure how to express any of them. Most prevalent was a feeling of murderous rage toward that piece of shit Alpha, but right now, with his hand between the legs of a horny omega wasn't the time to express that. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"It shouldn't hurt," he murmured. "And it doesn't if you take it slow. It should feel good for both Alphas _and_ omegas."

"How _could_ it?"

"Ohhhhh Cas," Dean sighed. All he wanted to do right now was show him exactly what he meant. He wasn't sure if it was the damn Alpha in him again, but he wanted to cuddle and protect and provide for this beautiful omega already. He wanted to show him all the things he'd been missing out on - freedom, love, good sex. He wanted to provide him with all the good things he could give him, because dammit, Cas deserved it.

"You ever cum, omega?" he rasped in a voice much deeper than usual.

Cas laughed out loud at the thought. "Oh, Alpha. Omegas don't cum."

Exasperated, Dean paused, trying to figure out just what to say. While male omegas couldn't conceive, they were still biologically hardwired to be 'mated' at any cost. Because they were unable to reproduce, as a general rule, their genitals had evolved to be much smaller than that of Alphas or Betas. Stimulating them could be awkward, and since most preferred anal stimulation anyway, most Alphas didn't bother trying. Still, it was entirely possible. There was a sexual revolution forming among free omegas and omega activist groups, and male pleasure was at the forefront.

"Oh Cas, omegas can cum. You just need to be really turned on."

Cas looked down at his half-hard cock doubtfully and grimaced. "You're a strange Alpha, you know that?"

"So I've been told. Now, easy there, omega. Just relax and let me..." Ever so gently, Dean slipped a finger inside of him and Cas moaned loudly. "You okay?"

"Mmmm," Cas nodded, his eyes already hazy with lust.

The few nagging thoughts in Dean's mind were still eating at him. He must be insane for even _thinking_ about doing this, but he couldn't take the crying and begging any longer. Without a suitable mate, things were just going to get worse before they got better. If Cas really needed this, he wanted to give it to him. Carefully, with a bit more lube, he worked a second finger inside of Cas, watching as the omega squeezed his eyes closed and groaned.

"Am I hurting you?"

"N-No. It's good."

"Mm? And this?" Dean maneuvered his fingers until he found the spot he was looking for.

Cas just stared at him, panting for a minute as he tried to figure out what Dean was doing.

"Ohhhhhh!" he suddenly shrieked.

Dean grinned and continued stroking until Cas's body buckled forward in ecstasy, but it was quickly followed by a yelp as he clutched at his ribs.

"Oh fuck! I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Y-yes," Cas wheezed. "Felt... g-good. Just... Need to catch my breath. Don't stop. S-still want you, Alpha."

"I know," Dean soothed. "You ready to take this?" he asked, holding up the toy.

"No. Want _you_ , Alpha. Need your knot. _Please_."

Dean just continued lubing up the dildo as he shook his head. "You have no idea how badly I want to," he breathed. "But I can't. Toy or nothing, Cas."

Cas huffed, wrinkling his nose in disappointment. "Toy," he sighed.

Dean smiled softly. "Don't be so upset. It'll still feel good... Show me how you take take this knot, omega," he breathed. He knew he was enjoying this far more than he should, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it.

"Y-yes Alpha," Cas nodded, licking his lips. "Now. Please." As the toy inched into him, Cas's jaw dropped, amazed at how easily it slipped inside. "Ohhhh."

"Better?"

Cas shifted a bit and nodded, his face blushing a deep crimson. "It doesn't hurt,"he murmured in awe.

"Good. Everything okay?" Slowly, he drew the toy out then worked it back in. The long, drawn-out moan from Cas was all the response he needed.

"It's _nice_. _Ohhh_. But... F-feels weird n-not pleasuring _you_ ," Cas managed as his hips bucked into the pressure.

"What do you mean? Here, roll onto your side," he coaxed, helping him lie on his uninjured side with his knees bent.

The position allowed Cas to take it a little deeper and he groaned. "Just...unfff... never been treated quite like this before. I... ohhhhh... should be taking care of _your_ needs."

"No, no," Dean whispered. He stretched out on the bed behind him and scooted in close until his chest was pressed into Cas's back, nuzzling against him as he worked the toy in and out with his free hand. "You're the one with needs. You're in heat. As far as you should be concerned, I have no needs, okay? Don't worry about me. Focus on how this feels."

Cas arched his neck and closed his eyes, moaning loudly.

"H-how are you _doing_ that?" he babbled. "That feels... Ohhhhh."

"Good?" Dean grinned. "I told you. Should I go a little faster now?"

"Yesss," Cas breathed, and as Dean sped up, his mouth gaped open.

"Still okay?"

Cas glanced over his shoulder and nodded frantically, too breathless to speak.

"Mmm," Dean hummed, finally relaxing as he realized Cas was going to be just fine. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he blurted. He began moving his hips in tandem with the motion of the toy, aching for a little relief, but not daring to do anything about it.

"Can I put my mouth on you, omega?" Dean whispered, sitting up and gently parting his legs.

"Wh-what? Oh! Yes!" Cas cried in surprise.

He sat up again, working the toy faster now while he wrapped his other hand around his cock.

"Such a big omega," Dean breathed. 

Despite all the usual stereotypes, Cas was nearly as big as he was, and damn if Dean didn't want to at least _try_ to get him off. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed Cas was an Alpha or Beta.

Judging by the labored panting and the moans that were coming faster now, he knew Cas was going to cum soon whether he did this or not, so he hurriedly settled between his legs.

As he lapped at the dribble of pre-cum forming at the tip of his cock, he could feel Cas's curious gaze upon him, so he glanced up and gave him a good eye-fucking before sliding his lips down over the head.

"Ohhh," Cas whimpered. " _Alpha_. Ohhh!" His usually gravelly voice cracked as Dean's mouth enveloped him, sliding up and down his shaft just a few times before Cas let loose a choked sob.

Dean quickly gave the dildo's pump a few squeezes, letting the knot enlarge a little at a time as he sucked. Cas's moans turned to shrieks of ecstasy as he began to cum, and he thrashed and gripped wildly at the bed linens.

"Shhh, that's it," Den purred, working his swollen cock with his hand. "Take my knot. Beautiful omega."

"Alpha," Cas whined again, his legs trembling violently as his cock dribbled white splashes of cum into his chest. "Ohhhh. Alpha, Alpha, _Alpha_ ," he chanted.

"Say my name, omega," Dean breathed.

"Alph..."

"My _name_."

" _Deeeeean_!" Cas wailed, and his body gave a final, violent thrust before collapsing weakly on the bed.

Dean pumped the dildo once more, and Cas groaned, rolling back onto his side. Leaving the toy firmly in place, Dean took his spot behind him again. He carefully wrapped an arm around his omega, then began licking and sucking and nibbling at the side of his neck.

"How did that feel?" Dean whispered, smirking to himself. He was feeling utterly satisfied at Cas's obvious pleasure, and the fact that he'd made that happen.

"That... Ohhh. I..." Cas panted, struggling to catch his breath. "Good. _So_ good. I've never... It's never felt like... _Ohhhh_."

Dean grinned. "Good. Can you stay tied for a few minutes?"

"Yessss, Alpha," Cas wheezed. "Big knot."

"Mmmhmm. Too big?"

"No."

Dean buried his face in Cas's neck again, nuzzling against the sweaty swath of dark hair, and giving him a few tiny licks just behind his ear. "Such a good little omega," Dean breathed. "You sweet, perfect, beautiful omega..."

" _Alpha_ ," Cas blushed. "I'm not..."

"You are."

" _Bite,_ " Cas suddenly blurted.

Dean huffed in surprise, but he smiled anyway. "No, Cas. No claiming, remember?"

Cas turned his head, giving Dean those wide, watery puppy eyes that he couldn't resist. He reached back and tangled a few fingers in his hair, nudging Dean's head closer.

" _Bite_ ," he urged.

"Cas, I can't..."

Cas let go of his hair, his body slumped forward and he sighed sadly, and before Dean knew what came over him, he lunged forward and sunk his teeth into Cas's shoulder.

Cas let out a throaty growl, walking the fine line between pain and pleasure, and he clenched his jaw tightly, waiting for Dean to let go.

"Ohh. Oh god, Cas, I'm sorry," Dean exclaimed as he pulled away. "I don't know what came over me. I... Oh god, are you okay?" he asked, suddenly aware of the tears streaming down Cas's face.

"Yes," Cas sniffled. He sheepishly wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm good. I'm just... _happy."_

Relieved, Dean reached down and let a little air out of the pressure valve, and Cas sighed contentedly.

" _My_ Alpha," he whispered. "You're a strange Alpha, but so, so good. I don't deserve this."

"Yes you do." Dean kissed a line down his shoulder, and he nuzzled apologetically at the angry purple bite mark. "I uh, I _am_ sorry about the biting. I shouldn't have done that."

"Why? You _don't_ want to claim me?"

Dean sighed and softly kissed his shoulder again. "Oh Cas. It's complicated, I guess. I uh... I kind of _do_. Cas, I like you. A whole lot more than I should considering we just met. I've just spent my entire life fighting outdated concepts like claiming. And my feelings on that haven't changed. _At all_. But... that weird Alpha part of me already can't stand the thought of you being with anyone else. I know, it's completely ridiculous."

"Maybe not," Cas interrupted, still panting. "Some studies have shown that when an Alpha and omega are biologically compatible, they can actually form a pair bond in less than twenty-four hours."

"Like a soulmate kind of thing?" Dean asked skeptically. He hadn't heard of this, but he was annoyed at how much he was still controlled by his biology, no matter how hard he tried to fight it.

Cas shrugged. "I guess that's one way of putting it."

"Huh. Well whatever it is... If you're going to be with me, I want it to be because you _want_ to be. Not just because of our weird biological urges. And not just as my omega."

"But Alpha... I don't know how to be anything other than an omega."

Dean smiled and nuzzled him again. "I don't want you to _not_ be an omega. I just want you to be _you_. No power dynamic, no expectations... Just you."

"I..." Cas cleared his throat nervously. "I kind of like the power dynamic. Well, with _you_ , I do. I _like_ feeling taken care of. You're so gentle and kind. It's..." he sighed happily. "It's nice."

"Oh, I'm still going to take care of you regardless." Dean pulled away, letting the rest of the pressure out of the toy, and Cas groaned as it slipped out of him. He set it on the nightstand next to the lube.

"Well, I still like wearing your bite," Cas murmured sleepily. "Can you just hold me for a while, Alpha?"

"Yeah. Of course. Just let me clean you up first. And you're going to need your pain pill after all of that. Stay here for a minute," Dean instructed. He hurried off to the bathroom and dampened a washcloth with some warm water, collected his medication and a glass of water, then returned to Cas's side.

As he sat there, wiping up drying slick and cum from some omega's body like it was no big deal, a huge wave of guilt washed over him. He was supposed to be protecting this omega, and he had just _blown_ him, for fuck's sake.

"Are you really okay, Cas?" he asked, swallowing nervously.

Cas just hummed, "Better than I've felt in months. Years, maybe."

That was as good a response as he could have hoped for. He smiled as he tossed the washcloth to the floor, and he lay down on the bed in front of him.

"Come here," he whispered, extending an arm so that Cas could snuggle in. "You're much calmer now," he said, sniffing at the air. Despite the lingering smell of sex in the air, he could also scent the change in Cas.

"Yeah. I feel so... _relieved_ ," Cas murmured. "Being in heat is exhausting. I can't even think straight, all I can think about is mating. That wasn't an awful substitute though," he smiled sheepishly. "Thank you. I've never been.. _."_ He paused, trying to find the right word _. "Pleasured_ like that before. And I didn't even know I could uh..."

"Cum?"

"Yeah. That," Cas blushed.

"You've _never_? Not even once?" Dean asked incredulously.

Cas just shrugged. "I guess I've had a little dampness after sex sometimes, but nothing like _that_. I didn't think omegas even _could_. I probably wouldn't have been able to anyway."

"Well they can," Dean assured him. "but usually not much. Of course, I've never seen an omega quite like you. You're _huge_! I-I mean... Well-endowed?" He corrected himself, not really sure if that was any better. "Most omegas don't have much down there since they don't really need it I suppose, but holy shit, you could top an Alpha with that thing."

"Oh," Cas's cheeks flushed, and ducked his head self-consciously. "I could never do that. But maybe that's why my parents were convinced I would present Alpha from the time I was born. My father was sorely disappointed. He was a Beta with a huge Alpha complex."

"Are you telling me you were born with that monster?" Dean quipped.

"I guess so." Cas rolled his eyes and grinned. "But I should be pleasuring _you_ now. Take off your pants, Alpha. Let me make you feel good too."

As Cas's fingers slipped over his hips and inside the waistband of his jeans, Dean jerked and grabbed his hand.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I..."

"No, no, it's okay. You don't have to do that. Really."

"I know. I _want_ to."

Dean bit his lip, wishing he weren't so into the idea. "Mmm. I think it's better if you just rest right now. You look exhausted."

Cas frowned, confusion creasing the lines of his face. "Are you sure, Alpha?"

"Mmmhmm... But I'd like it if you'd say my name again."

"What?"

"Say it," Dean whispered, nuzzing his forehead.

"Uhh," Cas fumbled sheepishly. " _Dean_. I feel so awkward calling you that."

As he marveled at how shy and naive Cas suddenly sounded, Dean couldn't help but hum contentedly.  "Well, I feel awkward calling you 'omega', but you seem to like that." He scratched at his jaw, suddenly aware that he'd been so busy taking care of Cas, he hadn't even shaved in a few days. "This whole thing is confusing, isn't it?" he murmured. "I want to be whatever you need from me right now. Most of all, I want to take care of you, and I want to help you heal, but sometimes when you call me Alpha, I also feel this weird, possessive thing," he flushed. "It's like... I _want_ that. I've only known you a few days! What the hell is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you," Cas hummed blissfully. "You _are_ an Alpha. Nothing is going to change that. You can take all the suppressants you want, but you're never going to suppress what you _are_. You're a protector. You'll always be on the dominant side, just like I'll always be more submissive. There's nothing wrong with that. It's in our DNA. It's only a problem when you use your privilege to discriminate or be an abusive bully. If you _didn't_ have your drive and your dominant personality traits, you probably wouldn't be able to do what you're doing. _You_ use your power to help the vulnerable. I admire that very much."

Stunned into silence, Dean lay there a moment, ruffling his fingers through Cas's still-damp hair. The naked omega was draped across his body now, with his head tucked neatly under Dean's chin, in a way that somehow felt natural.

"You're pretty smart, you know that, Cas?" Dean yawned and curled into him, being mindful of his injuries. "Get some rest, okay?"

::::::::

Cas's libido stayed sated so long, that Dean was almost convinced the heat was over. He'd been surprised, actually, that a toy could compensate for the need to mate, but it had been over a week, and the panting, begging, and pleading had pretty much ceased. The pheromones in the house had died down to a minimum and Dean could _almost_ think straight again. Cas was still being overly-affectionate, but otherwise they carried on as if that night never happened. Everything was back to the way it was when Cas arrived, and Dean was just glad that the situation didn't fuck him up too badly. He still felt a little guilty about it, but thankfully, it didn't seem to have any ill effects. If anything, Cas was calmer and more subdued now, and it was almost as if the whole thing had brought them closer.

It was nice having someone in the house again. He hadn't shared a living space with anyone since Lisa, and that had been... damn, had it really been five years already? Sometimes it felt like yesterday, other times, it felt like ages ago. He hadn't even dated since, so sharing a bed with someone felt strange, yet oddly comforting, and that just made him feel guiltier.

Dean sighed, and snuggled in closer to the sleeping omega next to him. It was only six a.m. according to the alarm clock on the nightstand, and though he was exhausted, he couldn't fall back to sleep. It had been a rough night. Cas had been plagued with nightmares, and he'd spent most of the night curled up in the fetal position crying. The shock had finally worn off, and in it's place was a numb sort of depression that bared it's teeth every so often. Not every day was like this, of course; some days Cas functioned as if nothing had happened, but on nights like tonight, it took every last bit of Dean's strength and emotion to hold him together.  His heart was aching, and yet, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"Alpha?" A sleep-heavy voice shook him from his thoughts, and Dean jerked back to reality.

"Hey. What are you doing up again so soon? More nightmares?"

Cas shook his head and carefully rolled onto his back, sniffing as Dean shifted to make more room. "You're sad. What's wrong?"

"Hmm? Nothing," Dean murmured. "Did I wake you?"

"Your scent did. What's wrong?"

Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and wiped at his face, a little embarrassed that he'd let the melancholy seep into him.

"Nothing. Really. Just a dream, I guess," he lied. "I'm fine. I'm more worried about you. Go back to sleep, Cas. I'm here."

Frowning, Cas reached over and cupped his cheek, giving him that quizzical look that would almost be adorable if Dean didn't feel like he was gazing right through to his soul. "Well, Alpha. Whenever you want to talk about it, I'm right here."

Dean smiled sadly. "Perceptive little thing, aren't you? It's nothing, really. Just a lot on my mind..." He paused and anxiously licked his lips, switching to another subject that had been stressing him. "I have to tell my brother about you soon. I'm a little worried about that," he said. 

"Why? Will he be angry that I'm staying here?" Cas asked, concern and anxiety creasing the lines of his face.

"No, no, he won't be mad at you or anything. Don't worry. He might be a little peeved with me though. I don't know how he'll react, actually. I've been avoiding his calls for over a week now. Guess I need to give him a call and explain."

Cas frowned again and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Why would be be angry with you?"

"Ehh, I don't know. I told you Sam is a lawyer at the firm where I work, right?"

"No?"

"I haven't? Well he is. Anyway, he's not going to be real happy about the ownership-thing either, that's all. He's gonna freak when I tell him."

"Oh." Cas sighed and rolled back over, pulling Dean's arm so that it encircled his waist. "I hope I don't cause trouble for you..."

"Don't," Dean interrupted. "You're no trouble at all." He nuzzled in closer and buried his nose in Cas's hair, taking the tiniest bit of comfort in his scent. The heavy odor of omega-in-heat had increased tenfold within the last hour or so, and he shifted his hips back so that his dick wasn't digging into Cas's ass. "Go back to sleep, omega. You had a rough night. I promise you, everything is fine."

:::::::::::::

"What the _hell_ , Dean?" Sam Winchester stopped mid-pour as he filled his coffee cup. "You just told me you were on _vacation_! How long has it been? Two weeks now? And all this time you've been playing Alpha to some random omega?"

"Hey!" Dean hissed. "Keep your voice down! He's sleeping." He rubbed his jaw nervously and sighed. He hadn't even had the chance to prepare for this conversation, since Sam just showed up at his door while he was making breakfast.

Sam frowned but he lowered his voice as he continued. "How the hell can you own an omega, Dean? All the work we've done to ensure these ownership laws die out, and now you _own an omega_?" He slammed the coffee pot back down onto it's base and took his cup over to the table. "Have you lost your fucking mind?"

"Sammy, it's not like that," Dean sighed. "Would you just give me a damn minute to explain?"

"Explain away! I'd _love_ to hear it," Sam said condescendingly.

Dean took a quick sip of his coffee, and rubbed at his forehead, already exasperated by this exchange. "I found him in a ditch," he started awkwardly.

" _What_?"

"I was driving home after the Bancroft case, and I found him on the side of the road. Beaten, bloody, in a ditch. Covered in the bodily fluids of at least four other Alphas."

Sam's tone of voice softened as he stared skeptically. "Really?"

Dean nodded. "I called 911, went to the hospital with him... Since he was assaulted by his former Alpha, I was given the option to take temporary ownership of him."

"Aaaand you did," Sam drawled, his demeanor suddenly changing from bristling to curious.

"It was that or leave him as property of the state! You know the laws, Sammy. Any other Alpha could come forward and take ownership of him in the meantime. I couldn't leave a battered omega in heat to be taken advantage of by another asshole Alpha. He'd already been through so much, I couldn't take that chance. I figured he's better off with me. And it's just temporary, until he's feeling better!"

"And then what?"

Dean sighed. "I don't know. I hadn't thought that far ahead yet. I thought I could get him some counseling, get him socialized again... He was given to his Alpha in an arranged partnership when he was _thirteen_ , Sam. He's going to need a lot of help."

"Yeah. I get it. But Dean, he's going to need _professional_ help. You can't possibly think that you're going to fix him. I know you think you can save the world, and I love that about you, but have you seriously thought this through?"

"No," Dean admitted. "I didn't have _time_ to think it through. But I wasn't going to let him go to some asshole who might take advantage of him. I _couldn't_ , Sam. So I'm figuring it out, one day at a time. Look, we went into omega law so that we could help people, right? Well how could I look at this poor guy and just let that happen to him? You know he's better off with me than some fuckin' knothead Alpha. They _prey_ on vulnerable omegas. I might not be the _professional_ help he needs, but we have connections to those people, Sam."

Sam was silent for a moment, staring blankly into his coffee cup as he tried to process this information.

"Thirteen, huh?" he finally managed.

"Yeah."

Sam shook his head and took a long sip from his mug. "Alright, I get _why_ you did it, but I still think you're crazy. What are people going to think when they find out that _Dean Winchester_ owns an omega?"

"I dunno, Sammy, but I'm scared shitless to find out. Guess I'll burn that bridge when I get there."

"Hmmph." Sam shook his head and stood to refill his cup. "So... How is he adjusting?"

Dean smiled to himself. When it came down to it, Sam was just as big a softy as he was. "Better than I would have expected, honestly. He's a little depressed. Nights are tough. He has these horrible nightmares sometimes..." he shuddered. "Wakes up screaming and thrashing around. It's pretty awful. Aside from that though, he's doing okay, I guess.  He has a doctor checkup tomorrow, and then a psychiatrist appointment on Wednesday. Sheriff Mills has been by twice since to check in with him too. He's still in heat, so that's stressful."

"I can tell," Sam grimaced, his nostrils flaring. "Actually it smells like you've been mated up in here. Why isn't he on hormone suppressants?"

"He has a few broken ribs and a broken ankle. They gave him some heavy painkillers, but they can interact. So he's just gotta tough it out until he's healed."

"Broken ribs? Jesus."

"Yeah. I don't know exactly what happened, but I smelled at least four Alphas on him. It was bad."

Sam nodded uncertainty. "And how are _you_ dealing with all of this? Especially the fact that he's living in your house, and he's in heat?"

"Me? I'm fine. You know I'm on suppressants."

"Hmm."

"Alpha?"

The sudden voice from the doorway made Dean choke on his coffee.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize you had company." Cas quickly turned around and began hobbling away.

Dean coughed and wiped at his shirt, guiltily eyeing Sam's reaction to his new guest's penchant for calling him 'Alpha'. "No, Cas, come back!" he yelled. "It's not _company_ , it's just my brother, Sam."

Cas took a few tentative steps back into the room, keeping his eyes to the ground as he spoke. "Hello." His nose twitched as the strange Alpha's scent hit him, and Dean could sense him trying hard not to cower.

"Hi," Sam said softly, not rising from his chair. "Cas, is it? I'm Dean's brother, Sam."

Cas nodded, "Yes. It's nice to meet you. I-I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was here," he grimaced, looking down at his outfit, which consisted of a pair of Dean's old AC/DC boxers and a faded flannel shirt. "I'll go change," he said hurriedly.

"Don't worry on Sam's account," Dean quipped, glancing down at his half-open bathrobe. "He's used to walking in on me in my PJs. At least _you're_ not going commando."

"Dude, gross," Sam groaned.

Dean shrugged. "That's what you get for stopping by without calling first. Have a seat, Cas," he said, patting the chair next to him.

As Sam stood and walked over to the coffee maker to refresh his cup, Dean smiled a silent thanks. It was obvious to him that he was just giving the wary omega space to get around him, and Dean loved that his brother knew to tread carefully in these situations.

"Can I get you some coffee, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Umm. Y-yes. Thank you," Cas muttered. He took his place next to Dean and clumsily fumbled with his crutch.

Sam returned with their drinks and set them on the table in front of him. "So how are you doing?" he asked. His nostrils flared as a strong wave of omega pheromones hit him, and he quickly cleared his throat as a distraction. "Dean tells me you have a few broken ribs?"

Cas bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah. It still hurts to take deep breaths, but it's getting better."

"Good. He treating you alright?"

"Oh," Cas blushed, ducking his head. "He's been wonderful. He treats me very well. I never knew an Alpha could be so kind. He takes care of all of my needs."

Dean had been halfway through a sip of coffee, and Cas's mention of his 'needs' made him sputter coffee everywhere. He coughed, pretending that his drink just went down wrong.

"Oh?" Sam asked, quirking an eyebrow in Dean's direction.

"He feeds me, helps me bathe, helps me get dressed... He even takes care of my heat _._ "

Dean cleared his throat as loudly as he could manage, trying to drown out Cas's voice. "Yeah. Supplements and whatnot," he finished, avoiding eye contact with Sam. "So, everything okay at the office, Sammy?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I guess so," Sam shrugged. "Not much new to report. I took on a new case a few days ago. Other than that, just the same ongoing things from before."

"Nice." Usually Dean would ask for details, but with Cas right next to him, he was afraid it might be a too triggering. "I'll give you a call this week if you want some help on it," he said.

Sam nodded. "Sounds good." He shifted in his chair, and subconsciously wrinkled his nose. The smell of omega slick was getting heavier and Sam was obviously not sure what he should do at that moment. He swallowed hard and stood up, his nose still twitching at the overwhelming mix of mating smells in the air.

"Uhh. I should probably get going," he managed. "I've got to get to the office. It was nice to meet you, Cas. Give me a call later, Dean."

"Alright," Dean shrugged. "Actually, I'll swing by the office for a bit to help you out tomorrow. Can you lock the door behind you?" he asked as he helped Cas back into the knee contraption.

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to you later then," Sam turned around and let himself out, giving Dean a wary look as he closed the door.

"Well, that went as well as expected," Dean muttered.

The second the door closed, Cas's demeanor changed, from quiet and reserved to frantic and needy. Dean barely had a chance to stand before Cas threw himself at him, pulling him close as he dug his fingers into his back.

"Alpha. Need knot. _Now_."

"Oh," Dean breathed, completely caught off guard. "Cas, I can't keep..."

" _Please_ , Alpha. Just once more. Please. I'm so hot, and nauseated, and uncomfortable... It has to be almost over."

Dean sighed. Sure, he'd done it once, but he still felt guilty as hell about it. Still, one look into those big, blue, desperate eyes, and he melted.

"Alright," Dean said nervously. "Come on. Let's go to the bedroom." He took Cas by the hand and slowly led him down the hallway. "You know, this is really becoming a habit, omega," Dean teased as he worked the crutch off of Cas's leg again.

Cas nodded and licked his lips as he eyed up the slight bulge in the front of Dean's robe. "I'm sorry, Alpha. I'll try harder to behave. After this."

Dean smiled. "I'm just teasing. Besides, you're kind of cute when you're horny."

" _Alpha_ ," Cas protested.

" _Dean_."

"Yes," he breathed. " _Dean_."

Dean looked him over one last time, making sure Cas was totally into this. "Clothes off, omega," he said in a husky voice.

Cas blushed and nodded eagerly, and he hurried to remove his button-down shirt while Dean gave him a long wolf whistle.

"Stoppp," Cas laughed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and wiggled out of his shorts.

If Cas was going to insist on fooling around, then Dean insisted on taking him apart in the gentlest way possible. It was obvious that the omega was used to sex being uncomfortable and rough; the concept of foreplay had been so foreign to him last time, it had almost been humorous to see the shocked look on his face when Dean introduced him to something new.

In spite of the guilt, Dean had thoroughly enjoyed those fleeting, intimate moments. He'd never pleasured a partner solely for their own gratification, and making it all about Cas had given him the chance to really appreciate all of the little nuances - the way Cas's cheeks reddened when he was in the throes of passion, the way his breath hitched in his throat just before he came, the way his toes curled. It was all so deliciously intoxicating. Even though he was out-of-his-mind horny himself, it still felt good to focus on on someone else's pleasure.  
  
It wasn't for lack of offers on Cas's part, but Dean was far too cautious to let that happen. He had been with him through the crying and the sleepless nights, the depression, and the bouts of guilt. The last thing he wanted was to trigger a flashback. Most of all, he never wanted the omega to feel like he owed him. Still, Cas was persistent, and for now, Dean was more than happy to indulge him.  Hearing Cas shriek his name was enough to make him forget everything else anyway, and dear god, he was aching to hear him yell it again.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Dean gently coaxed Cas down onto his lap.

"Come on. Facing me," he whispered. Cas obediently placed his knees on either side of Dean's hips and lowered himself down until they were face to face.

"Ohhh," Cas breathed. "How have I never noticed how many freckles you have?" He let his fingertips graze Dean's cheek as he stared at him in wonder. "I mean, I knew you did, but there are so many up close."

"Yeah. They're faint, but there are plenty of them." Dean playfully mouthed at Cas's fingers as he dragged them over his lips. "What are you doing, omega?" he whispered. Cas was suddenly staring at his mouth like he was about to kiss him, and Dean couldn't help but tease him a bit.

"I...uh, nothing," Cas said, tearing his eyes away. "Sorry."

Dean smiled and began smoothing his hands up and down Cas's back, then he dug his fingers into his ass, pulling him in closer.

"Were you going to kiss me?" Dean winked. Cas's breathless panting was already making him want to do a dozen dirty things, and dammit, he needed to calm the fuck down.

"N-No," Cas blushed. "I..."

"Do it."

" _What_?"

"If you want to... Do it."

Cas's face flushed a deep shade of crimson as he stared disbelievingly at Dean. "I...um... I wouldn't even know what to do," he said, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Really?" Dean squinted his eyes, confused that this 30-something year old omega had never been kissed by his Alpha. "You've never..."

Cas shook his head, embarrassed.

"Oh."

"I-It wouldn't be proper for an omega to initiate s-something like that anyway," Cas stuttered.

Dean smiled softly and shook his head. "There are no rules here, omega. Besides, _if_ you want to, it would make your Alpha _very_ happy."

"Oh," Cas gasped quietly. He was breathing so heavily now, Dean was afraid he might hyperventilate. "I, um..." Cas licked his lips and nodded, and without further warning, he mashed his lips awkwardly against Dean's.

It took everything in him not to laugh as Cas's face smashed into his, and frankly, Dean was just happy that neither of them had chipped a tooth. He pulled back a little, adjusting the pressure between them as he ran his hands up the side of Cas's face, gently guiding him where he wanted him. Cas's lips were moving frantically, so Dean used his own to slow him down, lengthening the kisses until they were working in tandem. A satisfied hum rose from Cas's throat, and Dean smirked, overly pleased with himself. As he let his tongue tease against Cas's lips, the omega gasped, but slightly opened his mouth, and Dean licked into him, tangling their tongues together until he whimpered.

"You okay?" Dean breathed, pulling back for just a second.

Cas nodded and lunged forward, gripping needily at his shoulders as he kissed him again. As Dean's tongue caressed the roof of his mouth, he arched his back and moved his hips, unable to hold back any longer.

"Feel good?" Dean purred as he pulled back for air. Cas was grinding against him and grunting in an uncharacteristically dominant way, and Dean was content to just let him. "Hey, hey, be careful of your ribs..."

"Mmmm. Mate me, Alpha," Cas whined, completely oblivious to his suggestion. "Please. _Now_."

Dean reached into the drawer next to the bed and produced the toy.

" _No_ ," Cas grunted again as he rutted against him. "Want your knot. _You_. Claim. Mate." His eyes were wild with lust and for a brief moment, Dean was tempted to take him up on that offer.

"You know the rule, omega."

"You just said there were no rules here."

Dean grinned. "Well, shit. Alright, there's one rule. This or nothing, sweetheart."

Cas shook his head. "I can smell you. And," he said as he rubbed himself against the bulge in Dean's lap again, "I can _feel_ you. You need the release as much as I do."

His cock was just barely contained beneath his bathrobe, and he couldn't deny that he was horny as hell. Still, he could control himself. Barely.

"I know, little omega. Maybe another time. For now..." Dean dug his fingertips into his ass again and spread his cheeks, making Cas growl with need. He teased a finger down the crack of his ass, and circled around the hole, which was already dripping with omega slick. He wrapped his free arm around his back, pulling him in close, and dipped the tip of his finger inside of him.

" _More_ ," Cas demanded.

"So bossy," Dean laughed softly and pressed into him as far as he could in spite of the awkward angle, while Cas wiggled his ass, trying to go deeper.

"You smell good," Cas managed through clenched teeth. "You're wet. Let me see."

" _Cas_ ," Dean laughed. "I'm not whipping it out."

Cas grunted in frustration and shoved himself down hard onto his finger. "Please Alpha. Let me see it."

Dean shook his head and smiled, pulling his finger away. "Oh, Cas, you're adorable." He picked up the toy, and squeezed out a line of lube, smearing it around with his finger. "Are you ready?"

Cas nodded.

Slowly, Dean reached behind him and inserted the tip, and as he eased it inside, Cas let loose an animalistic growl.

" _Alphaaaaa_... Ohhhhh," he whined, leaning into Dean and wrapping his arms around him.

"Shhhhh. I know," Dean whispered, working the toy in and out of him. "Heat's almost over. Just a few more days and you won't have to worry about this ever again."

"But...mmmm... I-I don't want to take suppressants."

"Oh? Why not?"

"I... ohhhhh. I-I like this. I love when you touch me, Alpha. You're so...mmmph... Gentle and kind and..." He paused to catch his breath. "I-If I'm not in heat, you'll probably never do this again."

Dean shushed him again and nuzzled at his neck, planting a few soft kisses beneath his ear. "Maybe I will," he whispered, working the toy a little faster.

"Ohhh! Really? Mmmm. And... Maybe someday you'll properly claim me? And... Ohhhh... You'll give me your knot?"

"Mmmhmm. Maybe."

Before Dean could register what was happening, Cas growled again, surging forward and sinking his teeth into his shoulder.

"Fuuuuck," Dean hissed, cringing at the sharp teeth latched onto his skin.

Cas pulled away, looking absolutely terrified. "S-sorry! Oh god, I'm sorry!"

"What was _that_ "?

"I-I don't know. I'm so sorry, Alpha! I-It just happened, and..."

In a flash, Dean maneuvered Cas off his lap and onto his back, arranging him carefully on the bed.

"Did you just try to _claim_ me, omega?"

"Umm. I-I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, I..."

Dean's lips were on his before he could finish his sentence, kissing him hard until Cas wrapped his arms and legs around him.

As Dean pulled back, he buried his teeth in the side of his neck, at the same time fumbling for the bulb to inflate the toy.

Cas shrieked in ecstacy as Dean's teeth latched onto him, then groaned as the toy grew larger.

" _Deeean_!" Cas sobbed. "Are you...?"

Dean nodded his head, then began kissing his way down Cas's torso while thrusting the toy in him faster. "You've already got me wrapped around your finger, little omega," he husked. He clamped his teeth down on the side of Cas's ribs, making Cas howl and arch his back. "If you're sure you really want me, I'm willing to give it a try."

Cas yelped as Dean pumped the dildo again. "Yessssss!" he cried out. "Ohh, Alpha, yes!"

Dean grinned and continued kissing a trail down his abdomen, skipping over his groin, then licking up the inside of his thighs.

Cas was vibrating with pleasure, his hips rocking into the toy, legs trembling, his breathing ragged and labored.

Once more, Dean sunk his teeth into him, clamping down on his inner thigh. Cas yelped again, and Dean quickly took his weeping cock into his mouth.

"Come for me, omega. I want to taste you," he purred between long, firm strokes with his tongue. He inflated the toy a final time, and Cas began whimpering frantically as Dean swallowed around his cock.

"Alpha! Alpha! Oh! Oh! Oh! Deeeeean!"

Dean swallowed again and again, sucking down every last drop of Cas's hot, salty release as his omega repeatedly cried out his name.

Finally satisfied that he'd finished, Dean shoved up onto his knees and crawled forward to kiss him once more.

"You okay?" he whispered, still close enough to feel Cas's shattered breath against his chin. He reached down and adjusted the pressure gauge, letting the air slowly drain from the toy's knot.

The omega nodded, staring at him in a hazy glow of contentment. "You're amazing," he murmured. "My beautiful, strange, wonderful Alpha..." He placed one hand on his injured ribs as he tried to calm his breathing, and the other on Dean's cheek. "You _do_ want me," he whispered.

Cas's eyes were full of hope and confusion as he stared up at him, and all Dean could do was smile sheepishly. "Yeah. I uh... I guess I _do_. But only if you want this too. I never want to make you feel obligated or uncomfortable..."

"Dean?"

The shock of hearing his name without being prompted made him do a double-take. "Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me again," Cas grinned.

"Mmm," Dean murmured between kisses. " _Mouthy_ little shit. I like it."

Cas chuckled as he pulled away. "I _told_ you I'm not a very good omega."

"You're an _amazing_ omega. I love everything about you, Cas."

Cas blushed and carefully managed to sit up. "So if I'm your claimed omega now, would you object to removing your clothing for me?"

" _What_? Cas, we can't..."

"No. I just want to snuggle with you, but I need to be closer. I want your scent all over me."

" _Oh."_ It wasn't uncommon for omegas to wear their Alpha's clothing or sleep naked next to them to smell like their mate. Scent was important in their culture, but even more so for omegas, who could even become anxious and depressed when separated from their partner. Scenting often provided a natural antidepressant effect for both single and mated omegas.

"Um. Sure. Okay," Dean said tentatively. "But uhh. You might want to wait until I calm down a little," he grimaced.

"That's not necessary." With shaking hands, he untied the grey fabric belt of Dean's robe, then stared up at him for confirmation.

Cautiously, Dean nodded. "You can. But you don't have to."

"I know."

He took a deep breath and spread opened the robe. "Oh Alpha," he breathed, his eyes wandering over Dean's naked body. "You're beautiful." He ran his fingers over the rippling muscles of his abdomen and subconsciously licked his lips.

"Caaaas," Dean protested. "C'mon, you're making me blush."

Cas just smiled and traced his collarbone with his fingertips, staring at the line of freckles gracing his shoulders and chest.

"Whoa," Cas blurted as his eyes scanned lower, fixating on Dean's fully-erect cock. "You're _big_."

"What?" Dean choked, taken aback by the omega's earnest shock. "It's not _that_ big," he laughed. Sure, he was a hair longer than average, but it was nothing spectacular. Besides, Cas was packing heat down there himself.

Cas grinned. "It's way bigger than I've ever seen, but I meant your _knot_. How are you so... Um... Ready?" he fumbled.

"I uh, I don't know. Mind of its own, I guess." Dean shrugged, embarrassed. His knot, quite frankly,  _was_ pretty big, but hell if he could figure out why it was so swollen _right now._ It had been a long time since he popped a knot without being inside someone, but lately it felt like he had a permanent case of blue balls. Still, for a brief second, he had a childish moment of glee knowing that his cock - and his knot - were much bigger than one _Richard Roman_ 's.

"Oh, Alpha," Cas whispered sadly. "You must be _so_ horny. Taking care of my needs, ignoring your own. Please. _Use_ me. I want you to."

"No, no, no, Cas. Just lie down. I'll be fine," Dean lied. Frankly, he figured he'd wind up jerking off in the bathroom again when Cas feel asleep just to take the edge off. He gently coaxed him down onto his good side, placing his arm under his head like a pillow. "I'm not _using_  you for anything. Come on. Snuggle in."

Cas wrapped an arm around his waist and sighed happily. "This is still so strange. I keep thinking I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream; that I'll still be with my old Alpha, trapped and miserable..."

"Don't even think about it," Dean interrupted. "That's over. You're never going to have to deal with that again, alright?"  
  
Cas smiled, shaking his head.  "It's just so strange," he repeated.  
  
"It's definitely been surreal," Dean mused, "but having you here has been nice. I think I... _Whoa_ , what are you doing?" 

Cas inched in closer, nuzzling his chest as he softly cradled Dean's cock in his hand. "Caring for my Alpha," he murmured. "Someday you're going to give me this knot, aren't you, _Dean_?" Cas was staring tenderly at him with hazy, love-struck eyes, and everything about this suddenly felt so right, Dean could scream.

"Haaa..." Dean squeaked as Cas began slowly stroking. "Y-yes. Someday. Anything you want, Cas. Ohhhh..."

Having Cas's naked body pressed against his own was sweet torture, and the tight fist wrapped around his throbbing cock was already more than he could stand.

Cas licked his palm and stroked some more, but as the friction continued to grow, he reached a hand between his own legs and smeared a bit of his slick over Dean's cock in place of lube. Dean's throaty growl urged him on, and Cas gingerly sat up, using his free hand to alternate fondling his balls and his impossibly swollen knot.

"Sweet Alpha," Cas murmured. "Never thought I'd _want_ to be knotted, especially so soon."

"C-Cas... Mmm. Ohhh, that's good. Just like that..."

Cas smirked and pumped his fist faster, and just as Dean cried out, he wrapped his lips around the swollen tip and swallowed.

"Ohhhhh," Dean groaned. "Fuuuck. Casss." He lay there panting, still partially stunned as Cas licked his lips. "Come here, baby," he breathed. "Your Alpha needs you." He was still leaking like crazy, and the bedding was going to need stripped again, but he didn't care.

Cas made a noise that sounded strangely like a giggle as he pulled himself up, but as Dean wrapped him in his arms, he was suddenly overcome with emotion. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop the tears, but they were determined to fall anyway.

"Cas? Oh god, what's wrong?"

Cas shook his head. "Nothing. I'm okay."

"Hey." Dean touched his chin, tilting it up to get a better look at him. "Talk to me, Cas. That was all too much, wasn't it? I've been so afraid that it might be too stressful for you and..."

"No!" Cas exclaimed. "No. Things were just so horrible for so long, and now... It's just overwhelming. In a good way."

Dean rubbed his own eyes, feeling the sting of tears threatening. "Well let's just take it easy the rest of the day, okay?" he said softly.

Cas nodded and curled up to his chest, gripping him tightly. He breathed in deeply, scenting the calming pheromones Alphas tended to exude after sex, and dabbed at his eyes again.

"I'm sleepy, Alpha," he hummed. "Talk me to sleep?"

Dean smiled. "Okay... Ummm... I don't know. Oh, so I'm going to go into the office for a few hours tomorrow. I promised Sam I'd drop in and help him with something. Do you want to come, or do you want to rest here?"

"Mmm, ask me in the morning," Cas yawned.

"Sure. We won't have time tomorrow, but I also need to take you shopping soon. I'm sure you'd feel more comfortable in your own clothes."

"I like wearing your clothes," Cas mumbled. "They smell like you."

Dean grinned and nuzzled against his slightly damp hair. "Well, you're welcome to wear whatever you want. But I still think you'll feel better having your own clothes again. Maybe we can go out and do something fun this weekend too. A movie or a museum or something?"

"You want to take me _out_? Like... like on a date?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Cas chuckled tiredly. "You're a strange Alpha, but I like it."

"Cas, you've been sleeping in my bed since you got here, and you think it's weird that I want to take you out?"

Cas sighed and tiredly closed his eyes. "Everything's just so different," he murmured. "I have a lot to learn, don't I?"

"Afraid so," Dean said, kissing him on the forehead. "But let's just take it one day at a time, okay?"

There was no response. Cas was silent, already quietly snoring against his chest.

Dean glanced down at the sleeping omega, wondering how a guy in his late thirties could look so adorably young and naive while he slept. He wasn't feeling the least bit tired, but he _was_ comfortable, so as he stared mindlessly at the ceiling, stroking Cas's hair, he breathed in the comforting scent of his content, sated omega.

 _His_ omega. _This had been a long, strange week and a half._

A faint buzzing noise made him glance at the nightstand, at his phone that had been sitting there since last night. He'd been so engrossed in caretaking lately, he'd barely kept up with his email or social media. Carefully, he reached over, trying not to disturb Cas as he picked it up.

After thumbing through a box full of newsletters, junk mail, and a few work updates, he closed his email and tapped open his Facebook app.

_23 Notifications._

He yawned and tapped them open, thinking to himself that all of this cozying up really _was_ making him sleepy. He scrolled through the usual batch of 'likes' and responses, and was just about to put the phone back down when his breath caught in his throat.

_Gabriel Novak has accepted your friend request._


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you think, Cas?"

Cas turned around and looked over his shoulder in the dressing room mirror, checking out the back of his pants.

"They look good. They're too expensive though. You don't have to..."

Dean shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he interrupted. "If you like them, let's get them. Find a few others you like too. Then we just need to get you some underwear and we'll go for lunch."

Cas nodded hesitantly and hopped a few steps back into the dressing room.  
  
Kicking his feet up on the table in front of him, Dean leaned back into his chair and smiled. For someone who had been agoraphobic, Cas was surprisingly brave about leaving the house, as long as Dean was at his side. He had balked a little at first, but with some gentle coaxing, he'd agreed to go. Cas had fallen into a low-grade depression lately, and he'd been sleeping more than usual, so it was good to see him out of the house. Prior to shopping, they'd even caught an early matinee, the latest superhero movie, at Cas's request. As it turned out, Cas had been a big fan of comic books in his youth, and since Dean considered himself a bit of a comic fanboy, it gave them lots to playfully argue about in the car.  
  
It had been a good day so far, but he could tell Cas was staring to lag; they'd been shopping for a while now, and he could scent a hint of anxiety rolling off of him, so he figured they should cut this trip short and head home soon. As for Dean's anxiety, he was trying to hide it as best he could. Cas didn't know it, but he'd contacted Gabriel, and his brother was going to come by later this afternoon. He hadn't had the chance to explain everything just yet, so he was a bit worried about how Gabriel would react.

"Alpha?"

"Hmm?" Dean looked up, suddenly aware that he'd been staring into space, lost in his own thoughts.

Cas was standing in front of him with an armload of rejected pants and jeans, and three pair slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, hey." Dean immediately scooped up the saved ones and draped them over his arm with the rest of his items.

"No, no, I was just going to ask your opinion on those ones," Cas said. "I can't decide."

"If you like them all, let me get them for you."

"Alpha, it's too much."

Dean shook his head. "Don't worry about it. You need clothes, Cas. Besides, I have a surprise for you later, and you'll probably want to wear something other than my old hand-me-downs."

"A surprise? For me? You didn't have to do that. I really don't need much," Cas protested.

Dean playfully rolled his eyes. "You're too modest. But I promise, you'll like this. Now, underwear section and we're done for now. This way." He headed in the direction of the escalator with Cas following behind him.

"What are you doing out, omega?"

The unfamiliar voice immediately made Dean's blood run cold and he spun around in his tracks. Cas was just a few feet behind him, but far enough that he could kick himself for not being more careful.

"You smell _so_ good. Why don't you come with me and I'll take care of that little problem for you?" The much bigger Alpha had grabbed Cas by the wrist and was trying to drag him, though Cas was digging in his heels, in spite of his crutch.

"Get your fucking hands off of him," Dean snarled. He sprung into action, grabbing Cas by the wrist and catching him just before the crutch could throw him off balance.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" the Alpha growled. "I saw him first. Get your own fucking omega."

"This _is_ my omega," Dean said fiercely, tucking Cas under his arm.

The Alpha frowned and glared at Cas. "Why the hell isn't he on suppressants? Pretty little bitch like him is just asking for trouble being out while he's in heat."

"That's none of your business. C'mon," Dean turned around and started to guide Cas to the checkout.

"Maybe you should keep your slutty fucking omega at home next time!" the man shouted.

Dean gritted his teeth and continued walking. If he didn't have an already terrified omega with him, he wouldn't have thought twice about punching the man in the face, but he didn't want to react and upset Cas any further. His left eye was _twitching_ he was so angry, but he continued walking with his arm around Cas's waist, determined to not cause a scene. By the time they reached the front of the store, however, Cas was in tears.

"I'm so sorry, Cas. I should have been keeping a better eye on you."

"It's n-not your fault. I just stopped to look at something for a second, and..." He choked on a sob.

Dean draped the clothing over the nearest rack and hurriedly embraced him, pulling Cas in close to his chest. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. "That guy is a fucking asshole. He had no right to lay a hand on you, and no fucking right to say that. We're going to go home, alright? Let me just pay for your stuff, and we'll get out of here."

Cas nodded and rubbed at his eyes, trying to pull himself together.

Dean hurried them through the line to pay as Cas lowered his head to hide silent tears, but as soon as the walked out the door, the hysterical sobbing began again.

"They _all_ called me that. I'm not... I didn't want to... I couldn't stop them! There were just too many of them to..."

"Shhh, breathe, Cas. Take a breath." Dean continued as calmly as possible, hand still around his waist as he guided him out to the car.  He opened the passenger side door and unfastened his crutch, then eased him down into the seat before hurrying to the driver's side.

"Take a slow, deep breath," he said, as he slid down into his seat. He fumbled in the glove compartment for a few fast food napkins and handed them to Cas to dab his eyes.

"He said no one would ever want me after..." Cas wheezed. "And... A-and they called me... a-a slut and... " He clutched at his ribs, desperately trying to calm his spastic breathing. "They... they were _trying_ to hurt me... and... they-they laughed ab-about it..."

"Cas. Cas, _look_ at me," Dean demanded, caressing his cheek and forcing his attention. " _Breathe_ , omega. Come on. Slow, deep breath. In through your nose, out through your mouth." He locked eyes with him and began deep breathing, coaxing Cas to follow along. When at last the body-wracking sobs turned to quiet sniffles, he finally spoke again.

"Listen to me. Your old Alpha was full of shit. He wasn't just a _physically_ abusive asshole, he was verbally abusive as well. And I know, you haven't even told me _half_ of what went on there, but I know enough. I'm the one who holds you when you're crying, I'm the one who's with you through the nightmares. I _know_ , Cas. He hurt you, and he _lied_ to you. He spent years breaking you down, making you feel like you weren't worthy of even the most basic things, making you feel like _you_ were the problem. "

"But..."

" _No_. No buts. You are _amazing_. You're one of the sweetest, smartest, most interesting people I've ever met. You're smart and funny and kind. And even though I haven't known you that long, I am absolutely _smitten_ with you," he uttered weakly.

Cas sniffled, but the corners of his mouth curled up for a brief second before he began crying again. "You're just being kind."

Dean sighed. "Cas... What's this?" He reached over and unbuttoned the top button of Cas's borrowed flannel, and moved the fabric away to reveal the reddened bite mark.

Cas smiled in spite of himself, and he glanced away shyly. "Your bite," he murmured.

"Mmmhmm. And why did I bite you?"

"To claim me," Cas sniffled.

"That's right, sweetheart. _I_ want you. What they did to you has no effect on that. It's total bullshit that no one would ever want you, Cas. Hey, even that asshole Alpha in the store _wanted_ you."

Cas shook his head. "Y-You don't even know..." he stopped mid-sentence and looked down, covering his mouth to quiet his sobs.

"Well tell me."

"I-I can't. It's too awful."

"Alright," Dean sighed sadly. He leaned forward and gave Cas a quick kiss on his temple. "But if you want to talk it out, I'm here, alright?"

Cas dabbed at his eyes again, then wiped his reddened nose. "I..." he paused, looking away again. "Once he... He. _Oh god_... H-he had a party. And I-I was in heat, so I was h-hiding in my bedroom. I d-didn't want to come out, so he..." he lowered his head and rubbed at his face. "Well, I don't know _what_ he did, but I think he drugged me somehow. And..." he choked, "and he let his guests... _use_ me. I couldn't do anything, I-I was so weak and confused and..."

Dean's jaw clenched angrily. His vision clouded for a second as his eyes stung with tears, and he lunged forward, enveloping Cas in his arms, holding onto him for dear life.

"Shhhh. Okay," he soothed. "Breathe, Cas. Shhhhh. I'm so sorry. I wish I could just fix everything for you." He was crying now too, so he buried his face in Cas's hair and breathed in what little comfort he could, but the essence of Cas was hiding deep beneath the reek of fear and sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Cas."

"Y-you deserve a much b-better omega than me," Cas quivered.

"What?" Dean frowned and pulled back, touching a hand to Cas's cheek. The bruise on his eye had faded to an ugly yellow-green, a constant, garish reminder of what he'd been through. "Cas, why would you _say_ that? There _is_ no better omega for me than you," he murmured. Hearing those words from his own lips was a shock, but he couldn't deny that he was drawn to this omega like a magnet.

Cas's brows knit together in confusion."Doesn't it bother you that I've been with... I mean... I've been _used_... I-I _feel_ like a slutty omega."

" _No,"_ Dean said angrily. _"_ First of all, 'slut' is just a term that shitty Alphas use to keep omegas in line. Sluttiness is a myth. There's no reason an omega shouldn't be allowed to have sex whenever the hell they want, with as many partners as they want. Alphas do it all the time, and they don't get shit for it! Hell, half the time they wear it like a badge of honor. And who do you think they're having sex _with_? Having sex doesn't decrease your worth, Cas."

Cas nodded, unconvinced.

"Second of all, what they did to you is not your fault, understand me? You did not consent to sex, and you sure as hell didn't consent to be drugged or abused. You didn't ask for that, and you didn't deserve it. It's not your fault."

The tears were falling faster, so Dean pulled him in for another hug. "It's not your fault, Cas," he whispered, stroking the omega's back. "Don't worry, they're going to find him and he'll be rotting in jail for the rest of his life, if I have anything to say about it. The rest of his buddies too."

"Wait, what?" Cas sniffled, pulling away.

"I filed charges the night I found you. They've been looking for your old Alpha. They already caught a few of the others, but they've all made bail for now. Fucking laws are so lax on Alphas, half the time they get a slap on the wrist. We're going to pursue this until they're all doing time, don't worry."

Cas stared up at him, wild-eyed and full of fear.

"He'll kill me. We can't... No, Alpha, we can't!"

"We _can_. And we will. I already filed a restraining order. Don't worry. I have friends in high places, Cas. You'll be fine. We can't just let him get away with it. Who knows how many more omegas could get hurt because of him?"

Cas sat there for a moment, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he somberly mulled this over. Finally, he swallowed hard and nodded. "O-okay."

"I'll keep you safe. I promise. And I'll do a damn better job that I did today," Dean sighed. "Let's go home, okay? We'll worry about the rest of your clothes another day. At least we got most of it."

Cas nodded and dabbed at his eyes again.

"We'll grab some McDonalds drive-thru on the way home. You mumbled something about a Happy Meal in your sleep last night," Dean said, giving him a tiny smile.

"I _did_?" Cas squeaked, finally letting out a little laugh. "I haven't even _had_ McDonalds since I was a kid."

"Well you're due for a greasy treat, I'd say. Dry those tears, little omega," he said fondly, kissing him on the forehead. "We'll have some lunch, then you can nap for a bit if you want before your surprise."

Cas glanced skeptically at him. "What _is_ it?"

"You'll see." Dean started the car and gave him a wink. "So should I order you a combo or a kid's meal?"

:::::::

Dean picked up his phone and checked the time again, so nervous he could feel himself trembling. Gabriel would be here soon, and save for a few brief messages on Facebook, they hadn't really spoken much. Aside from saying that Cas was staying with him, he hadn't discussed the details.  
  
There were no new messages from Gabriel, but he was pleasantly surprised to see a text from Jo Harvelle, asking him if he'd like to meet up with her and Ellen for lunch tomorrow. He was glad that Jo had decided to stay in touch, even though they'd pretty much wrapped things up already. They'd spent so much time together over the last few months, she and Ellen had become his friends, not just clients. He quickly messaged her back, promising to be there, as long as it was okay that he brought a friend. Cas had his first psychiatrist appointment in the morning, so as long as he was okay with it, he figured they could swing by afterwards.

With a final glance at his phone, he wandered down the hallway to wake Cas from his nap. The poor guy had been through the wringer today, and though he'd usually let him rest, this was definitely worth waking him for.

"Cas?" Dean sat gently on the edge of the bed and nudged Cas's shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"You gonna get up? You've been napping a while now."

Cas whined and gripped his pillow tighter. "Not yet. I'm tired. Lie down with me?"

Dean smiled. "I'd love to, but that surprise should be ready soon. C'mon, sleepyhead."

Sighing, Cas slowly sat up. He yawned and stretched until the pain in his ribs made him stop. "Really, Alpha. You don't have to surprise me with anything. I told you, I don't need much."

"Oh, shush. This is something you need." He stood and held out a hand, helping Cas stand. "You want to put on some of your new clothes?" he asked.

"Sure. If you can give me a hand."

Dean nodded and picked up a pair of khakis Cas had chosen, and he swiftly yanked off the tags. Cas began his ritual of sitting on the bed to ease them over his legs, and Dean helped him to stand.

"They just barely fit over your cast, don't they?" Dean noted.

"Yes. But it feels good to wear real pants again."

"What, you're tired of sleep pants and my old shorts?" Dean gasped, feigning offense.

Cas smiled. "They're comfy, but not for all the time. And I never was much for shorts."

"Yeah, I can see that," Dean nodded. He held out the crisp white button-down that Cas had picked out and slipped it over his shoulders.

"You look good all dressed up," Dean said, quickly fastening each button. He finger-combed through Cas's messy bedhead, smiling as Cas blushed.

"Thank you for the new clothes," he said softly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. That whole thing just caught me off guard, and..."

"You're welcome," Dean said simply. "Don't apologize." He picked up Cas's crutch and began strapping his leg into it. "You know, tomorrow will be two weeks. Your heat should be almost over, I would think."

Cas nodded. "I hope so. Usually my cycles are pretty regular. They're so exhausting."

"I'll bet. Well, by the time the next one rolls around, you should be able to take suppressants. Won't have to worry about that ever again."

Cas nodded uncertainly. "I can't even imagine it." He put his weight on the crutch and took a tentative step to get his balance. "Alright. Where to?" he asked.

"Dining room. Have a seat while I go make some coffee."

Cas shrugged and followed him down the hallway.

In the kitchen, Dean glanced at his phone again while the coffee brewed. His nerves were getting the best of him now, and all he could do was hope this went well. He'd originally thought it would be best to explain everything in person, but now that Gabriel was on the way, he realized he should have at least given him a heads up. He should have called and warned him of his brother's injuries, but Gabriel's response was so immediate, he didn't even have time to think about it.

Just as he began pouring the third cup of coffee, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" he yelled to Cas, already hurrying toward the door. He could see Gabriel's silhouette through the frosted glass of the window, and he took a deep breath before he opened the door.

A small, defiant-looking omega stared up at him, those golden eyes unmistakably those of the boy in the photo. His brave front would have been convincing had he not been betrayed by the faint scent of anxiety lurking beneath his heavy cologne.

"Hi," Dean said warmly, adjusting his posture so as not to seem too imposing. "Gabriel?"

"Yeah. Hi," the smaller man replied. "You must be Dean." He held out his hand to shake.

"Yeah. Come on in," Dean motioned. "Thanks for coming. I know this must have been such a random message to receive."

Gabriel glanced around suspiciously as he stepped inside, his nose sniffing the air.

"I know. I'm an Alpha. Sorry, I should have mentioned it," Dean said sheepishly. "Don't worry though, I'm well in control of myself. Cas is in the dining room. He uhh... he doesn't know you're coming. I thought it would be a nice surprise."

Gabriel nodded, still sniffing and distrustfully scanning the room.

"This way," Dean said as they trekked to the dining room. "Look, Gabriel, before you see him you should know that..." Before he could even finish his sentence, Gabriel shoved past him, scenting frantically. The sudden whiff of excited omega was so strong it was almost palpable and he hurried after him, not wanting to miss the look on Cas's face when his surprise visitor arrived.

As soon as he reached the doorway, Gabriel stopped dead in his tracks.

"Cassie?"  
  
" _Gabriel_?" Cas shrieked. Tears immediately filled his eyes, and he shoved away from the table and stood.

Gabriel rushed forward at full force and threw his arms around him, causing Cas to yelp, and laugh, and cry all at once.

"Watch his ribs!" Dean called, torn between not wanting to ruin the moment, and looking out for Cas.

Gabriel pulled back and stared, shaking his head in amazement. "It's really you." He had his hands on either side of Cas's head, gazing up fondly into those ice blue eyes. "Holy shit! I thought you might be dead! I didn't _want_ to believe that but... Oh my god." He wiped furiously at his eyes.

Cas nodded, smiling through his tears. "I-I know. Me too. I didn't think I'd ever see you again. And Balthazar... Is he...?"

"Yeah! Yeah, he's fine. Lives in Los Angeles now. Works in television as a production assistant, married a sweet Beta girl named Denise... God, he's going to be so glad to hear you're okay! I didn't want to tell him until I was sure. I mean, I almost talked myself out of coming. I must be crazy to just go to some random guy's house because he said you were here! Honestly, part of me figured this _Dean_ guy was just going to rape and murder me."

Cas smiled and shook his head. "Not Dean. He's a good Alpha. He's been taking really good care of me. Have a seat," he said, hopping on one foot back to his chair.

"Gabriel, would you like some coffee?" Dean interrupted, heading toward the kitchen.

"Sure. Five sugars, if you have it."

Dean nodded, trying not to laugh at Gabriel's request. He hurried to the kitchen and grabbed the coffee he'd poured, preparing the final cup for their guest.

"So what's the deal here, Cas?" Gabriel was asking as he returned. "Who's this Dean guy, and how did you end up here? Oh, uh, thanks," he said sheepishly as he noticed Dean enter the room. "More importantly, why aren't you on hormone suppressants?" he asked, wrinkling his nose, and shooting Dean a suspicious side-eye.

"Oh. Well I have some broken ribs, and I'm on heavy painkillers. The doctor said I can't take them together."

"And what's up with the cast?" Gabriel continued, blabbering so excitedly he wasn't even waiting for answers. "How... Wait, how did you break your ribs? And your ankle?" He leaned in close and whispered something in Cas's ear that Dean couldn't understand.

"No, no! Nothing like that. Dean rescued me. You can talk freely here, don't worry. I-I'm not sure want to talk about all of it yet, but it was my old Alpha; He and a few of his friends."

Gabriel's face twisted into a pained grimace. "Roman?"

Cas nodded.

"I never liked that guy. Who wants to take a thirteen year old kid as their omega? _Disgusting fuck,"_ he snarled. "What happened to him? Please tell me that asshole died a horrific death."

Cas shrugged. "I don't know."

"The police have been looking for him," Dean said quietly. "I can catch you up on details later if you want."

Gabriel nodded, frowning. "I hope I never run into him, because I might kill the sonofabitch."

"You and me both," Dean murmured.  
  
"Jesus, Cassie, I looked for you for so long. Everything kind of went to shit after Mom and Dad died. Balthy was all fucked up over it, being the family favorite Beta and all. He ran off to California, never even came back for me. We're fine now, but god, I was pissed at him for _years_. We were both a mess, and that was just his fucked-up way of coping, I guess."  
  
Cas frowned, slowly shaking his head. "What did you _do_?"   
  
Gabriel shrugged. "I was, what, sixteen? Young enough that they put me in foster care, but old enough that I wasn't about to stay there. They were nice and all, but I ran away again, lived on the street for about two years. I kinda lost my shit, you know? Balthazar abandoned me, then a week later, you disappeared too... No one had any idea where the hell he'd moved to, and no one would give me any info since you were considered Roman's 'property'. The cops wouldn't even file a missing persons case because you were 'owned'," he glowered.  "I just... I fucking lost it. Took me a few years, some meds, and some therapy to get myself back together, but I did it. This guy that worked at the homeless omega shelter let me use his address, and I got a job, then eventually an apartment... I looked for you. For _years_ , Cas. I was obsessed. I came close a few times, but Roman, being the big-shot he is, up and moved you again. He even had some of his goon buddies threaten me! Three of them beat the _shit_ out of me a few years back. At least one of those fucks is going to suffer the rest of his life in prison now," he spat angrily.  
  
" _Alastair_?" Cas asked tentatively.   
  
Gabriel nodded.  
  
"I kind of figured," Cas said softly.  "Alp... Er, _Dick_ was always big on privacy, and he has the money to do whatever he wants. If he wants you to stay quiet, he'll make you somehow." He blinked back a few tears, and Dean hurried to grab them a box of tissues.  
  
"Not to interrupt," Dean said as there was a break in the conversation, "But Richard Roman isn't the same as..."  
  
"Dick Roman? The owner of Roman Empire Media?  Yes," Gabriel finished. "You didn't know that?"  
  
Dean shook his head, feeling his pulse quicken. Richard 'Dick' Roman had a reputation a mile long for being a world-class asshole. Cas wasn't kidding when he said he had the money to buy your silence; he was one of the richest men in America.   
  
"So this guy rescued you...?" Gabriel asked, motioning toward Dean.

"Yes," Cas nodded. "He found me and took me to the hospital. Then he took ownership of me, and took me in."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. "Ownership?" 

"Just temporarily," Dean assured him. "I know it sounds bad, but the laws are shitty. If I didn't take ownership, any other Alpha could have, and I couldn't risk that in his condition."

"Uh huh," Gabriel hummed suspiciously.

"Dean has been wonderful," Cas interrupted. "He's helping me. I have appointments at the doctor, a psychiatrist, and he's going to take me to a support group next week... I-I know it hasn't been long, but since I've been here, I feel like I can be _me_ again. I haven't felt hopeful like this in at least twenty years, Gabriel."

Gabriel's scowl softened. "But he's another _Alpha_ , Cas. How do you know he's not just grooming you to be some claimed omega?"

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"I would be _lucky_ to be his omega."

Gabriel sighed and glanced in Dean's direction. "How long have you been here?"

"Almost two weeks."

"Well," Gabriel huffed. "My feelings on omega ownership haven't changed over the last twenty-something years, so forgive me if I'm a little suspicious."

Cas nodded. "It's okay, Gabriel. I'm fine. Look, Dean is a _good_ Alpha. He's an omegas rights lawyer. He's been fighting things like ownership for years."

"Pshh. Likely story."

Cas laughed out loud. "It's true. Have you been following the news?"

"I read the paper," Gabriel shrugged. "Why?"

"Dean was the prosecutor in the Bancroft case. He's the one who put Alastair behind bars."

Gabriel squinted in concentration, as if he was trying to remember something. "Dean... _Winchester_? Wait, you're Dean _Winchester_?"

"Uhhh," Dean fumbled, blushing as Gabriel stared him down. "Guilty as charged."

"Huh..." Despite the name-drop, the omega remained unmoved. "Well look, Cas, pack your stuff. I have a big house. No Alphas around, nothing to worry about while you're in heat. Not to toot my own horn, but I'm a hell of a cook. I'm the head chef at this great restaurant in Lawrence now. You'd have your run of the place while I'm at work."

Dean suddenly felt like he'd been punched in the gut. When he invited Gabriel here, he'd never even _thought_ about the fact that he might want to take him away. _Of course_ he'd want to take him. Cas was his long-lost brother! It was obvious that Gabriel was distrustful of Alphas to begin with, and to him, Dean was just some guy who had barely known Cas two weeks. And honestly... he _was_. It hadn't been that long; he shouldn't be so attached already. Maybe there really _was_ something to this pair-bond thing.

He had sworn to himself that he would never claim an omega, and yet he _had_ claimed Cas; In a moment of weakness, perhaps, but he already felt an intense bond between them. It probably didn't help that they'd been sharing a bed since day one. It didn't help that Cas was so open during their late-night pillow talks; it made Dean brave enough to open up too, something he'd never been good at. It didn't help that Cas's scent was so comforting, it reminded him of _home_ , and being away from it, even for a few minutes made him ache with need. It didn't help that he knew every square inch of Cas's body; every bruise, every scar, every last birthmark was seared into his memory like he'd known them his entire life. It didn't help that he felt as close to Cas already as he did with Lisa, and that scared the shit out of him.

All of a sudden, he was afraid he was going to be sick.

"Excuse me." Without another word, he hurried to the bathroom, leaving the brothers alone to talk in private.

He fumbled his way to the bathroom and closed the door, trying to calm his emotions. The problem with being an Alpha, even _without_ claiming, was the biological urge to protect their partners at all costs. He could feel himself panting and trembling with anger, and as he stood there, staring at himself in the mirror, he had to scowl at how ridiculous he was being. This was completely irrational. Cas has been through a horrible trauma, and he had just reunited with family. If this is what Cas wanted, he couldn't stand in his way. He _wouldn't_. He clenched his jaw as a stray tear made its way down his cheek.

_If this is what Cas wanted, he was just going to have to deal with it._

He closed the toilet lid and sat down with his head in his hands, slumped there for what seemed like forever.

"Dean?"

Cas's voice from down the hallway finally snapped him out of his pity party. He wiped his eyes and took a good look at himself in the mirror before opening the door, bracing himself for the inevitable.

"Yeah? Coming," he said, taking a few steps into the hallway.

Cas met him halfway. "Where did you go?" He sniffed worriedly at the air, which, Dean imagined, probably reeked of distress. "You've been in here over an hour."

"Just giving you two time to talk alone," he lied, stepping around him and retreating to the dining room. He paused as he glanced around the empty room.

"Where's Gabriel?"

"He left."

Dean didn't realize he'd been holding his breath until it whooshed out of his lungs. "Wha... Why? Already?"

Cas nodded and began clearing their coffee cups from the table. "Yeah. He's not too happy with me. We're fine though, don't worry. He's going to come visit again on Saturday, if it's okay with you."

"Of course. What happened?"

Cas smiled shyly. "He's a bit suspicious of you. Well, not _just_ you, all Alphas, really."

"I kind of got that feeling."

"He's had some bad experiences... Well, to be fair, so have I, but his have made him a little paranoid. Anyway, he wants me to come live with him."

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. "When are you going?" he asked tentatively.

"I'm not."

"What?" Dean frowned.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Cas, he's your _family_. And you haven't known me that long. Don't you think you'd be more comfortable with Gabriel?" His eyes were shining with unshed tears, mostly in anger over his own neediness, and he stared down at his feet, trying to force them away.

Cas's face scrunched in confusion, and he tilted his head, those clear blue eyes piercing into his soul again. "You _want_ me to leave?"

" _No_!" Dean exclaimed, just a little too loudly. "I-I mean, no," he said, lowering his voice. "I don't. But if you'd feel better there, I understand."

"Oh," Cas breathed, his eyes growing wide and childlike. He took a few steps forward and caressed Dean's cheek, urging him to open his eyes. "You thought I was going to leave? Tonight?"

Dean shrugged.

" _Dean_ ," the omega soothed. "You are my Alpha. You have claimed me. And, apparently, I even tried to claim you," he simpered. "You're stuck with me. Legally, even!"

"Yeah," Dean tittered. "I'm not complaining, but I don't want you to feel obligated just because... Well, I-I'm still having a hard time wrapping my head around all of this, and I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go live with your family. I wouldn't keep you here."

Cas shook his head quizzically. "Listen to _me_ , Alpha. I don't care if it's only been a few weeks. You and I have connected more in this short period of time than my old Alpha and me ever did; and not just on an Alpha/omega level. I have no plans of leaving right now unless you want me to."

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes_ , Dean." Cas brushed a tender kiss across his temple. "I want to see where this goes," he whispered.

Dean huffed out another breath, and extended his arms, pulling Cas into a tight hug. "Me too. But if you ever change your mind, tell me, okay? I'll take you to see your family any time you want. I mean it."

Cas nodded and nuzzled against his chest.

"So things are really okay with you and Gabriel?" Dean asked. He slipped his hand into Cas's, twining their fingers together, and he walked him into the living room.

"Yeah. He wasn't thrilled. He doesn't believe that omegas should even associate with Alphas, for their own safety, at the very least."

Dean nodded slowly.

"He's pretty jaded, I'm afraid. I told him that sometimes you have to give people the benefit of the doubt. He wasn't happy about that either, but I asked him to do it anyway. For me. He promised he'd try, but he's going to keep checking up on me," he smiled, rolling his eyes. "Umm. There's something else I should tell you."

"Oh?" Dean's breath caught in his throat again.

"He uh..." Cas paused, nervously licking his lips. "Gabriel insisted that he's coming for the weekend, not just Saturday. I told him if he is, he'd better find a hotel or something. He's so damn stubborn."

Dean smiled a little, amused by the elder omega's defiance. "Well, he's welcome to stay with us. I'm glad he's checking in on you. I prefer it, actually."

"What? Why?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Just to be sure you're okay. I'm an older brother too. I can respect that."

"He always _was_ overprotective," Cas grinned, shaking his head. "God, all these years, I never thought I'd see him again. I just can't believe he's ... And Balthazar is okay too... " Cas was so giddy, he could barely form a sentence. The tears were streaming down his face again, and there was a slight giggle in his voice as Dean helped him remove his crutch. "I can't believe you found him for me."

"Why wouldn't I at least try? I'm glad he came. He's welcome anytime. I have his number too, so you can call him whenever you want."

"Call? You mean on the _phone_?"

Dean laughed. "Uh, yeah. How do _you_ make calls?"

"I-I never have. You'll have to teach me how to use it."

"You've never used a phone?" Dean questioned.

"My Alpha just had a cellphone. He kept it on him all the time. I wasn't allowed to touch it."

"Oh. Right." His jaw clenched as he tried to hold back an angry sigh. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm emotionally drained," he finally managed. "It's been a hell of a day. Wanna relax and watch some TV?" He lay down on the couch, then motioned for Cas to join him.

"There's not enough room," Cas laughed as he detached his crutch. "I can sit on the ch..."

"There's room. Come on." Dean scooted back as far as he could and made room. "Oh, wait, that's your bad side. Let me lie the other way," he said, but Cas stopped him before he could get up.

"This is fine," he said. "I don't need to watch TV anyway." He carefully lowered himself onto the couch, and snuggled in close to Dean's chest.

"Comfy?"

"Mmmhmm," Cas murmured.

"Good." Dean reached for the TV remote and flipped through the channels until he found an old black and white movie for background noise, and as they fell into a comfortable silence, he rhythmically began running his fingers through Cas's hair. Though he was watching the TV screen, he wasn't really paying attention to the movie. Instead, he was focused on the warmth of Cas's body next to his, listening to his breathing and his content little sighs, thinking about how much his life had changed in such a short period of time.

"I'm so glad you didn't leave today," he sighed.

"You were really worried..."

"Yeah."

"Silly Alpha." Smiling, Cas affectionately rubbed his cheek against Dean's chest. "Mmm... You smell good."

"Uh oh," Dean grimaced, sniffing the air. "I thought this would be relaxing. You're not... Oh! Yes, you are. God, I'm sorry. I should have known better."

Cas looked up at him, wide-eyed and panting. " _Knot me,_ Alpha _._ "

"Cas..." Dean would never get over how quickly Cas could go from zero to horny in a matter of seconds. 

"Need your knot, Alpha. _Now_." Cas struggled to rise up on his knees, and he crawled forward to kiss at his neck. "Want it," he breathed. "Want _you_. Big knot. Inside me. Please."

Dean took a long, deep, breath. Just hearing Cas's words in that breathy, pleading voice was enough to make him hard lately, and it was getting more difficult to say no.

"Cas, you know I can't. Wh-what are you doing?" he bit his bottom lip, trying to stifle a groan. Cas was slowly unfastening the buttons of his flannel shirt, and nibbling his way down the exposed skin. "You're pretty bold tonight," he rasped.

"I told you I wasn't a very good omega," Cas whispered. He planted a knee on either side of Dean's hips, straddling his groin and began rubbing against him. "This feels nice," he hummed.

Dean nodded breathlessly. This beautiful omega was grinding and riding him like an Alpha in a rut, and he was fighting the urge to flip him onto his back and ravage him. Cas's assertiveness was such a turn-on, and it was completely unlike any omega he'd ever been with. Then again, Cas was unlike any omega he'd ever met.

Most omegas were submissive and reserved, and while Cas still had his anxious moments, most of the time he was fairly confident. Perhaps due to years of being unable to speak freely, he was happy to spend entire evenings just lying in bed, talking about whatever came to mind. He loved music, Dean had discovered, and whenever Cas awoke from another nightmare, they'd bond over classic rock until it lulled him to sleep. He was opinionated and passionate about causes, and he spoke louder than an omega should. And then there was his physical stature and his larger-than-the-average-omega anatomy... Nearly everything about him betrayed the traditional omega stereotype, and each new discovery just made Dean more and more intrigued.

"God, you're gorgeous," Dean breathed. "And this is making me horny as hell, but we need to go get your toy."  
  
"No toy," Cas breathed. " _You_."  
  
Dean's eyes rolled back as Cas kissed and sucked at the side of his neck. "C-Come on, Cas. Toy or nothing."

Cas stopped abruptly, pulling his lips away from the side of his neck. "Come _on!_ How many times do I have to throw myself at you before you just knot me?" he yelled. "You've already marked me up. If you really want me, then mate me!" He shoved himself on his arms, flinching at the pain in his ribs, and he reached angrily for his crutch. Realizing it would take too long to attach it, he struggled to stand on his good foot and took a few tentative hops toward the door.

"Cas..."

"Leave me alone."

Dean sighed and sat up as he listened to Cas pathetically hop his way down the hall, wondering what the hell just happened. Cas's moods fluctuated back and forth so quickly, the damn hormones were giving him whiplash. He sat there on the couch for a few minutes, staring listlessly at the TV, fighting back his Alpha instincts to chase after him. He was frustrated and pissy, and since omegas could scent an angry Alpha a mile away, he knew he had to tread carefully. Once he was sure he had calmed down enough, he picked up Cas's crutch and headed down the hallway to the bedroom.

"Cas?" he asked, knocking softly.

There was no answer, so he pushed open the door, and was surprised to find his bed empty.

The bathroom door was open, and Cas wasn't there either, and for a brief moment, Dean panicked. He hoped to God Cas hadn't tried to leave the house smelling like he did. The combination of vulnerable, injured omega, heat, and slick scent would make him an easy target for any asshole Alpha.

There was only one more place to check, but Cas never went in his tiny office. Still, the door was closed, and he couldn't remember if he'd been the last one to close it or not.

"Cas?" He popped his head in the door, and was just about to turn around when he heard a tiny sniffle. "Cas, where are..." Just then, he caught sight of a plaster-casted foot sticking out from under his desk.

Cautiously, he lowered himself down on the floor and crawled closer, setting his crutch next to him.

"Hey," he whispered.

Cas glanced up at him, his eyes wet with tears.

"What are you doing under here?"

Cas shrugged.

"Are you going to come out?"

There was no answer.

"Alright," Dean sighed, thinking it was best to give him some space. "I'm going to go start dinner. Knot's in the bedside table if you need it." He crawled back a few feet and stood, then reached for the doorknob.

"You were angry with me," a tiny, trembling voice said. "I'm sorry, Alpha. I was out of line."

Cas's quivering voice hit him like a sucker punch to the stomach, and he immediately dropped back down on the floor.

"No! No, Cas, it's alright. You're allowed to be frustrated. And I didn't mean to..." He struggled for a minute, trying to collect his thoughts. "I wasn't _angry._ I was just a little frustrated. I know this is really hard on you, and I know it doesn't even come close to comparing, but it's frustrating for me too."

"It is?"

Dean nodded. "Of course. Come on out of there. Let's talk," he said, offering Cas a hand.

"I-I yelled at you. I shouldn't have done that," Cas sniffed. "I'm so sorry, Alpha."

"You're allowed to yell, Cas. Don't you go shutting down and pulling that submissive omega stuff with me. You can call me Alpha all you want, but I told you, we're equals here. You can express emotion freely, but I'd rather not get angry at each other if we can talk it out. Come. Talk to me."

Carefully, the omega tried to crawl out on his own, but his ankle was still a hindrance. He huffed and reached for Dean's hand.

"Come on." Dean didn't bother helping him into his crutch, just nudged up under his shoulder and helped him hop to his bedroom.

Cas crawled into bed and curled up in the fetal position, still sniffing and wiping the occasional tear.

"You trust me, don't you, Cas?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." Dean slipped into bed behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I know you've had a hard time," he whispered. "But all of _that_ is over, okay? We might get angry at each other from time to time, but I'm never going to lose control like he did. I'd never hurt you, Cas. You know that, right?"

Cas sniffed. "Yeah. I know. I really shouldn't have snapped at you though. I didn't mean to. I'm just so frustrated. But then..."he hiccuped. "I was already frustrated, and when you got angry, the smell just triggered something. My old Alpha was angry a lot and he..."

"Shhh. I know," Dean whispered. He wasn't really sure what to say, so he squeezed him a little tighter.  "I'm sorry," he finally managed. "I'm not your old Alpha though. I can't promise I'll never get angry or frustrated, but I _can_ promise that I'd never hurt you, alright?"

"I know," Cas sighed. "But in the moment, that all went out the window." He lay there for a moment, deep in thought. "It really frustrates you too?"

Dean smiled. "Yeah. Of course. You're kind of intense when you're horny," he laughed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so out-of-my-mind crazy on hormones. I can't even think straight when it happens."

"I can only imagine. I only rutted the first time I presented. It wasn't super late, but the pharmacy was already closed. You know how it is in small towns, no twenty-four hour places around. Dad got me hormone suppressants as soon as they opened in the morning, but it takes a day or so before all the symptoms calm down anyway. I locked myself in the guest bathroom with a few bottles of lube and I jerked off until I was sure my dick would fall off. Then I did it some more. Cried the whole time, completely destroyed the bathroom. I was totally out of control. And _angry_. It was like having this maddening itch that you just can't scratch."

Cas smiled sadly. "Yeah, the first time was the worst. I was sent to live with my Alpha the same night."

"Oh," the word slipped past Dean's lips in a horrified gasp."I-I'm sorry."

Cas shrugged. "It was a long time ago. It was strange more than anything. Your body makes you think you need it. I _needed_ it, and at the same time, I hated it. It hurt so much. Plus, I was just a kid. I had no idea what the hell was happening."

"He fucking knotted you the same day? You were _thirteen_! Sick fuck," Dean grumbled.

Cas shifted uncomfortably at the scent of anger, a tiny whimper escaping his throat.

"Shhh. I'm not angry at _you_ , little omega," Dean whispered, pulling him in tighter. He nuzzled at his hair and gave him a few tiny licks just behind the ear, and Cas's body immediately began to relax.

"Alpha?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you even _want_ to knot me?" Cas's voice was tentative and soft, and the tinge of sadness didn't escape Dean's notice.

"Well... It's complicated."

Clearly this was not the response the omega was looking for, because he huffed and curled in on himself.

"No, Cas, I _want_ to. It just scares me," Dean admitted.

"Sex with me  _scares_ you?"

"Not like that. I mean... I worry that you just want to because you're in heat. I worry that what I've already done is too much, that you'll wake up next week and regret it, and resent me. You just said yourself, your hormones make you feel like you _need_ it... Maybe you don't really _want_ it.  I really should have had more self-control..."

"Do _you_ regret it?"

"No," he said softly. "Hell, Cas, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it. But I'd feel terrible if it turns out you were just a victim of your raging hormones. What if I took advantage of you?" he flinched. "You've got to admit, this is happening pretty fast."

Cas slowly nodded, rolling onto his back. "I guess so. But I don't just _need_ this time, I  _want_ too. And it's different because you're my mate."

"I'm... What?" Dean felt the blood drain from his face. The casual way Cas tossed the word around caught him completely off-guard.

"My _mate_." Cas stared in amusement as Dean squirmed. "You can't tell me you don't feel it too? The fact that your scent didn't scare me the first night should have clued you in. I could tell from the start you weren't a threat to me, but there was something more there. Can't you smell it when we lie together, the heady way out scents mingle? I can tell from the way you _taste_ , Alpha; from the way my skin tingles when you touch me, the way I crave your touch when you're too far away. You are my _mate_ , Dean. My _true_ mate. The one I should have been with all this time."

 _Mates_?  He and Lisa had been _engaged_ and they'd never called each other that. While the idea of true mates was still a common one, particularly among the older population, the possibility of one perfect person for everyone had always been ludicrous to him. He loved Lisa with all his heart, but what would have happened if they'd never met? Eventually, they would have met other people, maybe married, lived completely separate lives...  
  
Then again, how could Cas, someone he'd just met, have such a ridiculously strong hold on him?  
  
He must have lay there with his jaw gaping for a little too long, because Cas suddenly turned and shot him a wide smile.

"I've never seen an Alpha so afraid of the word _mate_ ," he teased, gently kissing his cheek. "Guess this is why they tell omegas to know their place and shut up."  
  
"N-no. Don't say that. I... I feel it too," Dean admitted weakly. "I'm sorry, Cas, this is all so new to me. I've never really believed in any of that shit, but I have to admit there's _something_ happening between us. I'm not sure what to say right now." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second, head spinning from the roller coaster of emotions they'd been throughtoday _._  
  
Cas just smiled and stroked the side of his face, gazing at him longingly. "I guess we _both_ have a lot to learn, Alpha. Luckily, someone once told me we don't have to figure everything out right now." He kissed him on the tip of his nose and snuggled back into his chest, sighing happily. "My hormones have calmed down a bit, so why don't we have a quick nap before dinner? It's been a long, emotional day."  
  
"Yeah," Dean nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."


	7. Chapter 7

"Do I have to go?" Cas whined. He opened his eyes, still puffy and tear-swollen from the night before, and rubbed at them tiredly.

"Yeah. Sorry, Cas." Dean hummed, nuzzling at the back of his hair and reveling in the warmth and the scent of the sleepy omega in front of him. "I'd rather stay in bed too, but you need to go talk to Dr. Fitzgerald. He's..." he paused. "Well, he's a little goofy, but I think you'll like him. I've known him for a long time. A lot of my clients see him."

Cas sighed. "Will he let you come in with me?"

"Into the room? No. But Garth, er, Dr. Fitzgerald specializes in treatment for abused omegas. I'll be right next door in the lounge until you're finished. There's a little window in the therapy room, so you'll be able to see me the whole time." Cas seemed to calm a little at that, and Dean squeezed him tighter. "And he's an omega himself, so no smells or anything to bother you. You'll be fine, I promise. Come on. We should get dressed."

Cas groaned as Dean's warmth left him, and he rolled onto his back and yawned. "Alright. Can we get McDonalds for lunch again?"

"Makin' up for lost time, huh?" Dean chuckled. "Actually, I told my friend Jo that we'd meet her and her mom for lunch afterward. But only if you're feeling up to it, of course."

"Jo Harvelle?"

Dean nodded. "Is that okay?"

Cas bit his lip anxiously as he dragged himself out of bed. "Yeah. I guess that would be okay."

"We don't have to, really," Dean said, as he knelt and held out a new pair of pants for Cas to step into. "I can cancel if you don't want to see people right now."

"No, no... It'll be good to see her again."

Dean paused and looked up, confused. "You know Jo?"

"Yeah," Cas murmured. He zipped up his pants and reached for his crutch. "Like Gabriel said, Alastair was friends with my old Alpha. Jo was his omega, so I'd see her sometimes, at the parties my Alpha would throw. They mostly kept us there to show us off; who had the most obedient omega, that sort of thing," he flinched.

"Fuck, Cas. I understand if you'd be uncomfortable. I'll call Jo and cancel."

Cas shook his head. "No. It might be a little awkward at first, considering what we've been through, but I'd like to go. Honestly, we didn't get to see each other that much, but I feel close to her somehow. Like she was the only other person who _understood_... I-I don't know. I've been thinking about her a lot, wondering if she's okay. Alastair was even worse than _my_ Alpha. He was downright sadistic." He zoned out for a minute, lost in thought, and he shook his head, shivering. "He was awful. Sick and awful."

For a second, the thought that Alastair Bancroft might have once laid a finger on Cas had Dean blind with rage. He _knew_ what a sick son of a bitch Alastair was, from months of discussion and the trial with Jo. His jaw tightened and his fist clenched, and it was only when he noticed Cas trembling that he finally snapped out of it.

"Sorry," he said. He sighed and rubbed at his temples, trying to pull himself together. "So glad that asshole is off the streets."

"Me too," Cas murmured, visibly shaken. "Well," he said, buttoning his final shirt button, "Let's get this over with."

 

:::::::::

 

Cas sighed as Dean pulled the Impala into a tiny, nondescript parking lot and cut the engine. He was so nervous, the smell of his own anxiety hung heavy in the air, and ironically, that was just making him more anxious.

"Let's get some fresh air," Dean said, as if reading his mind. He stepped out of the car and walked around to open his car door.

The cool, crisp air and the impending smell of rain whooshed into his lungs, and Cas took a deep breath, trying to clear his head. He knew that going to the psychiatrist today was a good first step toward feeling better, but still, he was scared. He wasn't sure he was ready to open up old wounds just yet, and he hoped Dr. Fitzgerald wouldn't push him too hard today.

He reached for Dean's hand to help him stand, and as he braced himself against the car, Dean began fastening him into his crutch. The strap that buckled to his upper thigh always tickled, and he felt himself blush as a hand reached between his legs to secure it. He couldn't wait until this heat was over, because even the slightest touch was enough to set him off lately.

"You ready?" Dean held out a hand and Cas gripped it, steadying himself as he took the first step.

"Ready as I'm going to be," Cas grumbled.

"That's my boy."

That warm flush rushed over him again, and Cas couldn't help the tiny smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Dean was always saying little things like that, and even though he probably didn't mean it that way, Cas liked to think that he was subconsciously asserting his ownership.

Dean - he'd been calling him Dean on occasion, since it seemed to please him - insisted he wasn't good at playing Alpha, but he was far better at it than he realized. He was the type of Alpha Cas used to dream about when he just a pup, playing house with the neighbor children. He always imagined he'd get married someday and live this perfect life: white picket fence, two car garage, maybe a cat or two, and most importantly, an Alpha who adored him, and vice versa. After Gabriel returned from being partnered off, however, that hope began to dwindle.

Gabriel's Alpha had been cruel, and running away on more than one occasion didn't help matters. It was bad enough being homeless, but being a homeless _omega_ left him especially vulnerable. Cas still didn't know everything that happened while Gabriel was alone on the streets, but whatever it was had changed him. His joking, happy-go-lucky demeanor faded, and while he was still as snarky and rebellious as ever, now he was fearful. He'd never forget the last time Gabriel returned home, injured, reeking of terror and the sickening scent of Alpha, how he sat in the shower under the hottest water he could stand, scrubbing until his skin was crimson with heat. He'd never forget his older, much stronger brother bawling and begging him not to tell their father as Cas helped dress his wounds and did his best to comfort him.

_"Good Alphas only exist in the movies, Cassie. The sooner you realize that, the better."_

Just a few weeks later, Cas presented omega.

It didn't take presenting to figure it out. Cas had known all his life he was an omega. It was so glaringly obvious, anyone who knew him could have guessed. Despite his father's insistence that he'd be a big, strong Alpha some day, he was never interested in the things Alpha children enjoyed. 

Though he had been home schooled, he'd been surrounded by enough children at church functions to realize he'd never be the person his father wanted him to be. The pups sure to become Alphas always stressed him out. They were louder, more assertive. They played competitive games, and got aggressive when they lost. They were possessive, and they wouldn't share their toys. Cas was more introverted, content to sit on the sidelines reading a book, playing with his action figures, or making flower crowns with the gentler girls and boys. He was more sensitive than the Alpha pups, and a harsh word was sometimes enough to bring him to tears.

The sensitivity angered his father. Still, since Cas was his last chance to have an Alpha son, he was determined that he would 'man up' and present Alpha someday. He was forever forcing Cas to hunt or fish with him, as if his perceived 'masculine' activities would somehow toughen him up. Perhaps not surprisingly, Cas was terrible at both. He could never bear killing an animal, and even the act of putting a worm on the hook made him feel sick and sad. Though he constantly tried to win his father's affection, most of the time, he just ended up letting him down.

Cas didn't remember too much about the first time he went into heat; he was too far out of his mind, but he did remember a lot of yelling and the sound of things breaking from beyond his bedroom. A few hours later, his father sent him away. Cas didn't talk to his father much after that. 

For the first few months, Dick Roman had been somewhat pleasant. Well, aside from the rough, painful knotting he'd given him the first night. Cas had been so fucked up on hormones anyway, he might have begged for it. He really couldn't remember. Dean said that was still no excuse to knot a thirteen-year-old kid, but he shouldered the shame and guilt over it anyway. His Alpha was big on keeping up appearances, and giving his struggling parents money each month to help with their rent was, Cas later realized, his way of buying their silence. No one could know that _Dick Roman_ had purchased an omega. Although arranged partnerships weren't legal, they were commonplace in his parents' cult-like religion, so the addition of money was just an added bonus. Not only were they able to do what was expected for their son, they were able to pay their bills with the security of knowing that his Alpha wouldn't dare turn them in.

For a while, Dick took him home to visit his family, but unfortunately, most of those visits were bittersweet. He missed his family and longed for the carefree life he'd had before he was forced to grow up overnight, but now everything had changed. Conversation between Cas and his father was strained, which also caused tension between his parents. Because he couldn't stand confrontation, Cas spent most of his time with a still-healing Gabriel, and on rare occasion, Balthazar.

Balthazar was the oldest child in his family, and since he was a Beta, his father allowed him to do whatever he pleased. Even before Cas left home, Balthazar wasn't around much; he was going to a public high school, dating, and hanging out with his friends in the evenings. Cas loved Balthazar too of course, but he'd never been as close to him as he was with Gabriel. Whether it was the Beta in him, or the age difference, he just didn't know.

Cas may have been angry with his father, but he didn't harbor the same frustration at his mother. His mom was always slightly distant, but he couldn't really fault her for that. She was a small, frail omega that always seemed sad and anxious, and Cas often wondered if his blustering father was abusive to her. He also wondered how much of the religious teachings she bought into, if any at all. She had meekly argued against Gabriel and Cas's partnering, but she was easily cowed into silence by his father.

_'Know your place, omega.'_

Those words had echoed through his head so many times over the years, they were like an uninvited mantra.

He _tried_ to be a good omega. He tried to be obedient, tried to force himself to like serving his Alpha, but he didn't. His mother had always done the cooking and cleaning and laundry when he was a pup, but suddenly he was forced to be domestic, and he hated it. His mind was often in another world, thinking about the book he was reading instead of focusing on his chores. He'd always been good with his hands, whittling small toys from a downed tree branch, or building birdhouses, but he no longer had time for such frivolous activities. His Alpha kept him busy from dusk 'til dawn, and when he had finally worked him ragged, he'd knot him, sometimes for hours on end. God, how he hated those knottings. Half the time, Dick would pin him down, or choke him, or pull his hair. He'd call him a slut, and a bitch, and a whore, force him to do things he didn't want to do.

The worst part was, sex wasn't always his Alpha's idea. When the heats came, sometimes he'd beg relentlessly until he was whimpering at the end of his Alpha's knot. Much like his brother had before him, he'd clean himself up, then cry and sit in a hot bath for as long as he could stand it, trying to scrub the filthy feeling from his skin. He hated it, yet he needed it, and he hated himself for needing it.

He hobbled alongside Dean, holding onto his arm, thinking about how lucky he was that someone like Dick or Alistair hadn't found him. He hadn't died in that ditch, but if he had been found by another horrible Alpha, he knew he wouldn't have lived much longer. 

"Deep breath, little omega. You're gonna be fine," Dean hummed, clearly picking up on his agitation. Cas clutched his arm tighter and clung to it as Dean helped him up the stairs.  
  
The old brick building looked more like a house, and the only clue that they were at a medical establishment was a tiny bronze plaque by the front door proclaiming 'Dr. Garth Fitzgerald, IV, omega psychiatry'. Dean held the door, and Cas stepped inside, glancing anxiously around the room. To his surprise, the lobby looked more like a comfortable living room; couches and chairs, casually decorated in soft greys and blues, surrounded a coffee table stacked with magazines and a dish of fruit-flavored candies. One corner of the room was adorned with cheery pictures of Sesame Street characters resting above a table full of toys, where a red-haired woman and a young boy sat building a castle with Lego bricks. There were two framed, soundproof windows on opposite sides of the room, each one offering a view into the therapy rooms; one room looked as warm and cozy as the lobby, and the other was decorated with a Superman motif. He'd expected a cold, clinical place, but to his surprise, it didn't look scary at all. He was feeling slightly more at ease, but he still stood closely behind Dean as he greeted the receptionist.  
  
"Hi, this is Castiel Novak. He has an appointment with Dr. Fitzgerald at 10:00."

The young woman typed something into her computer and nodded. "Great! I see you've already filled in the new patient form online. He's just finishing up someone, so have a seat, and he'll be with you in a moment."

At the sound of Dean's voice, the red-haired woman, who had been facing the wall when they walked in, spun around in her seat.

" _Dean_?"

Charlie Bradbury's smiling face stared up at them, and she sheepishly set down the Lego Wonder Woman figure in her hand.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Dean asked in surprise.

"I never told you I volunteer here? I come here two days a week and pup-sit while their parents see the doctor."  
  
"Really? That's sweet."  
  
"Really, it's just a good excuse to come play Legos for a while, right, Joey?" she asked the child next to her, but Joey was too busy building his castle to respond. "Nah, but really, I overheard some of my self-defense students discussing how hard it was to get to their appointments with kids in tow, so I figured I'd give them a hand. Cas, how are you doing?"

Cas smiled and ducked his head shyly. "I'm doing okay I guess." He liked Charlie. Even though she could be a little in-your-face sometimes, her cheeriness was infectious. "One day at a time."

"Atta boy. You'll get it," Charlie nodded. "When are you gonna come see me for those lessons?" she winked.

"Oh!" He'd been thinking about the self-defense lessons Charlie offered, and a tiny part of him was intrigued. The thought of defending himself against an attacker was something he'd always wished he could do. When that Alpha grabbed his wrist in the store yesterday, he wanted to lash out, but the rational part of his brain knew that he wasn't strong enough to even hurt the larger man. All it would have done was anger him, and put himself at further risk of danger, but maybe if he had the right skills... "I-I don't know, but I think I'd like to." He looked to Dean for confirmation.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, eyes wide and surprised. "Well any time you're available, I'll bring him by your place. Just let me know."  
  
Charlie beamed. "How about Friday evening? I was going to be there to train anyway. Six o'clock work for you?"

Cas licked his lips nervously.

"Is that okay, Cas?"

He took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Yes. Thank you."

Dean gave his knee a squeeze and shot him a proud smile, and Cas melted inside. _His Alpha was proud of him. His Alpha was proud, and he'd made a decision on his own, to do something he actually wanted to do._ In all his life, he wasn't sure those things had ever happened, and suddenly, he almost felt proud of _himself._

"Castiel Novak?" A tall, lanky man who didn't look much older than twenty stepped out into the lobby and called his name. "Cast... Hey, Dean!" the man exclaimed. "Long time, no see!"

Dean stood and shook hands, giving him a half-hug as they patted each other on the back. "Hey Garth. How've you been?"

"Doing great," the gawky man smiled. "Hey, did you bring me another patient?" he asked. Cas just glanced away shyly.

"Yeah. This is Cas. He's staying with me for a while. Thought maybe you could work your magic and give him a hand."

Garth pursed his lips and nodded. "I'll give him a hand, but I always tell ya, the patients are the ones who do the magic. C'mon, Cas. You ready?"

Cas nodded.

"We're gonna be in the kids room today, because we have a pipe leak in the adult room. Someone's on their way to fix things. Sorry about that. Hope you like Superman!" he shrugged sheepishly.

"He does," Dean wrinkled his nose. "Even though everyone knows Batman is better."

"Batman's just a spoiled rich guy with parent issues and a bunch of expensive toys. Hardly a superhero," Cas blurted, wondering a second too late where he'd found the gall to contradict an Alpha like that.

But Dean didn't get angry like some Alphas would; in fact, he just laughed.

"I like you already, Cas!" Garth said, his smile widening. "C'mon, this way. Hey, you got a jacket or something he can use? 'Case the AC is too high in there? It was kinda chilly earlier," he asked Dean.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, here, Cas," Dean said, shedding his flannel and leaving himself in just a plain white t-shirt.

Cas squinted confusedly at the strange request and took the shirt, then followed the doctor to the brightly colored room.

"Have a seat," Garth said. "Can I help you with that crutch?"

"Nah, I got it." Cas unhooked all of the buckles and leaned it against the grey pleather loveseat, and Garth stuck out a hand to help him lower down onto the couch.

Cas's eyes scanned his environment, taking in the Superman decals plastered on each of the walls, the framed comic books, and a shelf full of toys just behind Garth. It wasn't much different than his shared bedroom when he was a child... well, until that New Kids on the Block phase. The room itself smelled clean, like lavender-scented cleanser, and the omega doctor's scent was friendly and reassuring, so Cas felt himself relax, just a bit.

"Guess I should introduce myself. I'm Dr. Garth Fitzgerald IV, but you can call me whatever you like. Dr. Fitzgerald, Dr. Garth, just Garth, Doc, just don't call me an asshole until after you leave, alright? Hurts my feelings," he winked.

Despite his anxiousness, Cas laughed. "I'll try. You can just call me Cas."

"Alright, Cas," he motioned to the window, through which he could see Dean and Charlie talking. "You feel better with the blinds open or closed?"

"Open, please."

"Awesome. Soooo... let's see. Where should we begin? Your chart says you've been a little depressed lately?"

"Yeah," Cas sighed. "Well, for a long time, actually. Or... well, I don't know. Maybe it's not depression. I'm not sad _all_ the time. Sometimes I feel pretty good, but overall I just feel kind of... I don't know. Numb. Empty and numb."

Garth nodded, scribbling something on a clipboard in front of him. "Well that's part of depression. A lot of people assume you're sad all the time, but that's rarely the case. You get sad, of course, but most of the time it's feeling empty inside. I see you've been through a hell of a lot. Oh, how do you know Dean anyway?"

"He... Um. He found me. After I was attacked. He took me to the hospital then took ownership to protect me."

"Got it," Garth nodded. "By the way, you only have to tell me what you feel comfortable with today, alright? I'm going to ask a lot of questions, but you don't have to answer unless you want to. That said though, you can tell me anything. Everything you say stays between you and me, okay? I don't even discuss with Alphas. This is a safe space."

Cas nodded. "Thank you."

"So you're staying with Dean then? Is everything okay there? Do you need outside help? I have the resources to get you out of there if you need out." 

"Oh! No!" Cas shook his head, completely caught off guard by the question. "No, Dean is great. He's the kindest Alpha I've ever met. The kindest _person_ I've ever met, really. He's been taking care of me, feeding me, helping me bathe, whatever I need. I feel so guilty that I've been depressed around him though," he frowned. "I mean, since he took me in, I don't have a reason to feel depressed."

"Sorry, I have to ask that question. Glad he's doing right by you though," Garth said, studying him carefully. "But as for the depression, not everyone has a _reason_ to be depressed; Sometimes it's linked to genetics, sometimes it's just an imbalance of chemicals in your brain... traumatic experiences can actually _alter_ the chemicals in your brain. Just because things are good now doesn't mean you're going to instantly feel better. It takes time. It hasn't even been that long, has it?"

Cas sighed and shook his head. "Two weeks."

"Two _weeks_?" Garth blurted. He paused and gave him an awkward smile. "Uh, sorry about that. It's just that most omegas in your situation don't smell so..." he paused, searching for the right word. " _Hopeful_. I can still tell you're depressed and a little anxious, but you seem ready to work on it. It's a good thing."

"Oh? Well, my brother used to call me a hopeless optimist," Cas smiled fondly. "I thought I lost that for a while, but it's slowly coming back. Things have just changed _so_ much in such a short period of time. It's confusing, to be honest. Maybe I'm being naive. I know that the real world is a much different place than the one I've been living in most of my life. Just getting used to leaving the house again is hard."

Garth gave him a sympathetic nod. "Well, it's going to take time, but you'll get there. And I'm going to help you, alright? So... why don't we jump right in? When did you start living with your Alpha?"

A feeling of disgust washed over Cas as he thought about it, pondering how much he was ready to share. He'd already shared a little bit with Dean, and Dr. Garth made him feel safe enough, so... He fiddled with the flannel on his lap for a minute as he tried to collect his thoughts, then took a deep breath and started at the beginning.

"I was sent to live with my Alpha the night I presented. I was thirteen..."

Over the next forty-five minutes, Cas poured out as much of his life history as he could manage. Even though he'd told parts of this story before, it was still difficult, and he couldn't get through it all without bawling. The flannel shirt in his hand became a safety net, and he found himself clutching it to his chest, breathing in Dean's scent for comfort. He could still see Dean through the window in the office, but without the shirt, he wouldn't be able to smell him, and he was thankful that Dr. Garth had thought of that. It was as painful as he'd imagined, but also strangely cathartic, and it was good to hear someone else say that it wasn't his fault, even if he wasn't sure he believed that yet.

When their time together was dwindling, the kind doctor began asking him more recent questions: What had he been doing lately? Had Dean taken him anywhere fun? They talked for a moment about the movie he and Dean had seen, and scoffed at the idea that Dean thought Batman was better than Superman. Cas told him about Gabriel, how Dean had tracked him down, and how he was looking forward to his visit this weekend. By the time it was over, he had calmed down considerably.

"Alright, Cas," Dr. Garth said, handing him what felt like the millionth tissue. "You did really well today, so dry your eyes. Don't make me get Mr. Fizzles."

"What?"

The doctor picked up a crudely made sock puppet and slipped it onto his hand. "Mr. Fizzles! He eats tears, you know." He flapped the puppet's mouth a few times, then paused, waiting for a reaction. "...Nothing? Well damn, it works with the kids every time."

Cas rolled his eyes and shook his head as he grinned; the doctor's attempt of cheering him was just too ridiculous and awkward.

"That's better," Garth beamed. "Okay, I'm gonna send you back out to Dean, but I'm also going to send you home with a prescription for an antidepressant, okay? We'll keep working on this together, but until then, this will help fix those brain chemicals. It'll take a few weeks to work, but it will take the edge off that numbness you've been feeling, alright?"

Cas nodded gratefully. "Thank you." He took a deep breath to clear his mind, and Dr. Garth helped him back to his feet.

"I'll see you next week? Hopefully we'll be back in the big kid room by then."

"Yes," Cas smiled. "Thank you again."

By the time he hobbled back into the lobby, he'd stopped sniffling. The tear tracks had dried on his cheeks, and though he knew he still had a long way to go, the weight of his burden felt just a tiny bit lighter.

He rushed toward his waiting Alpha's open arms and buried his face in his chest, breathing in that comforting scent. Dean's arms wrapped around him and drew him in, giving him a little peck on the top of his head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Cas said thoughtfully. "I'm okay."

Charlie, who had been watching this exchange from her nearby seat, was looking at him strangely as he pulled away, but Cas didn't care. He'd already been away from his Alpha for far too long.  


:::::::::::::::::::::  


"You sure you're still up to this?" Dean asked, as he pulled his Impala back out onto the main road. "I can reschedule if it's been too much today." He stole a few furtive glances at Cas as he fiddled with the cassette player, trying to gauge his comfort level. Even though he'd spent the past hour crying, he seemed to be in a fairly decent mood now.

It had been painful watching him cry through that office window. His Alpha instincts kicked into full gear, and he would have run in there if Charlie hadn't been around to talk him out of it. She'd tease him about it later, of course, but he was glad she didn't let him make a fool of himself at the psychiatrist's office. Garth was a good doctor, and Cas needed his help. The last thing he needed was to screw that up for him. Maybe he'd invite Charlie to come next week too, just to keep him in line.

"I'm okay. I want to go," Cas said.

"Awesome," Dean smiled, eyes still on the road. He rolled down his window and turned up the music, and let the strains of Bad Company fill the car. If Cas was feeling good, then he was feeling good too. He softly nodded his head and drummed on the steering wheel, letting himself get lost in the music:

"Baby, when I think about you... I think about looooooooooooove..." he crooned to himself. "Darlin, don't live without you... and your loooooooooove..."

The tiniest giggle from the seat next to him made him look over and grin sheepishly.

"Whaaat?" he asked, self-consciously at first, but when Cas sputtered with laughter, he couldn't help but ramp up his performance.

"Feel like makin' love!" he belted, bobbing his head and making his best intense 'rock face'. "Feel like makin' love! Feel like maaakin' love to yoooou!" he finished, pointing at Cas.

Cas's face was red now, half from laughing, the other from blushing as he coyly hid behind his hand. "You're a pretty big dork for an Alpha," he managed.

"Are you saying you don't like my singing?" Dean said, grasping his chest like he'd taken a shot to the heart. "Way to cut me deep, Cas!"

"No, no! I _love_ it. It's... _great_ ," Cas said, his words clearly dripping with sarcasm.

Dean just smiled and shook his head. "You little shit. Well, luckily for you, we're here."

"Thank God," Cas grinned impishly, blue eyes sparkling with mischief _._

"Hey! Keep it up and I'll serenade you to sleep later!"  


:::::::::::::::  


Dean's eyes scanned the restaurant tables, searching for a familiar face. Jo had chosen a newer, more obscure restaurant for their meet-up, hoping to avoid as many stares and glares as possible. Reporters were still slinking around her house asking for interviews, and seeing the two of them together would likely throw the media into a frenzy.

When he finally spotted Jo's unmistakable coif of honey-blonde hair, he turned and took a final glance at Cas.

"You sure you're okay?"

Cas just nodded and latched onto his arm, following just slightly behind him as they hobbled over to the table.

"Hey, Dean!" Ellen called, smiling as she waved them over. "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, De..." The expression on Jo's face as she paused to look up from her menu was equal parts shock and confusion. Her jaw dropped, her face went pale, and for a brief moment, Dean was afraid she might faint.

"Hello, Jo," Cas said softly.

Staring in disbelief, Jo slowly rose from the table and took a few tentative steps toward him.

"How did you... Were you... _How_?" she stuttered stupidly, reaching her hand out to cup Cas's cheek. Finally convinced that she wasn't seeing things, she flung her arms around his neck and began sobbing. "How did you get out of there?" she bawled.

Cas closed his eyes and returned the embrace, breathing in deeply as he scented at her hair. "The hard way," he murmured.

Ellen was watching the two of them in curiosity, and she tugged on Dean's shirt sleeve, motioning for him to take a seat.

"Someone want to clue me in?" she whispered.

Her mother's voice snapped her back to reality, and Jo pulled away, sniffling. She smiled and caressed the side of his face once more before turning around.

"Mom, this is Cas. He's a friend. He... he was Dick Roman's."

"Oh," Ellen breathed. "It's nice to meet you, Cas. I'm Ellen."

"Nice to meet you too," Cas said, shaking her hand.

The Alpha instincts were screaming again, feeling the need to comfort, so Dean stood to pull out Cas's chair. "Let me get your crutch," he offered. He began the constant routine of unbuckling the straps, and helped him down into the seat next to him.

"I still can't believe you're here!" Jo gushed. "How... How do you know Dean?" she asked, clearly dying to know more, but not wanting to push him. "Is he your lawyer? Are you pressing charges against Dick? "

"No... Dean is my Alpha."

Dean, who had just taken a sip from his water glass, did a spit-take as Jo and Ellen turned to him, aghast. "Oh, I... Wait, it's not like that!" he choked. "He...uh. I..." He flailed like a fish out of water, suddenly feeling like all of the air had been sucked out of the room.

"Dean rescued me," Cas interrupted. "I-I tried to run away. Just like we used to talk about, Jo. When you got out, something in me snapped. If you did it, I thought maybe I could too."

Jo nodded slowly, still frowning.

"But my old Alpha found me. He was angrier than I'd ever seen him. And... He...h-he..." He'd been talking about this all morning long, but suddenly Cas seemed to be at a loss for words. His eyes were watering again and Dean could feel him trembling as he covered his face in shame. "He..."

"Dick and a few of his friends found him," Dean said flatly. "You can figure out the rest." He slipped his arm around Cas's shoulder and pulled him into a half hug, and Cas buried his face in his shirt, taking a few long, deep sniffs to calm himself

"Yeah," Cas cleared his throat, determined to pull himself together. "Anyway, Dean found me and took me to the hospital."

Ellen was still staring suspiciously, and Jo was crying silent tears as she reached over and held Cas's hand.

"... And he took ownership to keep me safe," Cas continued, smiling to himself as Dean's hand comfortingly made its way to his knee.

"To keep you _safe_?" Jo scowled. "Dean, how could you...?"

"I _had_ to, Jo. He was in bad shape. It was either that or leave him in a government shelter, and you know how awful and underfunded those places are. And even then, another Alpha could have claimed him. Maybe even one of the ones that did this to him. I just couldn't..." He bit his bottom lip, sighing, hoping he didn't sound like an idiot.

"Another Alpha could claim him? Even as an abused omega?" Jo asked softly.

Dean nodded. "Unfortunately. The laws are still shit. All they need to do is claim that they know him, and anyone can lie about that. It happens all the time. Look, I've told Cas I don't expect anything from him. He's free to go whenever he pleases. The ownership thing was just a legal precaution to keep him safe while he heals. I've already pressed charges, and they're looking for him."

The angry and confused omega smells were slowly dissipating, and Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's right," a voice from the table next to them said. "The laws _are_ shit... Oh, sorry!" The woman, a blonde-haired police officer with faint Minnesota accent, clapped a hand over her mouth and blushed fiercely. "So sorry, I don't usually curse like that!"

Jo, amused by the woman's innocence, grinned and shook her head. "Officer Hanscum, I told you, you're welcome to join us!"

"No, no." The woman picked up her menu and began browsing as she spoke. "Just pretend I'm not here. And I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, I just overheard the tail end of that."

Smiling and rolling her eyes, Ellen gestured to her. "Dean, Cas, this is Officer Donna Hanscum. She's one of the officers who have been providing protection for us for the last few weeks. Dean was our lawyer for the case, and this is his friend, Cas."

"Pleased to meetcha!" the officer beamed, sticking out her hand. "I know who _you_ are, Mr. Winchester. Big fan of the work you do! So glad you took down that Bancroft bastard!" She clapped a hand over her mouth again, mortified. "Sorry! I guess talking about this gets me all riled up."

"Me too. And thank you," Dean said humbly. "Really, you're welcome to join us."

The officer shook her head. "No, no! Do your thing! I'm just here so you can have a normal day out. Pretend I'm not here!" She returned to her menu and tuned out.

Jo shrugged and gave him a tiny smile. "She's sweet but stubborn. Anyway, Dean... I guess I understand. Cas, you're okay with this? You're in _heat_ too. Are you sure you're alright?" She glanced across the table, eyes searching, desperately looking for any signs that he wasn't. 

"Yes," Cas smiled. "I'm very okay with it. And I'm fine. Dean has been an excellent host. He's helped me a lot, set up all kinds of appointments for me. Doctors, support groups... I just came from my first psychiatrist appointment, actually. And his friend Charlie has offered to teach me some self-defense skills. I think it might help my confidence."

"Charlie? I just started one of her classes!" Jo exclaimed. "You're going to love it, Cas! She's great. It's really helping me to feel more in control. I might even take one of her martial arts classes! Well, someday."

As the two old friends happily chattered away, Dean slumped back in his chair and relaxed. Judging by the scent of contentment in the air, the camaraderie was doing great things for the both of them, and it was good to see the two omegas looking so carefree.

"I'm feelin' kind of like a third wheel here," Ellen whispered across the table to him.

"Me too. But you know what? I don't mind a bit." He smiled as Cas burst into hysterical laughter, tickled by a story Jo had just told.

By the time they'd all finished their meals, it was nearly two hours later. Jo and Cas had so much to talk about, they barely paused long enough to eat, and Dean and Ellen passed the time by talking about classic cars and the appointments and progress of the two oblivious omegas.

"What are you guys doing this weekend?" Jo said, finally directing a question in Dean's direction. "You should come with us to the big county fair in Lawrence!"

"That might be fun..." Cas started.

Dean glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. "Did you already forget we have company coming this weekend?"

" _Oh_!" Cas yelped, drawing the attention of half the restaurant. He ducked his head and blushed as he noticed several pairs of eyes on him, then lowered his voice. "I didn't even tell you the best part yet. Dean found Gabriel! He came to visit the other day, and he's coming to stay the weekend."

" _Gabriel_?" Jo shrieked, not caring a bit about the glares from the other dining patrons. "Oh my god!"

Cas grinned. "Yeah. He's as paranoid and grumpy as ever, but I love him. And Balthazar is okay too. Lives in California now, so I'll see him eventually."

Jo was still shaking her head in disbelief, smiling at Cas's obvious happiness. "That's fantastic news, Cas. Your _family_! I'm so happy for you. God, did you ever imagine this could happen? I remember thinking I'd never see my mother again. I thought we'd never escape that hell. Now, here we are, sitting in a _restaurant_ together like normal people. It's weird, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's been a shock, that's for sure. It's still a little overwhelming sometimes."

Jo nodded, her expression sobering. "Well, I have some news too, but it's not happy."

"Oh?" Dean looked over and frowned. "What's wrong?"

She sighed, shifting in her seat as she chewed nervously at her thumbnail. "I'm pregnant."

The cheerful chatter that had filled the booth just moments ago was replaced by quiet gasps and an awkward hush of silence as Dean and Cas struggled to find their words.

Dean attempted to speak first. "Is it...Um..."

" _His_? Has to be," Jo said gravely.

Cas reached across the table and squeezed her hand as Dean did some quick math in his head. He'd known Jo for a few months now. While a pregnant Beta usually gave birth in about nine months, the cycles of omegas tended to be a bit slower. It wasn't unusual for omega pregnancies to extend well into twelve, even thirteen months. Still, he had known her for...

"Eight months!" Jo suddenly exclaimed, exasperated. "No one suspected for eight fucking months! I went to the hospital when I escaped. I went to the follow-up appointment. They made me take two tests when my cycles were weird, but they were both negative," she shrugged. "They told me it's not uncommon for stress and trauma to affect cycles, so I didn't worry too much about it. Then, during the trial, I started gaining a little weight. Doctor thought it was just because I was malnourished and stressed before, and I was just adjusting to eating normally again... Which was partially true." She sighed, looking down at the oversized sweatshirt she was wearing. "I guess I'm still not showing all that much, but I _was_ way too thin before. I had no idea. I was lying in bed last week, and I felt it kick. That's how I found out," she finished somberly.

The silence was deafening as the four of them sat there, unsure of what to say next. Cas's eyes were wide and watery, and he was squeezing Jo's hand harder now, his other hand resting on Dean's thigh for reassurance.

"What are you going to do?" Cas finally asked.

Jo shook her head. "I-I don't know. I don't know if I can raise... I can't... Knowing it's _his_... I'm not mentally stable as it is! I just started on antidepressants, and I have to stop taking them now because of the pup," She sighed again, trying unsuccessfully to hold back the torrent of tears. "I'm such a mess. I feel like I'm at a doctor appointment every other day. I'm not physically strong enough or mentally stable enough to work just yet, and I _need_ to be able to work to support..." she choked.

"Shhhhh." Ellen leaned into her and put an arm around Jo's shoulder, trying to comfort her daughter. "I told you, we'll figure it out," she said softly. "At least you're _home_ now, and I can help you."

"Yeah," Jo nodded determinedly, taking a breath. "I'll figure it out. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring you all down! We were having such a good time!" she said, dabbing at her eyes with her napkin. "Sorry, Cas. I didn't mean to rain on your parade. I'm so happy for you... Tell me more about Gabriel," she suggested, wiping the tears away. "He must have been shocked, huh?"

Clearly still unsettled, Cas launched into the story about Gabriel's visit anyway, since it seemed to be the distraction Jo needed. Dean tried to listen, intending to chime in with his impressions of Gabriel, but his brain just wouldn't stop thinking about poor Jo. It wasn't the first time one of his clients had found out they were pregnant after the fact, but it _was_ the first time he'd really considered the client his _friend_. While he was sure Jo would be a fine mother, it just wasn't fair that this life-changing decision had been forced upon her. She'd wanted to go off to college, become a doctor. She wanted all of that _before_ she unwillingly became someone's omega, and now that she finally had the freedom to do it, _this_ happened. _Life_ _was so fucking unfair sometimes_.

They continued talking for another hour or so, the mood finally lightening a little as Dean treated everyone to a round of pie and coffee. Jo had confessed her craving for strawberries lately, and since Dean never could pass up a piece of strawberry pie (or any pie for that matter), it helped to soothe the worried Alpha pheromones from the air. 

A quick glance at Cas showed that he was rapidly fading; the emotional stress of the day, along with the physical stress of being in heat was making him tired and clingy, so Dean flagged down their waitress to pay the bill.

"We should get going," he said apologetically. "We still have to hit he pharmacy, and someone's past due for his afternoon nap, I think." He smiled down at Cas, who was now resting his head on his shoulder.

Ellen nodded. "Yeah, we should head out too. Thanks for coming, guys. Cas, it was so nice to meet you. You should pop by and visit sometime. I'm sure you and Jo have lots more to talk about."

"Thank you," Cas smiled, holding onto the table for balance as he rose to give Jo a hug.

"Dean," Ellen continued, lowering her voice. "I'm sorry if I sounded a little suspicious. It's just, with all she's been through, I..."

"No apologies necessary, Ellen. I understand"

Ellen shook her head. "No. You're clearly doing a good thing. But what are you going to do when people find out?"

"I don't know, but I'm not looking forward to it. You saw how crazy the media can get..." he sighed. "One day at a time, I guess."

"Well I think it's a real nice thing you're doing." Officer Hanscum, who had been silent this whole time, patted Dean on the shoulder as she stood and adjusted her uniform.

"Next time, you'd better join us," Dean insisted. "I feel bad, you sitting over there all by yourself."

The officer just smiled and shrugged.

"Jo, keep us updated," Dean said, stepping around Cas to give her a hug. "Anything you need, we're here for you, okay? Call my brother at the office tomorrow. He specializes in family law, so at the very least, we'll get some child support papers drawn up."

"Thank you. Take care of him, okay?" Jo whispered, and Dean gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Of course."  


::::::  


Cas curled up against his car door on the ride home, feeling mentally and physically drained. With the stress of the day, all he wanted to do was sleep now. As he sat slumped in his seat, eyes too heavy to keep open, Dean turned the radio off and drove them home in silence. He was sleeping so soundly by the time they got home, he never even heard the clunky garage door opener.

"Come on," Dean's voice called softly, and Cas awoke with a start. His car door was open and Dean was standing over him, ready to hoist him out of the car. "It's been a long day. Come to bed so you can nap."

Cas just yawned and nodded, letting Dean pull him to his feet and slowly maneuver him into the house. He latched onto his arm, following tiredly as he scented at his shoulder. The comfort and security of that scent alone was enough to calm him some days, but today, he needed it more than ever. Between the psychiatrist, being around people for so long, and Jo's news, he was feeling needy and restless.

Without a word, Dean began stripping him down as they entered the bedroom, first freeing him from that tiresome crutch, then unfastening each button on the blue checked shirt that he'd chosen because Dean said it matched his eyes. He shrugged off the sleeves, letting it pool on the floor behind him.

"Ribs hurt today," Cas murmured tiredly.  
  
"Oh? I'll get you some Tylenol. In bed first. Come on, pants off."

Cas nodded and unzipped his pants, and Dean yanked them off over his feet as he perched on the edge of the mattress.

"You'll lie down with me, right?"

"Of course. Stay here, I'll be right back." Dean slipped from the room and Cas crawled into bed, taking a few minutes to comfortably position himself. The pain in his ribs was a dull ache today, not as sharp as it had been in the past. It still hurt to take deep breaths, and crying or coughing was enough to bring him to his knees, but overall, it was getting better. He'd even stopped taking the heavier painkillers unless had a bout of sobbing lately, which was good, since they made him tired, and he'd been sleeping enough anyway.

Dean returned a few minutes later with a glass of water and two little tablets in his hand. "Here," he said, holding them out.

Cas raised his head enough to swallow them down, then handed back the glass. "Thanks," he sighed. "Now take your clothes off."

"What? Cas..."

Cas chuckled and rolled his eyes. "I'm _way_ too tired for that. I just need your scent on me."

"Oh," Dean smiled self-consciously. "I guess I can do that." He shed his flannel shirt and tossed it into the pile with Cas's clothes, then pulled his t-shirt off over his head. His old, faded jeans came next, and he stepped out of them, kicking them on top of the pile.

"What's bugging you, omega?" he purred as he crawled into bed behind him, nuzzling affectionately. "Just a long day?"

Cas sighed and nodded. "Yeah. Being out still takes a lot out of me. And I'm worried about Jo."

"Me too.

"It's not fair."

"I know," Dean whispered, softly ruffling his hair. "We'll help her out though, okay? She's got Ellen there to help her. Sammy and I will work on getting that bastard to pay child support, and you and I can help too. We can... Um. I don't know. We can pup-sit when she needs a break, right? Or maybe we could make some dinners and freeze them so they don't have to worry about cooking for a while..."

Cas smiled sadly. "Yeah. Let's do that. It still sucks, but that might help a _little_. I just hate that it's _his_."

"I know..."

"Guess I'm lucky that males can't have pups, huh?" he said softly. "I'm not sure I'd even know whose it was."

A brief whiff of angry Alpha filled his nostrils, and though he knew it wasn't directed at him, Cas couldn't help but wince.

"Sorry," Dean murmured. He cuddled in closer and gave him a few soft licks behind the ear in apology. "I'm glad you won't have to worry about that, at least."

Cas nodded sullenly.

"Hey, maybe we can throw her a pup shower. I'd bet Charlie would be on board to help out too. I know she and Jo have been talking a bit lately."

"Yeah? You'd want to do that with me?"

"Yeah, of course. We'll talk to Charlie on Friday. I'm sure she'll have some ideas. She's really good at those sort of things."

"Thank you, Alpha. I mean, _Dean,_ " Cas yawned. He adjusted his pillow and snugged up closer as Dean tightened his grip around his waist. "Dean? Did you notice that Officer Hanscum is an omega?" he babbled tiredly.

"Mmmhmm."

"...omegas are allowed in the police force?"

"Yep."

"Huh..." Cas yawned again. "I... I didn't think... they could..." he managed, struggling to stay awake.

"Of course they can. Omegas can work wherever they want. We'll talk about it later, alright? Get some rest, Cas. You can barely keep your eyes open."   
  



	8. Chapter 8

Dean awoke in a cold sweat, his heart pounding so hard, he was sure it would jump out of his chest. He lay there staring at the ceiling as he tried to catch his breath, gasping while simultaneously trying not to wake Cas.

It had been a while since he'd dreamed about her. Of course, with everything that had happened in the past few weeks, she'd been creeping into his thoughts more often lately. That was how it always went, though. Every time he thought he was getting somewhere, it would blindside him again and he'd break down, throw himself into his work, maybe drink a little too much; anything to ease the pain. Usually he'd climb out of bed, pour himself a shot of whiskey, and spend the day feeling sorry for himself, but he couldn't do that, not with Cas here. Besides, it had been a few years since he drank enough to get stupid, and he'd promised Sam that he'd find better coping skills.

"Alpha? What's wrong?" a panicked voice cut through the fog, tearing him from his self-imposed pity party, and he quickly wiped at his eyes.

"Hmm? Nothing. Go back to sleep, Cas," he whispered. "It's early."

Cas struggled to turn over, groaning at the constant pain in his ribs. "You're upset," he said plainly. He grunted again as he rolled onto his bad side to face him. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Dean rubbed tiredly at his face and turned to look at him. "Nothing's wrong," he said, eyes fluttering closed as Cas's fingertips grazed the side of his cheek. "I'm sorry. Just a bad dream."

Even lying down, Cas managed to cock his head in that endearing way of his, giving him a hurt, confused look.

"Again? Alpha, you're always here for me when I wake up sobbing from another stupid nightmare. You've done that for me every night since I arrived here." He paused, nudging his chin until Dean looked him in the eyes. "Let me do the same for you."

"It's..." Dean bit his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth for a long moment before he finally answered. "Really, Cas. Nothing to worry about. Just a silly nightmare. Go back to sleep. We have a lot to do today," he said, changing the subject. "Gabriel will be here tomorrow, so we need to go grocery shopping. Then you have that thing with Charlie tonight... I wish we had a spare bedroom. I was thinking about getting one of those double-high air mattresses to shove into the office for the weekend. Think that would be better than the couch?"

 _We_. Dean paused, suddenly realizing that he had just implied it was 'their' house. He rubbed at his temples, trying to figure out what the hell was going on in his fucked-up brain.

Cas didn't seem to notice, nor was he fooled by his feeble attempt at distraction. "You're stubborn, you know that? Damn Alphas and their hero complex," he scoffed. "But I'm not going to push you, I suppose. I'm here when you're ready to talk about it though."

"Thanks, Cas," Dean hummed, truly grateful that Cas wasn't insistent. "So what do you think about that mattress?"

Cas just rolled his eyes and yawned. "Whatever you think. I'm excited to see him, so I'm not complaining, but I think he's awfully gutsy to insist on staying all weekend. I'd make him sleep on the couch."

"About as gutsy as you calling out an Alpha?" Dean winked.

"Oh. Right," Cas smiled faintly. "Guess it runs in the family."

"Mmmhmm. Anyway, I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

Cas just shook his head. "Can't now."

"How come?"

Slowly, Cas rolled onto his back again, flinching at the pain in his ribs. "I don't know. Excited, I guess. And a little nervous about tonight."

"The Charlie-thing? I can reschedule if you want. It's no big deal. She'll understand."

"No," Cas objected. "No, I want to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do in this condition, but I'm willing to try. I don't know why I'm so nervous every time I leave the house..." He trailed off, frowning to himself. "I know it's silly."

"You'll be fine. Charlie will take good care of you." Dean glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to him. "Guess I'm not going back to sleep either. We could get up and hit the grocery store early, I guess. It'll be less busy now. Maybe we'll stop and get breakfast at McDonalds, since I know you've been jonesin' for it."

Cas grinned. "Alright. I don't think I've had breakfast there since I was a kid either. I suppose I _do_ have a few years to make up for. Let's go get ready."

Dean nodded and slid out of bed, then offered his hand to help Cas up. "I'll get your bath started."

Cas stood, not bothering to get dressed as Dean began strapping the crutch onto his leg. "Actually, I want to try taking a shower today, if you'll help me get in. I think I can prop my foot on the side of the tub without getting my cast too wet."

"Yeah, sure. I can do that," Dean yawned, unconsciously giving himself a good morning scratch. "C'mon, Hobbles." He headed down the hallway with Cas following closely behind him.

"You wanna pee first?" he mumbled, shoving open the bathroom door.

Cas laughed and nodded slightly. "Thanks."

Dean yawned again and leaned against the doorframe as he waited, his mind still half in his dream. All he wanted was to crawl back in bed and be left alone, and that made him feel like a major-league asshole. It wasn't fair to Cas for him to be acting so mopey, so he did his best to pretend nothing was wrong.

"Alpha?" Cas's voice called from beyond the door.

"Hmm?"

"I managed to do it myself."

"What?" Dean opened the door to see Cas's crutch leaned up against the wall, and his boxers lying in a crumpled pile on the floor. The shower curtain was drawn mostly closed, and Cas's casted foot was resting on the side of the tub. "Hey, you're getting pretty good on one leg," Dean said as he heard the shower spray kick on. He hurriedly slipped past him to use the toilet.

"You know," he said, as he walked to the sink to wash his hands, "I think I'll make a lasagna for tomorrow. I've been dying for..."

A sudden fumbling-noise-turned-loud-crash stopped Dean mid-sentence.

"Owww."

"Cas!"

_Protect. Protect. Protect._

Every nerve in Dean's body was suddenly alive and screaming as he tore back the shower curtain. " _Shit_." Cas was sprawled out on his back, limbs splayed every which way. "Are you okay?"

Cas winced and gingerly touched the back of his head. "Yeah. I'm... _oww_. I'm okay."

"Fuck," Dean breathed. He turned the water off and carefully helped Cas to a sitting position. "What did you hurt?" he asked, gliding his hands over Cas's wet, naked body.

 _Protect_. _Protect._

"Just my head," he grimaced. "Well, that and my ass. And my ribs don't feel that great. I'm okay though, probably just going to be bruised. I don't know what happened. I went to reach for the shampoo and I thought I could scoot forward a little on my foot. Guess I slipped. I got my cast a bit wet," he grimaced.

"Oh, Cas," Dean sighed, pissed at himself for not being more attentive. "I'm so sorry. I should have been helping you. Do you think you can stand?" Cas nodded, and Dean gripped his wrist. With a little struggling and a lot of grunting from both of them, they managed to get him up and balanced on his good foot.

"Thanks," Cas murmured. "Sorry. I-I thought I could do it myself," he muttered, cheeks flaming red.

"Don't apologize." Dean frowned as he gently ran his fingers through the back of Cas's wet hair. "You already have a bump there."

"Yeah. I'll be fine, Dean. Really, I... Oh!" Cas stumbled forward again, arms flailing wildly as Dean yanked him in close and crushed their lips together. As soon as he retained his balance, the omega swooned, letting his arms wrap around Dean's neck, and kissing back like his life depended on it.

"What was that for?" he asked as he breathlessly pulled away.

"I-I don't know," Dean fumbled. "I just... I'm glad you're okay. I mean, relatively. Let me help you out of there."

Cas shook his head. "I'm not done yet. I still need to wash my hair."

"Well I'll help."

"Alpha, I'm fine," Cas protested. "I have to be able to do this on my own."

" _Please,_ Cas _._ Let me help. I need to help right now." The Alpha in him was taking over, though he was trying desperately to reel it in.

Cas just smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yes, _Alpha_."

Relieved, Dean helped him position his foot away from the water, and he turned on the shower spray again, his head still hazy with emotion. _What the hell was happening to him?_   How he could possibly go from mopey and depressed to possessive and sentimental in a matter of minutes?

He stepped into the shower and closed the curtain behind them, then picked up the soapy washcloth and began working it down Cas's chest.

"You don't have to do that. I already washed, I just need to do my hair."

"Mmmhmm," Dean hummed, eyes intently locked on the nude torso in front of him. Lifting one of Cas's arms, he continued carefully soaping every square inch as Cas looked on in amusement.

"You're sweet, you know that?" Cas murmured, blushing fiercely. "So gentle for an Alpha."

Dean just continued working away, letting his fingertips graze over old wounds and scars, memorizing each one, intent on making Cas's memory of them disappear. The bruises from that night were mostly gone or had faded to a light yellow-green, and the remaining bite marks were faint as well, save for one gnarled pink scar, a glaring remnant of repeated bites over the years. He ran his fingers over the nubby bump, the pink flesh smooth and shiny in contrast to the rest of his skin.

"Don't."

"Wha...? Sorry!" Dean exclaimed, pulling his hand away. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

"No. I mean, I can _smell_ you. You smell upset and angry. Don't think about him. He's not worth your time."

Dean smiled sadly, a little embarrassed that he'd been caught. "Sorry. It's hard not to sometimes. I just... I wish I could have saved you from all of that. The thought of anyone hurting you just makes me so damn _angry_. The thought that he ever even _touched_ you makes me want to..." he stopped and took a deep breath, determined to not upset Cas with his anger. "I just hate it," he finished.

Clear blue eyes squinted up at him and Cas stared for an uncomfortably long moment. "Me too. I'd be lying if I said I don't think about it," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "I wish I could change what happened too; maybe I wouldn't be so screwed up. You deserve a perfect omega, Dean; someone who doesn't wake up screaming every other night. Someone who doesn't talk back and someone who... I don't know. Likes _Batman_."

" _Cas,"_ Dean started, taking a step forward _._ The shower was starting to steam up, and he blinked away the tiny water droplets clinging to his eyelashes. "I didn't say that because I want you to be some 'perfect omega'. I meant that you didn't deserve any of that. I just wish so much that I could have saved you all of that pain."

" _Dean_ ," those big blue eyes were wide with unshed tears now, but Dean continued.

"Besides, I wouldn't change you a bit. _Especially_ your mouthiness... Hell, it kind of turns me on," he tittered. "You're perfect for _me_ , Cas. You're already everything I didn't know I needed. I mean, I _definitely_ question your taste in superheroes, but..."

Before he could finish his thought, Cas launched himself forward, casted foot be damned. He flung his arms around Dean's neck again and pressed their lips together in that naive, inexperienced way that drove Dean absolutely crazy.

Gently maneuvering him away from the water, Dean spun them around, pinning him against the shower wall for balance. The excited little gasp he received in response was all the confirmation he needed. He pressed his body in close and kissed him, gently at first, letting Cas take the lead, but as the omega's actions became more frenzied, the Alpha in him took over.

He pawed at Cas's body, hands sliding and gripping at wet skin, drawing him in as close as possible as his lips devoured him. His boxers were soaked from the shower spray, and the dampness was making them feel far too tight and heavy against his straining arousal.

 _Mine._ _My omega._ _Protect._  
  
Cas nuzzled and nibbled up the side of his neck, and Dean whined with longing.  
  
_Knot._  
_Mate._

For a brief second, the thought entered his head, the instinctive, primal urge to knot and breed this beautiful, strong omega, and he paused, scenting at Cas's neck. _What the fuck was wrong with him?_ Twenty minutes ago, he was ready to give up on today, and here he was sexing up Cas in the shower, thinking about _breeding_ , nonetheless. It wasn't like that was even an option, but it was disturbing that his stupid Alpha brain considered it in the first place. He forced the thought from his head and gently teethed at his fading bite mark, letting the ache of need and possessiveness wash over him as Cas moaned.

"Alpha. We should... Mmm... Bed," Cas grunted, as Dean nibbled and lapped at the water beading along his collarbone. "Please."

"Need your knot, little omega?" Dean hummed. "Let's dry off and I'll go take care of you."

"No. _You_ , Alpha." Cas rasped, licking his lips. "Need _your_ knot."

Dean smiled, every fibre of his being burning with satisfaction, knowing that this beautiful omega wanted him just as badly. "Someday," he hummed. "Not today though. C'mon, I think I can tide you over until then." He shut off the water and stripped out of his sopping boxer shorts, then stepped out, placing Cas's arms around his neck and scooping him out of the tub. Cas was panting heavily as his feet touched the ground again, eyes lusty and wide, and staring a little further south than Dean expected.

"I just took them off because they were soaked," Dean chuckled. "I want to dry off." He pulled a towel from the cabinet by the sink and began vigorously scrubbing it over Cas's body.

"Alpha? You're... mmm. You're starting to knot again," Cas said breathlessly.

Dean looked down at his groin and scowled, shaking his head. "Yeah, I know. I don't know what it's damn problem is lately." He sighed and wrapped the towel around Cas's waist, concealing the omega's own glaring erection.

"Hurry, Alpha," Cas panted.

As Dean reached for a second towel, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

_Someone had knocked on the bathroom door._

He glanced at Cas nervously, and the voice he heard a second later didn't make him feel much better.

"Dean?"

" _Sammy_?"

"Yeah. Hey, why the hell aren't you answering your cell again? It's like you dropped off the face of the earth the past few weeks. I need your advice on something for work. We can go out for breakfast!" he said, as if in apology. "It's on me."

"Uhh. Yeah. Okay. I'll be right out!" Dean grimaced and hurriedly tried to dry off. "Fuck," he muttered. "Sorry, Cas."

Cas sighed, but remained undeterred. Reaching out to embrace him again, he stumbled forward on his bad foot, clinging to him for balance. "Five minutes, Alpha," he whispered as his teeth tugged at Dean's earlobe. "Maybe we can..."

" _Cas_!" Dean laughed. "No, we can't. Especially not with Sam here! You can go hide out in the bedroom if you need the knot, though."

Cas rolled his eyes and kissed him again, clearly determined to change his mind.

"Hey, Dean? Where do you keep your..." Sam's head popped in the door and Dean froze like a deer in the headlights. "Shit! Sorry!"

The door slammed closed abruptly, leaving the two of them staring at each other in sheer panic.

"Thaaaat's not going to go over well," Dean finally groaned.

"I-I'm sorry, Alpha! I didn't think he'd open the _door_! I'm sorry, I..."

"Shh, shh. It's alright." Dean shrugged and wrapped his towel around his waist. "Yeah, I think Sam and I lived together for way too long. Nothing is fucking sacred," he laughed bitterly. "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of Sammy... Here, let me get your crutch."

Cas nodded and opened his towel, letting him secure the straps, and Dean didn't miss the hint that the omega was still purposely trying to entice him.

"I promise I'll take care of that as soon as he leaves," Dean whispered, giving him a peck on the forehead. "Come on. Let's go get dressed."

After hurriedly making themselves decent, they both trudged, shamefaced, to the kitchen, where Sam was sitting at the table, arms crossed, a trace of a scowl still visible on his lips.

"Oh. Hey, Cas." Sam said quietly. "Would you mind giving me a minute alone with my brother?"

The omega glanced nervously at Dean, and Dean nodded, assuring him that everything was okay.

"I-If this is about me, I'm staying," Cas declared, giving Sam a defiant glare, despite the fact that his lip was quivering. He gripped Dean's arm, lingering just a step behind him.

Defeated, and knowing full well that he couldn't lose his temper in front of a nervous, battered omega, Sam slumped forward in his chair, and tiredly cradled his head in his hands.

"Fine. Sit."

Dean didn't say a word. He helped remove Cas's crutch and pulled out his chair, helping him get settled before sitting down himself.

"What's going on?" Sam demanded.

"I... I don't fuckin' know, Sam!" Dean blurted. _So much for having things under control,_ he thought to himself sourly. "It's just... Cas and I... We... uhh."

"Dean is my mate."

 _Oh_ , _fuck_.  
  
Dean rubbed at his temples and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could just disappear as Cas made his proud proclamation. When he opened them again, Sam was staring, switching his gaze back and forth between the two of them, jaw dropped nearly to the floor. Dean scoured his mind, looking for the right thing to say in this situation, but everything he considered would have just made it worse.

"Dean?" Sam's voice was raspy and strained as he nudged Dean with his foot under the table. "You wanna explain? What the hell are you thinking?"

Dean swallowed hard, trying to form a sane, cohesive answer in his head, but he knew that nothing about this situation seemed 'normal'.

"Excuse me, but if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at me," Cas said fiercely, visibly trembling now at the scent of angry Alpha in the air. "Dean has been nothing but good to me since I got here. It's not his fault that things have progressed so quickly. We bonded almost immediately, because he's my _mate_."

Sam seemed taken aback at Cas's tone, but he took a deep breath and tried to quell the anger bubbling beneath the surface. He was used to dealing with fragile omegas, and he knew better than to let his emotions get the best of him. "What do you mean he's your mate, Cas?" he asked calmly.

Cas shrugged his shoulders and covertly squeezed Dean's knee in an attempt to comfort him. "I just know. Have you met your mate, Sam?"

"What? No. No offense, but I don't believe in all that 'mates' stuff," Sam said, frowning.

"Then I can't begin to make you understand. All I can say is, from the moment I started thinking clearly again, there was nothing but _Dean_. I can tell from his scent, from the way our scents blend into something so comforting, so... _right_. I can tell from the way he touches me, how even the tiniest bit of contact grounds me. From the day he brought me here, I _knew_. It was like coming _home_."

Dean shifted uncomfortably in his seat, still trying hard to find his voice. He'd told Cas that he would deal with Sam, and here Cas was, taking the lead as he sat there like a child afraid of being scolded.

Sam took another deep breath and sighed, clutching his hair in frustration. "Cas? I understand that you think Dean is your mate and all, but do you think maybe you're just a little confused from all that's happened? Are you sure you're not mistaking kindness for... uh, a mate, or something? I mean, that, plus being in heat must have been pretty confusing, right? Hormones all out of whack and stuff?"

The look Cas gave him was one of sheer disgust, and if looks could kill, Sam would be lying dead on the floor. "You're bringing up the fact that I was _in heat_? Are you _seriously_ trying to explain to me how omega heats work? Do you think I'm stupid? Oh, I'm just overly emotional and hormonal, right? I can't _possibly_ understand how the world works because I'm some lowly omega. _Right?_ " he glowered.

"No!" Sam exclaimed, his face crimson with embarrassment. "I'm just saying, you've been through a lot of trauma, and I-I just worry that maybe Dean is, _unintentionally,_ of course..."

"Unintentionally _what_?" Dean finally exploded. He wasn't sure what was Sam getting at, but apparently this was his breaking point.

Sam sighed again and sat up in his chair. "Look, I'm not saying I don't believe you, Cas. I just want what's best for you. If you'd like, I can set you up at an omega shelter for now, that way you have some time to think about..."

" _What's best for me_ _?"_ Cas roared. He bolted up out of his seat and frantically struggled to put his crutch on. "All my life I've had Alphas thinking for me, speaking for me, telling me what's 'best for me'! What about what I think  is best for me? I might be be a little damaged, but I'm not some delicate little omega who needs you to protect me." He paused for a moment, his chest heaving with anger. "I'm sorry," he said sounding only half sincere. "I know you're Dean's brother, but you don't know the first thing about me, Sam. I'll be damned if I ever let another _fucking_ Alpha tell me what I can or can't do with my life." With that, he turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving Sam and Dean staring in awe.

Dean turned back around and slumped over at the table, clutching his head in his hands. The scent of angry omega was one he'd smelled so rarely, it was overwhelming, and the pull to run after Cas and comfort him was strong. Still, he knew that his omega would want a minute alone, so he sat there, not sure what to say. Just when he thought he would go crazy from the silence, Sam finally spoke.

"I'm sorry... Is he gonna be okay?" Sam's eyes were wide with worry, and he furrowed his brow, making him look like a floppy, oversized puppy.

"Yeah." Glancing up at his brother, Dean nodded, and he anxiously picked at a ragged fingernail. "He'll be fine. He's tough."

"Are _you_ okay? I'm sorry, Dean, I didn't mean to imply that you were..." Sam frowned, trying to regroup. "I mean, _of course_ you wouldn't... Shit, I don't know _what_ to think. I should have at least given you a chance to explain."

"S'okay. I didn't know what to say anyway," Dean said sullenly.

"So you guys are..." Sam paused and gripped at his hair again, something he tended to do when he was confused or frustrated. "You're uhhh... are you... like, _dating_?"

Dean rubbed at his face, red-hot with embarrassment. How the hell was he supposed to tell his brother he had a thing for a battered omega who he'd only known for a few weeks? It just sounded bad, no matter how you looked at it.

"I-I guess you could say that," he stuttered. "I don't know what to say, Sam. It's... God, it's so fucking confusing. I never meant for it to happen, it just..."

"Dean. Look, I'm glad to see you finally moving on, but this isn't right. You know that, don't you?"

Dean knew that. _Fuck_ , did he know that. It didn't make a damn bit of sense. It went against everything he stood for, everything he thought he knew about life. He wasn't entirely convinced about this 'mates' stuff, but he couldn't deny that the hold Cas had on him was beyond his explanation.

"I-I know! I know it sounds completely insane, but... I-I really think he's my _mate_ , Sam," Dean uttered, frowning as the words gushed from his mouth.

"Your _mate?_ " Sam repeated. " _Tell_ me your not sleeping with him."

"No! I haven't... I wouldn't..." He rubbed his temples again and gritted his teeth, so frustrated he could scream. "I mean, my... like, a soulmate," he squeaked, cringing at how stupid he sounded. "Like mom used to say, my one true mate."

Unfortunately, the look on Sam's face didn't make him feel any better. "Your _one true mate_ ," Sam repeated flatly. "You think _Cas_ , some random guy you just met, is your one true mate?"

"He's not just some random guy!" Dean spat. He sat there angrily staring at the table, still wishing he could disappear.

"Dean," Sam sighed. "I don't know what's going on in your head, but even if I _did_ believe in 'soulmates', and if I thought Cas was yours, this would still be _wrong_.  Cas is right, you know. I don't know the first thing about him. He seems fiery as all get-out, but what if that's just an _act_? We've seen it dozens of times before; some omegas act all tough as a defense mechanism. Regardless of how he acts, he _has_ to be a little damaged from all that he's been through. Do you understand how serious this is? How badly this could mess him up in the long run?"

"I know, Sammy! I know," Dean sighed. "But it's not an act with Cas. He's... well, fuck, he's more sure of this than I am. You _know_ I've never believed in this 'mates' thing. The whole idea of it is completely ludicrous! But everything is different with Cas. I'm drawn to him like a fucking _magnet_ , Sam. When he hurts, I hurt. When he's too far away, I can feel myself just..." he sighed again. " _Aching_." He paused and looked away, rubbing at the back of his neck, flustered. He'd never been good with talking about this stuff, and lately, he felt like a big sack of raw emotion. "I can't make you understand it, because I don't understand it myself. Remember how mom used to say that if you're meant to be with someone, you'll just _know_?"

Sam frowned, but nodded.

"Well I _know_ , Sam. He smells... Oh god, he smells like _heaven_. I could breathe in that scent for hours. And when he's curled up next to me, sometimes everything feels so perfect I could cry." He stopped, staring down at the table, embarrassed that he was blabbering on like some lovesick pup. He could see Sam out of the corner of his eye, rubbing at his scalp as if the discussion was giving him a headache.

"I think you're crazy," his brother finally said. "And if Cas weren't so damn adamant about this, I'd... Shit, I still don't know what I'd do." He sighed, the puppy eyes returning. "I'm just worried, Dean. This isn't like you. Taking time off work, not answering your phone, and now this? I don't know what's going on in your head, but you can't take an abused omega down that path with you. It's not fair to him. Look, maybe you should talk to someone. I know a good psychiatrist. I think you'd really like him. I know you like to bottle things up, but I know you've had a really hard time since..."

" _Don't_."

Sam pursed his lips and huffed through his nose, exasperated. "I just think it's time you deal with..."

" _Shut up_!" Dean's voice exploded from his throat as he violently shoved himself away from the table. Sam was staring at him with those stupid puppy eyes, his jaw slightly agape.

"I think you need to go, Sam."

Slowly, his brother rose. "Okay," he said solemnly. He walked to the front door and shoved his feet into his shoes. "I'm just worried about you, Dean," he repeated, his hand lingering on the doorknob. "You know that, right?"

"Just..." Dean sighed. He hated being mad at his little brother, especially since he knew Sam meant well. Hell, if the roles were reversed, he'd think Sam was completely off his rocker too. "Just go before one of us says something stupid. I'll call you later, alright?"

Sam nodded and shot him a sad smile, then turned around and walked out the door.

Dean stood there staring after him for a second, trying to process all the things running through his head. Maybe he _was_ fucking crazy. What if he really _was_ taking advantage of Cas's fragile mental state? The last thing he wanted was to hurt him. He'd had his own little breakdown not too long ago; was he really just projecting by latching onto Cas?  
  
_No_.  
_Hell_ no, even.  
He might not understand all of this just yet, but what he felt for Cas was real.

_Cas. He needed to check on Cas._

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to get his shit together before heading down the hallway to his bedroom.

::::::::::::::::::::::

"Cas?"

Cas could hear a voice calling to him, but it sounded strange and distorted, almost as if he were underwater. He sniffled, trying to clear his nose so that he could breathe again. His eyes were burning from the tears and he rubbed at them, desperate to make them go away. The whole house reeked of two angry Alphas, and the scent made him so anxious, his skin was crawling.

He had yelled at an Alpha. _Again_. It wasn't just any Alpha either; it was Dean's _brother_. He was a horrible, disrespectful excuse for an omega.

He didn't mean to yell. It was as if he just couldn't control himself; when Sam implied that he was incapable of making decisions, he was angry, but when he suggested that Dean might be taking advantage of him... well, to say that he saw red was an understatement. Dean was a good, kind person, and he wasn't going to let anyone speak poorly of his mate.

Besides, if anything, _he'd_ come on to _Dean._ Okay, so he might get a little crazy when his heat hit, but he wasn't stupid. Who did Sam think he was?

Still, it _was_ stupid of him to yell at yet another Alpha. What if Dean was angry at him for yelling at his brother? He could smell _two_ angry Alpha scents lingering in the air, and that's what had sent him cowering.

"Cas?"

Cas curled up in the fetal position and remained quiet. The house was tiny, and there weren't many places to hide, so he was under the desk in Dean's office again. He knew he'd be found quickly, but he didn't care. He was still craving the comfort Dean provided, even if he _was_ angry.

"Cas?" The door flung open, and Cas held his breath, watching Dean's feet as he got closer and closer.

"There you are," Dean said, kneeling down and crawling toward him, the softest hint of a smile on his face. "It's okay. Everything's fine, Cas. Come on out of there."

Cas didn't move. Instead, he just stared straight ahead, sniffling to himself, and wondering why Dean didn't seem mad.

"I'm sorry, Alpha," he rasped in a deeper-than-usual gravelly voice. "I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have yelled. I shouldn't..." He was rocking back and forth now, lost in his own little world, the scents sending him back to a time where cowering was a daily occurrence.

"Hey, hey, hey," Dean interrupted, effectively shushing him. "What did I tell you about apologizing? Stop stressing, alright? ...Cas?  _Cas_!"

The urgent tone of Dean's voice finally made him snap out of it, and Cas looked up, squinting at him in confusion. "I yelled at your brother. Your _Alpha_ brother. I shouldn't have..."

"Shhhh. I'm glad you did. I froze like a damn pup out there, and you had my back. It was... Well, it was kind of _awesome_."

Dean was grinning at him like an idiot, and Cas wasn't sure what to say. This wasn't the reaction he had braced himself for. How could Dean be so calm about this?

"Y-you were angry. I can still smell the anger in the air."

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, I was mad at Sam. But remember what I said? I might get angry on occasion, but I would never take it out on you. C'mon out of there," he said, holding out a hand.

Cas nodded uncertainly and grabbed it, and with a little awkward struggling, he crawled out from under the desk. He accepted Dean's help in getting to his feet, and he stood, sheepishly looking down as he pretended to fiddle with his crutch.

"What about Sam?" he asked quietly.

"Sammy? He's not mad at you either, don't worry." Dean gave him a reassuring smile and caressed his cheek, brushing his fingers down the side of his face until Cas finally looked at him.

"He... He's still mad though," Cas stated. "I didn't mean to cause trouble for you, Alpha. Maybe I should..." he stopped abruptly as Dean pulled him into a careful embrace.

"Shhhh. Stop worrying. Sam... well, he doesn't get it, but he's nothing to worry about. He means well. He's just looking out for you."

Cas frowned as he pulled away. "I didn't _ask_ him to look after me. And _I'm_ still angry with _him_. How dare he insinuate that you're... I don't know! _Using_ me? And how dare he imply that I'm some feeble-minded omega who can't make decisions for himself!"

"I know, I know," Dean hushed. "It's just... You know how fast this is happening? It looks pretty bad for those on the outside, Cas. To them, it looks like I took in a vulnerable omega, claimed ownership, and started banging him," he laughed wryly.

"We haven't even..."

"I know. But you've gotta admit, it looks bad, right? Maybe we shouldn't mention the 'mates' thing to anyone else for a while."

Cas sighed and furrowed his brow. "I guess you're right..."

"I think it's best for now," Dean nodded. "Now let's get out of here. We'll let the place air out while we go get our shopping done. Then we can come home, have some lunch, and you can rest up a bit before we head over to Charlie's."

"Okay," Cas agreed, thankful to just drop the subject for now. "Hey, do you think I'll even be able to _do_ anything with sore ribs and a stupid crutch?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm sure Charlie's thought of that. She won't make you do anything you're not ready for, physically or emotionally. Now where are your shoes?" He threaded their fingers together and led Cas back to the living room.

"Ah, there they are. You know, I sparred with Charlie once," he said, as he knelt to tie Cas's shoe. "Don't you dare tell her this, but I'm pretty sure she could kick my ass."

Cas grinned and rolled his eyes. "But she's so tiny!"

"I know! I swear to God, she's small but deadly. I once saw her take down a guy way bigger than me! I'm telling you, Cas, if anyone can teach you self-defense or martial arts, it's Charlie."

Cas smiled and shook his head. "Well she'll be working miracles with me being so broken right now."

"You'll get there," Dean assured him. "Another month or so, and you'll be good as new. Your heat should be over by then, we'll get you on heat suppressants, you'll be a new omega!"

"Yeah," Cas nodded wistfully. "But my heat _is_ over, Dean".

"What?" Dean frowned, nostrils flaring as he sniffed the air. "Well sonofabitch... Guess I've been so used to smelling omega-in-heat twenty-four-seven, that I didn't even notice. When did that happen?"

Cas shrugged. "I don't know. I could just tell when I woke up this morning. It's over. I can't believe you didn't notice."

"Wow," Dean mused. "Last heat ever. How does it feel? Wait a minute. Does that mean... Cas, you were all over me earlier!"

"Oh," Cas blushed and ducked his head. "I'm sorry, Alpha. I don't know what came over me."

Dean stared at him for a moment, narrowing his eyes as something clicked into place. "So that was all you, and not the heat talking?"

Cas's face, which was already a rosy shade of pink, reddened even further as he continued avoiding eye contact. "Um. Yes. I-I'm s-sorry, Alpha," he stuttered. "That was h-highly inappropriate of me, and I can't even blame it on the heat hormones this time."

" _What_? Are you fucking kidding? Firstly, you know I don't play that Alpha/omega game by now, so stop apologizing. And secondly... Do you know how _relieved_ that makes me feel?"

"Relieved?"

Dean nodded, fumbling through jacket pockets as he searched for the keys to the Impala. "Uh, _yeah_!" he yelled, in the same tone he used to yell 'Duh' to his little brother. He held up the keys triumphantly and offered his arm to Cas help him out to the car. "I've been so damn worried that... Well..." He paused, making sure the crutch had decent footing before attempting the few stairs that led down to the sidewalk. "I-I was just worried that this whole thing was because of your heat, you know?"

"Are you saying _you_ don't think I don't have a mind outside of my hormones too?" Cas frowned, still in defensive mode from his argument with Sam.

"No, no, no!" Dean yelped, clearly mortified. "More of an insecurity thing, I guess. It's still hard for me to wrap my head around, that's all. I haven't even _dated_ in a long time, so..."

"I've _never_ dated," Cas interjected, as Dean helped him get settled into the passenger seat. "It's _all_ new to me, Dean."

"Uhh. Right. Yeah, of course," Dean sighed. "Sorry, Cas." He ran around the front of the car and settled into his own seat. "Let's just get this grocery trip over with, hmm?"

:::::::

By the time they pulled into the parking lot at Charlie's martial arts studio, Dean was already exhausted. He'd spent most of the afternoon cleaning the house and preparing food for Gabriel's visit, and he still wasn't quite finished. Cas, of course, had offered to help, but after seeing how drained the reclusive omega was after their shopping trip, Dean had insisted he go rest. It was probably for the best anyway, since he was nervous as hell, and the entire place reeked of anxiety. Gabriel's first impression of him had been mediocre at best, and for some reason, he felt as if he needed to prove himself, especially since Gabriel seemed hellbent on stealing Cas away.

"Hey, guys!" Charlie's cheerful voice greeted them from across the room, and Dean gave her a tiny wave as she strolled toward them.

"Hey, Charlie. I brought your new student," he said, motioning to Cas.

Charlie turned to look at Cas, and she shot him a wide smile. "I'm so glad you made it, Cas! Are you ready for your first lesson?"

Cas shrugged shyly, staring at the ground. "Ready as I'm going to be, I guess. I'm not sure what you can possibly teach me in this state, but..."

"I've taught people with all sorts of injuries and disabilities," Charlie assured him. "Don't worry, I won't push you past what you're comfortably able to do."

Cas blushed and smiled sheepishly as Dean gave him a playful nudge.

"Told ya."

"I _do_ have one rule though. No Alphas during the first part of this session," she said, grinning as she defiantly raised an eyebrow to Dean. "We're gonna talk shit on Alphas for a few minutes first, and I don't want you getting all butthurt."

Dean frowned. "What? I-I mean, okay... But you know I'm not the kind of person to get all pissed off when you say that Alphas can be real assholes sometimes, right?"

"I know, I know. Still, give us a half hour. You can hang out in my office, or in that car you love so much. You'll be okay, right, Cas?"

Cas looked to Dean nervously, then he took a deep breath, bit his lip, and nodded. "I-I think so."

Charlie beamed.

"Well, okay. I guess I'll be back in a half hour," Dean said, trying not to let his dejection show. He took one last glance at Cas, and slowly trudged back to the car.

Flopping down into the driver's seat again, he gripped the steering wheel and stared straight ahead, aware that he was pouting, just a bit. It shouldn't be so difficult to leave Cas alone for thirty minutes, but it had only been two and he was tempted to check his phone again.

Instead, he sat there brooding, replaying the day's events in his head on an endless loop. It had been a long, stressful day. He hated fighting with his brother, and he'd been feeling pretty guilty to begin with, since he'd been so absent lately. He'd never been good at talking about _feelings,_ and Sam knew that better than anyone; still, he felt horrible about being so secretive. What choice did he have? He knew the whole thing sounded crazy. He also knew the law, and there were some serious moral and ethical concerns going on here.

This whole thing was messing with his head so badly, that for the first time in his life, he felt like he _needed_ to talk to someone. Sam had suggested a psychiatrist, but _fuck that_. Client confidentiality only went so far if they felt you were endangering someone else, and who the hell would believe him anyway? In times like this, he could kick himself for being such a damn loner. Charlie would probably believe him... eventually. Still, for some reason, he felt too goddamn embarrassed to talk to Charlie about it. He sighed and threw his head back against the seat, staring at the roof of the car. There was only one person he'd ever felt comfortable sharing his feelings with, and well...

Dean lowered his head and gripped the steering wheel a little tighter.

"Well that's fucked up," he muttered to himself. Still, he couldn't shake the thought from his head. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time, nervously chewing at a thumbnail.   
  
_Five minutes. It had only been five minutes._  
  
He sighed loudly, and shoved the key into the ignition.

:::::::::::::

As he pulled onto the tiny pathway, Dean's heart was racing. He hadn't been here since...  _Fuck_ , he was a horrible person. He hadn't even been back to visit. Years later, it was still too damn hard. He turned the engine off, tears already threatening to spill over as he opened his car door.

The sound of birds chirping in the air felt entirely too cheerful as he slowly made his way toward the rows of grave markers. He was nervous. _God_ , was he nervous. The sun was shining, and the temperature was hovering right around seventy degrees, not too hot or humid. How did the weather have the fucking right to be so goddamn perfect over a cemetery? His eyes scanned back and forth as he wound his way through the perfectly manicured rows of gravestones, trying to remember where it was. He'd only been here once, and he hadn't exactly been thinking straight the last time. He frowned in concentration, headed toward the first of several old maple trees as the memories slowly began to return.

He'd been searching for a few minutes when he finally spotted it, and even though he thought he'd prepared himself, the breath still hissed from his lungs when he saw the last name:

 _Braeden_.

He hadn't even seen the finished stone until now. He'd worked with the stonemason to design it, but he couldn't bring himself to see it in it's proper place, just took his word for it that it was done. He inched closer, slowly moving toward it as if it were a dangerous animal poised to strike, as if getting too close might suddenly make it all too real.

The tears were streaming now, and he wiped them away with the back of his wrist. _This was going to be even harder than he'd expected._

"Lise?" he said softly. He glanced around, making sure there was no one else around to hear him talking to himself. He sighed and took a deep breath, then forced himself to get closer.

 ** _Braeden_**  
_Lisa Marie_  
_04-95-1978 - 07-05-2013_  
_Sister * Friend * Mother_

He choked on a sob as he ran his hand over the smooth marble of the stone.

"Hey, Lise," he murmured, trying to manage a smile through his tears. He wiped frantically at his face again and sat down on the grass. "I-I know it's been a long time." He looked over his shoulder again, feeling somewhat silly to be talking to a stone. When he was certain he was alone, he continued.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to visit, it's just been so damn hard..." he paused and sniffled. "Well, _everything's_ been hard without you. I know we promised each other that if anything ever happened, we'd move on, date again, try to be happy. Well, fuck, I've been failing miserably at that." He shifted, awkwardly readjusting his position as he cleared his throat.

"For the first year and a half or so, I didn't cope well _at all_. I shut down, started drinking too much... I was a wreck. Luckily Sam and my Uncle Bobby were around to kick my ass about the drinking. You remember, my grumpy Uncle Bobby, right?" he laughed nervously. "I think he'd been sober a few years when you and I started dating. Anyway, they verbally kicked my ass about that and talked some sense into me. I still have a few drinks occasionally, but I haven't been drunk since. I-I know you always hated when I drank too much."

He swallowed hard, glancing around the cemetery. "I guess after that, I tried to get my shit together. I decided to throw myself into my work instead of moping. I just won a huge case, baby! _Huge!_ Somehow, I'm suddenly one of the top omegas rights lawyers in the country! I've got people pounding down my door to work with them, omegas rights groups endorsing me, asking for my help. It's crazy. It's..." he sighed. "It's what you always said would happen. Of course, I probably never would have thrown myself into it so hard if you were still around. It's been a lot of long hours, late nights, and out-of-town trips. I don't know if I would have been as motivated, knowing I'd have to spend so much time away from you," he choked, sobbing. He took a long, shuddering breath, silently berating himself for bawling like a pup with a skinned knee in public. Regardless, there was something strangely cathartic about saying all of this out loud, so he continued.

"I guess I've been doing a little better these days, but I still think about you a lot. I had this dream last night that was so real, I... Well, for a brief second, I thought someone else was you." He swallowed again and wiped at his face with the back of his sleeve. "I-I guess you've been on my mind more than normal again lately, because I, uhh... I met someone. I met someone, and I feel like an awful person because of it. I know it's been years, and you'd want me to move on, but I feel so damn _guilty."_

Dean cringed, suddenly thinking this had all been a bad idea. Still, he'd already come this far, so he continued.

 _"_ No one will ever replace you, you know that, right? What we had was so amazing, I never thought I'd ever feel that way again. But, um..." He sniffled hard and glanced around, thankful that the cemetery was still quiet and empty. "But I think I _do_. I didn't expect it. I wasn't looking for it, but it... it _happened_. It makes zero fucking sense, but I-I think he's my _mate_ , Lise."

He sat there, staring at the stone in anticipation, as if waiting for a judgment that never came.. "I know, I can hear you laughing from here," he scoffed. "You know I never believed in this 'one true mate for everyone' bullshit either, but I... I can't explain it. Right now, he's three blocks away at Charlie's, and my skin feels like it's _crawling_ , just being that far away from him. From the moment I brought him home, I knew there was something different about him, but... Oh. Yeah. He's, umm. He's kind of living with me. Long story. But the way he smells, and the way he..." he stopped, embarrassed that he'd almost blurted out some intimate details. "We just connect on so many levels," he finished. "He brings out the Alpha in me - the _good_ parts of being an Alpha. I want to care for, and protect, and provide, and... It hasn't even been that long. It's completely ridiculous, but I-I can't explain it, he's just... he's my _mate_. I can feel it with every ounce of my being. "

Dean dragged his hand over the cold grey marble again, letting his fingertips brush the rough, cut edges of the letters. "He's not _you_ , Lise. No one can ever fill those shoes. I'll always love you. You know that, right?"

His nose was running like crazy now, and he grimaced as he wiped snot all over his sleeve. He knew he looked like a hot fucking mess, but he didn't even care anymore.

"But I'm happy right now, for the first time since you left," he uttered weakly. He sat there for a few minutes, just thinking to himself, in awe at how peaceful he suddenly felt. The relative quiet of the cemetery no longer felt oppressive and awkward, and he let the solemn silence wrap around him like a warm, comfortable blanket. Lisa would be okay with this, he thought to himself. In fact, she'd probably even be happy about it. That's just who she was.

"I think you'd like him. He's got the same smartass, stubborn streak you had," he sniffled, smiling wistfully. " _Him_. Who would have thought, huh? I always thought I was more of a boob man."

He took another long, deep breath and sighed. "You know the weirdest thing? All I wanted to do was tell _you_... and not even because of the guilt. You're the best damn friend I ever had, and when good things happen, I-I still want to share them with you. I guess that's kinda fucked up, huh?"

The tears were drying now, and the weight of his confession was slowly fading away with them. He closed his eyes for a minute, just listening to the chirping birds and the warm summer breeze rustling the grass.

A particularly loud trilling noise made him open them again, and he glanced to the small headstone just inches to his right, where a song sparrow was happily perched.

"I hear ya," he frowned. He swallowed again and forced himself to read the epitaph he'd desperately been avoiding:

 ** _Braeden-Winchester_**  
_Benjamin Samuel_  
_Stillborn_  
_07-05-2013_  
_Forever with Mama_

He sighed and reached over, placing his hand on the stone-etched teddy bear in the corner, staring for a long moment as his eyes welled up again.

"You take care of mama for me, okay, buddy?"

He caressed the cold marble, letting his fingertips linger over the carving of his last name. Glancing back and forth between the stones, he took another deep breath. "There's so much more I want to tell you, but I have to go for now. I'll be back to visit soon. I promise this time, okay?"

The sparrow, who had been watching him from the top of the stone, suddenly fluttered down and landed on Dean's outstretched arm, chirping and hopping wildly.

"What the hell?" Dean murmured as he sat there frowning at the strange gesture. "You're awfully cheerful. Can't let a guy mourn in peace, huh?" He watched curiously as the bird hopped up and down the length of his arm, warbling away without a care in the world.

"You know I don't believe in this sort of stuff," he murmured to the bird, "But part of me wants to believe you did that, Lise..." He tentatively shoved his free hand toward the bird, holding out a finger, and the sparrow jumped onto it, still brightly chirping.

He shook his head, squinting in disbelief as he looked back at the larger headstone. "Thanks, baby. I knew you'd understand."

:::::::::

Dean checked his phone again as he pulled back into the parking lot, silently chastising himself for losing track of time. He'd been gone almost an hour, so he hoped Cas wasn't freaking out. There were no frantic missed calls or texts from Charlie, so with a little luck they'd still be busy.

He slipped quietly back into the training studio, hearing Charlie's voice echo down the hall before he even reached the gym.

"Owww! Okay, let go!" she laughed. "That was good!"

Dean peeked around the corner to see Charlie spring up off the ground, with a slightly disheveled, beaming Cas standing over her. Neither seemed to notice when he slipped into the room, hanging back against the wall, so as not to disturb their practice. He heaved a sigh of relief, sure now that Cas had been absolutely fine.

"Now, show me what you do if some knothead Alpha grabs you by the arm again!" Charlie yelled.

Cas nodded solemnly, eyes squinted in determination. As Charlie gripped his wrist, he clamped down on her hand with his free one, then quickly swung his arm around, twisting her arm out behind her back at an awkward angle. He gave a gentle shove, and Charlie grimaced, falling to her knees.

"Good! Now disengage, and do what?"

Cas dropped her arm and stepped back. "Run away."

"Excellent! That was awesome! Wait until Dean gets h..." she stopped mid-sentence as she suddenly noticed that they were being watched. "Dean! How long have you been there?"

"A while," Dean shrugged, stretching the truth just a bit as he finally hurried forward to wrap his arms around his omega. "That was amazing, Cas!" Just being able to touch him again was an instant tranquilizer, and he sighed happily as Cas smiled and scented at his neck.

"Thanks." Cas murmured as he pulled away, blushing from his neck to the tips of his ears. He still wasn't used to taking complements, but the proud smile he was trying to hide didn't go unnoticed.

Charlie clapped her new student on the shoulder and grinned. "He's a quick learner. You should practice with him later. Just go easy on him, Cas. He's kind of soft for an Alpha."

"Hey!

"Whaaat?" Charlie winked mischievously. "It's not a bad thing!"

Dean just rolled his eyes. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, we should probably get going. Cas's brother will be here tomorrow, and I still have a few things left to do. Besides, I don't think I can take any more verbal abuse."

Charlie just laughed. "Well, what do you think, Cas? Should I schedule you in for another session next week?"

Cas glanced to Dean, blue eyes pleading. "Would it be okay?"

"Of course. Just tell me when and I'll bring you."

As the scent of excited omega filled his nostrils, Dean couldn't help smile. Cas gave a happy little bounce, wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, and kissed him, hard and full on the lips.

"Thank you." he panted breathlessly as he pulled away.

Dean grinned and ruffled his fingers fondly through Cas's hair, so proud of him, he could burst. It was good to see him excited about something. Between the anxiety and the depression, Cas hadn't shown any interest in hobbies outside of the house, so this was a huge step.

"Ummm. Do you guys need a minute or something?"

Charlie's voice yanked him from their intimate moment, and Dean cleared his throat, embarrassed. "N-no," he stuttered. "Uhh. I-I can explain."

"No need. Cas already told me. Just get a room or something, geez!"

" _Cas_!" Dean yelped.

Cas ducked his head sheepishly and his cheeks turned pink as he avoided making eye contact. "I'm sorry! It just slipped out! Charlie is really easy to talk to..."

Dean sighed, laughing nervously as he rubbed at his face. He couldn't be mad at Cas for being excitable, and he _was_ glad that they'd bonded so quickly. Still, he wasn't looking forward to the interrogation he was doubtlessly about to receive.

"Save the questions," he muttered to Charlie. "I'll call you later."

"You'd better."

Dean nodded sheepishly and took Cas's arm, gently leading him toward the door.

"Wait."

"Hmm?" He turned back around as he heard footsteps coming towards him, and before he could register what was happening, he was immediately crushed in a huge bear hug.

"Oooff. What's this for?"

Charlie just laughed and whispered in his ear. "I'm happy for you, you idiot."


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean!"

He'd been warm and comfortable, lost in a pleasant dream for the first time in a while, when he heard someone yelling his name. Dean's eyes flew open in sheer, unbridled panic and confusion as he jumped out of bed, only to realize that Cas was screaming in his sleep again. While this wasn't a new occurrence, it _was_ the first time he'd ever called out for him. The omega's body language was frightened and tense, curled up on himself with his hands balled into tight fists.

"Cas! Wake up, Cas." Dean crawled back to bed and tapped his shoulder, bracing himself in case Cas unconsciously lashed out at him.

With a yelp and a start, Cas awoke, already clamoring to get away, but Dean grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling out of bed. "Cas, it's okay. Shh, you're okay."

Cas paused at the sound of his voice, panting breathlessly as he rolled over onto his back. His eyes, already wet with tears, blinked and focused as they went from fearful to relieved. "Dean," he gasped, reaching out to grip his arm. "He's not... I'm..." He lay there dumbfounded, gasping for breath as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. "Just another stupid dream," he finally sighed.

Dean nodded sadly as he brushed the sweaty hair from his forehead. "Yeah. Come here." He scooted in close and pulled Cas to his chest. "Shhhh, you're okay."

"I... I thought he came after me," Cas trembled. "He took me back to that place. I-I couldn't find you. I thought I'd never see you ag..."

"Shhhh. I'd never let that happen," Dean whispered. "It was just a dream, Cas. Breathe."

Cas sheepishly wiped his eyes and took a few shaky breaths. "Yes. Of course. It-it was just a dream," he repeated. "I'm sorry, Alpha."

"Don't apologize. He's never going to touch you again, alright?"

Cas nodded and wiped the remaining tears from his cheeks. "Are you _tired_ of this yet, Dean? Tired of _me_?"

"What?" Dean pulled away, frowning. "Of course I'm not tired of you. Why would you _say_ something like that?"

Cas shrugged, somberly staring at the ceiling. "This happens every other night! You shouldn't have to put up with an anxious, depressed omega. You deserve so much better. I-I just worry that you're going to realize that soon. You'll get sick of me."

"Cas. I'm not going to get sick of you. Roll over."

"What?"

"Roll over."

Cas cocked his head curiously, but he rolled back onto his good side, facing the wall.

Without a word, Dean let his body envelop him, and he placed a few tiny licks behind his ear.

"I'm not... going... to get... sick of you," he whispered between licks, letting them linger into soft, sucking kisses that trailed down his neck. "And I'm not going to let anything happen to you." His teeth grazed over his fading pink bite mark, and he bit down, just hard enough to make Cas swoon. With each flick of his tongue, he could feel the tension slowly leaving the omega's body.

"Take your pants off," he murmured sleepily.

"What?"

"I just want to scent you. C'mon, be quick about it," he teased.

"Oh," Cas huffed in what sounded like a sigh of relief, a fact that didn't escape Dean's notice. "Right. Thank you."

Dean sat up and tugged his t-shirt off over his head, tossing it across the room, where it landed in a heap on the floor. He made quick work of his shorts, wiggling out of them and throwing them on the pile before doing the same to Cas's.

Even though his scent was tinged with fear and sadness, it was still the unmistakable smell of _Cas_ , and Dean inhaled deeply as he wrapped around him again. The warmth of bare skin on skin was a comfort so long denied to him, he couldn't help but groan as he threaded their legs together and rubbed his cheek against Cas's shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, little omega. You're safe. I've got you."

Cas smiled, his eyes blinking tiredly. "You know Gabriel's going to smell you on me, right?"

"Nah. It'll be fine once we shower."

Cas sniffled and shook his head. "Don't wanna. Let him stew about it. You're my Alpha now, so he's going to have to get used to it."

" _Cas_ ," Dean chuckled. "You're going to get me in _so_ much trouble. He already doesn't like me much. I'm trying to make a good impression, you know."

Cas shrugged nonchalantly as he adjusted his pillow. "He's going to be pissy no matter what." He snuggled in closer and moaned as Dean's thigh wrapped around his legs. "Mmm. Thank you, Alpha. This is exactly what I needed... You know, when I was younger, I always wondered what this would feel like. I'd think about lying with my mate, letting scent me like this..." The calming pheromones Dean was exuding made him sigh happily, and he motioned over his shoulder for a kiss.

"Your Alpha never did that?" Dean hummed, nuzzling frantically at the scent glands in Cas's neck as he tried to push the thought of Dick Roman from his mind.

All at once, he felt the omega's entire body stiffen. "Oh he _did_ , but it was just about dominance with him. And when he scented me, I knew a knotting was coming whether I wanted it or not, so I didn't enjoy it."

" _Fuck_ ," Dean breathed.

"It's still kind of hard to believe I can lie here naked without you just... I don't know. _Taking_ me."

"Well I'm not an _asshole_ ," Dean frowned. "It wouldn't matter _how_ much I wanted it, I can control myself."

"I know. You're sweet. I actually want to with you. Maybe not just yet, but soon..."

"Oh yeah?"

Cas nodded. He had calmed again, turning just enough to nuzzle his cheek against Dean's face. "You actually let me _feel_ things. All these years, I never knew..." he trailed off, seemingly lost in thought. "So stupid..."

"Never knew what? What do you mean?"

Cas sighed heavily as he averted his gaze. "I've never felt... I wasn't allowed to..."

"You don't have to talk about it unless you want to," Dean whispered.

"I-I know," Cas pulled away for a moment, rolling onto his back again.  He took a deep, shaky breath and hesitantly tried again. "I grew up in a pretty strict, religious household. You know that, right?"

Dean nodded.

"Well... Their religion doesn't think much of omegas. All my life, I was taught that sexual pleasure was only for Alphas. I grew up knowing that my happiness should come from pleasing my Alpha, and that I should be thankful for the opportunity to serve," he paused for a moment, nervously chewing at his bottom lip. "It was sinful for me to be aroused by my Alpha's desires. Oh, he wasn't part of our religion or anything, but _my_ pleasure was not his concern. Once I was sent to live with him, I was in a chastity device most of the time. Dean, I never even really... Um. _Touched myself_. I couldn't."

Deans jaw dropped. "Are you fucking _kidding_?"

Cas shook his head, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. "He wanted me totally dependent on him during my heats. He liked to make me beg."

Dean felt his stomach lurch. Despite the fact that Cas had been doing fairly well, he hadn't talked much about his ordeal since the first few days. It was as if he'd been so used to keeping silent, a dam had burst, spilling over to the first person who showed him a modicum of kindness. Since then, however, he locked it back up. Dean held him every night when he awoke from another nightmare, and though he'd tremble, or sometimes cry, he rarely discussed details.

With each tiny bit of information crueler than the next, his rage was growing toward Richard Roman. He knew so very little, and yet, for as long as Cas had lived there, he was sure this was just the tip of the iceberg.

"And that's why you couldn't cum," he muttered as another piece clicked together in his brain. "And why you didn't think omegas even _could_ cum... Oh, Cas. I'm sorry. I just want to kill that bastard..." He sighed through his gritted his teeth, but quickly tried to rein in his anger. Cas had already had a rough night, and he didn't need the smell of angry Alpha in his safe place. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"Well, for what it's worth," he murmured, forcing himself to think happier thoughts, "It also makes me want to pleasure you for hours on end."

" _Alpha_!" Cas burst out laughing.

"Well it does. And I'd rather think about _that_ than _him_."

Cas nodded, blushing fiercely. "Me too." He licked his lips and hesitated for a second before speaking again. " _Hours_?"

Dean grinned. He'd felt the shift in Cas's mood, and was delighted at how quickly it had changed. " _Hours_. You have a lot of years to make up for, and I want to make you cum over and over until you're too exhausted to move."

"Oh," Cas managed in a breathy giggle. "H-how would you do it?"

Dean quirked a cocky eyebrow at him and smirked. The atmosphere in the room had changed, and the scent of newly aroused omega was present in the air. It was different than the smell of omega in heat, and knowing that it was all of Cas's own free will made it twice as intoxicating.

"I think I'd start by running my hands all over your body," he whispered as he teasingly caressed Cas's hip.

The omega's breath caught in his throat.

"And then I'd probably crawl on top of you and kiss you, rub my scent all over you, maybe grind against you a little."

"Mmm. And then what?" Cas asked, panting breathlessly.

Dean licked his lips, entirely too pleased with himself.

"I'd bite you... but gently," he brushed his fingertips lightly down Cas's neck, to the pink bite mark on his shoulder. "Then I'd lap every last bit of slick dripping from you, slide my fingers inside, and take that huge cock of yours into my mouth."

Cas was gently raising and lowering his hips, panting as he stared. "I-I would like that."

Dean laughed. "You don't say."

"M-maybe you could do that now, Alpha?"

Between his stature and his deep, gravelly voice, it was sometimes easy to forget that Cas was an omega, but the breathless way he called him 'Alpha' made Dean weak in the knees. Just that one little word had him panting with _need_. Still, he'd caught the hesitation in Cas's voice earlier when he'd asked him to take his clothes off, so he had to be cautious. It wasn't like he hadn't fooled around a little before, but that was only because Cas had been in heat then and desperate for a little relief. Or, at least, that's what he told himself.

"You sure about that, little omega?"

Cas nodded vehemently. "Yes. I-I want that... A-and the other thing. You want me too, don't you, Alpha?" he breathed, smiling coyly.

"Uhh," Dean stammered. _Damn, he could get lost in those stormy blue eyes._

"Oh, you want me _right now_ ," Cas teased. "What if I _asked_ you to take me?"

"Cas." _Damn, he could sure as hell be bold when he wanted something._  Still, not ten minutes earlier Cas had admitted he wasn't ready. The constant back and forth mood swings were making Dean's head spin.

"Whaaat? You're the one popping a knot again."

Dean glanced down, flushing from his ears to the tip of his toes. "I know! I'm sorry," he muttered. "Damn thing has a mind of it's own." He hadn't been constantly horny like this since _puberty_. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

Cas just smiled and lightly brushed his fingertips over Dean's bare torso. "It likes me, doesn't it? It wants to be inside of me," he said in a throaty whisper.

Dean swallowed hard and nodded. "O-of course. Y-you're my mate. Alphas are genetically hardwired to... Um... You know."

"To _fuck_?" Cas murmured, licking his lips. "To fill me up with your...?"

" _Cas_!  What are you _doing_?"

Cas gave him his most seductive smile. " _Take_ me, Alpha. Show me how it's supposed to be. I _want_ you to. I trust you."

Cas may have trusted him, but at that very moment, Dean wasn't sure he trusted _himself_. He nervously rubbed his jaw. "You have no idea how much I want to, but I can't. Not just yet, little omega. Despite all that bravado, I know you're not emotionally ready for that yet. Physically either, for that matter. There's no hurry, you know."

Clearly this was the wrong thing to say, because those bright blue eyes stared up him, wet with unshed tears as Cas's lip quivered. "I-I know. I guess I'm not. It's just... You've already scented me, and bit me, and I-I guess part of me wants to umm... Complete the bond before you get tired of me. I know it's stupid, but I-I'm scared. I can't lose you. Not right now. I... "

"Cas, I told you. _I'm not going to get tired of you_!"

Once again, Cas's lip trembled, and he choked on his breath as he tried to bite back a sob. "I just need that bond with you. Please. I _need_ it. Need to know for sure that I won't lose you, and..."

"Hey, hey, hey," Dean shushed. "You're not going to lose me! I promise. You are my _mate_ , Cas.  My _claimed_ mate, even! We'll bond _plenty_ once you're feeling better, don't you worry."

Cas nodded woodenly.

"Besides," he said, trying to lighten the mood, "I think you should probably bang _me_ first."

" _What_?"

Dean just shrugged and smiled, green eyes sparkling roguishly at the mortified look on Cas's face. He would never get over how Cas could so bold and confident one minute, and shy and naive the next. "You heard me."

"I wouldn't... I couldn't! I-I told you, it wouldn't be proper for an omega to do that... Especially not to an Alpha!"

"Proper?" Dean snorted. "Who's going to find out?"

"Well, no one, but..."

"Haven't you ever wondered how it _feels_ , little omega?" Dean leered, satisfied that he'd suddenly gained the upper hand. "Don't _you_ want to be inside of _me_?"

" _Dean!_ " Cas's face reddened, but he licked his lips and shifted awkwardly. "I-I couldn't do that to you!"

"You _could_. I'll be your omega, baby," Dean winked, giving him his flirtiest smile. "Will you be my Alpha?"

The whimper of arousal that escaped Cas's lips betrayed his denial, and Dean couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, my mouthy little omega wants to top his Alpha, doesn't he?" he purred. He continued, reveling in the scent of Cas's arousal, and the sound of his breathless panting. "You want me to take that huge cock of yours..."

"Oh my _God_ , Dean," Cas sputtered, embarrassed. "I-I wouldn't..."

"Not even if I begged?" The look of confusion on the omega's face was so priceless, Dean was sure it would be etched into his mind forever.

Cas swallowed hard, staring so intently, he barely blinked. "Y-you'd want me to do that?"

"Only if you _want_ to," Dean shrugged. "But I'd like it, yeah."

"Why? You're an Alpha! You're not supposed to... Well..."

"Cas," Dean shook his head and smiled before kissing that adorable look right off his face. "I told you, this Alpha-omega thing is fine when we're talking about our personalities, but you are still my equal. Besides, Alphas and omegas can have sex however they want in consensual relationships. You've never wanted to try it?"

Cas nodded, still blushing. "I-I guess I've always wondered..."

"Mmmhmm," Dean hummed.

"But I still don't think I could. It wouldn't be right."

"Oh, Cas," Dean laughed. "It would be _so_ right. Think about it, _Alpha_ ," he winked, trying not to chuckle as Cas's face went from pink to scarlet. "In the meantime, you're so turned on now, the whole house smells like horny omega... We have a few hours until your brother gets here. What do you say I get to work on getting you off?"

"Yes!" Cas exclaimed, a little too eagerly. "I-I mean okay? I mean, only if you want to."

Smirking again, Dean went in for a long, drawn-out kiss as he slowly inched his way on top of him.

"This okay?" he whispered, ever-so-slightly moving his hips.

"Mmm," Cas nodded, gripping and pulling him closer.

"Good. Just lie back and relax, little omega. Alpha's going to take good care of you."

::::::

Dean glanced at the clock for the third time, trying not to panic. Gabriel was expected to be there in an hour, and the lasagna wasn't even assembled yet. It was his own damn fault, of course. If he hadn't spent the morning intimately exploring every square inch of Cas's body, he could have been finished by now. At least he'd had the good sense to prepare the dessert and appetizers the night before.    
  
It wasn't just the fooling around that had set him back, but also the aftermath: he had to strip down the bed, wash the sheets, open all the windows, and spray a metric shit-ton of scent neutralizer to clear the smell of pheromones, sweat, cum, and slick from the air. Cas still smelled like one very contented omega, but hopefully Gabriel wouldn't read into things.  

"You want me to make the sauce from scratch?" His hand was poised and ready to open his usual jarred pasta sauce, but Cas was already digging the spice jars he needed from the pantry.

"It's easy. You finish browning the meat, I'll take care of the sauce."

Dean shrugged. They didn't have time for this, but Cas looked so blissful and determined, he couldn't bear to deny him.

"Whatever makes you happy, baby." The little term of endearment slipped from his lips before he could think about it, and he felt himself blushing like a silly school kid. The only person he'd ever called 'baby' was Lisa, and though it felt weird coming from his lips again, he was surprised that it didn't feel entirely wrong.

"Baby, huh?" Thankfully, Cas just smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before sauntering to the refrigerator for some fresh basil. "Isn't that what you call your car?"  
  
_Oh. Right._ "Yeah, well my car doesn't count," he huffed, talking more to himself than to Cas. It didn't make a bit of sense, but Cas laughed anyway. He was cute when he laughed; pale lips pulled back so far that he was all teeth and gums. It was an awkward, goofy grin, but so genuine and endearing. To think, just a few short weeks ago, he'd never seen that smile light up a room...  
  
He watched in amusement as Cas scurried back and forth, easily now, like the crutch was a natural extension of himself. Sometimes when he stopped to think of just how far Cas had come, he was overcome with a strange sense of pride. This was a far cry from the broken little omega who wouldn't even look him in the eye at the hospital. This very minute, Cas was looking more relaxed and at home than he'd ever been, humming along with Zeppelin on the radio as he added his ingredients to the big silver saucepan. He wasn't dressed for the day yet, having only pulled on a pair of boxers and a worn AC/DC t-shirt, one of Dean's old hand-me-downs that had become a favorite. Everything about this moment felt so natural and easy, so perfectly domestic...   
  
_Why was he getting so emotional all of a sudden?_  
  
Lingering beyond the smell of the tomatoes, which were starting to warm on the stove, was another familiar scent; a scent that Dean couldn't quite place at first, but when he did, it nearly blindsided him.

It had been years since that musky fragrance had filled his nose, and he forced the air from his nostrils as he snorted in surprise. _He'd forgotten_. How could he forget that scent; that scent that he'd once waited months for? The scent that even now beckoned him, pulling at that primal urge to mate - to  _breed_.

_The last time he'd smelled it, he and Lisa had been trying to conceive._

"Alpha?"

Cas's voice yanked him from his thoughts, and Dean snapped back to reality.

"H-hey," he fumbled.

"What's wrong?"

Dean shook his head and rubbed tiredly at his eyes. "You just smell so fucking good right now. I-I'm having a hard time focusing."

"Oh," Cas blushed. "Sorry, Alpha. It's, um... It's that time in my cycle. Should I go get the scent neutralizer?"

Dean shook his head again. "Nah, it's okay. I need to get used to it. Neutralizer can only do so much, and you're going to be smelling like that for a day or two."

It was going to be a long few days.

An omega's heat signaled the beginning of the fertility window for females, and it didn't end until ovulation several days afterward. Although males couldn't conceive, they were also subject to hormonal changes as their heat cycle completed. These changes in body chemistry caused a change in the omega's scent as well. It was a sweet and musky odor - less intense than during a full-blown heat, but for some reason, smelling it on Cas was making him salivate.

While the heat scent just made him want to _fuck_ , this scent was so inviting, he wanted to wrap himself up in Cas and never let go. He still wanted, no, _needed_ to mate, but it felt different this time; a deep, sorrowful ache that cut through to his very core. He wanted to bond his omega, needed to _breed_.

 _Breeding_. What the hell was wrong with him?

"You sure, Alpha?" Cas was warily staring at him as he stirred his sauce around the pot. "You look like you're about to devour me."

Dean cleared his throat and shook his head, pissed at himself for letting his stupid Alpha instincts get the best of him. "I'm fine. But on second thought, maybe I should go get that neutralizer..." Between Cas's scent, and the warm, fuzzy feeling of domestic bliss clouding his judgment, he was going to need all the help he could get to make it through this day.

By the time the doorbell rang a while later, the only thing Dean could smell was the wafting aroma of lasagna and hot, buttery garlic bread. It was probably good that he'd sprayed down the house anyway since Gabriel was so jumpy around Alphas.

Dean opened the door to find Gabriel, glowering at him with that same plastered-on look of defiance. Behind him stood a taller man with light brown hair, by the lack of scent on him, a Beta.

"Hi. This is Balthazar," Gabriel said simply as he shoved passed him, nose sniffing frantically. "Where's Cassie?"

"He's here," Dean assured him. "In the kitchen. We just sprayed some neutralizer."

"I'll never understand you and your smells," the taller man frowned shaking his head. "And where are your manners, Gabriel? Hello, I'm Balthazar. Nice to meet you," he said in an accent Dean couldn't quite place.

Dean smiled politely and shook his outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you too. I had no idea you were coming today! Cas is gonna be so happy to see you!"

"I didn't realize either until yesterday," the Beta agreed. "I hope I'm not imposing. I won't be staying, of course, but I just had to see him. When Gabriel told me you'd found him, I hopped on a plane and..."

"No trouble at all, really. I'm glad you're here. We made plenty, and you're just in time for dinner. Come on, kitchen's this w..." Dean turned around to motion to Gabriel, but the omega was already nowhere to be found. "Guess Gabriel is already there."

"I apologize for him," Balthazar sighed dramatically as he followed him to the kitchen. "So uncouth, that one. I don't know where he gets it from."

Dean could hear Cas and Gabriel chattering happily before they even stepped into the room, but when they entered the kitchen everything went silent. Just as he had the first day Gabriel arrived, Cas stared, mouth hanging agape as his second long-lost brother stood before him.

"B-Balthazar?" he stuttered, rising from his chair.

"Cassie, darling!" the blonde man exclaimed, rushing forward to embrace him. "I barely recognize you!"

Cas nodded, eyes damp with unshed tears. "I know, it's been so long!"

"Look at you!" his brother insisted as he pulled away. "You're huge! I mean, huge for an omega. God, I still think of you as that messy-haired little thirteen-year-old kid..."

Cas nodded again, wiping his eyes before the tears could fall. "I can't believe you're both here. I though you were in California? And where the hell did you pick up that accent?"

"Accent? Oh. The wife, I guess," Balthazar shrugged noncommittally. "I don't even notice it anymore, to be honest. I'm sorry she wasn't able to come with me this time. Her name is Denise. She's so excited to meet you!"

Cas sat down in his chair, still staring as if in shock. "H-How long have you been married?"

"Almost ten years now! Can you believe it?  She actually couldn't come because... well, I didn't even tell Gabriel yet, but... We're expecting! A little girl. So I guess you're both going to be uncles!"

"Oh yeah?" Cas beamed. "Congratulations!"

"Why didn't you tell me, you asshole?" Gabriel complained, though for once, he actually had a smile on his face. 

"I don't know. Because I haven't spoken to you in a few months!" Balthazar replied. "We really need to get together more often. Or at least call more frequently. All three of us now!"

Cas nodded. "We will," he insisted. "When is she due?"

"Any day now, to be honest, so I'm flying back tonight. Cross your fingers that it doesn't happen until I get back, huh? She insisted that I come see you, but I'm a nervous wreck!"

As the three brothers settled around the table and began talking, Dean busied himself with making a fresh pot of coffee. Cas was babbling on excitedly, barely taking the time to breathe as he reminisced with his brothers, and he didn't even notice as Dean placed the mugs on the table.Dinner would be ready soon, and since he felt like a third wheel anyway, Dean put the finishing touches on the salad and set another place at the table before pulling dinner out of the oven. It was nice to have so much activity and laughter in the house for a change. His home hadn't been this full since... Well, maybe ever.

The neutralizer was starting to wear off, and Cas's scent was drifting back to him; content, excitable omega, but also that prime mating smell that made his toes curl and his jaw clench. He subconsciously licked his lips and slipped into the living room to spray himself down again. The last thing he needed was for Gabriel to get a whiff of aroused Alpha.

Conversation came to a halt as he set the steaming lasagna on the table. Gabriel's eyes and nose perked up at the expectation of food, and he glanced away, embarrassed, as Dean grinned at him. Still, he decided to serve the surly little omega first, in an attempt to get on his good side.

"Thank you. This smells delicious," Balthazar said as Dean set a plate down in front of him. "So Dean, what do you do? Aside from rescuing strange omegas, I suppose?"

"I'm a lawyer," he replied, handing a plate to Cas. "Omega law."

"Really? That sounds fascinating."

"He's too modest," Cas interrupted. "Dean is a big-time lawyer. Surely you remember Alastair? Did you follow the trial? Dean is the guy who put him behind bars."

Balthazar crinkled a brow, squinting as his thought finally came to him. "I knew that name sound familiar! Gabriel, why didn't you tell me that Dean is the hotshot lawyer from that case?"

"Didn't seem important," Gabriel muttered, shoving a too-big bite of lasagna into his mouth.

Balthazar rolled his eyes. "You're impossible, you know that?  ...so, Cassie, what have you been doing with your new-found freedom?"

"Well," Cas shrugged, "I'm still a little nervous about leaving the house, so not much just yet. But we have gone out to do all the usual things: grocery shopping, doctor appointments... oh, and I'm taking self-defense lessons with Dean's friend, Charlie! Okay, I've only had one lesson so far, but I feel really good about it."

"That's fantastic."

"He's a natural," Dean interrupted, beaming widely at Cas. "I think once he's all healed up, he's going to be _amazing_." He paused to take a big bite of his pasta.  "Not only that, he's a damn good cook. Cas made the sauce from scratch today."

"It's delicious," Balthazar agreed. 

Breaking from his broody silence, Gabriel piped up. "He's got you cooking for him already? Figures."   
  
Dean stuffed a big bite of garlic bread into his mouth before he could say something he'd regret later, and he was thankful when Cas squeezed his knee under the table.   
  
"We cooked _together_ ," he affirmed. "Most of the time, _Dean_ insists on cooking for _me_ , but sometimes we both cook dinner. I enjoy it."

Gabriel just huffed, the look on his face tinged with doubt. 

"I know you have trust issues with Alphas, but Dean's a good guy, Gabriel. Really. You should be _thanking_ him, for as good as he's been to me." 

The awkward silence that followed was palpably tense, so the unanticipated ringing of the doorbell was a welcome relief.  "I got it, Cas!" Dean said, jumping from his chair and hightailing it to the front door.  He'd never been so thankful for unexpected visitors in his entire life. Through the frosted glass, he could see two silhouetted figures, and cautiously, he opened the door just a crack  
  
"Mr. Winchester."

He smiled warmly at the woman in the uniform in front of him. "Sheriff Mills," he nodded. "...and Sammy?"

"We didn't come together, just a coincidence," Sam laughed. "We got here at the same time "

Jody smiled in agreement. "I just came to check in on you and Mr. Novak. I... I'm sorry, you already have company!" she suddenly realized as a peal of laughter from Balthazar rang out from the dining room. 

"Yeah, but it's okay. Cas's brothers are here. One flew in all the way from LA to see him."

"His family? Here now? That's fantastic! How is he doing? No, wait. I'll come back another time. You go have your visit. I mean, if you've got his family here, I'm not too worried, but I'd still like to check up on him."

"Of course. Wouldn't have it any other way. For what it's worth, he's doing as well as can be expected, I think."

"Glad to hear it. Is he coming to the support group on Tuesday?"

Dean nodded. "We'll be there. I'll update you more then."

"Awesome. Well, I'll let you get back to your guests," she gestured to Sam. "And I'll see you soon."

"Sure thing. Thank you, Sheriff Mills."

The policewoman waved a curt goodbye and climbed back into her patrol car.

"What's up, Sammy?" he finally said, turning to his brother.

"Cas's brothers are here?"

"Yeah, and I'd like to get back to them, so what's up?"

Sam shrugged sheepishly. "I just felt really bad about yesterday, and I wanted to come by to apologize. To both of you. Look, Dean, I believe you. I mean, I'm still worried. All of this is still hard for me to wrap my head around, but I trust you. And Cas is clearly capable of making his own decisions as well." He paused, cringing. "Oh. Hey, Cas."

Dean spin around to see Cas, hobbling toward him, concern creasing the lines of his face.

"Everything okay?" he asked in a low, husky voice. His eyes were narrowed and trained on Sam, frowning now as he latched onto Dean's arm.

"Yeah. Everything's fine,"Dean assured him. "Sheriff Mills stopped by, and now Sam is..."

"I'm sorry!" Sam interrupted. "I didn't know you had company. I uh. I guess you heard that," he tittered. "I just wanted to come and apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have questioned your judgement.  I guess I've just dealt with so many of these cases, that I was assuming the worst. Still, that's no excuse!  If you say everything is okay, then I believe you.  And Dean too. I should have believed him from the start."

Cas squinted suspiciously and cocked his head, his expression softening a bit at Sam's sincere puppy eyes.

"Okay," he drawled, giving him a good staredown. "Thank you, Sam."

Sam smiled slightly, breathing a sigh of relief. "Okay. Well, I won't keep you. Go visit. Dean, call me later?" he said, turning toward his car.

"Yeah, sure, Sammy."

"Wait."

Sam had just reached for the door handle of his car when Cas's voice made him pause.

"Why don't you have dinner with us? We made enough to feed an army, after all."

"Wha..." Sam glanced at Dean, surprised by Cas's easy forgiveness. "That's really sweet, Cas, but I don't want to interrupt your dinner any more than I already have. Honestly, I still feel stupid, and..."

"Don't be silly. Come on," Cas demanded. "I know you meant well. You're Dean's brother, and brothers do stupid things sometimes," he smiled faintly. "You might as well come in and meet _my_ brothers. Gabriel's the _king_ of stupid things."

Sam looked back and forth between his brother and Cas. "Well it does smell amazing in there... Are you sure?"

"Of course. Come on." Cas motioned toward the dining room and grabbed Dean by the arm.

Sam smiled. "Alright. Let me grab my phone and I'll be right in."

:::::::::::::::

As he took Dean by the arm to lead them back toward their guests, Cas made an obvious show of sniffing the air. "What's going on with you, Alpha?" he hissed. Dean had been acting strangely for the last few hours, but with his brothers visiting, he didn't have the opportunity to ask.

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

Cas shot him a disbelieving look. "You still smell like you're about to jump me. And you've been giving me those eyes like... Well, I don't know, exactly, but if you don't get that hazy, strung-out look off your face, my brothers are going to think you're on something. We need to go spray you down again before you get Gabriel all antsy. Come on." He turned abruptly and yanked Dean into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"I'm sorry," Dean murmured, his face contorted in chagrin. "It's just... your smell. I don't know why, but it's making me all... uh..."

"Horny? Alpha, you made it through my entire heat! Why _now_ , all of a sudden?" Cas picked up the spray bottle of neutralizer and began spritzing him from head to toe as Dean shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, I know I smell different, but..." He paused, scratching his head. "I could understand if I were female, and you were trying to breed or something."

Dean reddened further, all the way to the tips of his ears. "I-I don't know. It's just... It's nice."

Frowning, Cas continued spraying him until he was damp with mist. _What in the world was going on?_   He couldn't possibly smell better than he had during his heat, but Dean was stuttering like a lovesick pup. _He would never understand Alphas._

"Well, you'd better think about something else or you'll scare Gabriel off, smelling like that." He pulled away and gave himself a good misting before opening the door. "Come on, Romeo. They're probably wondering what happened to us." He grabbed Dean's arm and tugged again, marveling to himself that he never would have dared talk to his old Alpha this way.

Dean obediently followed, still looking a bit rattled, but smelling a lot less like horny Alpha, at least for the time being. "Sorry, Cas. I'll try to get my shit together. Is Gabriel going to be okay with Sam here?"

"Oh. Uh," Cas frowned. He hadn't even thought about how another strange Alpha scent might affect his brother. So far, he'd been distrustful of Dean at best, but he seemed to be coping. "Well, he works in a restaurant. I'm sure he deals with Alphas all the time. He'll be fine."

They returned to the dining room, where Gabriel was stuffing his face with gusto - or at least he _was_ , until he noticed Dean.

"Everything okay, boys?" Balthazar questioned.

Cas nodded, elbowing Dean to attention. "Yeah. Dean's brother stopped by. Hope it's okay with you, I invited him to eat with us. I thought he'd be here by now. Must be making a phone call."

"Fine by me," Balthazar replied. Gabriel just shrugged as he sopped up some spaghetti sauce with a piece of garlic bread.

Cas shuffled back to his seat and began unfastening his crutch, but before he could even get the first buckle unhooked, Dean swooped in to assist him.  
  
Sometimes he felt as if he should protest when Dean coddled him like this; it wasn't as if he couldn't do it himself, after all. Still, taking care of him seemed to make Dean happy, and to be honest, it was kind of nice to have an attentive Alpha for a change. He'd spent way too many years starved for affection, so maybe, just for a little while, he could let himself enjoy this. He smiled down fondly as Dean unhooked him, and he couldn't help laughing to himself as he noticed Gabriel glowering from the corner of his eye.

As soon as Sam stepped into the room, however, Gabriel's head jerked around so fast, Cas would be surprised if he didn't have whiplash. For a brief second, the acrid smell of fear tinged his nose. It was a strange scent; familiar, yet different. The only fear he'd scented in years had been his own, and if he hadn't known the source of the fear, he would have been curled up in a ball cowering by now. Almost as quickly as it came, the scent dissipated as Gabriel tamped it down, gaze locked on Sam as his nose sniffed suspiciously.

"Uh... Hi," Sam muttered, his face flushing as he glanced at Cas. He was slumped a bit, his awkwardness making him look much smaller than his hulking frame.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said. "Balthazar, this is my brother Sam. Sam, this is Cas's brother Balthazar." Sam's nose twitched for a brief second as he tried to catch his scent in the air. Sensing nothing, he stepped forward and held out a hand, which Balthazar heartily shook.

"Nice to meet you."

"And that's Gabriel," Cas interrupted, motioning across the table. "Gabriel, Sam."

Gabriel didn't stand; he just nodded a hello, eyes wide, and nostrils flaring as he scented the strange Alpha.

Just as he had done the night Cas had met him, Sam hung back, not making any sudden movements.

"Hi, Gabriel," he murmured in a voice much quieter than when he spoke to Balthazar. "Nice to meet you." He didn't stick his hand out to shake, instead just nodding his acknowledgement. Years of working with abuse victims had obviously taught him how to behave around even the cagiest of omegas, and Cas watched in utter fascination as his brother seemingly calmed. He wondered if he'd acted the same way when they met. 

"Y-yeah. You too," Gabriel stuttered, still eyeing him up as he shoveled a forkful of lasagna into his mouth.

"Can I sit there?" Sam motioned to the end seat at the table and Gabriel nodded, his golden eyes still squinting curiously though he tried to act aloof.

"So I hear one of you is from LA?" Sam asked as Dean handed him a heaping plate of salad and pasta.

Almost immediately, Sam and Balthazar began making pleasant conversation, bonding over California, and the fact that they had both gone to Stanford University around the same time; Balthazar for Media Studies, and Sam as a Political Science undergrad. Gabriel was quiet, though he continued to warily keep his eye on Sam.

He'd probably been a child the last time he'd had heard so much noise and laughter, and all at once, Cas was overwhelmed with everything that was happening. He was sitting down to dinner with his brothers, just like he used to before his entire life went to hell. Not only that, but he'd found his Alpha, his _mate_ , and they were all here together like one big happy family. Sometimes he had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, but today, this was all too much.  He tried to speak, but the next sound that came from his mouth was an inexplicable burst of laughter. 

"Cassie? You okay?"

Gabriel was staring at him like he had absolutely lost his mind. 

"Y-yeah," Cas stuttered. "It's just... I-I still can't believe you're here." His stupid eyes were watering again, and Dean comfortingly squeezed his knee.

"I can't believe it either," Gabriel said, slowly shaking his head. "I looked for you for so long. I don't want to let you out of my sight for fear of losing you again... I really wish you would come live with me, Cas." He glanced down at his empty plate, but not quickly enough to hide the disappointment in his eyes.

Cas sighed. _Of course_ he wanted to see his brothers more often, but he also wanted to have his own life. This tiny taste of freedom had been intoxicating, and he was desperate to experience all of the things he'd missed out on... Eventually. At his own pace. 

Dean gave him options. Though his Alpha was a bit overly-protective sometimes, he never tried to control him. He encouraged him to do things outside his comfort zone without pushing him too hard. Gabriel, on the other hand, was so anxious these days, he knew that his twitchy brother would try to discourage every little thing he got brave enough to do.

"Gabriel... " Cas glanced over at Sam and Balthazar, who were still talking away, oblivious to their conversation. "I know. I can't explain it just yet, but I need to stay with Dean right now." Dean's grip on his knee tightened, and Cas gently stroked his hand. "He's already helped me so much. I know you still don't trust him, and that's okay, but I _do_. After everything I've been through, that's kind of a big deal for me."

Gabriel clenched his jaw and nodded stiffly. "Yeah. Why _wouldn't_ you trust some Alpha you just met a few weeks ago?" he muttered sarcastically.

Cas took a long, deep breath as he tried to quell his frustration. He knew that Gabriel had some horrible experiences with Alphas, but he'd be damned if he was going to let him insult his mate all weekend long. 

"You don't have to trust me just yet," Dean interrupted. "I get it. But I promise you, I'm taking good care of him. Cas is free to come and go as he pleases."

"He'd better be," Gabriel grunted.

"I _am_ ," Cas insisted. "We'll talk about it more later, alright? In the meantime, can I just enjoy the fact that you're both here? Shut up and have some more lasagna."

For the first time that evening, the tiniest huff of laughter passed Gabriel's lips. "You always _were_ a mouthy little shit," he grumbled.

Dean's elbow playfully nudged his good side and Cas grinned.

"So I've been told."

::::::::::

With dinner finally finished, Dean shooed his company into the living room so that he could clean up the kitchen. Cas had insisted on helping at first, but it didn't take much to convince him to go visit with his brothers instead. He was still feeling riled up and clingy, but he supposed he could survive fifteen minutes without Cas by his side.

It was so good to see his omega acting so happy and carefree. Cas had been chatting excitedly since their guests arrived, and if Dean hadn't known better, he'd think Gabriel and Cas had never been separated.

 _"Ramble on_  
_And now's the time, the time is now_  
_To sing my song..."_

Quietly, he sang to himself, as he rinsed the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher. All things considered, today had gone pretty well. He just hoped the rest of the weekend with Gabriel would too.

 _"Ramble on..."_ He hummed again, listening to Cas's giddy laughter echoing from the living room. _God, it was like music to his ears._

He'd just portioned out some leftover lasagna for Sam to take home, and snapped it into a lidded container when the phone interrupted his solo serenade. Still humming, he tossed the container into the fridge before picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Dean Winchester?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"I believe you have something that belongs to me." 

" _Excuse_ me? Who is this?"  

"I think you know the answer to that question. I want my omega back."

 _No._  
_Fuck, this couldn't be happening._  
  
Dean swallowed hard, his entire body vibrating with rage. "Listen to me, you sonofabitch," he snarled in a voice he hardly recognized. "If you even _think_ about laying a finger on him, I'll..."

"You'll _what_?" the voice guffawed. "I have friends in high places, Winchester. I can _destroy_ you. We'll be in touch."  
  
With a click, the line went dead. 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean stumbled to the closest chair and collapsed, staring blankly at the phone in his hand. He'd always known this was a possibility, but it was a thought buried in the far recesses of his mind. Throughout the years, he'd worked with a handful of omegas in similar situations, whose Alphas came after them once they'd escaped. Still, he'd convinced himself that it wouldn't happen. Not to him. _Not to Cas._

He'd been living in a bubble of complacency; just the two of them, safe in their little nest while the world outside carried on as usual. A sudden pang of guilt washed over him as he thought about all  the other omegas dealing with situations like this right now. He was supposed to be _helping_ them, not bunkering down in his house playing Alpha.

 _No. That wasn't fair._ Cas needed his help too, and not just in a legal sense. Sam was always on his case to take a vacation once in a while so that he wouldn't burn out. Still, he hadn't taken time off in so long, the guilt was beginning to gnaw at him.  He tossed the phone on the counter and rested his head in his hands.

_What the fuck was he going to do?_

He couldn't even think straight. Dick Roman had money; enough to make him _disappear_ , if he wanted to. Hell, he could pay off the jury, the judges, anyone in his path. He'd been suspected of doing it before, why wouldn't he just do the same thing now? Dean's whole body was shaking, anxious, and burning with rage. The brief thought of losing Cas brought the sting of unshed tears to his eyes, and his jaw clenched angrily.

 _Hell no._ He would never let that happen. That sick bastard wasn't going to lay a finger on Cas. He'd lay down his fucking _life_ to protect his omega from ever getting hurt again.

_Fuck, he was going to be sick._

He bolted to the sink, where he dry heaved a few times, then hovered there a few minutes longer, still gasping for breath and hoping his dinner didn't decide to make a return appearance.

"Alright, get it together," he murmured to himself. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, trying, at the very least, to slow his racing heartbeat. When he was finally sure his stomach had settled, he returned to his chair to ease his wobbly legs.

He knew the law inside and out, but all the law knowledge in the world meant fuck-all when dealing with a guy like Dick Roman. He could hear Cas's faint laughter coming from the living room, and the rage flooded his thoughts again. Cas had come so far; his confidence was coming back, he was getting braver about leaving the house, and now... If he lost all of that progress...

How fucking _dare_ he.

He quickly finished loading the dishwasher, and slammed the door shut.

"Sam? Can I borrow you for a second?" He was drowning in a million different emotions, and he needed a voice of reason.

Sam came ambling into the kitchen, still grinning from the lively conversation in the living room. "Hey, D... Holy _shit_ , you're pale. What's wrong?"

"Dick Roman just called."

" _What_?"

His mind was still racing as he tried to fill Sam in on what had just happened. He was talking way too fast and babbling incoherently, and it wasn't until Sam urged him to _breathe_ that he realized he was hyperventilating.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. None of that is going to happen," Sam assured him. "Breathe, Dean."

"But he's Dick-fucking-Roman!" Dean hissed, trying to keep his voice down so as not to draw the attention of their company in the other room.

"I don't care _who_ he is, he's not above the law. He beat, raped, and left an omega for dead, for God's sake! No jury in their right mind would give him custody again!"

Dean sighed, rolling his eyes at Sam's eternal optimism. "You know he's been accused of all sorts of shit in the past, and none of it has stuck, right? His name is a punchline in our office, for Chrissake! You _know_ he buys his way out of everything. There are plenty of high-ranking officials under his thumb. The law doesn't work when the people that are supposed to uphold the law are corrupt. And that's if it even _goes_ to trial. What if they come after him, Sam? His cronies are a bunch of thugs who wouldn't think twice about getting violent. I can't let him go back to that place, Sam. _I can't!_ " He was on the verge of tears again, and goddammit, he didn't even care.

Though he was trying to be his calm, reasonable self, the worry on Sam's face was obvious. "He's not going back there, Dean. And he has to be insane to even _think_ about pulling this shit while the police are looking for him. He's wanted for attempted murder! You already filed a protective order against him, right?

Dean nodded. "Yeah. But that doesn't do much good against his lackeys." Cas's laughter rang out from the living room again, and Dean buried his face in his hands as a single tear spilled down his cheek.

Sam sighed, and pulled out his phone. "We have to call the police."

"I guess," Dean nodded stiffly, "Think there's any point?"

"They're not _all_ corrupt, Dean. You know that, you're just not thinking straight. Think of all the help we've had over the years. Think of all the police that were involved with the Bancroft case. And we know Bancroft was working for Roman! We took him down, and we'll take _Dick_ down too. It's gonna be okay. Why don't you call Sheriff Mills? You know her direct line, right?" he asked, sliding his cell phone across the table.

"Yeah," Dean nodded, still sick with worry, but feeling a bit more hopeful. Sheriff Mills had taken a special interest in Cas's case, and was a big proponent of omegas' rights. She'd have his back, at least.

He'd only punched three digits before Balthazar burst into the room, Gabriel and Cas trailing close behind. Guiltily, Dean pretended to be checking out Sam's phone. There was no sense in Cas knowing about this just yet. All it would do is worry him, and he had enough anxiety on his plate.

"I'm so sorry," Balthazar's breathless voice came in a quick gasp. "I-I have to go! My wife is in labor! I think. I don't know! Her water hasn't broken yet, but she's at the hospital. Having some contraction-type pain. I have to at least try to get there. Damn, I knew this would happen."

"I'm so sorry," Cas wailed. "You didn't have to come see me just yet. I mean, I'm glad you did, but..."

Balthazar smiled, taking a pause from his panicked state. "Yes I did. I _had_ to come see you, Cassie. I didn't even know if you were _alive_ all these years. I can't tell you how wonderful this has been. My wife will be okay. She insisted I come - and she was really okay with it too, she wasn't just telling me what I wanted to hear. She's absolutely _wonderful_ , Cassie. We knew this was a possibility, so we made a plan. Her mother and sister are there, so she's not alone. I can get to the airport in... four hours, maybe? Catch a flight to LAX, maybe another four hours... the hospital is near the airport, so with a little luck..." he trailed off, shrugging.

"Of course. Can I take you to the airport?" Sam offered.

"Oh, I wouldn't make you drive that far. I have an Uber coming."

"An Uber will cost a fortune!"

Balthazar shrugged. "It's okay. We planned for this, just in case. They should be here any minute. Dean, thank you so much for dinner. I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

"No trouble at all," Dean managed. He was still reeling from the phone call, and his body was buzzing with anxiety. "I'm so glad you came. Come back soon, okay? Uncle Cas is going to want to see his niece."

"Of course. And thank you for all you've done. Have Gabriel give you my number. Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do."

When his ride pulled up a minute later, they said their hurried goodbyes, and the door had barely even closed behind Balthazar before Cas charged forward, his eyes wide with worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, latching onto Dean's arm.

"What? Nothing."  He felt like an asshole lying to him, but Cas didn't need to know just yet. The room smelled faintly of anxiety, however, so Dean plastered a reassuring smile on his face. "Don't worry. Sammy and I were just talking about a case he's working on. The details are pretty awful, so it probably smells terrible in here." He tenderly gave Cas's hair a tussle, only to get a frown in return from Gabriel. "Hey, why don't you show Gabriel where he'll be sleeping tonight while we finish up in here?"

Cas nodded happily, none the wiser. "We set you up a spot in the office," he said, motioning for Gabriel to follow.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Dean located his own phone, in the pocket of his favorite leather jacket. "I'm gonna take this outside," he muttered to Sam. "Stay here." He hoped like hell that Cas would stay distracted with Gabriel. Sam was there, so he wasn't worried, but he really didn't want Cas to overhear his conversation.

He scrolled through his contacts and located Sheriff Mills' number, punching the 'talk' button a little harder than he needed to. The phone rang once, twice as he tapped his foot impatiently, and he breathed a sigh of relief when she picked up on the third ring.

"Sheriff Jody Mills," a cheerful voice responded.

"Hi, Sheriff Mills. It's Dean Winchester."

"Oh, hello again. Everything okay?"

"No," Dean said, swallowing hard.  "Dick Roman just called me."

There was a long, silent pause over the line.

"I'll be right there."

He was still sitting on his porch when the big white Sheriff's truck pulled into his driveway ten minutes later. Without a word, she sat down on the stair next to him and produced a form and a notebook. "Tell me what happened."

With a voice quivering with anger and sadness, he relayed as many details as he could remember, though honestly, there wasn't much to tell. Sheriff Mills went through her standard list of questions, and he wished he had better answers for her. No, he didn't notice any background noises that might identify where he was calling from. No, there was no number showing on his caller ID. Everything he could remember amounted to big pile of nothing.

Sheriff Mills tapped her pen on her book as she regarded him thoughtfully.

"You know he's been under investigation for years, right? Still is. By the _federal_ government, in some cases. Tax evasion, bribery, sexual assault, theft, assault and battery, suspected murder... you name it, he's been accused of it."

He hadn't known about _all_ of them, but it was a generally acknowledged that Dick Roman was a shady bastard. He'd been sued dozens of times, and tried for multiple crimes, though none of the cases had ended in convictions.

"Yeah," Dean lamented. "But you're in law enforcement. You know as well as I do that he's bought his way out of everything. I'm just so afraid he might... He..." He leaned on his elbow, clutching a fistful of his hair in frustration. "He's _Dick Roman_! He gets whatever he wants! And right now, he wants Cas! Cas can't go back there. You don't even know the _half_ of what Roman put him through... I won't let him go back there." He knew he was talking way too fast again, but he didn't realize how pathetic he must have sounded until Sheriff Mills tried to comfort him.

"Hey, hey, hey," she said, gently shaking his shoulder. "Shhh. It's going to be okay. I'm not going to let that happen either, alright? As far as I'm concerned, he should be rotting in jail. Just because nothing has ever stuck, doesn't mean it won't. The charges are piling up. A year ago, things might have been different, but now? The sheer number of accusations should be enough to give a jury pause. He's getting cocky now. There's a warrant out for his arrest, for Pete's sake! Trust me. Whenever they start getting bold like this they get sloppy."

Dean nodded doubtfully.

"I promise you," she continued, "I will do everything in my power to make sure he never gets his hands on Mr. Novak again. Or _anyone_ , for that matter."

At a loss for words, and still a bit choked up, Dean just stared at the ground. "I appreciate it," he managed.

"That said," Sheriff Mills continued, "I _do_ consider him dangerous. Given the high-profile nature of the offender, I think you need police protection. We don't know where he is. He's not _supposed_ to leave the country, right now, but..."

"Yeah. He could be anywhere."

Sheriff Mills nodded. "We'll find him," she said resolutely. "There are procedures we have to go through to set this up, but I'll have a few of my best officers on it. Do you feel safe enough if I go back to the station for a bit and start some paperwork?"

"Yeah. I don't think he's stupid enough to do anything in broad daylight," Dean said. "And it didn't sound like he was intending on anything right _now_. He just said he'd 'be in touch'..."

She nodded in agreement. "This might take a day or two to arrange, but you have my direct number if anything feels 'off'. In the meantime, I'll keep an eye on your place myself tonight. I'll be back in a few hours, just before dark. I'll check in with you when I arrive."

"Thank you, Sheriff Mills."

"No problem. You know," she said, standing and giving him a gentle pat on the shoulder, "He could be bluffing for all we know. He'd be a fool to risk everything over an omega when he already has an outstanding warrant for attempted murder."

For just a moment, Dean's mood lightened.  Sam had suggested the same thing, but he'd been in such a panic, he was sure his brother was just trying to make him feel better. Hearing the sheriff echo his thoughts was a comfort.  Why _would_ a multi-million dollar media mogul risk his empire over some random omega?

"Maybe he thinks idle threats are enough to scare me into returning him?" he murmured.

Sheriff Mills shrugged. "I don't want to get your hopes up or anything, but it _would_ be incredibly stupid. Still, considering the source, I don't want you to take any chances. Go back to your company. I'll be back this evening." She turned and headed toward her truck.

"Thanks... Hey, do you think there's any way I can _not_ tell Cas about this?"

Sheriff Mills spun around, an unmistakable look of sympathy gracing her soft features. "I don't know," she admitted. "But he's going to find out anyway, don't you think?"

Grimly, Dean clenched his jaw. How was he going to tell Cas that the person who caused his torment for almost three decades, the person who nearly _killed_ him, wanted him back?

That pitied look on Sheriff Mills' face deepened as she stared at him, frown lines creasing her forehead. "I know," she said softly. "I know how difficult this is. I'm so sorry you're going through it, but we're going to do our best to keep him safe. I don't know him well just yet, but Mr. Novak is one of the toughest, most well-adjusted omegas I've met so far. And considering his life history, that says a lot. It's not going to be easy, but he'll get through this. I recommend you keep up with his psychiatrist appointments, maybe see if you can get him in even more frequently if possible. And don't forget the support groups."

"Yeah," Dean sighed. "Thank you, Sheriff Mills. I'll do that." He held out a hand to shake, which she gripped and pulled him in closer, clapping him on the shoulder.

"It's 'Jody', when we're not at the station," she said quietly. "I've been through some similar stuff with my two girls. I mean it, call me if you need anything _,_ Mr. Winchester _._ Even if you just need to vent."

_"Dean."_

"Dean," she repeated, pulling back and giving him a sad smile. "I'll be back in a few hours."

_::::::::::::::::::::_

The laughter coming from the living room sounded distorted as he stepped back into the house. It felt wrong and dirty with all the negative thoughts racing through his head. He rushed to the bathroom, hoping he could spritz himself down with neutralizer again before Cas picked up on his distress. _Damn, he was going to have to buy this shit in bulk_.

He stood in front of the mirror, giving himself a good spritz over the entirety of his body as he tried to force the scowl from his face. He felt sick again, but he couldn't afford the luxury of freaking out; Cas needed him to be strong, so he was going to have to channel his inner Alpha and get his shit together.

He had to tell Cas, he knew, but he also didn't want to ruin his weekend with Gabriel. Maybe he could just keep it quiet until tomorrow. Cas deserved at least one good night with his family before things went to hell. 

He strolled back to the living room, trying to look as nonchalant as possible. Cas and Gabriel were sitting on the couch talking about old times while Sam sat quietly in his faded old recliner, listening in rapt fascination. His head shot up as Dean entered the room, eyes questioning, but Dean just frowned and motioned for him to be quiet.

He settled into the other chair, noting that the fear and anxiety from Gabriel had completely dissipated, and the only thing he smelled was the sweet scent of contentment from both omegas. It was a welcomed scent, one that was already helping to calm his frazzled nerves. Sliding his phone from his pocket, he discreetly messaged Sam:

_'Filed report. Sheriff Mills suggested police protection. She'll keep an eye on the house tonight just in case. I'm not telling Cas yet.'_

He had barely had time to look away before Sam had messaged him back.' 'You  _sure? He's going to realize something is wrong eventually.'_

 _'Yeah. Tomorrow. Not today. He needs this.'_ He motioned toward the couch as Sam glanced up at him, and Sam nodded in agreement.

_'Okay. Follow me.'_

"Well, I'm ready for dessert," Sam said, standing and stretching dramatically. "You guys want some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee," Gabriel and Cas said in unison.

"Sounds good. Dean, you wanna give me a hand?"

"Yeah. Sure, Sammy." Dean trotted into the kitchen after his brother. 

Once far enough away from their oblivious guests, Sam began speaking in hushed tones as he poured water into the coffee maker. "I'm staying here tonight."

"What? You don't have to do that. Sheriff Mills will be outside watching the place. We'll be fine. Besides, don't you have to meet up with a client in the morning?"

Sam frowned and shook his head. "I can reschedule. This is kind of important."

"So is the case you're working on," Dean insisted. He turned toward the counter and began cutting into the cherry pie he'd made the night before. " _One_ of us needs to working," he muttered. "There's another omega out there that needs your help as much as Cas needs mine. We'll be fine here. I've got a deadbolt on my doors that wouldn't let an elephant through. Sheriff Mills will be outside, and I've got Cas and Gabriel here. We'll be okay."

"Cas and Gabriel? Dean, no offense, but do you think either of them would be much help if something happened? Cas was assaulted and left for dead, what? A little over a month ago? He'd be terrified! And Gabriel... Well, I don't know much about him, but he's pretty twitchy as it is."

"We don't even know if he'll try anything, Sam. It's probably just an empty threat. Like you said, he'd be an idiot to risk jail time by coming after him. Besides, what are you gonna do? Stay here forever just in case? And even if he _does_ try something, then what? You're going to take him out?" Dean scoffed. "Look, I was a little panicked at first, but I really think he's just bluffing. And if not, the police can handle it."

Sam huffed in exasperation. "I'll just feel better if I'm here tonight, okay?"

Dean sighed as he looked at his brother, wishing like hell he could say 'no' to those damn puppy eyes of his. He'd never been able to when they were kids, and he still couldn't now that they were adults. "Fine," he acquiesced. "Good luck sleeping on my tiny couch though. And what excuse are you going to use?"

"Uh," Sam glanced around the kitchen, eyes settling on a case of Sam Adams that hadn't yet been refrigerated. "I'll have a beer or two later, then say I shouldn't drive home. It's perfect. Hey, you're not drinking heavily again, are you?" he asked, suddenly concerned.

"Nah." Dean shook his head. "I have a beer now and then, but that case will last me a few months." He finished plating the pie slices, and reached for some silverware.

"Good." For a brief second, the corners of Sam's mouth curved up into a smile before returning to his somber expression. "Guess we should get back out there..."

::::::::::

A few hours, and several beers later, the four of them were pleasantly buzzed and relaxing around the television. Sheriff Mills had texted Dean to let him know she was outside, the doors were locked, and everything felt strangely comfortable as they watched the newest iteration of Star Wars.

Cas had moved from his spot on the couch in favor of squishing himself into Dean's recliner, and just a few beers had him acting overly affectionate. Dean had pried the omega's lips from his neck twice already but Cas was nuzzling at him again and he wasn't quite sure how to handle this, especially with a very wasted Gabriel nearby. It didn't help that Cas was still exuding that _scent,_ and it was taking every last bit of his self-restraint to keep his hands to himself. He would never do anything with Cas being drunk anyway, but _goddamn_ was it difficult when those lips locked around just the right spot on his neck.

"I probably shouldn't drive home. I think I'm gonna crash here tonight," Sam suddenly announced, making Cas snap to attention. Like Dean, Sam had only had a few drinks, and was barely buzzing - still plenty cognizant, but impaired enough that he probably shouldn't drive home. "That okay with you, Cas?"

"Hmm? Oh. Of course," Cas said, his cheeks flushed from both the alcohol and suddenly remembering there were other people around. He put a little distance between the two of them as he tried to regain his composure.

"Cool. I'll just take the couch. You cool with that, Gabriel?" 

Gabriel nodded, the haze of too much alcohol evident in his honey-colored eyes. Unlike the rest of them, Gabriel had been tossing them back this evening, whether due to anxiety or his constant need to prove himself, Dean couldn't quite say.

"Sure," the heavily intoxicated omega slurred. He patted the couch next to him and raised an eyebrow. "s'plenty of room."

Though he tried to suppress a snort of surprised laughter, Sam failed miserably, bursting out in very uncharacteristic bout of nervous giggles.

"I _meant_ when I go to bed later," he said with a wry smile. "But thanks. I'll be right back," he said as he stood and headed toward the bathroom.

Cas frowned as he watched him walk away, and he turned his attention to Gabriel."'The hell was that?" he blurted.

Flashing a sloppy, drunken smile, Gabriel just shrugged. "He's cute."

"He's an _Alpha_ ," Cas reminded him, and Gabriel nodded slowly.

"He doesn't smell like one. He smells _good_ ," he sighed. "But yeah... _Alpha_." He sat up a little straighter, visibly trying to pull himself together.

Cas stared incredulously at his brother, narrowing his eyes. "Holy shit," he chortled. "You like him. Never thought I'd see the day Gabriel throws himself at an _Alpha_."

"I do _not_. Shut the fuck up," Gabriel snarled. "And I wasn't _throwing_ myself at him, it was just a little harmless flirting!"

"Mmmhmm." Cas was grinning like the Cheshire Cat, delighted to be getting under his brother's skin.

"Fine. If he weren't an Alpha, I'd be riding him like a stolen bike. Happy now?"

" _Gabriel_!" Cas and Dean both broke out in hysterical laughter.

"So I'm slutty when I'm drunk!" he slurred. "So what? You're one to talk over there, sucking on Dean's neck all night like a damn vampire."

Dean just grinned as he listened to the two of them argue; there was certainly no mistaking they were brothers. Despite the looming threat of Dick Roman, the evening had gone surprisingly well. Gabriel had even warmed to him a bit. They'd spent a little time this evening making awkward conversation over dessert, but once he had a few beers in him, Gabriel loosened up considerably. He'd gone on for a good twenty minutes raving about Dean's lasagna and the pie, and they bonded over food, which was clearly the way to Gabriel's heart. Best of all, he could tell that the omega no longer viewed him as a threat, which was more than he could hope for at this stage. That warm, fuzzy feeling of domestic bliss was washing over him again, and he couldn't help but think that if it weren't for that undercover police car sitting outside, this would have been the perfect night in with family. _Their_ family.

Cas was still teasing Gabriel when Sam returned moments later, and as he stepped into the room, Cas quickly covered his mouth to keep from chuckling.

"What?" Sam asked self-consciously.

"Nothing," Cas replied. "Gabriel was just saying he wants to go to bed." He snickered as his brother shot daggers at him.

"Alright..." Sam frowned, confused. "I guess I could sleep. You guys going to bed?" he asked, nodding to Dean and Cas.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Wait." Gabriel said. "If you're sleeping on the couch, and I'm sleeping in the office... Where do you sleep, Cassie?"

Dean swallowed hard. He hadn't even _thought_ about how they would explain the sleeping arrangements. "Umm..."

"I sleep with Dean," Cas said calmly.

He was certain that he implied this to Sam before, but when Sam raised a curious eyebrow at him, Dean's mouth went dry.

"Um. I-I only have one bed, and..."

"Dean is my mate, and mates share a bed," Cas finished matter-of-factly. "Give me any shit, and I'll spill it, Gabe," he threatened.

Gabriel glowered and shook his head. "You wouldn't..."

"Try me."

Grinning like a loon, Dean helped Cas up and into his crutch. "You guys are too much. Come on, Cas. I'll help you to bed then grab Sammy some pillows and blankets. You got everything you need, Gabriel?"

Cas snorted. "Not _everything."_

" _Yes_!" Gabriel yelled, desperately trying to shush his brother as he bolted up off the couch. "I'll be fine. Goodnight!" He stormed off to the office; or at least he tried to, stumbling drunkenly down the hallway and closing the door behind him, leaving Sam staring in confusion as Cas and Dean laughed.

"Be right back, Sammy." Dean led Cas down the hallway to the bedroom and helped him into his sleep clothes. He rested the crutch against the nightstand and retreated to the bathroom for a tiny paper cup full of water.

"Here," he said, handing it to Cas, who had already crawled into bed. He picked up the pill bottle on the dresser and tapped one into his hand. "Take your meds. I'm going to set up the couch for Sam and I'll be right back." He ruffled his fingers gently through Cas's hair and smiled as his eyes blissfully fluttered closed.

"Hurry back," Cas murmured.

He hustled to the linen closet to grab a pillow and blankets, then back to the living room, where Sam was waiting with a somber look on his face. As comfortable as he'd been twenty minutes ago, the anxiety was starting to set in again now that it was time to sleep. Part of him truly believed that Roman was just bluffing, but it was still hard not to freak out at the prospect of losing Cas. He shoved the pile of blankets at Sam and peeked out the window just to confirm that Jody's car was still out there.

"I guess we should try to sleep," he said glumly. "Hey, thanks for staying tonight. I still think he's probably full of shit, but..."

"Yeah," Sam interrupted, before Dean could get all emotional. "I know."

Dean smiled slightly, thankful for how well his brother knew him. "I feel so guilty though," he said, trying to keep his voice down. "I should have told him, but... I don't know. Tonight was nice, right?"

"It was a good night," Sam agreed. "You're right, he needed that. I think they both did."

"Then why do I feel like an asshole? And I feel guilty about not telling Gabriel too! I mean, this might put him in danger, right? He's had run-ins with Roman and his thugs before."

"He _has_?"

"Shit," Dean sighed, realizing there was so much more he needed to tell him. "Yeah. Apparently he tried to get Cas back for years," he whispered, glancing over his shoulder to make sure neither of the omegas had gotten out of bed.

"Gabriel went after him? No offense, but that guy is so jumpy, I can't even imagine..."

"Yeah, well he's stubborn as fuck too. And who knows. That's probably part of the reason _why_ he's so jumpy. I don't know all the details, but some of Roman's thugs beat the shit out of him a few years back."

"Well, fuck."

"Yeah... I gotta tell Jody."

"Who's Jody?"

"Sheriff Mills." Dean pulled his phone from his pocket, scrolled to her number, and begin composing a message:

_We're going to bed. Haven't told him yet. Everything ok?_

**_Yep. Get some sleep. I'll be here._ **

_There's something I forgot to mention. Cas's brother Gabriel, the one who's here for the weekend... He's had some problems with Roman and his crew in the past. I'm a little worried for his safety too._

**_Shit. Alright. Keep him there. I'll come talk to you tomorrow. I said I was going to come check on Mr. Novak anyway. You can tell me more then._ **

_Ok. Goodnight._

Dean punched a button and slipped the phone into his pocket.

"Well, I guess that's it for now. She's outside. She'll be here in the morning. I guess we just try to sleep."

Sam nodded uncertainly, and began spreading the blankets over the couch. "Alright. 'Night, Dean."

"Night, Sammy."

Dean slipped into the bathroom to give himself a quick mist with the scent neutralizer, just in case he was exuding any anxiety, then quietly padded down the hallway. The office door was closed, and already, he could hear a gentle snoring from their house guest. Satisfied that all of his company was taken care of, he tiptoed back into the bedroom, where Cas was already asleep, curled comfortably around his pillow without a care in the world.

_Of course. For the first time since he'd been here, Cas had fallen asleep on his own._

Dean sighed sadly. Since the day he'd brought him home, Cas hadn't been able to fall asleep at night without the comfort of Dean there to protect him. Prior to today, he'd have been crying happy tears to see Cas so comfortable and relaxed, but seeing it now felt like a punch to the gut. He'd finally fallen asleep on his own, and tomorrow morning, Dean was going to have to tell him about Dick Roman. He took a good, hard look at Cas, filing this site to memory; the hint of a smile on those pale lips, the tiny contented noises he made every so often. He probably wouldn't see this again for a long time.

He stripped down to a t-shirt and boxers and turned off the light, then carefully climbed into bed behind him. "I'm going to keep you safe, alright?" he whispered to the darkness, possessively tightening his arm around Cas's waist. "Promise."

:::::::::::

Daylight was streaming through the big window above Dean's bed, and Cas groaned, covering his eyes with his arm. He'd slept well, but he was so warm and comfortable in Dean's embrace, he didn't want to get up just yet. Yawning, he stretched ever-so-slightly, thankful that he hadn't had any pain in his ribs in a few days. The clock next to the bed proclaimed it was only 7:06 a.m., so he figured he could lounge in bed a little longer before their guests awoke.

"Morning, omega." The sleep-laden, raspy voice against his ear sent a wave of shivers racing across his body. Dean was pressed so closely to him, that their bodies were practically molded together, and he wiggled teasingly against Dean's morning erection.

"Morning Alpha," Cas purred. "You're...oh!" He swooned as soft lips locked onto his neck and began desperate, sucking kisses. "You're awfully excitable this morning," he chuckled, stretching luxuriously as Dean pulled him in tighter.

"Can't help it," Dean whispered, running his hand up the front of his torso. "You smell amazing. Just makes me want to..." He trailed off, suddenly lessening his grip."I-I'm sorry."

Cas glanced over his shoulder, frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just... I need to get it together! Your scent is messing with my head right now."

"Still? What's with you, Alpha? You lookin' to put a pup in me or something?" Cas snorted.

Dean gave a tiny laugh as he pulled away. "I guess so." He shook his head, as if the thought were completely ridiculous. "Guess I'm not used to the smell, that's all."

He wasn't sure, but it seemed there was a hint of sadness in the Alpha's voice, and Cas rolled onto his back to get a better look at him. "You want pups someday, Dean?"

"Hmm?" The question seemed to catch him off-guard, and he awkwardly glanced away. "I used to..." he uttered, voice wavering. He paused, chewing on his bottom lip as if wanting to say something more.

" _Used_ to?" Cas squinted, curiously scrutinizing Dean's strange behavior. He didn't know why, but his Alpha had been acting strange since last night, and even through the arousal, he still smelled faintly of worry.

"I did. A long time ago."

For a few minutes, Cas lay there, silently listening to Dean's heartbeat, not quite sure how to respond. Of course he'd thought about pups before, but as a male omega, his odds of that ever being a possibility were beyond slim. Pups were just a fleeting thought, and loving relationships and family were a fantasy he read about in books. Being given to an Alpha at the age of thirteen, he never expected to have _any_ of those things, but suddenly, his entire world had changed.

He'd found his voice again.  
  
He'd found his _mate._

"I wish I could give you a pup, Dean," Cas whispered sadly. "I bet you'd be a great father. _Way_ better than mine ever was. You should find yourself a nice omega girl instead of wasting your time with me."

" _What_?" As if deeply offended, Dean suddenly snapped to attention. "Don't _ever_ think that. I am not just _wasting time_ with you, Castiel Novak. I don't care _how_ bad your self-esteem is right now, I won't let you go around believing shit like that." He slung an arm across Cas's chest and pulled him closer. "You're _mine,_ and I fucking love you, so don't you go thinking you're not good enough."

The urgency of Dean's words hit him at full force, and immediately, Cas felt his eyes stinging with tears. "You love me, huh?" he questioned. He knew he should have just said it back, but romantic 'love' was still such a strange concept. Now that he was back in the real world, not cut off from other people and society, he realized just how sad and messed up that was. Of course he loved Dean. There was no other way to explain the mixture of emotions he felt: the way his touch made his heart race, bringing goosebumps to his skin, and butterflies to his stomach. The way his scent brought feelings of _home._ He'd had places to live throughout his life, certainly, but he never felt he belonged there. He couldn't explain it, but somehow, Dean smelled like  _home_.  That must be what love is, he decided. He thought about the affection he felt when he looked into those emerald-green eyes; it was shocking at first, as if someone was finally seeing him for who he _was_ , not just some lowly omega. Dean let him be who he was. He didn't hold him back, or tell him he was too weak to do things. He took care of him, encouraged him, and above all, he treated him like he was worthy of all of that attention and care.  _He really and truly loved Dean. And somehow, for some reason, Dean loved him too._

"Cas," Dean sighed, "I know it hasn't been long, but I feel like I've known you forever. A few months ago, I never thought I'd say this... but you are my mate. My one true mate. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. You don't have to say it back, but don't you doubt for a second how I feel about you," he finished, cheeks burning crimson at his spontaneous admission. "Now, enough chick flick moments. I can smell Sam making breakfast, so let's go see what's going on out there."

The drastic change in conversation made Cas burst out laughing. Dean was much like Gabriel when it came to food sometimes. "Alright. I knew I heard someone rustling around out there earlier. Hey, maybe we can take Gabriel to that ice cream place you and I went to last week? I have a feeling he'd love that."

For a brief moment, Dean's smile wavered, but he nodded his head slowly. "Yeah. Yeah, we can go out."

Pressed close to Dean's chest, Cas could feel his heartbeat quicken, and the faintest whiff of anxious Alpha sent goosebumps prickling up his arms. He didn't know what the hell was bothering Dean, but if he didn't want to talk about it, there was nothing he could do. Sighing, he pulled away.

"Let's get dressed."

:::::::::::

Dean was exhausted, but the smell of bacon frying in the kitchen was _almost_ enough to make him want to get out of bed early.

He hadn't slept well, torn strangely between worry and the obsessive mating thoughts brought on by Cas's sweet, musky scent. He'd been up a few times to spray himself with scent neutralizer, hoping Cas wouldn't notice the anxiety rolling off of him while he slept, and also once to guiltily jerk off in the bathroom when the smell of his omega mate became too much to bear.

He'd finally fallen asleep from sheer exhaustion, but it was a restless sleep, and when the faintest noise came from the kitchen this morning, he jolted awake again. Heart hammering in his chest, he listened for a moment, and when the comforting sound of Sam's laughter came next, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Cas, on the other hand, had slept like a baby; no nightmares, no waking up, no groaning in his sleep, as he sometimes did. When his phone on the nightstand vibrated at seven-thirty a.m., Dean nearly crawled out of his skin, but Cas didn't even budge.

The buzzing was a text was from Sheriff Mills, letting him know all was well, and asking if he wanted her to be there when he told Cas. He messaged her back to thank her, and insisted she go home to sleep since he was awake anyway, and it was starting to get light out. He'd had a lot of time to think last night, and he was still torn on whether or not he should even _tell_ Cas just yet. If Roman was just full of shit, there was no point in getting him worked up about it. On the other hand, he'd be pissed if he found out he'd kept this from him, and there was still the issue of Gabriel.

It was too much to think about on an empty stomach, and for now, the heavenly aroma of bacon and fresh-brewed coffee were calling his name. He helped Cas get dressed and into his crutch as usual, then threw on some jeans, and led him into the kitchen.

Sam looked up from the stove where he was standing, two pans going at once as he cooked the bacon and a huge pan of scrambled eggs. Immediately switching into concerned brother mode, he raised an eyebrow, stealing a glance at Cas. "Everything okay?" he mouthed.

Dean nodded and silently shushed him, so Sam turned his attention back toward the stove.

"'Morning. You smell food or something?" he teased as Dean lurched past him for a pair of coffee mugs.

Dean just groaned. He had never been a morning person, and with limited sleep, this was going to be a long day. "Need coffee," he mustered. He fumbled to the coffee maker and poured a cup for Cas and himself, then turned back to the kitchen table.

"Here you go, C... Whoa, have you been here this whole time, Gabriel?" He hadn't even seen the omega, slumped against the table with his head in his hands.

"Mmmhmm," Gabriel mumbled, not looking up from his spot as he rubbed at his temples.

"Are you okay?"

"Shhhh," Sam shushed him as he set a plate in front of Cas and Gabriel. "Someone had a few too many last night," he grinned.

"I did _not_ ," Gabriel growled. "I told you, I must have a flu bug or something,"

" _Please_. How many times did I help you stumble your ass to the bathroom last night?" Sam's tone had changed from the day before. While he'd been cautious and soft-spoken yesterday, today he was teasing Gabriel almost as badly as Cas had.

"Shut up, Sasquatch."

Cas, who had been quietly watching the two of them bicker back and forth, grinned widely and shook his head at his stubborn brother. "Sounds like you had an interesting night."

"You shut up too, Cassie."

Sam smiled, turning back to the stove to assemble two more plates for Dean and himself. "Eat up over there," he instructed, tilting his head toward the grumbling omega. "Nothing better for a hangover than a big, greasy breakfast. And drink some more water. You're probably dehydrated."

Gabriel sighed, looking up long enough to glare at him before nibbling a piece of bacon. A pink blush crept over his cheeks and his honey-gold eyes quickly turned back to his breakfast. "You're such a fucking _Alpha_."

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized. He gave him a quick pat on the shoulder as he finally sat down with his own breakfast, and Gabriel very obviously tried to hide a smile.

"Holy fuck, would you two just bang already?" Dean mumbled. "I'm trying to eat over here!"

" _Dean_!"

He yelped as Sam gave him a sharp elbow to the ribs.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed.

Dean just shot Cas a knowing look and shoveled a forkful of scrambled eggs into his mouth while Gabriel guiltily looked away.

"Sooo..." Dean took a deep breath. There was no good segue, and no good time to do this, so he supposed now was as good a time as any. "I hate to ruin this perfect morning, but I need to talk to you all about something."

As if the air were sucked from the room, the clank of silverware on plates paused as they all fell silent.

"Dean?" Cas frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I, uhh," he glanced at Sam for reassurance, but all he got in return were those big, dumb puppy eyes. He sighed and continued. "I don't know how to sugarcoat this, so I guess I'll just come out and say it." Three pairs of eyes focused on him intently as he fumbled over his words. "Dick Roman called here last night."

Gabriel's eyes went wide and he let out an audible gasp of horror, but Dean wasn't focused on him. He was focused on the steely blue eyes to his right. The color had drained from Cas's face, making his eyes appear darker, and his mouth was hanging agape as he stared in disbelief.

"But it's going to be okay," Dean hurriedly insisted. "He's probably all talk and no action. I already talked to..."

" _How is this going to be okay_?" Cas suddenly screamed. He shoved away from the table, looking wild and terrified. "I told you he'd come after me! And you said he wouldn't dare!" he yelled accusingly.

"Cas, I..."

"I can't go back there. I can't..." The tears had already begun to fall, and he gasped for air as a sob wracked his body.

" _You're not going to."_ Dean grabbed him by the wrist, forcing Cas to look him in the eye. It was the first time he'd ever been so forceful with him, but those dark blue eyes were glazed over, clearly in another, darker, place and he didn't know how else to get his attention. " _Cas_. Listen to me. He's not going to lay a finger on you. He's not coming near us, alright?"

He wasn't sure how such a big, strapping omega could look so fragile, but the fear radiating from Cas made him look tiny and weak. That numb, far-away look was on his face again, the one he'd given Dean as he stared up from the ditch on the side of the road, and Dean felt a wave of anger rising up in him.

"He _will,"_ Cas screamed _. "_ I lived with him for two _decades_! He _always_ gets what he wants. If he wants me, he'll find me!" His voice has risen a full octave higher than usual, and he was visibly trembling.

Sam and Gabriel were just staring, not sure what to say; Sam with that sad, concerned puppy face, and Gabriel looking so pale he was nearly transparent. Despite Gabriel's fear, the smell of anger was palpable, and he was twitching with nervous energy.

"No he's fucking _not_ , Cassie!" the elder omega exploded, teeth clenched in grim determination. "It took way too long to find you, and I'm not going to lose you now. I'll fucking tear him apart before I let that happen again. Besides, he's not stupid enough to come after you himself. If anything, he'll send his flunkeys after you, and without Alistair... Well, they're just bumbling idiots."

Gabriel may have been smaller in stature than the rest of them; he may have been jumpy and mistrusting, but despite it all, he'd tangled with Roman and his band of miscreants before. There was a fierce determination by in those golden eyes, and like a dog who had been kicked too many times, once again, Gabriel had snapped.

All of that bravado was lost on Cas, however; he was still off in another world, rocking back and forth, and hyperventilating as if he hadn't heard a word.

" _Cas,_ " Dean urged. When Cas didn't respond, he stood and pulled him to his feet, then shoved his shoulder under Cas's arm. "Come on," he said firmly. "Gabriel, give me a hand?"

Gabriel frowned, but he stood up and took his place under Cas's other shoulder, and between the two of them, they carefully helped Cas down the hallway and into Dean's bed.

"Thanks," Dean said softly to Gabriel. "Give us a minute?"

Gabriel frowned again, but he nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey," Dean started.

Cas glanced up at him, hysterically sobbing and still trying to catch his breath.

"Listen to me." Slowly, Dean crawled onto the bed, planting his knees on either side of the omega's hips. Face to face now, Cas's breath caught in his throat as Dean stared him down. "No one is going to lay a finger on you without your permission, got it?"

"But he... I... I can't... He can't..."

"Shhhh." Letting his Alpha instincts take over, he nuzzled against Cas's face until he poutingly turned away, then flicked his tongue over the spot behind his ear.

"You're not going anywhere you don't want to go," Dean whispered, as he continued placing tiny licks to the spot that had calmed him so many times before. "You're _my_ mate. _My_ little omega. I will keep you safe here, understand me?"

Cas's posture had softened. The tears were still coming fast and furious, but the sobbing paused as he whimpered against Dean's calming touch.

"D-Dean," Cas sniffled. "If I'm your omega, I need you to prove it to me right now."

"What?" Though the question automatically came spilling out of his mouth, he knew damn well what Cas was implying. " _Cas_! I don't think now is a good time..."

"N-need you to. _Please_. If you really want me as your omega, I need you to prove it to me. _Claim me_ , Alpha. Completely. Finish what you started."

The desperation in Cas's voice was so heart wrenching, so full of longing, that Dean could feel his own eyes stinging with the threat of tears. Still, he wasn't about to do anything of the sort with Cas being so upset. "Come on," he said soothingly. "You're just all worked up over this... and rightly so. I get it. But I really don't think sex is going to make things better right now."

There was a moment of silent tension as Cas's jaw clenched. He huffed and rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disbelief as he shoved Dean off of him.

"If you don't want to fuck me, that's fine, but don't you _dare_ tell me what I'm feeling. I thought _you_ , of all people, would be better than that."

Bewildered, Dean lay there quietly for a minute, still in shock from being shoved to the side of the bed. The anger in Cas's eyes had quickly faded, returning instead to that empty, far-away look. and once again, Dean felt like he'd been kicked in the stomach. His mind was swimming, over-analyzing every little move he'd made up to this point. When he'd taken ownership of Cas that fateful night, he never could have imagined things would progress to _this_. He knew there was something special between the two of them, but he'd been trying so hard to control himself.

Cas was a passionate, emotional soul, but he could be easily swept away by those emotions, to the point that he seemed to waffle back and forth on what he wanted sometimes. He was brave and afraid, confident and self-deprecating, an open book and an enigma. He knew what he wanted, and was determined to get it, but occasionally, those self-doubts from years of abuse got in his way. Cas was just getting his life back, still trying to figure out who he was, but struggling with those contradictions made him difficult to read.

Dean had been erring on the side of caution. After all, he'd worked with battered and broken omegas for years. He knew of the struggles they faced: the never-ending nightmares, the seemingly tiny triggers that could cause days-long breakdowns, the _years_ it sometimes took for them to trust again. For some, another trauma was enough to send their mental health on a downward spiral that they never recovered from. He just couldn't risk that with Cas. Above all, he needed to protect and care for the wounded omega, and Cas's mental health was way more important than his own stupid biological urges.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, taking a minute to calm himself before he could stick his foot in his mouth again.

_Not everyone copes with grief in the same way._

The mantra popped into his mind seemingly out of nowhere, and he frowned, mulling it over in his head. _Where the hell did that come from?_

_Oh._

_Grief counseling._

Shortly after Lisa passed, Sam had talked him into joining a 'bereaved spouses' group. He'd gone, grudgingly, but two meetings was all he could handle - way too much crying and talking about _feelings_ for his taste - but apparently, a few of the lessons had stuck.

He rubbed tiredly at his face and looked over at Cas. The tears had stopped, but his eyes were red-ringed and damp. His nose and cheeks were pink and stained with tear-tracks, and he was staring blankly at the ceiling.

_Fuck._

"I'm sorry," Dean whispered. "I need to stop babying you, don't I?"

Cas tore his eyes from the ceiling, jolting, as if startled by his voice. He squinted curiously at Dean and slowly nodded his head.

"Dean," he started, pausing for a minute to collect his thoughts. "I know you've been fighting for omegas rights for a long time, and I love that about you. But I am, very much, an omega. I can't change who I _am_. Not the core part of me, anyway. I know I can be confusing sometimes. I get depressed, the anxiety stops me from doing things I want to do... But some things I just _know_. Sometimes when..." He stopped abruptly, biting his lip.

"Go on," Dean urged.

Cas took a deep breath and continued, lowering his eyes. "Sometimes when I say I need... _that_... I feel like you do everything in your power to talk me out of it. You keep telling me I can't possibly be ready, and I start to doubt myself. I start thinking that maybe I really am just some airhead omega who can't think for himself.  I know that's not really true," he said, wiping a tear from the tip of his nose, "but every so often, the thought creeps into my head anyway.  I _know_ what I want, Dean. I know what I _need_.  Omegas _need_ their Alpha. Being claimed is wonderful, but it's also a special kind of torture without the physical bond."

Dean swallowed hard, clenching his jaw as he felt his eyes begin to water.

"I know my whole ordeal complicates things... I know I get depressed and scared from time to time. But what happened to me has nothing to do with _you_. I'm not afraid of _you_.  I know you've been struggling with this whole Alpha-thing, but I _need_ that type of relationship. I need to know that you're in tune with me. I need..." He sighed. " _Sex_ , Dean. I need that _mate_ bond. This almost-bonded thing is just too painful. I feel awful saying this, because you're trying really hard to be everything I need. Honestly, you've been amazing; _way_ better than I deserve. But it's not fair of me to expect you to..."

Dean had heard enough. If he had ever made Cas doubt himself, if he'd ever made him feel 'less than', he'd spend the next fifty years of his life trying to make up for it. He would do anything in the world that Cas asked right now; _Anything_ to keep his little omega from reverting back to that frightened, hollow shell that he once was. His omega needed him, and goddammit, it was time for him to be the fucking Alpha. Without warning, he lunged forward, silencing Cas's words in a rough, bruising kiss. As he pinned the omega's body to the bed with his own, a guttural, animalistic noise spilled from the back of his throat, a sound he didn't know he was capable of making.

The omega squeaked in delighted surprise, wrapping his arms around his neck and wholeheartedly kissing back as Dean's tongue ravaged his mouth.

 _"Alpha."_ That one word, breathy and reverent on Cas's lips, was enough to make him hard, and he rolled his hips, grunting like some crazed Alpha in a rut. The sudden scent of omega slick caused Dean's nostrils to flare, and he subconsciously licked his lips.

"Yeah," he whispered, letting his lips find their way to his mate's, and kissing him again for all he was worth. "I'm your Alpha, baby. And I think it's time, little omega." Beneath the fear and sorrow, that heavenly mating smell was still gnawing at him, and dammit, he hoped that wasn't clouding his judgement.

Cas's eyes widened as he gasped in surprise, and he whimpered, suddenly overcome by excitement and arousal. "You mean..." His words were cut off as Dean kissed him again, pawing at the buttons on his plain white button-down shirt.

Dean pulled away, nodding breathlessly. "If you're sure, so am I."

Cas's hands were already fumbling at his bottom button in response as Dean worked his way down from the top. As he spread Cas's shirt open, the omega reached forward, and he gripped the hem of Dean's t-shirt, yanking it up over his head. Cas smiled shyly, the corners of his lips pulling up into a wide, gummy grin as Dean smiled back.

The next few moments were lost in a flurry of lips and hands, desperate kisses, and the wiping of tears. Clothing had been torn and flung across the room, and as their naked bodies pressed together, the warmth of skin-on-skin contact made Dean hiss in anticipation. He nibbled softly at Cas's neck, prompting a long, low whine from the omega's lips.

"Please, Alpha."

It was barely a whisper, steeped in such longing it cut straight to his core, and Dean stared breathlessly for a second, looking for any possible signs of hesitation. Finding none, he began kissing his way down his neck and along his collarbone, teasing tiny  moans and whimpers from his mate's throat. Cas's back arched, hips grinding at the weight pressed firmly against him. Smirking now, Dean nuzzled against his chest, letting his lips drag slow, soft kisses down his torso as Cas's fingertips dug into his back. He teasingly pinched a hardened nipple between his fingers, and Cas hissed in pleasure.

Something about the way Cas was looking at him had every inch of his body aching with need, and those throaty gasps and whimpers were awakening the dormant Alpha male inside of him. Alas, he needed to be cautious. Cas was used to sex being rough and painful, so as frantic as he suddenly felt, he still needed to be gentle.

Dean parted the omega's knees and ran his tongue down the inside of his thigh, making Cas groan and buck his hips. The air was rife with the scent of omega slick; the mating scent was growing stronger as well, and Dean knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He lapped the dripping slick from between the omega's legs; the taste, lingering sweet and musky on his tongue, made him groan in lustful desperation. Gently, trying so hard to not give into the burning sense of urgency in his brain, he prodded Cas with his finger.

Cas moaned, flinching just a bit as Dean's finger slipped almost effortlessly inside of him. _God, he was so fucking wet and ready._

He glided his lips down the length of that big omega cock, and he forced his throat to relax, taking him in until his nose was tickling against the soft tuft of hair between his legs.  He smirked as Cas gasped and knotted his fingers into the back of his hair, legs flailing and  scrambling for purchase before finally locking around his back. Slowly, painstakingly, he pulled back, sucking the length of him until it slid out of his mouth with a wet, audible 'pop'.

"Alpha," Cas hissed. " _Now_."

"Mouthy _and_ demanding," Dean teased. "Well to be fair, I guess I kept you waiting long enough." He positioned himself between Cas's legs and trailed a line of kisses down his chest and stomach. "You ready to be mine, omega?" he whispered.

Cas nodded impatiently, attempting to roll onto his stomach.

"No, no. Facing me. Come here." Circling the slick-drenched entrance with a thumb, Dean spread his legs a little further. All doubts now gone, he took a second to tease him with the tip of his cock, letting it slip back and forth across the twitching hole before inching it inside of him.

" _Fuuuuck._ " Cas's eyes squeezed shut as the air whooshed from his lungs. He bit his lip and whimpered loudly.

"Shhhh. I know. Look at me. You okay?"

Slowly, Cas's eyes opened. He was still whimpering, and his mouth was hanging slightly agape, but as he stared back at Dean, he tried to force a smile.

"Cas? Talk to me. What's going on?" Dean lay perfectly still, afraid to even move until Cas spoke.

"Y-yes. I'm fine. You're just... _big_ ," the omega finally murmured. "Give me a second."

"Oh." Dean blushed, both embarrassed, and honestly, just a little bit proud. "I'm... Uh. Sorry. I'll go easy, okay?"

Cas gave him a tiny smile and nodded, and Dean began to move in long, slow strokes, urging a shuddering moan from his mate's lips. He leaned forward and mashed their mouths together again, twining their tongues in a deep, passionate kiss. Cas's arms and legs wrapped around him as he pulled away, clinging desperately as Dean found his rhythm.

" _Alpha_ ," Cas whispered, his shuddering breath warm against Dean's ear.

In that very moment, Dean felt every bit the Alpha - claiming his omega, protecting him, and intent on giving him every bit of pleasure he could muster.

" _My_ omega," he snarled. He strained forward, craning his neck a little further than was comfortable, and sunk his teeth into the fleshy part of Cas's shoulder.

" _Yesss_ ," Cas wailed, walking the fine line between pleasure and pain. " _Yours_. Yours, Alpha," he gushed, tears pooling at the corners of his eyes again. "I'm yours."

Dean's jaw relaxed and he let go, shoving back up on his arms to look at Cas as he quickened his pace. "And I'm yours. Beautiful omega," he murmured. The look on Cas's face was hazy with lust and awe, and he smiled up at him again before he moaned, eyes clamping tightly shut.  He'd been stupid not to realize how important this was to Cas. Omegas needed that confirmation; the security of being properly claimed, the strengthening of the bond, the promise that their Alpha was fully theirs. Dean knew omegas needed that bond, but he'd been trying so hard to be gentle with Cas, 'protecting' him may have been doing more harm than good.

"Ohhh my _god_ , Cas. You feel _amazing_." He hadn't had sex in ages, but he was pretty sure this felt even better than it used to. _Or maybe there really was something to this whole 'true mate' business._

Cas nodded fiercely. "Feels... so... _gooooood,"_ he moaned.

"Good," Dean whispered. "Now touch yourself for me."

"W-what?"

"Stroke that huge cock of yours for me," he panted as he continued his increasingly erratic thrusts. "Just like I showed you, baby. I want you to cum too."

Cas just smiled and blushed, but he didn't protest. He began fondling himself, awkwardly at first, but easily finding a pace as he stroked in time to Dean's thrusting.

"Ohhhh my god," Cas suddenly blurted. "Right there. Right... _Ohhhh_."

Dean grinned. "Here?" he teased, snapping his hips as he hit the spot repeatedly.

" _Alphaaaa_..." Cas whined, wrapping his free arm around his back, and tightening his legs around Dean's ass. He moaned, embarrassingly loud, and Dean rushed to kiss him, trying hard to muffle the sound.

"Feels g-good," Cas gasped. " _So_ good."

Throwing caution to the wind, Dean sped up again, thrusting harder now as Cas moaned and writhed on the bed, gripping wildly at the sheets and burying his face in the pillow to quiet his shrieks of ecstasy. He was so close, his little omega, eyes glazed over in a haze of lust, cheeks flushed pink, hair damp and sticking to his forehead. _God, he was so fucking beautiful._

His knot was beginning to swell, but he desperately wanted Cas to get off before it did, so he plunged deeper, and harder, until the sounds of grunting and gasping and the slapping of skin on skin were all he could hear.

"Ahhhhhh...." Cas cried out, as his body buckled and jolted upward. "Alpha! Ohh! Ohh! Yeah! Ohh! Mmmm.... Alpha!"

" _Dean_."

" _Dean_! Dean! Ohhhhhh.... Deeeeeeeean!"

"That's it," Dean purred. "Cum for your Alpha."

Cas yelped, his body jolting and spasming as he spurted his hot, sticky release between the two of them. He glanced up helplessly at Dean, panting hard, and looking so deliciously spent Dean was afraid he'd cum right there. 

 "Good boy," he teased, pulling out. "Now up on your knees for me."

Cas looked at him, puzzled, but did as he was told. Hurriedly, Dean slid behind him and eased Cas back down into his lap.

"Oh my god," Cas groaned, too exhausted to even hold himself up. "Your cock is huge."

Dean grinned, wrapping his arms around Cas's chest and kissing a trail across his shoulder and neck as he shallowly began thrusting again. "You were amazing, baby. But we're not done yet. Let me knot you, omega. Let me _own_ you."  He forced his fingers into that sweaty, dark swath of hair and tugged hard, yanking his head back so that he could kiss and suck the sensitive skin along the omega's jaw and neck.

Cas's breath shuddered; Dean could feel his pulse quicken, and the wave of goosebumps rising up on his arms.

"Yes," Cas panted. " _Please_ , Dean. Knot me, Alpha."

As if waiting for that cue, Dean dug his fingertips into Cas's hips, holding him firmly as he pushed, easing his partially-swollen knot into him.

"Fuuuuck," Cas groaned. His muscles clenched, drawing him in as far as possible, and he fell forward, burying his face in his pillow. "Oh my god..."

Dean rose to his knees and covered Cas's body with his own, kissing, and licking, and sucking every part of him he could get his mouth on.  Cas was moaning, clenching around his cock with his eyes closed in frenzied bliss, and Dean thought he might explode with happiness at how perfect this felt. His knot was fully swollen, the tingly, warm butterflies in his stomach were fluttering faster, and he groaned, knowing his release was near. He was hot all over, lightheaded and his vision was blacking out at the edges. He tried to focus on Cas, who was moaning and bucking his hips, and reverently chanting his name, but the visual was just too much. He cried out and bit down on Cas's shoulder, legs shaking as his orgasm overtook him.

For a moment, they lay there, breathless and panting, both still slightly in awe of what had just transpired. Their sweat-slicked bodies were heaving, still trembling with the tiny aftershocks as overworked muscles twitched and spasmed. Dean was the first to break the silence, nuzzling against Cas's cheek and giving him a soft peck before carefully rolling them onto their side.

"You okay?" he whispered

"Yeah," Cas smiled. "I'm... wow. That was... wow," he wheezed.

"Yeah it was," Dean agreed, trying to catch his breath. "We should have done this _ages_ ago." He closed his eyes and shuddered, his release still filling his claimed omega. The entire length of his cock was still buried in Cas's ass, and he gently tugged his hips against the tight resistance. Satisfied that Cas was properly knotted, he sighed happily.

"I _tried_ , but you wouldn't give it to me," Cas muttered. "Your knot is just obscene, by the way. Good thing I already hobble when I walk."

Dean burst out laughing. "It's not _that_ big."

"Oh yeah? Put that thing up _your_ ass and tell me it's not big!"

"Jesus, Cas!" Dean exclaimed, taken aback by the omega's boldness. "Well, if it's any consolation," he purred, "you look _incredible_ with my dick in your ass."

Cas glanced over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at him, and Dean grinned, coaxing him into a passionate, albeit chaste, kiss.

"Absolutely incredible," he continued. "My beautiful, demanding, mouthy little omega." He pulled him in tighter, nibbling at his shoulder, and Cas sighed contentedly.

For a while, they lay there in silence, basking in the glow of post-coital bliss as their breathing and heart rates returned to normal. As the hazy fog of exhaustion began to wear off, Cas's scent became evident again, hidden for a while behind the sharp, acrid scents of sweat and bodily fluids. The mating smell had faded, and in it's place was the scent of content, satisfied _mate_.

Dean was feeling pretty damn satisfied himself. His knot was almost back to normal now; he was sure he could pull out, but he didn't. Even the soaked bed and drying slick and cum weren't enough to deter him from prolonging this moment as long as possible. He tongued over his bite mark, soothing it as if in apology, and stroked Cas's sweaty hair from his forehead, listening to his little murmurs and sighs of contentment.

"Dean?" Cas's ragged voice, just a decibel above a whisper finally broke the silence between them.

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

He was greeted with a heavy sigh. "About Roman."

"Oh." With the moment finally over, Dean groaned and reluctantly pulled out, watching the omega's ass a little too intently as he pulled away. "Well," he started, sitting up and reaching for his t-shirt to wipe up the mess spilling down his Cas's leg, "I already spoke to Sheriff Mills. Considering who it is, she thinks we should have police protection. She was outside all night, keeping an eye on the house." He tossed the shirt into his laundry basket and lay back down, locking an arm around Cas's waist as he snuggled up tight.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Dean grimaced. "I know. I should have. I just didn't want to ruin your first real night with your family here."

Cas nodded silently.

"Look, everything is going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Sammy and Gabriel won't either. The law is on our side, and Sheriff Mills has our back too, okay? Everything is going to be fine."

Dean nudged at his hair, and placed a comforting lick behind his ear. He traced the curvature of Cas's neck with the tip of his nose, all the way down to the bite on his shoulder, where he gently rested his teeth. The instinctual Alpha gesture was foreign to him, and still, he knew it was one of love and mutual respect, a promise to protect and care for one's mate. He squeezed him a little tighter as he felt Cas's body shiver and goosebumps rise up on his arm.

"...okay."

Kissing his claiming mark, Dean released him. "Good. Everything is fine, little omega. You're safe here."

Yeah," Cas nodded, taking a slow, calming breath. "We'll figure it out. Somehow."

 _Somehow_.

He had no idea what might come of this situation, but Dean did know one thing: He would fight like hell for his mate. Nothing could separate Cas from him now. Not even Dick Roman. Whatever it took, he would keep Cas safe.  
  
"...Dean?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you too," Cas whispered.   
  
Dean bit his lip as he grinned, barely able to contain the warm glow of elation that washed over him. He playfully nuzzled him again, enraptured by the way Cas's usually deep voice sounded when he giggled.    
  
A sudden, tentative knock at the door reminded them that they still had company, and Cas pulled away, hurriedly covering them with a crumpled bedsheet.

"Cassie?"

"Yeah?" he asked, voice still strained and ragged.

"You ever coming out of there?" Gabriel asked through the door. "Balthazar called. You're an uncle!"

"Oh!" As if he had forgotten, Cas's eyes lit up as he beamed at Dean. "I'll be out in a minute! I just, uh... I'm going to shower."

"Uh huh," the voice grumbled. "Please do. You too, Romeo. Clean up so I can kick your ass later."

Dean snorted with laughter as Cas's face turned scarlet red. "Will do," he yelled.

:::::::::::::

Freshly clean and re-clothed, the two of them sheepishly trudged back into the living room to be greeted with two prying sets of eyes; Sam, still looking a bit concerned, and Gabriel, looking like he might tear Dean's head off at any moment.

"Ummm. Sorry about that," Dean mumbled, not feeling sorry at all. He was still riding the endorphin rush and his brain was clouded with that post-sex mated glow, so Sam and Gabriel's _feelings_ were the least of his worries.

"Yeah. You could at least keep it down. It's a small house, jackass," Gabriel complained. "You okay, Cas?" he asked pointedly.

Blushing from the tips of his ears down to his toes, Cas nodded. "I'm awesome," he assured him. "Better than I've been in a long time."

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes. "Well hallelujah," he scoffed. "Saved by Dean's magical Alpha cock."

" _Gabriel_!"

The golden-eyed omega remained unfazed at Cas's embarrassment. " _Anyway_ ," he muttered, "Mom and baby are fine. Eight pounds, three ounces. Cassandra Gabrielle Novak."

Cas touched a hand to his heart, beaming with pride.  "That's so sweet..."

"Uh huh. Balth says he'll call back later. I told him you were _indisposed_." He rubbed tiredly at his forehead, still a little woozy from his morning hangover.

Dean just laughed and slung an arm around Cas's shoulders, and Cas grinned, snuggling in as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Suck it up, Gabriel. Hey, who's hungry? I know I'm starved."

"I'll make you some fresh. I just threw your plates away," Sam grimaced. "Dean?" he asked, motioning to the stove.

Dean nodded vehemently. "Hell yeah. Bacon me."

Sam set to work on a new pan of bacon and eggs while Dean brewed a fresh pot of coffee. Gabriel helped Cas remove his crutch, and the two omegas took their previous seats at the table, speaking to each other in hushed tones. 

"So... you okay, Cas?" 

" _Yes_ , Gabriel. I'm fine. I told you, Dean is my _mate_. Trust me, I _wanted_ to. It's not like he forced me or anything."

"I _meant_ , the Roman-thing," Gabriel frowned. "But good to know," he added dryly.

He was trying hard not to listen in, but at the sound of Dick Roman's name, Dean froze, straining to hear Cas's response.

" _Oh._ No. I'm not okay. I'm _terrified_. But..." he paused, sighing. "The police are looking for him. And they're going to be watching the house. I guess that's way more protection than I've ever had... and at least I'm not alone this time. I have Dean."

Dean smiled and returned to the table with their coffee, giving Cas a little peck on the temple as he sat down next to him.

"You have _me_ too, Cas," Gabriel said fiercely. "I was thinking... I have some vacation time saved up. Maybe I should stay here for a bit," he said, avoiding Dean's gaze.

"Like, _here_ here?"

Gabriel shrugged self-consciously. " _Someone's_ got to keep an eye on you," he said, giving Dean a sidelong glance. "Besides, I've held my own with these assholes before. The more of us the better, right?"

Dean bit his lip, trying not to sigh. While he was all for Cas getting to see his family more often, he wasn't thrilled about his brother _staying_ with them. Save for a few drunken moments when he let his guard down, Gabriel wasn't the most pleasant guest he'd ever had. The omega might not view him as a threat anymore, but he'd made it glaringly obvious that he still didn't like him. Not only that, but he and Cas had been pretty affectionate around each other lately, and a selfish part of him really didn't want to tone it down.

"What do you think, Dean?" Cas asked.

Sam, who had finally finished cooking, set two plates in front of them, shooting Dean an amused look in the process.

Slapping a smile on his face, Dean shrugged. "It's fine with me. As long as you don't mind the air mattress." Cas, who was practically bouncing with excitement next to him, reached over and squeezed his knee, and goddammit, if it made Cas this happy, he'd deal with it.

"Good," Gabriel smirked. "Then it's all settled. Guess we're stuck with each other for a while, huh Dean -o?"

"Guess so."

"Now," the omega continued. "The only problem is, I only packed for the weekend. Is there someplace nearby I can pick up a few toiletries and stuff?"

Dean nodded. "There's a Walmart about ten miles up the road."

"Perfect."

"But you probably shouldn't go out alone. You know, at least until we know what we're dealing with."

Gabriel's face twisted into a withering glare. "I'll be fine. I've played this game before, bucko. More than once. I'm not as delicate as you think. I'm not going to spend my life hiding."

Dean shoveled a long strip of bacon into his mouth, chewing furiously as he tried to hide his frustration. The stubborn gene definitely ran in the Novak family. Thankfully, Cas interrupted before he had a chance to put his foot in his mouth again.

"Dean's right. We don't have to hide, but we shouldn't go out alone either. We can all go together."

Gabriel made a long-suffering sigh, rife with contempt for all the times he'd been told he couldn't do something in the past. "We don't _all_ need to go just so I can get some shampoo and shaving cream, Cas. Little excessive, dontcha' think?"

"Gabriel, _please_."

Those whiskey-colored eyes softened a bit as Gabriel stared at his long-lost baby brother, and Dean knew there was no way he would say no. He was well acquainted with that look. After all, he was an older brother too.

" _Fine_. Let's go then."

Dean smiled softly. He might be a pain in the ass, but Gabriel's unconditional love for his brothers was kind of endearing. "Wait. We can't go just yet. Sheriff Mills will be here in an hour or so to check in. We can all go later tonight."

Gabriel rubbed at his temples, both from the residual hangover, and the annoyance of this whole situation.

"I can go," Sam interjected.

"What?"

"Dean and Cas can stay here and talk to Sheriff Mills. I'll go with you to the store. I... I mean, if that's okay," Sam said, quickly.

Whatever suspicion or discomfort Gabriel might be feeling, he clearly wasn't about to let it show. "Fine. You two stay here and Sasquatch will go with me. But _I'm_ driving," he demanded.

"Fine," Sam said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "We'll be back in a few."

The house fell quiet again as Sam and Gabriel closed the door behind them, and Dean stood to begin clearing the table.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Sheriff Mills will be able to tell we... uh..."

" _Oh._ Right _._ Uhhh _._ Well, she's a Beta, so she won't smell... mating smells," he said awkwardly. "Let me clean up this mess and we'll spray some neutralizer around anyway, for Sam and Gabriel's sake. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Cas shook his head, unconvinced. "What if it's not? What if she _asks_?"

"Well..." Dean thought, "I don't see any reason why she would ask. We just can't give her a reason to suspect, you know?"  
  
Cas nodded.  
  
"But I guess... If she _were_ to ask, I guess I'd have to have to tell her the truth."

"You can't! They'll take me away from you!"

Dean sighed and chewed nervously at his bottom lip. He knew the law; he had signed away his claiming rights when he took Cas in. It was entirely possible they could put Cas in state custody if anyone were to find out. 

"Then I guess we lie."

Cas nodded grimly. "Yes. We lie."

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been forever. I'm sorry! I lost this entire chapter, not once, or twice, but three times. ಠ_ಠ

"Cas? Come on, wake up. We've got a lot to do today."

It was eight-thirty a.m., and Dean was already exhausted. He'd been up for hours, cleaning the house and doing every last bit of laundry he could find - not so much by choice, but because he couldn't sleep. Since then, he had also spoken to Sheriff Mills about their plans for the day, given Sam some advice on a case, and made breakfast while Cas and his brother continued to snooze.

He hadn't planned on being up so early. They'd been up late watching movies with Gabriel, so he'd been looking forward to sleeping in until the last possible moment.  Unfortunately, Cas woke up screaming after one hell of a nightmare, and after an hour of trying to comfort a terrified, sobbing omega, he just couldn't fall back to sleep. Even though he was tired, it felt good to be productive.  He'd fallen into such a lazy routine since Cas moved in, sacrificing housework for cuddling on the couch and generally just enjoying each other's company.  Still, as he rubbed his eyes for the millionth time this morning, he wished he would have slept just a _bit_ longer.

Cas, on the other hand, was sleeping soundly. He was so blissfully quiet and still now, Dean was tempted to just let him sleep; and he would have, if they didn't have a full day of appointments scheduled. Besides, he and Gabriel were itching to get out of the house; the two of them had practically worn a hole in the floor with their restless pacing this week.

"Can't we just reschedule?" Cas whined sleepily. "I'm _tiiiired_."

"Well you should have thought about that before you started that last Harry Potter movie," Dean chided.

Cas let out a very uncharacteristic growl, which just sent Dean into a fit of laughter.

"Come on, grumpy. Breakfast is ready. I need you to wake your brother. He's coming with us today, like it or not."

While his blue-eyed omega was twitchier than usual, Dean was feeling strangely optimistic. It had been just over a week since he'd received the phone call that sent them all into a panic, and so far, it seemed their fears were unfounded. They hadn't heard a peep from Dick Roman or his minions. He wasn't about to let his guard down, of course, but the whole thing was starting to feel like a weird fever dream.

Cas's fear of being discovered by Sheriff Mills seemed to be irrational as well. She called every few days to check in, and had stopped by once this week to speak with Cas, as had been her habit since he arrived. While those few tense minutes made Cas a nervous wreck, Dean still wouldn't have it any other way. Above all, this was about Cas's safety and well-being, and he was grateful that she had taken a personal interest in the case. Besides, hiding their secret from Sheriff Mills was, at least, easier than explaining the legalities of their situation to Gabriel. _That_ had been a _delight_.

True to her promise, Sheriff Mills had pulled some strings and arranged round-the-clock protection for them. Considering the high-profile nature of the offender, the police department had an officer watching the house twenty-four hours a day. The duty had been split between two officers, both of whom had come by to introduce themselves earlier in the week: Officers Anna Milton, a soft-spoken, seemingly shy woman, and Alfred Johnson, a man who barely looked old enough to have a gun strapped to his hip. Dean had no idea how old the kid was, but the fact that he insisted on being called 'Alfie' wasn't doing him any favors. Nevertheless, Sheriff Mills assured them that Alfie and Anna were two of her finest officers, both of whom were well acquainted with omega protective cases. Whether intentional or not, both officers also happened to be Betas, which Dean was thankful for. With Cas being jumpier than usual, he didn't need any new scents around to upset him.

At first, he worried that Gabriel might spill their secret out of spite, but with the potential consequences, he didn't have much choice but to protect his baby brother. Then again, he was pretty sure his ass would be in jail by now if Gabriel thought Cas was in danger. The fact that he was keeping quiet gave Dean hope, that maybe Gabriel's grumbling was (mostly) a protective big brother act.

"C'mon, Cas."

Cas groaned and sat up, scowling at him from across the room.

"Sheesh, I think Gabriel's rubbing off on you," Dean teased. He knew that Cas's sour mood had less to do with being tired and more to do with the fact that they had to leave the house today, and even though Dean was a tad worried himself, he wasn't going to live his life in fear of something that might never happen. Now if only he could convince Cas to do the same...

Despite his bravery earlier in the week, Cas seemed to be slipping back into an anxious, depressed funk. They had only left the house once since they'd been under police protection, and that was for Cas to attend his first support group. Unfortunately, that trip had proved more difficult than expected. Cas was a pacing, nervous wreck the entire morning, and when Sheriff Mills showed up to escort them to the meeting, he was sure Cas would dig his heels in and refuse. They made it all the way to the community center where the group was held, but when she led him away to that no-Alphas-allowed room, Sheriff Mills brought him back, ten minutes later, shaking and saying that he wanted to go home. They _had_ gone home that day, but they couldn't hole up in the house forever. He'd already sent Sam out for groceries this week, but they were running low again and he couldn't keep bugging Sam every time they needed a gallon of milk.

"Do we _have_ to go out today?" Cas whined.

"Yes, little omega," Dean said softly. "An appointment with Dr. Garth will do you good. And after that, we have the appointment to have your cast checked out, and I thought we could meet up with Jo and Ellen for lunch before your lesson with Charlie."

Cas sighed and clutched at his forehead. "I completely forgot about my lesson."

The anxiety in the air was slowly changing to fear as Cas stared at his pillow, so Dean sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey," he said, gently turning Cas's face toward his own. "It's going to be okay. Officer Milton will be following us everywhere today, so it's no different than being here. It's been over a week now, and we've been totally fine, right?"

"I guess," Cas sighed. "I just... I-I'm _scared_ , Dean. I'm more terrified now than I ever was when I was _there_. Back then, I just accepted it as part of life. I can't go back to that now! I have my brothers back again! I have _you_! I can't..."

"Shhhh. I know. C'mere." Dean pulled him in close to his chest and held him, ruffling his fingers through his hair as he let Cas take in his scent. "You're not going anywhere... I know this sucks, Cas. After all you've been through, it's not fair that you have to deal with this too. But we're going to be fine. I mean, think about it, we're probably even safer out in public than we are hiding out here, right?"

Cas sighed again, petulantly kicking his blankets off as he pulled away. "I guess I need to wake Gabriel," he grumbled. He shoved himself to the edge of the bed and reached for last night's pants, which he pulled up to his shins.

"Okay... You gonna have a shower?"

Cas shook his head 'no'. "Gabriel probably needs in there, and he takes forever. I'll worry about it later."

"Alright." He stood up and held out his hand, helping Cas to his feet. "Maybe I'll join you later," he whispered, giving his cheek a little nuzzle before kissing him on the forehead.

"Dean..." Cas protested. He pulled his pants up and buttoned them, swatting at him as Dean ran a ticking fingertip down his chest.

"Mmmhmm. I saw that smile." Dean fastened the buckles on Cas's crutch and gave him a playful slap on the ass.

Cas rolled his eyes, stubbornly trying to fight back a grin. "You can't just let me wallow in my despair, can you?"

"Are you kidding? We have a full day planned! You can despair tomorrow! We don't have time for that today. C'mon. You can do this."

He huffed again, but Cas solemnly gritted his teeth. "Alright. Let's get it over with." Tugging a t-shirt over his head, he hobbled into the hallway and knocked on the office door.

"Gabriel?"

"Hrmmph?"

"We have to leave soon." A dramatic sigh came from beyond the door and Cas tiredly rubbed at his face. "Yeah, yeah. I don't want to go either but we have to, so suck it up."

The door opened and Gabriel stepped into the hallway, golden brown hair sticking up in every direction. "I still don't see why I can't stay here," he grumbled.

Dean, who had been listening to their conversation from the bedroom, grabbed his favorite flannel shirt jacket from the back of his desk chair and shrugged it on over his t-shirt. "Because," he said loudly, digging a pair of socks from his dresser drawer, "Sheriff Mills says we should stick together for now. They can't spare another officer to watch both the car and the house. It's just a precaution." He stepped out into the hallway and snorted as he caught a glimpse of Gabriel's wild, unruly hair.

"Shut up." Golden eyes narrowed in annoyance as Gabriel did his best to flatten his disheveled strands into place. "I'm not going anywhere until I shower."

"I _know_ ," Cas scoffed. "Hopefully you have enough time to get ready, princess. Let me pee then the bathroom is all yours."

Dean smirked and patted Cas on the shoulder. "I'll go start the coffee."

:::::::::::

Dean had been dreading today too, but not for the same reason as Cas.

While he definitely had better things to worry about, today was going to be _awkward_. Whether they liked it or not, he and Gabriel were going to be together much of the day while Cas was in appointments, and frankly, he'd rather be at the dentist having teeth pulled.

_Okay, maybe that was a bit harsh._

They'd survived over a week now being civil to each other, though Gabriel was still a bit standoffish when Cas wasn't in the room. If nothing else, he seemed to be tolerating him better than before, so he shouldn't complain.

He didn't dislike Gabriel. They were just so _different_. Aside from their love of food, they had virtually nothing in common. They were polar opposites on music and movies, Dean's go-to topics of conversation. Gabriel had grudgingly watched Star Wars and Harry Potter, while making his preference for mindless comedies and TV sit-coms known. He wasn't interested in cars, another topic Dean could go on about for hours. Dean was a bit of a reader in his spare time, but Gabriel didn't care much for books. The only other thing they had in common, was _Cas_.

On the rare occasion that he let his guard down, Gabriel was a fascinating guy. He was a great storyteller, animated and funny, and though he could be bitter and jaded, he was also as fiercely passionate as Cas when it came to things he cared about. He had a lot of life experience for anyone, nevermind an omega, and though he was much more cautious these days, he was still headstrong and determined to make his way in a world that treated him like a second-class citizen.

By his mannerisms alone, Dean had the sneaking suspicion that Gabriel had been assaulted in the past, so when Cas affirmed his hunch, he wasn't surprised. He'd seen Gabriel's type before: the louder-than-necessary, defensive way he spoke, the swagger of faux confidence, the snapping at any perceived offense. It was a classic defense mechanism for some abused omegas, a subconscious attempt to make themselves appear more threatening. Gabriel had plenty of reasons to be distrusting of Alphas, and Dean didn't blame him a bit.

Still, while he didn't blame him for the lack of trust, the constant digs at him were getting on his nerves. Sometimes Gabriel acted as if he were just another terrible Alpha _using_ his baby brother, and with all of Dean's internalized guilt and confusion over the situation, those remarks cut him deep. To be fair, Gabriel had toned it down in the past week - perhaps their worry had given them a sense of mutual understanding. Dean hoped so, anyway. He really _did_ want Cas's brother to like him. The whole situation was forced and awkward, but he supposed it was slowly getting better.

Despite the grumbling, he was glad to have Gabriel there. Even with the looming threat of Dick Roman, Cas still had moments of contentment that could only be provided by family. Being around his brother also brought out that playful, confident side of Cas that Dean loved so much, the Cas who teased him about his taste in superheroes, and mocked his singing in the car. On any given moment, Cas could be enveloped by depression or joy, his moods seesawing up and down even faster than usual as he tried to navigate this new chapter in his life. Dean just hoped the happiness would eventually outweigh the fear.

Sam had been dropping by in the evenings as well, both to check up on them and to discuss the case they were slowly building against Dick Roman. Gabriel was great at distracting his brother while the two of them worked, shielding him from the worst details by forcing him to play video games or watch movies. Sometimes they'd FaceTime Balthazar and have a three-way conversation by phone, anything to block Cas from reliving his trauma each night as Sam and Dean quietly strategized. The four of them were starting to feel like a slightly dysfunctional little family. They were all in this together, for Cas, and even though the threats still loomed, Dean was feeling better than he had in a long time.

::::::

Cas sighed as he silently stared out the window on the way to Dr. Garth's office. It was difficult, laying his soul bare for a total stranger, but the doctor had such an easy, comforting way about him. He'd actually been looking forward to his appointments until that phone call changed everything. Now he was afraid to leave the house again, and not just because the world felt so big and overwhelming this time. He could feel the threat of abuse and confinement creeping up on him, hiding in the shadows, lurking behind every corner, and occupying his every thought. The only place he felt safe was _home_.

For just a brief second, his somber mood faded. _He had a home._ The thought was fleeting, and almost instantly, the sadness hit him again as he realized he was going to lose the only place he'd ever felt comfortable. Yes, his old Alpha was going to find him, and he was going to lose everything: His home. His freedom. His brothers. _Dean_.

He hated feeling like this, hated feeling scared and helpless. He hated how concerned his mate and brother were; he hated that sad, pitying look in their eyes. Even worse than losing everything he loved, was the thought that Dean and Gabriel could get hurt because of _him_. He swallowed hard and forced his eyes wider, trying to stave off the tears.

The black Impala turned into the parking lot behind Dr. Garth's office and Dean put the car in 'park'.

"This is it?" Gabriel questioned, looking at the drab brick building with no signage hinting as to what it was.

Cas nodded. "Yes." He glanced suspiciously around the parking lot, and when he was sure no one had followed them but Officer Milton, he finally opened his door. "Let's go."

He slunk out of the car, watching his surroundings like a hawk as Dean deftly attached his crutch. Hobbling as he took his first step, he reached for Dean's arm, gripping it a little tighter than usual as they walked up the stairs with Gabriel and Officer Milton a few steps behind.

The cheery receptionist greeted him as soon as they stepped in the door.

"Mr. Novak! Wow, you have an entourage today," she smiled.

Cas nodded self-consciously, catching a glimpse of the gold necklace that spelled out her name: Sarah. He had enough issues to keep Dr. Garth in business for life, so he might as well commit her name to memory.

"I...um..." Cas balked, not quite sure what to say about having his brother and a police escort at his doctor appointment.

"Trust me, she's seen this before," Dean hummed quietly, as if reading his mind.

Sarah nodded reassuringly, but before she could respond, Dr. Garth came bounding into the lobby.

"Hey, Cas," he smiled, casually loosening the tie that was tucked beneath his gray sweater vest. "Everything okay?" he asked Sarah, eyes motioning to Officer Milton, who had silently taken a seat in the corner of the lobby.

Sarah nodded, and Cas felt the need to explain again, despite the fact that the doctor was clearly acquainted with the officer.

"Yeah. Well, no, but..." Again, Cas trailed off, exasperated. _This was going to be a rough sessi_ on.

"It's okay. I gotcha. How 'bout we talk about it in there?" Dr. Garth suggested, pointing a thumb to the therapy room behind him.

Cas glanced over at Gabriel, who had already been seated and was paging listlessly through a celebrity gossip magazine.

"Go ahead," Dean said softly, giving his arm a squeeze.

Cas bit his lip and nodded, and began to follow Dr. Garth.

"Wait!"

At the sound of Dean's voice, he spun around, furrowing his brow in confusion.

"Here." Dean shrugged out of his flannel and handed it to him. "In case it gets cold in there again," he said sheepishly.

As anxious as he was, Cas couldn't help but smile at the comforting gesture. "Thank you." He clutched the shirt to his chest and stumbled off behind Dr. Garth. Surprisingly, he was led to the children's room again. He scanned the room, checking out the brightly colored Superman decals and framed comic books, wondering why Dr. Garth had chosen this one. Maybe he realized how comfortable the setting was for him, or how much this reminded him of his childhood home. Whatever the reason, it felt familiar, so he decided to just kept his mouth shut.

"Have a seat," the doctor said, closing the door behind them. "Can I give you a hand with that?" he asked, motioning toward his crutch.

"Nah, I got it." Cas unfastened the myriad of buckles on his leg, and took his seat at the far side of the room so that he could see through the window.

"Alright. Blinds open or closed?"

"Open."

Dr. Garth nodded, and sat down in the chair in front of him, folding his hands in his lap atop the clipboard that he usually scribbled on during their sessions.

"So," he began calmly. "We'll get into the police officer out there in a minute. But first," he said, squinting in concern. "Do you need help?"

"What?"

"Do you need help? I can get you out of there if you need help."

Cas shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I told you, everything you say stays between you and me, Cas. I don't report back to your Alpha."

Cas nodded slowly, frowning at the doctor's sudden change in demeanor. "I know. I'm fine, really."

"Alright..." Dr. Garth picked up a pen from his desk and mindlessly began clicking it, eyes narrowed as if he were trying to solve a difficult math problem in his head.

Cas shifted in his seat and fiddled with the flannel shirt in his lap. Dr Garth was staring so hard, it was making him uncomfortable, so he drew the shirt a little closer, desperately trying to scent it without looking obvious.

"You're a mated omega."

The gravity of his words hung heavy in the air between them.

Cas's eyes widened. His jaw dropped and in a shaky voice, he automatically began to deny the accusation. "N-no. No I'm not. Why would you say..."

"I can smell it on you. You're partnered."

Cas opened his mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. He hadn't even _thought_ about the fact that his omega doctor might notice. Immediately, he was wracked with a sense of dread so overwhelming, his first thought was to bolt out of that office and never look back. And he would have, if he didn't have to rely on that stupid crutch. Instead he sat there with a stupid look on his face, so worked up he was afraid he might cry. "I-I'm not..." he started weakly.

Dr. Garth narrowed his eyes in confusion, and that's when Cas suddenly noticed that the gawky doctor reeked of worry. "Cas, I just need to be sure you're safe." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he studied him. "Was it consensual?"

"Yes!" Cas squeaked, feeling a warm flush wash over his body. He _really_ didn't want to talk about this, but he wasn't about to let anyone think badly of Dean.

"I was the one who pursued _him_. He... He wouldn't... Well, he needed a lot of convincing," he finished awkwardly. "Please, you can't say anything! They'll take me away from him. And I can't..." He took a sharp, gasping breath, suddenly aware that the tears were falling again. "I can't be away from him," he uttered weakly.

"Shhh. Hey, hey. It's alright," Dr. Garth soothed. "It's okay. I told you, what you say stays between you and me. I'm not going to say anything, so long as you promise me you're safe. You haven't felt coerced or forced into anything?"

Cas sniffled and wiped as his face. "No! Not at all," he insisted. "Dean has been nothing but good to me. I was the one who kept on insisting..."

"Alright," Dr. Garth murmured, his posture softening. "I'm sorry. I just have to be sure, okay? I don't want you stuck in bad situation like you were before. You're sure he's not taking advantage of you? You don't owe him _anything_ , you know."

"He's not taking advantage of me!" Cas snapped. "Don't you dare talk about him that way!"

"Alright, alright," Dr Garth soothed, clearly taken aback at his outburst."I believe you. I'm just a little surprised this happened so soon, you know?"

Cas sighed. He cuddled Dean's shirt closer to his chest and breathed in deeply, letting that comforting scent fill his nostrils.

"I know. I didn't expect it either, but..." Cas averted his gaze as he blurted out his next sentence. "Dr. Garth? Do you believe there's one true mate out there for everyone?" Immediately, he regretted the question, and his entire body burned with foolish embarrassment.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the doctor furrow his brow.

"Hmmm." Dr. Garth pondered for a long moment, long enough that Cas thought he might go crazy if he didn't just say something. He sat there fiddling with the shirt in his hands, feeling as if his heart might hammer out of his chest until the doctor finally spoke.

"If you had asked me that five years ago, I would have said 'no'," he said as he thoughtfully scratched his chin. "And then I met mine."

Cas looked up, a flood of relief washing over him. He choked back a surprised laugh-turned-sob as his eyes welled.

"You _believe_ me?" he blurted. He was so dumbfounded, the phrase spilled past his lips before he could question his choice of words.

Dr. Garth just shrugged. "I believe that you think he is. I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm just being cautious. What makes you think Dean is your true mate?"

Cas swallowed nervously. "I-I don't know. I know it sounds crazy, but from day one, I knew there was something different about him. I can't explain it. His scent was... I don't know. It was comforting. It made me feel _safe_. It was the first time in my adult life that an Alpha scent didn't scare me. I don't know why or how, but I knew I needed him. _Desperately_. The same way I need air, or water..." He trailed off, feeling self-conscious at the silly way he was babbling. "God, I sound like an idiot."

Dr. Garth shook his head, the corners his lips turning up in a goofy smile. "No. That sounds about right... You know, the idea of true mates has been around forever, but up until a few years ago, most people regarded it as an old wives tale. Well, most _Alphas_ anyway. Omegas have been saying for centuries that we can sense when we're near our mate. Alphas can too, but omegas are usually more sensitive to scents and changes in our environment. It's almost always the omega who knows first."

Cas sniffed and rubbed at his runny nose as Dr. Garth continued.

"I still didn't believe it until I started looking at the scientific research. There weren't many studies until lately, but they're finally confirming what omegas have been telling them for years. But that's the way it always goes, isn't it? Unless it's an Alpha making the claim, the research goes unfunded..." he scoffed. He folded one leg over the other and leaned back in his chair, clicking his pen thoughtfully. "Not everyone finds their true mate though, so there are still a lot of non-believers. People still find love, but the bond between true mates is much more intense."

Cas gripped Dean's shirt a little tighter as he stared at it. "So I'm not totally crazy?"

"No," Dr. Garth smiled. "If you say Dean is your mate, I believe you. But I'm still being cautious about this. And I want you to be too, okay? If anything at all feels coerced or forced, you can tell me, alright?"

Cas smiled and nodded. "Okay. I will. Promise. But I really don't think it will be. If anything, I probably convinced him," he tittered nervously. "I-I can't believe... Well, you don't know how often I've questioned my sanity lately. I know nothing about it makes sense. I mean, I slept with him the first night! Wait! I don't mean... I-I mean we actually _slept_! In the same bed." He covered his face in embarrassment as the doctor laughed, but he'd painted himself into a corner now, so he began to elaborate.

"He gave me his bed, and he slept on the couch, but I... I was so intrigued by him, I wanted to be closer. I hopped out there on my one good foot, because I wanted to be close to him. How could I have been so comfortable with _anyone_ just a few hours after..." he stopped all of a sudden, frozen at the thought of mentioning the incident.

"I believe you, Cas," Dr. Garth interrupted, saving him from saying the words aloud. "Normally when I smell that on an omega who has been assigned a temporary Alpha, it's a big red flag. But you..." the doctor sighed and sat back in his chair. "I think you're sincere.  I didn't smell distress on you when you came in.  Maybe a little anxiety, but that's understandable, with all that's going on.  And if you were just covering for an abusive Alpha, you wouldn't be scenting at that shirt like a lovesick pup," he said.

Cas felt his face redden, and he self-consciously set the flannel on his lap.

Dr. Garth laughed.  "It's okay. I can see how it's calming you. I don't recommend for people to jump into relationships so soon after a traumatic experience. But if you say he's your mate, I believe you. I'm still going to check in with you every week, just to be sure though. Deal?"

Cas smiled, relieved. "Deal." The dread he'd felt when he realized Dr. Garth _knew_ was almost as bad as when Dean had told him about the phone call. He was having a hard enough time worrying that Dick Roman would take him away. He didn't need to worry about the state trying to take him away too.

"Alright. Now that we have that out of the way, who else is here with you today?"

"Hmm? Oh!" Cas exclaimed. "That's my brother, Gabriel. He's staying with us for a bit. He was supposed to just stay this past weekend, but..." he paused, taking a deep breath. "Then everything went to hell. My old Alpha knows where I am. He wants me back. He called and threatened Dean, and now we're under police protection. The woman with us is..."

"Officer Milton," Dr. Garth said quietly.

Cas nodded.  "Gabriel is worried, of course, so he decided to stay for a few weeks until things calm down. Sheriff Mills thinks he should stick around, for his own protection, too."

Dr. Garth sighed, and gave him a sympathetic nod. "I'm so sorry. How are you coping with all of this?"

"Honestly?" Cas shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and he raised Dean's shirt to his nose again, trying to be discreet about it. "Not well at all. I'm paranoid and anxious all the time. As much as I hate him, and that place, and what he did to me... part of me still feels like I don't deserve anything better. I can deal with him hurting _me_. But if Dean or Gabriel get hurt... I-I don't know what I'll do." The tears had filled his eyes again, and he wiped them away, annoyed at how emotional he was lately. He'd always been overly sensitive, but he'd rarely cried anymore at his former Alpha's house. He'd become so numb and depressed, he wasn't feeling much of _anything_ toward the end... except pain. Pain was his friend, the only thing that reminded him he that he could still feel.

Just a week before the incident, he took a priceless antique vase from his wealthy Alpha's collection and smashed it on the ground.  He knew he'd be punished. He _wanted_ to be punished. A fat lip and a bloody nose were a small price to pay for feeling _something_ again. Part of it was thrilling - just knowing that he could destroy something that his abusive Alpha valued. While it didn't compare to the way Dick Roman had destroyed _him_ , it still gave him just the tiniest amount of satisfaction.  He knew it was sick and depraved, but those moments of feeling alive were the only thing that made him fight. Without the pain, without the _feeling_ , he never would have dared trying to escape. He _wanted_ to feel again, wanted to remember how other emotions felt. Of course, now that he was out, all those emotions were hitting him at full force, and he couldn't control any of them.

"Do you really believe you deserve to be treated that way?" Dr. Garth was wearing his concerned face again, and Cas looked away in shame. "Does Dean treat you that way?"

"No," Cas smiled, dabbing his eyes with a tissue that he took from the doctor's desk. "He treats me like... Well... He makes me feel like I'm not a total screw-up. He lets me make decisions, he makes sure I'm taking my meds, he cooks for me..." There were a million other things he wanted to say, but he knew if he started, he'd just start gushing again. "And he treats me like he respects me. Like I'm his equal, somehow."

Dr Garth smiled softly. "Because you are. And you _deserve_ to be treated well. Someday you'll realize that. Cas, I'm going to give you some homework this week," he said, producing a workbook and a few handouts from his desk drawer. "I want you to read chapters three and four. And every time you start feeling bad, I want you to fill out one of these worksheets."

Cas took the book from him and scanned it, scowling at the premise. He didn't _want_ to 'change his way of thinking'. At the moment, he was doing just fine pouting.

"Yeah, yeah," Dr. Garth laughed. "Just do your homework, and we'll discuss it next week. There are thirty years of poor self-esteem we need to work through. This is step one."

Cas sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Hey... I'll bet you didn't always feel this way, right? It took years of abuse to make you feel worthless. But you're _not_ worthless, Cas. Just in the two times we've met, I think you're a smart, interesting, compassionate person with a lot to say. And apparently Dean thinks so too, right?"

"I guess," Cas sighed, noncommittally shrugging his shoulders. "I can't see why though."

"I know. You don't have to right now, but you will. Now, let's take a break from the depressing stuff, and you can tell me something good that happened this week..."

::::::::

Dean shifted in his seat, once again fighting the urge to go busting down the psychiatrist's door. He could see Cas through the window, looking terrified, crying and desperately clutching his old flannel, and it was taking last ounce of his willpower to not run in there and comfort him.

"Calm down there, Romeo, he'll be alright," Gabriel muttered under his breath. "You're stinkin' up the place."

"Shhh!" Dean frowned and hissed at him, anxiously glancing over at the bored police officer in the corner.

"Jumpy much? She can't hear me."

Officer Milton had positioned herself in the corner of the room, where she could keep an eye on both Cas and the door. She probably couldn't hear them from there, but...

"Well I don't want to take any chances."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and frowned at him. "Don't worry, I'm not going to rat you out. You think I want him back in custody? I have no fucking rights to keep him safe," he spat bitterly. "At least I can keep an eye on him here." He stole a glance at Cas through the window and sighed. "For an Alpha, I guess you could be worse."

"Hrmmph." Dean anxiously tapped his foot as he glanced back and forth between Gabriel and Cas. "I guess I'll take that as a complement?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

Dean tried to hold back a snort of laughter, but was unsuccessful. "Well," he said, sobering. "I guess you could be worse too."

Gabriel didn't respond; he just stared thoughtfully at his brother, who was dabbing at his eyes and laughing now at something his doctor had said. "He seems happy... I mean, overall."

"I think he is. He was doing way better before that phone call though."

"Can't blame him," Gabriel sighed. "Roman's a fucking monster. I can't imagine what he's been through..." He shuddered, tearing his eyes away from Cas for a moment and fixing them on Dean. "What's your endgame, Winchester?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Gabriel shrugged. "You know what I mean. You took ownership of a vulnerable stranger just a few weeks ago, and now you're _sleeping_ with him?  But you're not all weirdly possessive and..." he paused, trying to get his thoughts in order. "What the hell are you doing?" he blurted. "Most Alphas are all about claiming some piece of ass until they get bored with it, but _you_... I don't know! I can't fucking read you, and it's pissing me off."

Glancing over at Officer Milton to be sure she couldn't hear, Dean lowered his voice again. "You sound just like my brother," he muttered. "I _know_ how it looks. Trust me, I fought it as long as I could.  This wasn't supposed to happen! I just took ownership of him to keep him safe while he healed. He begged me to... Uh. Well, he was pretty persuasive from day one," he chuckled nervously. "But I said no a dozen times! You have no idea how long I struggled with this! Somehow between then and now I uh... I fell love with him," he fumbled, staring down at his lap to avoid those piercing golden eyes. "He's my mate."

" _In love_ with him? _Mate_? You can't seriously buy into that _soulmates_ nonsense."

Dean looked up again, cheeks burning as he gave Gabriel a long, steady gaze. "Your brother is my mate. My one true soulmate. As stupid as that might sound to you, it's true. I took..." he sighed, sheepishly rubbing at his face as he glanced at Cas through the window.  "I took him in because I wanted to help him heal. I didn't realize how much he would help me heal too. He's... he's just...  _everything,_ " he finished awkwardly. He'd never been good at expressing his emotions, and _goddamn_ he felt like an idiot carrying on like this. He sounded like he was in a fucking chick flick, for god's sake.

Those whiskey colored eyes narrowed, studiously examining him. "Hmmph," Gabriel grunted. "Well for your sake, I hope you're right, because if you're just fucking around, I swear I will kick your _ass_."

"I know," Dean smiled. "And I'm glad. I don't want anything bad to happen to him either."

They sat in silence for a long moment, both of them staring at Cas and Dr. Garth through the glass.

"You really think Roman was just fucking with us?" Gabriel asked. His voice was a little softer than usual, and Dean caught a whiff of unease in the air.

"I hope so."

The omega nodded in agreement, chewing on his bottom lip, as if trying to stop himself from saying something. He fiddled with the hem of his shirt, intensely staring at it, as if it might detach itself and walk away. "I tried so damn hard to get him back. For so fucking long."

"I know," Dean said softly.

" _Years_ on end. All of it for nothing. _I_ should have been the one to save him. He's my fucking _brother_ , and I couldn't do shit to help him." Gabriel glanced away, rubbing at his eyes in annoyance.

It was the first time he'd seen any sort of vulnerability in the surly omega, and Dean froze for a moment, not sure how to respond. 

"It's not your fault, Gabriel." Gabriel was still seemingly focused on the fern on the opposite side of the room, so Dean continued. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. You did more than anyone possibly could have, even risking your own _life_ at times. Most people would have given up, in light of those circumstances."

The omega just shook his head, still avoiding eye contact. "Just... Just promise me you're not going to take him away from me again, alright?" he mumbled.

Dean's shoulders drooped a little as he felt the utter desperation in Gabriel's voice. _Alright, maybe he could spare one more chick flick moment._ "I'm not taking him anywhere. I _want_ you in his life. In _our_ lives. You are _always_ welcome here, understand?"

The silence that enveloped the room was deafening.

He heard a strangled gasp for breath, and a sniffle before Gabriel abruptly stood. "I gotta take a piss," he muttered, hurrying off in the direction of the restroom.

::::::::::

From the corner booth of Bobby Singer's Steakhouse, Jo and Ellen Harvelle were already seated and flipping through their menus as they arrived. As soon as Jo laid eyes on them, she smiled broadly and stood to wave them over.

"Cas!"

Once again, the two omegas flew into each other's arms, hugging tightly and scenting at each other as a comforting calm washed over the room.

"Your cast is off! And you're walking!" she exclaimed, squeezing him a little tighter.

Cas grinned widely. "Yeah. We just came from the hospital! The doctor says my ribs have almost healed too."

Jo whispered something into Cas's ear, too low for the rest of them to hear, and Cas happily nodded his head before whispering back. She whispered again, then pulled away smiling, looking him over from head to toe.

"Secrets, secrets," Ellen teased. She motioned for Dean and Gabriel to have a seat. "Dean, how have you been?" she asked, handing each of them a menu. "And you must be Gabriel! So nice to meet you! I'm Ellen."

Gabriel nodded awkwardly and held out his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you too."

"Dean told me all about you. So glad Cas has his family here now too! He said you were from... Lawrence, was it? How long are you staying?"

"Haven't decided yet," Gabriel replied. "At least another week. Depends on how things go."

Ellen nodded. "Oh yeah. How's that going?" she grimaced, glancing over at Officer Milton, who had taken a seat in a nearby booth with Officer Hanscum.

"So far, so good," Dean shrugged. "Let's hope it stays that way."

Cas and Jo inched their way back into the booth; Cas, still shaky from walking on two feet again, and Jo, holding the table with one hand, and her aching back with the other. She was dramatically showing now, and she carefully maneuvered her distended belly to avoid hitting the table as she slid in next to her mother.

"Jo, this is my brother, Gabriel," Cas beamed, tilting his head in Gabriel's direction.

Jo was already shaking her head in disbelief, smiling from ear to ear. "It's so good to meet you! Cas used to talk about you! It's so weird, I never thought I'd actually meet you!"

"Uh... thanks," Gabriel said, clearly uncomfortable with the entire situation. "Nice to meet you too."

"You're like, a certified _badass_ ," Jo continued, laughing. "Cas and I didn't get to see each other that often, but when we did, he always talked about you. If even _half_ the stories he told me are true, you're my idol! You're half the reason I dared to escape!"

" _Me_?" Gabriel shifted in his seat, face reddening a bit, but clearly proud of himself. "Uhh... I guess I _was_ a bit of a rebel, in my younger days. What the hell did you tell her about me, Cassie?"

Cas shrugged. "I don't remember, really.... Ohhh!  About the time you punched an Alpha who wouldn't leave you alone in a bar," he laughed. "And how you chased those two Alphas who attacked that girl in the alley with nothing but a tree branch..."

Dean listened intently as Cas rattled off a list of things Gabriel had done in his youth, with Jo interjecting every so often to joyously add in another detail. He listened in awe, thinking to himself how he couldn't imagine Gabriel being so bold now. He was distrusting and twitchy, bordering somewhere on neurotic at times. Though he still had that fighting streak in him, he seemed tired, and somewhat jaded. The stories continued, with Gabriel joining in now, howling with laughter as he embellished on his earlier exploits. Though the stories were different - different times, different places, different people - the theme was always the same: _Alphas_. An Alpha who grabbed his ass in a club, an Alpha who not only assaulted him, but promptly tried to claim him afterwards, an Alpha who pretended to be a Beta to get Gabriel to date him, and Alpha who... the list went on and on. Though the omegas at the table were laughing and chattering away excitedly, it just made Dean feel sick.

He'd heard plenty of these stories in his line of work. Omegas had also recently been speaking out about their abuses, and the constant everyday grind of being an omega in this society, but he still couldn't imagine how much of a toll it must take on your existence: Constantly having to be on your guard, never going anywhere alone at night, watching your drink, not drinking too much. Dean had never worried about those things. It was sobering, and the more he thought about it, the more nauseated he felt. To make things worse, while omegas were pouring their hearts out, reliving their traumas, and finding a community in which to heal, a certain percentage of Alphas were so offended, they started their own movement to counter and drown out the voices of the victims: _#NotAllAlphas._ Dean was sure most omegas realized that not all Alphas were assholes, but if they decided to assume they _were_ at first, for their own safety, he didn't blame them one bit. From the number of cases he'd dealt with, he knew that damn well enough of them were. He sighed, fiddling with his napkin as Cas and Jo began sharing their own harrowing stories of run-ins with overzealous Alphas.

"Oh!" Cas suddenly exclaimed, reaching over to squeeze Dean's knee. "I'm sorry, Dean. This must be making you so uncomfortable. We're sitting here bashing Alphas like they're all monsters or something! Let's talk about something else."

"No, no," Dean insisted. "It's okay. I mean, I'm appalled, but I'm fine. I'm just so sorry you guys have to deal with that shit. It's not right."

Cas shrugged nonchalantly, the same way he would if someone had told him it was going to rain, and that made his heart ache even more.

"How have you been, Jo?" Cas asked pointedly, steering the subject in another direction.

"Oh." Jo grimaced as she looked down at her swollen belly. "As well as can be expected, I guess. Doctor says I've almost gained enough weight that they aren't worried about me now. And he's doing okay in there," she said, patting her stomach. "Physically, I'm fine. Mentally is another story."

Cas reached over and squeezed her hand, eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Please let me know if I can do anything, okay? Anytime. You... you can call me now too, if you want!" he suddenly realized, glancing over at Dean for confirmation.

It was a strange gesture, one he never expected, but then again, every aspect of Cas's life had been entirely under someone else's control. Dean shook the thought from his head. If he thought about it for too long, he'd get angry, and the omegas at the table didn't need the scent of angry Alpha ruining their lunch date.

"Of course," he shrugged, trying to sound casual. "Anytime. Hey, maybe we should get you your own cell phone."

"My _own_?" Cas stared at him, seemingly dumbfounded.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't even know how to use a cell phone. And I don't know anyone," Cas laughed. "Who's going to call me?"

"Jo, your brothers, Charlie... And me, someday, when all this shit blows over and you're ready to leave the house on your own."

The grin Cas shot him was all the reason Dean needed, but the affectionate hug he was rewarded with was a pretty good bonus.

"Uh.  Sorry," Cas said, glancing back at Jo. "Got distracted there. But I mean it, if there's anything we can do..."

"Thanks, Cas." Jo smiled sadly. "Not much anyone can do. But I _do_ need to call you! We have a lot to talk about. _If_ I can figure out mom's phone. I'm not very good with technology. The last phone I used had a _dial_."

"Me too," Cas nodded. "I guess we'll figure it out."

Ellen put her arm around Jo and gave her a little squeeze. "That's a good idea, actually. We should get you your own phone too. Only way to learn is practice, right?"

Jo looked up at her mother and grinned.

"Yeah, you two will figure it out," Dean agreed. "We should go together, and you can each pick out your own phones. You ladies free on Friday?"  Having another task to do probably wasn't high on Cas's priorities list, but Dean knew they needed to out of the house more. Since Cas seemed to relax with Jo around, it seemed like the perfect plan.

"Sure," Ellen replied. "I work the evening shift at the bar Friday, so how about another lunch date? Noon?"

"What do you think, Cas?"

Much to Dean's surprise, Cas replied immediately. "Yeah, sure. It'll be fun."

Dean beamed at him. "It's a date then. Hey, let's order something. I'm starving! Gabriel, my uncle Bobby makes the _best_ double bacon cheeseburger!"

:::::::::::

By the time they piled back into the Impala for the final time that evening, Cas was feeling surprisingly good. Talking to Dr. Garth was always emotionally exhausting, but the relief he felt after unloading some of his guilt and pain was worth it. The doctor had also upped his medication dosage to help with the lingering depression and anxiety, and while that wouldn't solve all of his problems, he promised that it would at least give his brain the ability to think and cope better. Cas wasn't so sure about that, but he was thinking clearer than he had been this morning anyway.

Getting out of the house to visit with Jo and Charlie had done wonders for his mental health today. Between feeling good mentally, and finally being cast-free, he felt better than he had in days. He was still a little shaky on his feet from not using that leg, but it felt so good to walk without that contraption attached to him.

His lesson tonight had gone well; Charlie was still calling him a 'natural', which made him blush, but he _was_ pretty good at the takedowns she'd had taught him. It was easier now, with the full use of his body, even if his one leg still felt weak. It also didn't hurt that he was eager to learn, and now that he had the nagging persistence of Dick Roman on his mind again, he had good reason to focus. Charlie had even dragged Dean and Gabriel into his lesson tonight, and Cas had taken great delight in dropping Gabriel to his knees. Paybacks for all those years of childhood noogies, wedgies, and 'wet willies' were a bitch, after all.

Though his pride took a bit of a beating, even Gabriel seemed to be enjoying himself - or, at least, he did once Dean hit the ground as well.

They'd all spent some time afterwards sketching out a rough plan for Jo's shower, with Gabriel offering food suggestions, and even volunteering to make the cake. His brother had hit it off well with Jo at lunch today, and Cas was so happy, he felt his heart might burst at any moment. If it hadn't been for for Officer Milton casually trailing them in an undercover cop car, it would have felt like a normal day.

Cas slumped against the car door as they drove home in silence, tired and worn-out from a long day of socializing. He'd been so paranoid this morning, certain that someone would attack him and drag him back to that place. Each new face he encountered, he regarded with the same aura of false confidence his brother was so famous for - terrified to his very soul, but defiant, afraid to show any signs of weakness. When a man at the diner accidentally made eye contact with him at lunch, he'd bolted to attention so quickly, everyone at his table asked if he was okay.

So many scenarios had played out in his mind, thanks to his vivid nightmares, but the reality was, _they'd left the house, and_ _nothing bad had happened_. He mulled this over in his mind, hoping things would always be this easy.

"I know you're tired, but one more quick stop, okay?" Dean said, as he pulled the car into the local pharmacy-turned-convenience store. "Just need to grab some milk for morning, and fill your new prescription. You guys can stay in the car if you want," he said, nodding at Officer Milton who had parked her car right next to them.

"Okay," Cas murmured tiredly, though his heart still skipped a beat as Dean's car door closed. He looked over his shoulder at Gabriel, who was snuggled under his jacket, looking sleepy and comfortable in the backseat, and back to Officer Milton, who was alert, but calm as ever. Out of habit, he scanned his surroundings, looking for anything that seemed suspicious, but there was no one in the dusky parking lot except them and Officer Milton. Maybe Dean was right about his old Alpha; maybe he _was_ just being paranoid. Still, no matter how he felt, he had to stay alert. He'd lived with that sociopath for far too long to ever let his guard down. Pain may have been his friend in the past, but that didn't mean he wanted to see it again.

In bed that evening, with a warm body pressed against his back and an arm slung around his waist, he felt safe and content. The sensation, once foreign, now felt so natural he wondered how he'd ever survived without it. He could _never_ go back to a life with a terrible Alpha like Dick Roman. Cas closed his eyes and sighed, saying a silent prayer for protection to... He didn't really believe anymore, so who was he even talking to?

To himself, maybe. When it came right down to it, no one could protect him but himself. Maybe he _could_ protect himself.

He _wasn't_ worthless. Deep down, he knew that, but he'd spent so many years in misery, he'd given up. He'd given up on _himself_.  But he wouldn't do that again. Not this time. If something happened, he'd fight tooth and nail. Come Hell or high water, he would do everything in his power to stay with his mate. He was still scared, of course. No, he was fucking _terrified_ , but maybe he could take a page from Gabriel's book and fight through the fear anyway.

A strange feeling washed over him: determination, anxiety, giddiness, fear, bravery, all of it jumbled together in a big ball of nervous energy that made him want to laugh out loud. It was electric; a velvety warmth rushing through his body, making his pulse quicken and his skin prickle with goosebumps.

"Alpha?"

Dean hummed contentedly, digging his nose into his favorite scenting spot on Cas's neck. "Yes?"

"Thank you for making me go today."

"Hmm? Oh... " Dean squeezed him a little tighter,still being careful of his ribs. "I still feel bad about that. I don't want to force you to do things, but if we don't keep up with your appointments, we _both_ get in shit. So, I guess I'd still insist on the doctor stuff, but you never have to do lunch or lessons if you don't want to, okay?"

"I know. "  
  
It was true - If he had dug his heels in and refused to go to lunch or his lessons, he knew Dean would have taken them home. Going out felt just the tiniest bit easier once he was already out of the house, however. "I'm glad we did though," he continued. "I've been inside my head too much lately, and going out today helped."

"I'm glad," Dean whispered, nuzzling against his shoulder. "We're gonna get through this, little omega." He teethed at his bite mark, gently nipping as Cas arched his back and moaned happily.

"How does it feel to be out of that cast?" Dean asked, though he was still busy kissing and nuzzling every bit of exposed flesh that was peeking out over the top of their blankets.

" _Soooo_ good," Cas moaned. "I think I'm going to have a bath tomorrow, just because I can."

"Sounds like a plan... Oh! I almost forgot!"

The warm body behind him bolted up, and Cas drew the covers around his back, pulling them up to his neck.

"Hmm? What could be so important _right now_?" he pouted. "I was so comfy."

Dean grinned and located the lightweight flannel shirt jacket he'd shed earlier, the one that Cas had clung to in Dr. Garth's office. "I got you something," he said, reaching into the pocket.

"What? _When_?" Cas frowned, sitting up and turning his full attention toward him.

Dean just shrugged and handed him a white, crumpled paper bag. Cas glanced at him again, and down at the bag, which was branded with the logo of the pharmacy they'd stopped at earlier... And his name.  _Dean had filled his prescription from Dr. Garth._  That wasn't a surprise, he'd been in the car when Dean went to get it. He wasn't sure why it was so important right _that very minute_ , but whatever.

"Oh. Thanks," he said tentatively. He sat up and reached into the bag, then pulled out the prescription bottle and set it on the nightstand. Just as he was about to toss the bag into the trashcan, he realized it wasn't empty.

Curiously, he reached into the bag again and pulled out a small plastic case.

"Meg-es-trol acetate," he said, slowly sounding out the drug name printed on it's label. "Is this...?"

Dean nodded, fiddling nervously in anticipation. "You're in control now, Cas."

He stared down at the little plastic case in wonder, barely breathing as he popped it open. Lined up in neat little rows were 42 tiny pink pills, each one corresponding with a day of an omega's reproductive cycle.

"No more heats?" he murmured.

"No more heats," Dean repeated. "You might still have a few symptoms, but they'll be mild and manageable now."

Cas nodded and looked down again, so overwhelmed, he wasn't sure what to say. His cycle had dictated so much of his life, he couldn't imagine not having to worry about it anymore. How could something so huge and life-changing fit into this tiny, unassuming plastic box?

He was going to cry. Yet again.

"Uh oh." Dean immediately sprung into action, bounding onto the bed next to him. "What's wrong? I'm sorry. You don't have to take them if you don't want t..."

"No!  No, I'm good," Cas smiled through the tears stinging at his eyes. "I just... I'm..." He sighed, speechless. " _Thank you_ , Dean."

Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Anytime, little omega."


End file.
